En un Instante el amor Cambia todo
by saske92
Summary: Basada en la novela de ted dekker y personajes de katsura hoshino. Road una joven usada por la lucha politica por el poder y Allen un genio con cicatrices en su vida y su actitud creada por las melodias y las olas.Cuando ambos se ven como fugitivos en el sur de California. crece una atraccion y buscan las respuestas por sobrevivir...sin dormir y con una gran caceria tras ellos.
1. Capitulo 1 : Road Camelot

_** D. Gray man no me pertenece, si no a Katsura hoshino. y En un instante pertenece a Ted dekker. a parte se le han modificado algunas escenas por parte mía, que son propias.**_

* * *

Road hizo a un lado las cortinas de terciopelo morado y miro por la ventana hacia el patio. Solo el año pasado habían terminado el palacio de mármol, y fácilmente era la más fabulosa de las residencias de su padre. Ella no las había visto todas, pero no necesitaba hacerlo. El Príncipe Sheryl Camelot tenía cuatro esposas, y había construido tres palacios a cada una, dos en Riad y uno en Jedda. Las cuatro esposas tenían idénticas viviendas en cada lugar, aunque era engañoso decir que sus esposas poseyeran los palacios. _Padre_ era el dueño de los palacios con esposa en cada uno.

Este, es el decimotercer palacio de Sheryl, lo había construido exclusivamente para acontecimientos especiales como el de hoy, la boda de Aanisa, una de las mejores amigas de road.

Afuera, el sol centelleaba sobre una fuente de la que manaba agua a borbotones en el centro de la laguna. El agua se hallaba cubierta de brillantes pétalos rojos de centenares de rosas llegadas de Holanda. Era evidente que el novio, Abdel Aziz Bashîr, se había enterado que a la joven novia le gustaban las rosas rojas. Después de ver dos días atrás el excepcional arreglo floral, Aanisa juro que nunca volvería a mirar otra rosa roja en su vida.

Docenas de sirvientes filipinos atravesaban el césped, portando bandejas de plata con elevados montones de comida imaginable, preparada por más de 18 jefes de cocina traídos de Egipto y Turquía. Pato asado con almendras, carne de ternero en curry enrollado en cordero, langosta rellena de hígado, shawarma de coctel. Zapallos rellenos…road nunca había visto una exhibición de tal magnitud y esto solo para las mujeres. Como muchas bodas sauditas, los invitados varones no veían a las mujeres. La costumbre exigía dos ceremonias separadas por el simple hecho de que las mujeres asistían sin velo a las bodas. Como las despedidas de solteros occidentales, pero la costumbre tradicional prohibía que un hombre viera el rostro de una mujer, a menos que fuera pariente o estuviera ligado de fondo con la familia.

Por la ventana se introducían sonidos de música, tambores y jolgorio road pensaba muy seguido que el mundo consideraba injustas para las mujeres las prácticas culturales que gobernaban la península arábiga. Dos veranos antes ella había estudiado en la universidad de Berkeley en California, y allí escucho la falsa idea de que una mujer saudita muere tres veces en vida.

Se decía que la mujer árabe muere el día de su desarrollo, en el momento que le obligan a colocarse el velo negro y a entrar en la oscuridad; muere el día de su matrimonio, en la dan como objeto a un extraño; y muere cuando fallece al final de su vida. Road había estado tentada a golpear con un bofetón a la mujer que pronuncio esas palabras.

Quizás los norteamericanos se callarían si conocieran la historia de su nación. Era bastante cierto que en la tradición a la mujer se le prohibían algunas de las actividades aceptada por occidente, como conducir autos o vehículos, dar testimonio en un juicio, o caminar libre con el rostro descubierto, por ejemplo. Pero todas estas costumbres fomentaban la cultura saudí en formas que no veían en occidente. Entre ellas, los sauditas entendían el valor de la familia, la lealtad a Dios y a su palabra, el respeto por un orden que defendía a la familia como a Dios.

Road dejo vagar sus recuerdos por las situaciones que la llevaron con su amiga Aanisa aquí, en este esplendido palacio, donde según ella sabía, esperaban la ceremonia que cambiaria la vida infantil de Aanisa.

El primer monarca del reino, habían conquistado Riad. Apenas teniendo 19 años, después de él los cuatro reyes que habían gobernado desde su muerte hace unos 50 años eran hijos suyos. Pero al observar road los confusos espacios de la historia, comprobó que fue la primera mujer del rey, y no sus hijos, quien había desarrollado el país. El rey tuvo más de cuatrocientas esposas, y fueron estas mujeres las que les dieron muchos hijos.

-Me cuesta creer que esto suceda de veras- manifestó Aanisa desde el sofá.

Road dejo caer la cortina en su sitio y se volvió. Aanisa estaba sentada como una pequeña muñeca vestida en encaje y rosa. En las bodas las mujeres, desde la novia hasta la criada, se cambian sus velos y sus abayas (túnicas negras que se envuelven hasta los ojos) por coloridos vestidos. Os ojos de Aanisa se veían redondos y sombríos; por tanto, inseguros. Road y Alia la había traído de un enjambre de tías que la agobiaban para la ceremonia final, la trajeron a un salón que ella apodaba el salón del piano blanco, por el enorme piano asentado a la derecha. La alfombra, un grueso tejido con un león bordado en el centro, les tragaba los pies. Era evidente que el diseñador contratado por Sheryl le gustaba los felinos; los muros del salón eran un zoológico virtual de pinturas de grandes felinos.

-Estoy aterrorizada – pronuncio Aanisa con temblor en los labios. Alia, la tercera del trió inseparable, recorrió la mano por el cabello de la joven.

- _Ssh, ssh._ No será el fin del mundo. Al menos es rico. Mejor casarse en un palacio que en la alcantarilla.

- tiene tanta edad que podría ser mi abuelo.

- Es más joven que el esposo de mi hermana – afirmo road – el marido de lulubell tenia sesenta y seis años cuando la tomo. Entiendo que Abdel no tiene más de cincuenta y nueve.

- ¡Y yo tengo _catorce_!- expreso Aanisa

- lulubell también tenía catorce- contesto road- ¿y qué hay de mi nueva madre, Tricia?

Eso dejo muda a ambas. Un año antes el padre de road había tomado por esposa a Tricia como novia cuando murió la verdadera madre e road, Tricia solo tenía doce años en ese entonces. Como se acostumbraba, la muchacha asumió los deberes de las esposa en la casa, aunque era más joven que quienes estaban bajo sus órdenes. Entonces road tenía dieciocho. Al principio a road le molestaba la joven. Pero una mirada a los ojos llenos de nervio de Tricia después de la boda la hizo cambiar de idea. Tricia se metió en su papel de esposa sumisa con gracia sorprendente.

Pero Aanisa no era Tricia.

Road miro la expresión de terror de Aanisa. También Aanisa aun era una niña. Una pequeña parte de road deseaba llorar. Pero no podía hacerlo, especialmente en ese instante, a solo minutos de la ceremonia.

Alia miro por fuera de la ventana. De las tres, ella era la más audaz. Tenía 22 años y era estéril. Pero se había casado con un buen hombre que la trataba bien e ignoraba cuando hablaba en contra del matrimonio de niñas jóvenes. Los frecuentes viajes de Alia a Europa le daban una perspectiva occidental sobre esa costumbre en particular.

- Tricia tenía dos años menos que tú – manifestó road.

- Ya lo vi – confeso Aanisa en tono bajo.

Road levanto la mirada. Era raro que alguien viera a su prometida antes de la boda.

-¿viste al novio? – Pregunto Alia - ¿viste a Abdel?

Aanisa asintió

-¿Qué?- cuestiono Road - ¿Cómo es él?

- Hace dos semanas, en la plaza –contesto ella, levanto la mirada y le resplandecieron los ojos- Es gordísimo. Me matará.

Road estaba consciente que debía decir algo, pero no le llegaron palabras. Aunque hizo algunas averiguaciones, solo pudo saber que Abdel era un acaudalado magnate petrolero del golfo pérsico.

Aanisa olfateo y se paso su mano temblorosa y delicada por la nariz.

- hago un juramento- afirmo en voz baja - .juro hoy que no aceptare a mi esposo. El no me tocara mientras esté viva.

- Por favor, Aanisa, e será amable – rogo Road estirando una mano -. Hoy encontraras tu vida enriquecida más de lo que se puede expresar con palabras, lo verás.

- ¡No estoy lista para casarme!- exclamo, poniéndose de pie, con el rostro colorado.

Ella una niña a punto de tener un berrinche, temblaba. Road sintió que el estómago se le revolvía.

- Lo juro –continúo Aanisa, y Road no dudo de ella -. Tú tienes casi veinte años y aun no te has casado. Además de tener ese amor secreto con Sam ¡_Te odio _por eso!

Aanisa se apartó.

- No me odias, Aanisa. Mejor es que no me odies, porque eres como mi hermana y te quiero de verdad.

De diecinueve años y soltera. Había rumores de que muchos pretendientes se habían acercado al padre de Road para pedir su mano. Y él no había aceptado a ninguno. Su negativa era un tema delicado.

-No puedes saber cómo se siente ella- contesto Alia poniendo una mano de silencio en el hombro de Road- Sheryl te protege.

Un calor atravesó las mejillas de road.

-Tanto Tricia como lulubell se casaron…

La puerta se abrió de par en par y las mujeres se volvieron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Aanisa!- grito entre el umbral la madre de la joven, pálida como un la arena- ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Todos están listos!

Entonces vio algunas lágrimas divisar en Aanisa y corrió hacia ella.

-No llores, niña, por favor- le suplico, suavizando su rostro-. Sé que estas asustada, pero todos nos hacemos adultos, ¿no es así?

Le arreglo el cabello a su hija y la miro amorosamente.

- Tengo miedo, mama- confeso Aanisa.

- Por supuesto. Pero debes pensar más allá de la incertidumbre que tienes, y considera los maravillosos privilegios que te esperan como esposa de un hombre poderoso- la tranquilizo, y luego le beso la frente-. El es un hombre rico, Aanisa. Te dará una buena vida, y tú le darás muchos hijos. ¿Qué más puede pedir una mujer?

-No quiero darle hijos.

-¡No seas tonta! Será un gran honor darle hijos, lo verás- añadió su madre, luego hizo una pausa y analizo a su tierna hija-. Dios sabe el amor que tengo hacia ti, Aanisa. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Solo ayer eras una niña que jugaba con sus muñecas en el jardín. Mira ahora, te has convertido en una joven hermosa.

Volvió a besar a su hija.

-Bueno, ven-concluyó-. Los tamborileros esperan; luego hizo caer el velo sobre el rostro de Aanisa, y con eso quedaron ocultos los temores de la joven.

Road se unió a más de mil mujeres en el gran salón y observo cuando los tambores anunciaban la llegada del novio. Los únicos hombres presentes eran el padre de la novia, el novio (cuyo padre estaba muerto de vejez), y el religioso que celebraría la boda.

Abdel apareció solo, y Road casi suelta un grito. Se le asentaba la grasa como un tubo hinchado alrededor del estomago, que se agitaba con cada paso bajo una tienda de túnica. La grasa debajo de la barbilla colgaba como una represa de agua. Decir que el hombre era demasiado gordo seria un horrible error matemático. Era una montaña obesa.

Alia refunfuño suavemente al lado de road. Varias mujeres la miraron, pero ella no les prestó atención.

Los tambores volvieron a sonar. La madre de Aanisa y su tea llevaron a la novia. Abdel sonrió y levanto el velo. Aanisa lo miro, y en su oculto acto de rebeldía se veía más hermosa de lo que Road podía recordar.

La ceremonia duro solo unos pocos minutos. La verdadera boda se había hecho horas antes, primero con la novia y luego con el novio, por separado, firmando documentos en que estaban de acuerdo con la dote (el dinero de parte del novio hacia los padres a cambio de entregar a su hija) y los términos del matrimonio.

Ahora el religioso miro al padre de Aanisa y pronuncio las palabras que confirmaban la unión. Después de un gesto de aprobación, el hombre miro al novio, quien contesto que aceptaba a Aanisa como esposa.

Mil mujeres habían roto el silencio con grito y alaridos de alegría. Hoy el ruido le hizo sentir un frio que bajaba por los brazos de Road. Abdel camino delante de su nueva esposa, aventando monedas a las otras mujeres. Aanisa vacilo y luego lo siguió.

Abdel saco a Aanisa del salón, y Road vio que su amiga caminaba con piernas tambaleantes.

Las mujeres comenzaron a ir hacia la salida, donde esperaba comida, música y fiesta. Se podría celebrar por dos días más después de que los novios se fueran.

Pero Road no estaba segura de participar. No con el juramento de Aanisa resonando en sus odios. En voz baja le rogo a su amiga que entrara en razón para que pudiera acoger su nueva vida con alegría.

* * *

_**bueno a todos les agradezco que hallan leido mi historia , quisiera saber como actualizar los capítulos... aun dudo con la guia de fan fiction jajaja algunos se preguntaran que hare con allen verdad bueno, si alguna vez han leído este libro lo entenderán. pero como no esta en la web pues bueno porque no colocarlo como fic ¿no?**_

_**les agradezco sus comentarios...**_


	2. Capitulo 2: Allen Walker

**_Capitulo 2: Allen Walker_**

* * *

Eran las tres de la tarde y Allen Walker estaba solo, aunque podría decirse que era el joven más popular de la universidad. Popular porque poseía la mente más definida que había visto la universidad desde su inicio, como la clase de rostro de atleta internacional que encantaba a los medios. Solo, porque se sentía desconectado de esa clase de popularidad.

Si Allen había aprendido algo en Berkeley, era que cuando la academia te pone en un pedestal, espera que rindas de igual forma. Si quería que te saliera piel verde, mejor era que te pintaras de ese mismo color la piel, porque les molestaría que aparecieras en escena con piel celeste. Irónico, considerando la libertad predicada por aquellos en esa parte del país.

Allen miro las pequeñas ventanas que había en las elevadas paredes del salón de conferencias, pensando que era una persona celeste en un mundo de gente verde. Celeste, como el cielo afuera: otro día en california sin nubes. Se pasó una mano por el liso cabello blanco y soltó un suspiro apenas audible. Algunos jóvenes le miraban su tez blanca, y su cabello blanco con una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda de la cara; él no tenía en cuenta sus opiniones. Mientras, miro la compleja ecuación en la pizarra blanca detrás del profesor, la soluciono antes que el terminara de leerla, y dejo que su mente divagara.

Tenía veinticinco años, y había sentido toda su vida como una larga serie de abandonos. Sentarse aquí a escuchar conferencias de graduación sobre física cuántica por el Dr. Malcolm C. Leverrier con otros cuarenta estudiantes solo parecía reforzar el sentimiento. Debería estar haciendo algo por salirse de este valle. Algo como hacer _surfing _o tocar el piano.

El _surfing _siempre era uno de sus dos únicos escapes a un mundo que había enloquecido, pero la última vez que toco el piano o hizo _surfing_ viendo el lado bueno de una ola fue hace tres años, en san diego, durante una inesperada tormenta que traía olas de tres a cuatro metros a los largo de la costa desde malibú hasta Tijuana en México. No había nada como encontrar la ola correcta o tocar la perfecta melodía para subir y bajar de todas las emociones producidas por ella.

Allen experimento por primera vez la libertad del surfing a los seis años de edad, al igual que el piano. Cuando su madre adoptiva le regalo una tabla de _surf _y lo llevo a la playa…o que iban a un salón donde un piano blanco en un inmueble viejo se tornaba en las más hermosas melodías de ambos…

Esa era la manera en que ella y su hijo escapaban de los maltratos del padre adoptivo de Allen.

A Mana Walker le gustaban cuatro cosas en la vida y, hasta donde Allen podía ver, solo cuatro: la cerveza Blue Ribbon, el básquet. El beisbol y el mismo. En ningún orden particular. Apenas le importaba el hecho de haberse casado con alguien llamado Amy Rachel y tuviera un hijo de ella que llamaba Allen.

Por otra parte, su madre amaba a su hijo. En realidad se habían salvado mutuamente la vida en más de una ocasión, la más notable cuando su padre había confundido sus cuerpos como bolas de básquet.

Fue durante el peor de esos tiempos que Allen pidió a su madre llevarlo a la biblioteca o la casa del piano blanco. Ella lo llevo al día siguiente en su balde oxidado, como llamaba a su vega. De los seis años en adelante en su vida, Allen tenía una extraña mezcla de _surfing_, lectura, piano y patadas de su padre en casa.

- Eres especial, Allen – solía decir su madre -. No permitas que nadie diga algo diferente de eso. ¿Me oyes? No hagas caso a lo que tu padre dice.

Las palabras de ella lo inundaban con más calidez que el sol en la ciudad.

- Te amo, mamá.

Cuando él decía eso, ella siempre tragaba en seco, lo abrazaba, y se limpiaba las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Resulto que Allen era más que especial. Era un genio.

En cualquier otro lugar se habrían dado cuenta y harían la forma de hacer crecer su don exclusivo desde los dos o tres años. Por desgracia o por suerte, dependiendo del punto de vista del lector- nadie entendió que Allen era un joven excepcional aparte de la cicatriz en su rostro y su cabello albino que llamaban la atención hasta que tuvo más edad.

Su madre era estilista, no maestra, y aunque sé que otras estilistas se enteraran de las excelentes habilidades de su hijo, ella no era lo suficiente capaz para reconocer genios. Y debido a que Amy Rachel lo llevaría tan pronto a la playa, al viejo piano o a la biblioteca como a la escuela, se debilito la reputación del muchacho como estudiante.

No fue hasta los 8 años que alguien en el mundo académico noto la inteligencia de Allen. Un surfista llamado Renny Epstein que asistía a la pequeña universidad en Pont loma observo a Allen haciendo _surfing,_ e insistió en que le diera cierto giro a su tabla. Para cuando Allen regreso a la playa, el estudiante se había ido a clases. Allen deambulo por la universidad buscando a Renny.

Media hora después lo encontró en el departamento de matemáticas leyendo una ecuación de cálculo con otros veinte estudiantes y un profesor que parecía tener dificultad en mostrarles cuan sencilla era esa ecuación en particular.

Viendo a Allen en la puerta, el maestro sugirió en broma que pasara adelante y mostrara al grupo de medio cerebritos lo sencilla que pueden ser las matemáticas. Lo hizo.

Luego resolvió otra ecuación aun más compleja que el maestro escribió en el tablero. Y otra. Salió quince minutos después dejando a los sorprendidos estudiantes, sin estar seguir de cómo sabía lo que conocía. Las ecuaciones simplemente llegaban a su mente como simples acertijos.

Al día siguiente los maestros en el Grado académico de Allen supieron sobre su pequeña aventura, y la actitud de ellos hacia él brilló de manera considerable. Convino a hacer algunas pruebas. Ellos dijeron que menos del uno por ciento de los humanos tenía un coeficiente de inteligencia superior a 135, y calculaban que el de Einstein era de 163. El CI de Allen resulto ser de 193. Le dijeron que no se atreviera desperdiciar una mente tan excepcional.

Pero Allen aun debía de sobrellevar la realidad en su casa. Lo cual significaba perderse en libros y escapar montando sobre las olas o en el piano. La escuela no era importante en su mundo.

La vida mejoro cuando su padre se fue para siempre después de descubrir la manera tan sutil en que un muchacho de 14 años pudiera defenderse y aun recibiendo una herida en su rostro. Pero para ese entonces Allen perdió por completo su gusto por la educación formal. No fue sino hasta que tuvo diecinueve años que empezó a responder a la presión de ir detrás de una verdadera educación.

Allen eligió Berkeley en parte por su proximidad. No estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, donde podría la curiosidad local contar números primos mientras dormía; tampoco estaba a cuatrocientos kilómetros de distancia. Pensó en Harvard o en cualquiera de las otras siete universidades que le rogaban inscribirse en ellas sería un celeste en un mundo pintado de verde. Berkeley parecía un buen arreglo.

Los tres años que siguieron no lo desafiaron. Por mucho que detestara reconocerlo, se aburría. Estaba aburrido con la academia, con su propia mente.

El único desafío de verdad para su aburrimiento vino de una fuente improbable: un reclutador de la Agencia de Seguridad, llamado Cross Marian.

El decano de los estudiantes de Berkeley había solicitado una reunión de melindrosos reclutadores exclusivos para Allen durante su primer año. Llegaron de IBM, NASA, laboratorios Lawrence y un grupo de compañías japonesas. Sony pictures envió un representante…es obvio que la magia del cine agarro cerebros. Pero Cross fue el único que logro captar la atención de Allen.

- Tienes un don, Allen – le manifestó – te he observado por diez años porque la descripción de mi trabajo es observar personas como tú. Tu desinterés en la educación podría ser sencillamente un crimen. Yo he usado mi vida a combatir el crimen. Primero el FBI y ahora con la ASN.

- ¿FBI, eh? ¿_Naciste _envuelto en una bandera?

- No. Nací para ser desafiado –contesto Cross.

- Encerrando alumnos elegidos con fugitivos – comento Allen-Con la escoria de la sociedad. Suena divertido.

-Hay dos clases de chicos malos. Los estúpidos, que conforman el noventa y nueve por ciento del montón, y los brillantes, que sin la ayuda de nadie pueden hacer el mismo daño que mil idiotas. He ido tras algunos de los más astutos –hizo una pausa-. Pero para emocionarse hay algo más que la inteligencia virgen.

-¿Y que podría ser?

- El peligro.

- El peligro- asintió Allen.

- No hay sustituto para la emoción del peligro. Pero creo que imaginaste eso, ¿no es cierto?

-Y todo en la ASN se relaciona con peligro.- respondió Allen en un tono sarcástico

-Divido mi tiempo entre ser llamado a casos desconcertantes y encontrar a un bicho raro que pueda hacer lo mismo. Tú y yo tenemos algo en común. – respondió mientras el humo del cigarrillo salía de su boca.

- Por lo cual te interesas en convencer a un inocente impresionable de que seguir la vida de james bond es más atractivo que sentarse en el sótano de algún laboratorio a descifrar códigos complicados –contesto Allen.

- No lo había pensado en esos términos exactos, pero tu resumen es acertado. Sin embargo, solucionar retos matemáticos tiene su lugar. El programa de ciencias matemáticas de la ASN es el más grande empleador de matemáticos en el mundo. Descifrar códigos no es un trabajo sencillo. Los corredores de Fort Meade están a la altura de los más brillantes del mundo.

En realidad a Allen le pareció sana la idea de haberse ganado la confianza insensible de este hombre que lo enfrentaba. A diferencia de los demás aduladores que reclutaban, Cross parecía más interesado en la mente de Allen que en lo que este pudiera hacer por la organización.

- Lo único que estoy sugiriendo es que termines aquí. Obtén tu doctorado en física de alta energía y enloquece al mundo con algún descubrimiento novedoso. Pero cuando te aburras, lo que siempre les pasa a los mejores, piensan en mí.

Cross sonrió de forma enigmática, y Allen no pudo dejar de pensar en que lo haría.

- ¿Haces _surfing_ y Tocas piano Cross?

-Allen el surfista o el pianista – contesto Cross con risa contenida – No, no hago _surf_, tampoco juego con el piano, pero creo entender porque tu si lo haces. Pienso que es por las mismas razones que yo hago lo que hago.

Cross reaparecía cada seis meses más o menos, justo el tiempo suficiente para obsequiar a Allen unos tentadores bocados antes de desaparecer dentro de su mundo de secretos intrigantes. Allen nunca pensó seriamente en que seguiría alguna vez en su vida la senda de Cross, pero sentía una conexión con este hombre que, a pesar de no ser un intelectual cabizbajo, aplicaba su brillantez a buscar emociones. Las posibilidades bastaban para ayudar a Allen a sobrellevar los mese de duro aburrimiento.

Allen recibió su licenciatura en el segundo año en Berkeley. Se salto el programa de maestría y ahora estaba en su segundo año de doctorado. Pero cuantos años en esto lo estaban cansando, y después de todo ya no tenía la seguridad de poder tolerar todas las necedades requeridas para terminar.

Seria excelente que el decano de graduación Malcolm Leverrier, mismo tipo que en este instante daba la conferencia, le permitiera redactar su tesis y terminarla. Pero Leverrier había…

-Quizás le gustaría decírnoslo, Sr. Walker.

Allen parpadeo y volvió la mente al salón de conferencias. Leverrier miraba sobre por sobre sus bifocales.

-¿Cómo calcula usted el campo cuántico entre dos partículas cargadas?

Allen aclaro la garganta. Leverrier una de las luces principales en el campo de partículas físicas, y había enseñado unas cien veces este material básico. Mucha de su obra se basaba en la ecuación escrita en el tablero. Por desgracia, la ecuación estaba equivocada. Al menos para Allen. Pero debido a la intervención de Leverrier en el asunto, la posibilidad de ser errónea. Peor aún, Leverrier parece haber desarrollado una dosis de celos profesionales hacia Allen.

- Bueno, eso dependería de si usted lo hace por el libro- contesto Allen

**_Cuidado, muchacho. Mantente alerta._**

- El libro será suficiente -comento Leverrier después de una pausa, y Allen sintió una punzada de simpatía por el hombre.

-Soluciones la ecuación lagrangiana –empezó Allen a utilizar algunas frases del libro de Leverrier decir, aplique el principio de menos acción, definiendo una cantidad llamada acción lagrangiana, la integral de la cual esta minimizada a lo largo del verdadero sendero observado. La manera más fácil de solucionar la ecuación es usando diagramas Feynman y usar términos en la acción para cada interacción de primer orden.

Allen hizo una pausa.

-Usted estudio con Feynman, ¿verdad? –continuo-. Cuando yo tenía 14 años leí los documentos con que ganó el premio Nóbel. Algunos pensamientos interesantes.

Allen hizo otra pausa, pensando en detenerse aquí. Pero no pudo o simplemente no quiso.

-Desde luego, todo el método es problemático en niveles de claridad. El problema del concepto es que las ecuaciones parecen decir que la realidad que observamos solo es la suma de todas las realidades posibles. En un nivel claro es necesario aplicar lo métodos de renormalización para hacer que las cantidades resulten correctas. Esa es apenas la seña de una buena teoría de profecías. Al juntar ambos problemas me inclino a creer que esta teoría está equivocada.

El rostro del tutor se contrajo.

-¿De veras? ¿Equivocada? –Balbuceó-. Usted debe comprender que los cálculos de este método concuerdan muy bien con la realidad, al menos en el mundo real que vivimos nosotros Sr. Walker.

- Los _cálculos _podrían funcionar, pero preocupa más la repercusión. ¿Debemos creer en verdad que todos los futuros imaginables, el real, el experimentado, son una simple suma de todos los demás? ¿Es el futuro un simple producto de una formula matemática? No lo creo. Algún día se podría ver esta teoría tan obsoleta como la teoría de la tierra plana.

**_Se te fue la mano, Allen._** Allen sintió que el pulso se le aceleró.

Leverrier lo miro durante lo que debió ser 5 segundos completos.

-El principio de menos acción es aceptado como base para el cálculo –expresó después -. Y a menos que usted se crea más listo que unos cuantos centenares de las mentes matemáticas mas brillantes de la nación, creo que tiene todas las de perder, Sr. Walker.

La condescendencia en la voz de Leverrier, como si fuera su padre ordenándole pararse en el rincón por cuestionar sus recuerdos de la historia del básquet, empujaba a Allen por sobre un nebuloso precipicio. Ya antes había pasado algo similar, saltando por el mismo abismo. La experiencia no solo demostró ser insatisfactoria sino también dolorosa.

Saber esto no lo detuvo. En el salón había más de doscientas sillas de un estadio, que ascendían hasta una estación de sonido; y aunque solo 40 estuvieran llenas, los ojos de todos los demás se volvieron en dirección del albino. El se metió la mano en los bolsillos y toco la pelota antiestrés en el fondo del bolsillo izquierdo.

-Dudar de los principios de algunos es la marca de un hombre civilizado – contesto Allen.

- Por tanto, ¿ahora no soy solo anticuado sino incivilizado?- objeto Leverrier mientras caminaba hacia el podio con una sonrisita de suficiencia -. Y esto viene de un hombre que apenas diferencia una camiseta sin mangas y un esmoquin. Desde mi posición, su razonamiento parece horrible.

–Nadie tiene un aspecto más terrible que la razón, cuando no está de nuestro lado –interpreto Allen –Las grandes ideas son muy difíciles de reconocer, frágiles y fáciles de matar. Posiblemente las personas que no las tienen no pueden comprenderlas.

Leverrier giro la cabeza. Tal vez hubo una exclamación apenas se noto en el auditorio. Allen no estaba seguro. Quizás el aire acondicionado se acababa de prender.

**_Te estás cavando una tumba, Allen._**

–Cuide su lengua, jovencito. Que tenga un talento natural no significa que haya vencido la ignorancia.

Bueno ya estaba en una fosa. En su fuero interno contesto.

–Ignorancia. Ignorar la ignorancia propia es el mal del ignorante y todos sabemos que nada es más terrible que la ignorancia en acción.

–Se está pasando de la raya, Sr. Walker. Usted tiene una responsabilidad que viene con la mente. Le sugiero que conserve su ingenio para tener cuidado.

– ¿Ingenio? Quien no pierde el ingenio sobre ciertas cosas no tiene nada que perder.

Alguien tosió para ocultar una risa. El maestro hizo una pausa.

–Este campo es teoría cuántica, no psicología. ¿Se cree usted listo, haciendo ostentación de su cuestionable ingenio? ¿por que no me ataca en el punto, joven?

–He aprendido a no meterme en confrontación con alguien desarmado. Señor.

El rostro de Leverrier enrojeció de ira. Había perdido su paciencia y serenidad una vez con Allen, cuando llego a clase descalzo, vestido con pantalón de _surfing_, y cargando una tabla y pegando allí su computador portátil, de tal modo que el artilugio se convirtió en su computadora. El intercambio se tensiono cuando Allen diserto delante en la clase que reía a carcajadas en cuanto a superioridad del _surfing_ sobre la educación.

Ahora nadie reía a carcajadas.

–No soy juguete suyo, ni de nadie –expuso Leverrier –.Tenemos estándares en este instituto.

–Por favor, señor, no confunda mi revisión literaria como desprecio por su autoridad. Solo afirmo los que nuestros eruditos más brillantes manifestaron mejor que yo.

–Esto no tiene nada que ver con literatura.

–En realidad sí. En vez de enfrentar su intelecto notable con el mío, temo haber robado el de otros. Es más, ni una palabra que he dicho es mía.

Allen hizo una pausa y Leverrier parpadeo sorprendido.

–La primera cita es de Oliver Holmes. La siguiente de George Savile del siglo XVII. Algunas de Amos Bronson y Gotthold. Lessing y finalmente de Johan Von Goethe– afirmo Allen pensando que esto tal vez lo sacaría de apuros–. Tal vez debería presentar una queja en contra de todos ellos. De todos modos son demasiado ingeniosos para asociarlos con las diminutas mentes de nuestra institución.

Allen respiro lentamente. Luego otra vez, o no.

El decano de graduados Malcolm C. Leverrier giro y salió por la puerta lateral sin decir nada más. Nadie se movió. Allen miro el reloj en la pared: cinco minutos para salir.

Allen se había arrepentido de sus palabras. ¿Por qué hizo esto? ¿Por qué no contesto simplemente la estúpida pregunta de Leverrier? Un libro se cerro de golpe. Uno de los estudiantes desalojo la fila de atrás y salió por la entrada posterior. El resto se quedo allí. Reever Wenham, un ingeniero de cuarenta y seis años de Australia, giro en su silla cerca del frente. Sonrió y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

–No hablas en serio, al menos acerca de que el principio de acción es anticuado, ¿verdad?

Lo demás lo miraron. El aclaro la garganta.

–Cierra la boca y calcula: ¿no fue eso lo que Feynman dijo a los alumnos que deseaban saber lo que significaba su método?

Todos sabían que era así.

–Muéstranos– pidió Wenham

– ¿Qué les muestro?

– Una alternativa.

Allen pensó en eso. ¿Por qué no? Ya había hecho más daño que él podía manejar. Tal vez podría redimirse de igual forma.

–Está bien.

Se levanto camino hasta la tarima, y levanto un marcador del tablero. Tardo 30 segundos en completar un cálculo complejo que sabía que entenderían. Termino el último trazo, señalo el tablero con el marcador, y giro hacia un estudiante al lado.

– ¿Qué me dice esta ecuación con respecto a las fuerzas que están en este marcador? –preguntó, sosteniendo el marcador entre el pulgar y el índice, como si fuera a caer.

–Que cuando lo sueltes, rebotará– contestó alguien.

–O que cuando lo sueltes, rodará – agrego Reever.

–Pero eso no significa nada –cuestionó Allen–. ¿Y si decido no soltar el marcador? Las cantidades que hay en la pared detrás de mí nos dicen que el futuro es calculable como la suma de todos los futuros posibles. Pero no lo creo. Creo que el futuro esta mas allá de todo calculo.

Prosiguió de forma segura y clara.

–Creo además que el futuro es singular; que solo hay un futuro posible, concretamente el que _sucederá_, porque es conocido por un diseñador.

Los demás lo miraron con desconcierto. Tratar de comunicar las ideas que le venían a la mente era a menudo más complicado que las ideas mismas. El idioma tiene sus límites.

–¿Y si hago esto?

Se volvió, cambio varios números en el tablero, borro la solución, y extendió la ecuación en ocho caracteres más con una nueva solución. Deposito el marcador en la bandeja y retrocedió. Era la primera vez que había visto esa ecuación.

Aclaro la garganta.

–Hace el mundo mucho más simple, pero también mucho más interesante, ¿no creen?

– ¿Funciona eso? –pregunto Reever.

–Creo que si–respondió Allen– ¿No funciona?

Por supuesto que sí. Se volvió a la clase. Todos estaban con los ojos bien abiertos. Algunos escribían frenéticamente. Otros aun no captaban.

Reever se levanto, con los ojos fijos en el tablero.

–Tú eres… ¡Eso si funciona! Es asombroso.

El fastidio agarro a Allen por la garganta. Había acabado de escribir una pequeña parte de la historia, y por alguna razón se sintió desnudo. Abandonado. No tenía sentido estar aquí en esa tarima para que lo miraran aparte de su cicatriz y su cabello blanco. El pertenecía a un sótano en alguna parte. De vuelta a casa en San Diego.

Giro y salió por la misma puerta que había usado el decano Leverrier.

* * *

**bueno chicos espero que les guste la descripción de este allen un poco diferente al que conocen, jejeje... bueno aunque describir a un universitario es un poco difícil. bueno algunas curiosidades pues...**

**Allen: ****_vivo en San Diego California,mmm... bueno mi madre es natural de aquí, pero fue a inglaterra y allá conoció a papa. nací en la provincia inglesa de gales. y estar con leverrier es horrible de verdad... me odia tanto como yo a el._**

**_Road: ¿porque no puedo estar con allen-kun?_**

**_saske92: simple... por el hecho que aun no le conoces.¡coños no puedes esperar!_**

**_Allen: ¿Y por qué debo conocerla?¿acaso debe interesarme?_**

**_saske92: pues si no te gusta alista las maletas jijijiji.._**

**_Cross: Estupido aprendiz... ¿por qué rayos no dices que si a mi propuesta?_**

**_Allen: ¿Y si no quiero? ¿a ver que me harás?. ya ya cálmate si la debo conocer esta bien =.= "odio ser regido por mangakas..." susurro..._**

**_saske92: ¡¿Cómo?! repites la ultima frase...Allen Walker..._**

**_Allen: nada nada =.=_**

**Espero les guste y pronto en estos días coloco el capitulo 3 **

**_Los pensamientos estan en cursiva y negrita_**


	3. Capitulo 3 : Destino

**_Capitulo 3: Destino _**

* * *

Road se volvió hacia la Meca y se arrodillo en su habitacion mientras se oía el llamado del muecín para la oración del mediodía. Se sabía que a Mahoma le disgustaban las campanas de iglesia de su época, así que el insistía en un llamado vocal a la oración. Ella creía que el tenia razón, pues eran demasiado fuerte.

La joven recito el primer sura del Corán sin pensar en las palabras. Se le había despertado un entusiasta interés por el libro santo, en parte pensando en ser un _hafiz_, el titulo para quien se había aprendido de memoria los ciento catorce capítulos del Corán.

Por supuesto, eso era imposible. Ella era mujer. Pero la naturaleza de la poesía en el libro era como música para su mente, y le era agradable. _Corán _significaba "Recitación". La fe de Road no la obligaba a comprender las palabras del profeta, si no a repetirlas. Por tanto, si ella podía recitar tan bien como un hombre, ¿no podría ser una gran teóloga?

Road se puso de pie y volvió a colocar las almohadas sobre su cama. Su cuarto estaba decorado de un color salmón porque muchos años atrás su padre había decidido que así debía ser, a pesar del disgusto que ella expresaba por el color. Haber dicho que debería dejar que las mujeres decoraran con buen gusto le hizo ganarse una bofetada.

La joven se dirigió a la sala principal, donde su madre, la joven Tricia, daba instrucciones a los empleados de cómo prepara el desayuno de Sheryl. Como muchos hombres con varias esposas, Sheryl alternaba las villas a diario, de modo que estaba con cada mujer solo cada cuarto día…era una bendición o maldición para la esposa, dependiendo de cómo ella lo juzgara a él.

Tricia atravesó el salón en dirección a Road. Usaba un vestido rosado brillante y sartas de perlas que sobresalían de forma agradable en su cuello cremoso. Road vio una vez en España la película _La guerra de las galaxias_, la única película del oeste que había visto alguna vez, cuando el villano, Darth Vader, apareció en pantalla cubierto de negro, ella lanzo un grito. ¡Las mujeres árabes se parecían a los villanos de las películas!

Tricia se había aplicado un poco de maquillaje, algo que solo hacia cuando Sheryl venia.

–Bajara en unos minutos –informo Tricia–.No te quiero por aquí.

–No te preocupes, no tengo intención de estar cerca.

Tricia la miro con el rostro carente de expresión. El teléfono sonó. Road atravesó la puerta, ansiosa de encontrarse con Sam en el garaje. Se puso su abaya negra y su velo, y salió. El garaje se encontraba a parte a unos veinte metros de la entrada.

Como todos los varones fuera de la familia, Sam tenía prohibido ver el rostro, y en realidad no lo había visto…excepto en tres ocasiones. La primera de ellas recordó Road mientras caminaba hacia el garaje.

Ocurrió dos años atrás, al atardecer, exactamente después de que ella cumpliera 16 años. Estaba en el césped de atrás caminando con su hermana, lulubell, cuando Sam llego corriendo para informarles que su madre las esperaba en el auto. Los gritos de él asustaron a un ganso, el cual salió del lago y persiguió a Road. Aterrada por los graznidos agresivos del ave, ella dio la vuelta para huir. Al girar tropezó con los pies de su hermana. Sam salió corriendo para perseguir al ganso. Lo cual hizo con facilidad. Pero al caerse, a Road se le cayó el velo. Se puso de pie mirando a un atónito Sam antes de darse cuenta que tenía el rostro descubierto.

Ninguno se movió por varios segundos. Sam la miro al rostro como si hubiera llegado al cielo y estuviera viendo su primer ángel. Algo en el alma de Road cambio con esa mirada. Ante los ojos de él, ella era una persona. No debido a su belleza si no en que ese instante ella se convirtió en algo más que un costal negro entre otro millón más.

Sam se había enamorado. Road no pudo resistir a corresponder a su amor. Así que empezó un romance que en dos ocasiones los llevaron a España, donde se alejaron de la familia y pasaron horas mirándose a los ojos y hablando de amor. En la segunda ocasión él le juro amarla por siempre y casarse con ella, sin importar las consecuencias.

–Road.

La voz de él interrumpió sus recuerdos.

–Sam

Sam estaba en las sombras en el garaje, y el corazón de ella se acelero. El usaba un tradicional_ thawb_ blanco de algodón, pero ella se imagino en su mente la fortaleza de sus brazos y de su pecho blanco debajo de la prenda. Su cabello rojo que caía por sobre su ojo color verde y su parche negro que había obtenido aquel día que la salvo de un accidente. Road miro una vez más hacia la villa y se metió a las sombras, con el corazón palpitando tanto por la incorrección de aquello como por su amor.

– ¿No te vio nadie? –pregunto él.

–No. ¿Y cómo está mi amor?

–Por favor, mantén tu voz…– respondió con un leve susurro.

–No seas como un ratón. Nadie puede oírnos.

Ella era audaz, ¿verdad? Tal vez la boda de Aanisa la había hecho tener valor.

–Si crees que soy un ratón, entonces no sabes lo que es un león. –contesto el sonriendo.

– ¿Un león? Te convertiré en un corderito. Te extraño en un corderito. Te extraño, Sam ¿Cuándo podemos volver a irnos?

Ella aun usaba el velo, y en cierta forma le daba valor para saber que no podría imaginar su expresión.

– Lo estoy disponiendo –respondió Sam–. El próximo mes. De nuevo a España. Quizás esta vez nos quedemos.

– ¿Quedarnos? No me tientes si no puedes también hacer una promesa.

–Prometo que nada podrá impedir que este amor que tengo te robe para siempre.

Ella quiso levantarse el velo, para ver como se agradaba su ojo al joven al verle la boca y los ojos. El pensamiento le hizo temblar las manos.

–Estoy loco por ti – le confesó él.

– ¿Loco? ¿Donde oíste un dicho tan tonto? –inquirió ella, pero más bien le gustó.

–En una película estadounidense. ¿Te gusta?

–Es expresivo, ¿verdad? Loco. Y yo estoy loca por ti, mi león.

Él la miro por un momento antes de dejar que una sombra le cruzara la mente.

–Tu padre me ha ordenado que te lleve hoy a una reunión. A las once.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Con quién?

– Adam Asad Hâkem Noé –contestó él distanciándose un poco–. El Conde del Milenio.

Road sintió que se le abría la boca.

– ¿Adam Asad?

¿Cómo era posible eso? El era uno de los Condes más influyentes en el país, pero no era árabe suni del todo, y seguramente tampoco wahabí.

– ¿Para qué rayos?

–No lo sé.

–Se suponía que me encontraría con Alia en el bazar.

–Entonces le diré que estarás allá mas tarde. – contesto él. Road titubeo mirando al hombre frente a ella quien parecía seguro de sus palabras.

– ¿Qué desea él?

–Tendrás que preguntárselo a tu padre. Yo solo soy el chofer. Por ahora.

Como a propósito, un mercedes negro llegaba por la entrada. Road retrocedió, con la mente aun confusa por la idea de reunirse con el conde del milenio. Estaba más allá de su comprensión por qué tan poderoso hombre, de ninguna manera relacionado con la casa árabe que gobernaba actualmente, pediría reunirse con ella a solas.

El auto se estaciono frente al garaje

–Te veré aquí en dos horas.

La puerta detrás del conductor se abrió y salió un hombre con gafas negras de sol debajo de un _ghutra._ Road no lo reconoció, pero a juzgar por su traje de negocios eso era solo eso.

– ¿Es usted Road, la hija de Sheryl?

–Sí.

–Entre –ordeno él con voz carente de emoción.

Road miro a Sam, quien observaba al hombre. El tipo con gafas retrocedió y señalo la parte trasera del auto.

–Entre por favor. Aanisa, la esposa de Abdul, ha exigido verla. Por favor entre.

–Está bien –dijo Sam casi sin aliento –Ve.

Road salió de donde estaba y corrió hacia el enorme Mercedes negro. Abrió la puerta posterior derecha y se deslizo al lado del hombre quien se había sentado sin mirarla.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Silencio – ordeno el hombre cerrando de golpe la puerta. Aanisa la había llamado. Buenas noticias, entonces. Su esposo no permitiría que ella llamara a sus amigas si estuviera en problemas.

Pasaron una enorme mansión blanca, y Road observo a los hombres que atravesaban las entradas. En las que el Islam se encontraba apoyado por cinco pilares, sencillos y hermosos y, –Contrario a las leyes más restrictivas – no coartaban a las mujeres. Cinco pilares: la profesión de fe: "No hay mas dios que Alá y Mahoma es su profeta". Las oraciones diarias: antes de la salida del sol, y antes de acostarse. El ayuno anual del ramadán. La peregrinación a la Meca. Las limosnas para los pobres.

Y para algunos un sexto: la yihad, mientras la situación lo justificara "extender el Islam o defenderlo contra los infieles". Este último pilar no era tal para los musulmanes, incluyendo a Road, pero motivaba a pocos fundamentalistas que habían levantado la espada en nombre de Dios. No muy diferente de los judíos, quienes habían entrado a su supuesta tierra prometida en virtud de la espada.

Road supo hacia donde iban solo cuando el auto atravesó una entrada. El Mercedes se detuvo en una costosa villa cubierta con buganvillas. Estaban en la casa que Aanisa creció, lo cual le sorprendió. Aanisa ya no vivía aquí. Un terror le llego a su cuerpo.

El hombre la enfrento por primera vez. Ella pudo ver en sus gafas el reflejo de su velo.

– ¿Sabía que el nuevo esposo de Aanisa, Abdul, es miembro leal de la secta nizarí?

¿Nizarí? Road ni siquiera sabía que aun existía la secta extremista. Los rumores de sus actividades hacían que los talibanes de Afganistán parecieran moderados en comparación.

–Igual que el padre de Aanisa –continúo el hombre –. Por eso hacen tantos negocios juntos. Recuerde lo que vea hoy. Considérelo como un mensaje de Tikky Mikk. Salga.

Road no tenía ni idea de lo que el hombre quiso decir, pero sus palabras hicieron que su boca se secara. ¿Quién era Tikky Mikk?

Ella siguió al hombre, rodeada de silencio, por un pasadizo abovedado que llegaba a los lugares en que ella y su amiga habían caminado muchas veces. A su izquierda había un viejo columpio sin usar, de roble, debajo de varios árboles elevados. Las palmas se balanceaban con la leve brisa de la mañana. Aun silencio. No había indicio de que hubiera alguien de la familia.

El hombre la llevo por el costado de la casa y no por la puerta del frente. Dieron vuelta en la esquina, en dirección a la piscina. Entonces Road las vio. Cinco personas de pie en el círculo de la pileta. Aanisa, su padre, su madre cubierta con un velo, y otros dos hombres. Aanisa tenía puesto el velo negro, y estaba de pie con los brazos en los costados. ¿Qué puede significar esto…? Road se detuvo, helada en el concreto. Ahora comprendió que las personas al lado del padre de Aanisa no tenían relación con la joven. Los altos y delgados hombres utilizaban la túnica marrón y bordes negros de la policía religiosa del país, los _Crown_, pero una tela violeta y roja rodeaba su tocado. ¿Quizás también de la secta nizarí? En la mente de Road aparecieron imágenes de palizas y humillaciones narradas de épocas no muy lejanas. La ley canónica era difícil, pero los días de sectas extremistas como ellos hacían palidecer aun a los más devotos fundamentalistas. En este instante Road supo que su amiga había cumplido su juramento. Aanisa había rechazado a su esposo, y pagaría un precio.

_**¡Ah, querida Aanisa!**_ Por un fugaz momento Road pensó en correr hacia su amiga, agarrarle la mano, y huir hacia la cerca. Pero el padre de Aanisa, El cardenal, era un hombre bueno y sin duda también razonable. El castigo seria decisión suya, no de los crown, sea nizarí o no. Seguramente será misericordioso.

Road se obligo a seguir adelante. Los reunidos observaron en silencio. Aunque ella no veía los ojos de Aanisa, pudo sentir su mirada fija en su piel como navajas, llegaron hasta el borde de la alberca, a través del espacio entre el cardenal y Aanisa se detuvieron. Nadie hablo por un momento. Road miro al cardenal. Algunas arrugas, se encontraban en su rostro, sus ojos estaban ocultos tras los lentes. Aun no hacía calor, pero se notaba el sudor que brillaba en las cejas del hombre. El crown se movió sobre sus pies, y sus botas rasparon el concreto.

– ¿Son todos los testigos? – pregunto tranquilamente.

Road deseo gritarle al guardián en su oscuro turbante y su cara pálida, y despertarlo de su aterradora apatía. Pero se mantuvo en silencio al lado del tipo de traje, quien asintió una sola vez. Un suave gemido floto a través de la piscina. Road no estaba segura si venían de Aanisa o de su madre. Suspiro por decir algo, suplicar indulgencia a favor de su amiga. **_Todo saldrá bien. Si la golpean, sus heridas sanaran. Si le cortan las manos por negarse a tocar a su esposo, quedara libre de él. _**Sin dudad el hombre se habría divorciado. No viviría con esta mancha en su nombre. Tampoco el padre de Aanisa.

–No hay dios más que Dios – hablo el crown –. Y Mahoma es el profeta de Dios. Ningún hombre escapara de su ira. Es por amor a nuestro Dios, a su profeta, y a todo lo que está escrito que nos hemos reunido, no sea que nos convirtamos en un pueblo que deshonre su nombre.

Aanisa permanecía inmóvil, distinta de la feroz muchacha que ella conocía. Nauseas le revolvían el estomago. Ella había oído que a veces quienes administran castigo severo drogaban al acusado para evitar que luchara. Si la iban a golpear…

–Se sabe que esta mujer ha deshonrado los derechos de su esposo y lo ha lastimado en una manera no distinta al asesinato. Ella ha hecho una burla de Dios y del Islam, y debe ser castigada según las leyes de los nizarí, siervos de Dios. Así sea.

El cardenal yacía calmado. Aun no se movía nadie. Una vez Road vio un azotamiento, una ocasión horrible. Pero aquel momento estuvo lleno de ira y gritos, no de este abrumador silencio. Se volvió a oír el gemido, de la madre de Aanisa, y esta vez persistente, y luego se convirtió en un sollozo y llanto suave y convulsionado. El Crown levanto la barbilla y musito algo que Road no pudo entender. El cerró los ojos.

–Ustedes han oído de Dios. Hagan lo que deben hacer.

Con los ojos aun fijos directamente al frente, el cardenal agarro el brazo de su hija. El sollozo de la madre se volvió un sonido gutural que desgarro el aire. La madre agarro a su hija del otro brazo.

– ¡No! –Protestó la madre – ¡Es mi hija!

El terror recorrió el pecho de Road, electrificándole el corazón. La madre de Aanisa acerco a su hija hacia ella, y cayó de rodillas. Aanisa parecía una muñeca de trapo a punto de ser destrozada. La cabeza tambaleaba sobre los hombros.

–Tómeme a mí. Suplico…

La mano del hombre golpeo el rostro de la madre con un fuerte chasquido, acallando el llanto y haciéndola retroceder tambaleando. Road grito sin querer. Aanisa dio un paso hacia el costado, pero el hombre la agarro del codo y se lo apretó como un torno.

– ¡Aanisa! – grito Road

– ¡Silencio! – grito el guardián de Road tirándole del brazo. Ella sentía un dolor que le bajaba hasta el codo. Aanisa giro la cabeza hacia Road _**¡Cielos, querida Aanisa! ¿Qué te van a hacer?**_ El padre de Aanisa mantenía la calma a pesar de su furor. El crown le dio al hombre un codazo señalándole las gradas. El cardenal parpadeo, luego fríamente bajo a su hija por las gradas y la metió al agua. Aanisa siguió como un cordero, tapada y sumisa, esperando su fatal inmersión. El agua clara y azul empapo el extremo de la abaya negra de Aanisa.

A Road le paso por la mente que ella había dejado de respirar. El silencio sobrenatural volvió, salpicado por la sangre que martillaba en sus oídos. Largos dedos de horror llegaban sobre la nariz y la boca, asfixiándola. Lo que ocurrió a continuación se desarrollo sin fanfarria, como un sueño, distante y desconectado de alguna razón lógica.

El cardenal coloco su enorme mano en la cabeza de la dócil joven y la metió al agua. Road se estremeció, y su guardia la apretó con más fuerza.** _No, no, no, no…_** gritó ella, pero la voz se negaba a atravesarle la garganta. La abaya de Aanisa floto alrededor de ella como una nube negra. El rostro del cardenal se hallaba en total calma, sus ojos ocultos detrás de aquellos lentes, se inundaron de lágrimas. La mente de Road vacilo. Lo que presenciaba no era real. Este padre no sostenía a su hija de catorce años debajo del agua en esta alberca en que había jugado cuando era aun más pequeña. Esta era una horrible visión del infierno que terminaría en…

Sus piernas patearon desde su vestimenta blanca. Sus brazos se sacudían y sus manos rompían la superficie, salpicando el agua. El velo flotaba arriba, y por primera vez desde la boda de su amiga, Road vio el rostro de Aanisa. Ojos miel, grandes abiertos su cabello rizado mojado. Boca apretada, cubierta con una amplia cinta adhesiva gris.

Los ojos del cardenal se mantenían ocultos detrás de sus lentes; los brazos se mantenían firmes. Abrió su boca y comenzó a susurrar algunas palabras inaudibles. Pero mantuvo a su hija abajo. El había escogido ahogarla. La mente en lucha de Road se rindió y colapso. Ella giro a la derecha, liberándose de su guardia. Debía salvar a Aanisa. ¡Tenía que conseguir ayuda! ¡Debía sumergirse y ponerla a salvo! Su mejilla estallo bajo el golpe del guardia, y la piscina se inclino a un lado. Un gruñido, bajo y sobrenatural, broto de su boca. Comenzó a caer. Se golpeo en el duro concreto, a centímetros del agua. Debajo de la superficie Aanisa dejo de luchar. Su padre el cardenal, tenía en su rostro algunas lagrimas pasaban por sus entrecerrados labios. El rostro insensible del crown revelaba la verdad: no era la primera vez que supervisaba a un padre que ahogaba a su hija; y no sería la última. Los ojos inertes de Aanisa miraban hacia arriba a través del agua titilante. El mundo de Road se oscureció.

* * *

**_Bueno eso es todo el capitulo 3, estoy continuando con la transcripción del capítulo 4 y bueno no siendo más ahorita más tarde continuo =.= de verdad en casa y sin luz estable es difícil... bueno gracias a Innocent heart2 por leer y animarme a continuar no siendo más les agradezco a todos... y entiendo la posición de muchos escritores que siempre tienen contratiempos. y pues entro a la universidad el lunes así que menos tiempo sin más os dejo._**


	4. Capitulo 4 : Tikky Mikk

El Señor Mikk, uno de los hijos del primer rey en gobernar en el país, siempre pensó que su línea sucesoria imploraba conseguir el trono. Técnicamente él era un sobrino real; el hermano de su padre había sido quien gobernaba antes del actual monarca reinante,Ashraf, tomara el trono. Aunque el primer rey había engendrado cuarenta hijos, el reino no necesitaba tantos reyes. Dos para ser exactos, todos hijos del primer rey. Eso convertía en menos afortunado a los treinta y ocho restantes.

La época no era misericordiosa; los hijos del rey eran muy viejos para un golpe de estado: el padre del señor Mikk había muerto hace dos años a los setenta y nueve años y el tenia cincuenta y nueve. Quienes no eran demasiado viejos eran muy liberales. Era el momento para que el país Árabe volviera a su llamado como protector del islamismo.

El señor Mikk pensaba que era hora de un nuevo gobernante. Por mucho tiempo había planeado esto. Se encontraba sobre almohadas rojas y purpuras con su hijo, Tikky Mikk, y Muslim, el director de transporte. Igual que los demás, el Señor Mikk usaba un smoking con un tradicional _ghutra_a pesar de que su aspecto era poco peculiar pero con un coronado color rojo en un cordón circular. Los tres se hallaban en un salón parecido a una tienda beduina, pero era en realidad un salón del palacio del Señor Mikk.

Tikky levanto un vaso de vino escocés y sorbió el licor. El alcohol era ilegal en el país, por supuesto, pero la mayoría de la realeza estaba bien abastecida. El mismo señor Mikk no bebía, pero todo hombre tenía sus vicios. Tikky tenía más que su parte. Mujeres, por lo pronto, ni siquiera su padre aprobaba la falta de respeto de Tikky por las mujeres jóvenes. Había sacado de apuros a su hijo en más de una ocasión con mujeres muertas. Un Dia el sexo seria su perdición. Pero hoy usaría a Tikky para sus propios fines.

Tanto padre como hijo abrazaban las enseñanzas nizarí, un hecho que pocos sabían. Como tales, estaban calificados para derrocar al actual monarca y restaurar los días de gloria, como Dios quería.

–Se necesita una gran disciplina para ser un gran líder –comento el señor Mikk–. La nación lucha por mantenerse a flote.

–Hay diferencia entre hablar en privado acerca de cambiar el destino del país y hacerlo–opino Muslim–. Mira a aquel rebelde. Exiliado a Inglaterra con su banda de renegados. A Bin laden y su comité de reforma...todos sabemos lo que le sucedió. El gobierno no recibirá sencillamente el cambio por el bien de…

–No les estoy pidiendo que cambien–interrumpió el señor Mikk–. Si hay un cáncer, no lo persuades a _cambiar ._lo cortas. Ese fue el problema de ambos. Ninguno de los dos tenía los recursos para cortarlo. Yo sí.

–Nosotros si –intervino Tikky.

Muslim lo miro. El señor Mikk había esperado hasta ahora para hacer que el director entrara en total confianza.

– ¿Qué significa que ustedes lo tienen? –pregunto el hombre. El Señor Mikk sonrió.

–Déjame hacerte una pregunta. Si un hombre en mi posición tuviera el apoyo total de los eruditos musulmanes, y de los más importantes príncipes, y de la ambición inmutable de derrocar al rey, ¿podría hacerlo? Muslim miro hacia la puerta. Todos sabían que ese tipo de conversaciones podrían llevarlos a la muerte. Analizo el rostro del Sr. Mikk.

–No –contesto–. Aun con los príncipes o los eruditos religiosos, no es suficiente para un éxito seguro.

–Eres sincero. Recordare eso cuando esto termine.

Tikky se rio desde su posición en la almohada y bebió del escocés en su copa.

–Tienes razón –concordó el Sr. Mikk–. Derrocar un gobierno no es lo mismo que instalar uno nuevo. Sin embargo, ¿y si un hombre en mi posición también tuviera el apoyo total de la minoría de los Chiita en las provincias orientales?

–Eso no sería posible. Somos Suníes.

–Cualquier cosa es posible cuando está en juego un poder tan grande. Deberías saberlo. Conscientemente por un momento.

Muslim titubeo. Y sus ojos se posaron en el Sr. Mikk.

–Entonces, si –contesto, cambiando su mirada y sus pensamientos–. Se podría hacer. Pero... ¿Cómo se obtendría el apoyo?

El Sr. Mikk se puso de pie y camino hasta una bandeja de frutas. Agarro un trozo de _nangka,_ una dulce fruta amarilla que es importada de indonesia.

–Por medio del Conde, desde luego –contesto, llevándose levemente la fruta a la boca.

Si había un líder entre los 6 millones de chiitas que Vivian en las regiones orientales del país árabe, era el Adam Asad, y llamarlo el Conde del milenio o solo conde era suficiente.

–El Conde no ha mostrado su poder en 9 años; y no es amigo de la actual monarquía, ni tampoco de nosotros. ¿Qué esperas…?

–En realidad no ha mostrado su poder en casi 19 años. ¿Has pensado en eso? De vez en cuando ofrece una demostración simbólica de su poder, pero no como alguna vez se dio a conocer.

–Eso no lo convierte en amigo.

–Ellos son personas apasionados. Mira a Irán… ellos saben cómo derrocar. Por supuesto que no le daríamos mucho poder, pero constituyen el veinticinco por ciento de los ciudadanos árabes. Le daremos voz.

– ¿Y cómo en el nombre de Dios propones acercártele al Conde? –pregunto Muslim agitando una mano contra la pequeña mesa –. Nunca resultara.

–Sí, funcionara –contesto Tikky.

Los dos hombres miraron a Tikky.

–Si funcionara–concordó el Sr. Mikk–. Dile porque funcionara, Tikky.

Tikky observo a su padre y al funcionario, tratando de mantener el desprecio que sentía por ambos. Había tenido que soportar muchas reuniones como esta, conspirando y reuniendo apoyo para este plan. Ahora a menos de una semana del verdadero golpe, se estaba convirtiendo en su plan. No porque él lo hubiera hecho, si no porque sin el este fallaría en el intento. Luego el mismo se convertiría en rey, después de matar a su padre. Pensó en que el gobierno del reino se levantaría de la misma manera que roma con el fratricidio en sangre y consumarse en matrimonio. Uno y otro a su mano.

–Funcionara porque me casare con su hija –expreso Tikky. El padre se volvió a Muslim.

– ¿Ves? Funcionará porque mi hijo se casara con la hija del conde milenario –repitió sonriendo.

– ¿Qué hija? ¿Y cómo ayudará eso?

Tikky froto la cascara de un maní, rompiéndose levemente entre sus manos.

–La razón de que el Conde milenario haya permanecido tranquilo por estos últimos diecinueve años es porque mi padre compro su lealtad –informó Tikky–. Mi padre convenció a Sheryl Camelot de que adoptara a la hija del Conde a cambio de la lealtad del conde. Su nombre es Road. Cuando ella se case conmigo y tenga un hijo crearemos un vínculo inseparable entre la realeza y los chiitas liderados por los del clan Noé. El Conde insistió en que ella no se casaría si no hasta los veinte años. Es evidente que no tenía prisa por debilitar su descendencia. Ahora ella está a una semana de ese cumpleaños.

– ¿Es la hija de Sheryl, Road, de veras es la hija del Conde? –Preguntó Muslim poniéndose apresuradamente de pie–. ¿Adam Asad Hâkem? Ellos son chiitas, para colmo se proclaman descendientes de Noé; nosotros somos suníes.

–De ahí el secreto –manifestó Tikky –.Cuando ella se case en la familia real y tenga un hijo, el Conde estará ligado por sangre al trono.

Muslim parecía demasiado asombrado por todo que quedo sin palabras.

–Road se casará con Tikky en una ceremonia secreta –expresó el Sr. Mikk –. A cambio, El Conde apoyara nuestro golpe. Le daré el poder de gobernar la provincia de oriente. Esto se planeo hace diecinueve años, cuando Tikky era solo un niño.

Ellos no estaban seguros de que el funcionario los apoyara en este plan; sin embargo, habían revelado esto a tres docenas de ministros, y todos menos el ministro de educación entendieron lo que estaba en juego. El ministro murió media hora después… un trágico accidente. Tikky se puso de pie y agarro una manzana. Mordió suavemente sobre la superficie y luego sus dientes profundizaron la mordida en su pulpa crujiente.

–Necesitamos tu apoyo, Muslim. Tu posición es fundamental para nuestros planes. Necesitamos los aeropuertos.

El hombre bajo la voz hasta un susurro.

–Esta conversación es una traición. Ustedes están trazando su propia muerte.

–Lo que hemos dicho es traición hoy; en menos de una semana, lo que será traición es le hables a mi padre de esa forma –declaro Tikky. Muslim miro al Sr. Mikk y retrocedió.

– ¿Tienen ustedes el compromiso _total_ del Conde?

– ¿Te estaríamos hablando si no lo estuviéramos? Tomare a su hija Road en 4 dias.

– ¿Y luego?

–Dos de nuestros generales del clan Noé de sangre chiita –comunico Tikky–. Si tenemos al Conde, los tendremos a ellos. Derrocaremos a Ashraf al día siguiente a la boda. Seré rey en una semana. Dentro de un mes seremos un estado fundamentalista. Los labios del funcionario se curvaron en una leve sonrisa.

–Entonces ustedes tienen mi apoyo –confesó; luego hizo una pausa, estudiando el rostro del Sr. Mikk mientras comprendía las posibilidades–. Tienen mi apoyo total. –agacho la cabeza. –No hay dios si no Dios –concluyó.

Tikky dio otro mordisco suave. Simplemente así, el hombre había trasladado sus lealtades del monarca actual a su uno de los hijos del anterior rey, por supuesto, si se negaba lo pagaría caro. Un timbre suave sonó cerca de la puerta de la tienda.

–Adelante –ordeno el señor Mikk.

Entro un hombre alto con lentes oscuros que vestía un traje negro con una corbata negra y agacho la cabeza. Tikky sintió que su pulso se aceleraba. El hombre se acerco a la mesa y los miro sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

– ¿Bueno?

–Está hecho Señor.

La comisura de los labios de Tikky se retorció en una sonrisa.

– ¿Está muerta la muchacha? –preguntó.

–Fue ahogada hace una hora, como usted insistió.

Ellos miraron al hombre en silencio. Los apedreamientos era una tortura lenta e interminable aunque placentera para algunos. Mejor ahogar esta vez para terminar todo el asunto.

– ¿Y ella? –pregunto Tikky.

–Como usted dijo.

–Gracias puedes salir.

– ¿De qué se trata hijo? – indago su padre, pálido.

–Ese fue el juicio de Dios–informo Tikky–. Y un mensaje para mí querida novia.

* * *

**_Bueno mis más sinceras disculpas a los lectores, por el retraso pero pues hoy transcribí este capítulo y apenas comencé con el otro. Por motivos personales XD _****_Pero claro seguiré colocando cada capítulo así sea uno semanal como los mangas… Y agradezco a Ana-Chan, a Inocent Heart a Insane, por sus comentarios tanto personales en la historia como aquí en mi país, y pues eso me ha animado a terminar el capitulo._**

**_Tikky: y a mis fans perdonen mis actitudes, y la falta de ella ¿si?_**

**_saske92: ve este, te matare si sigues jodiendo XD pero eres lindo asi que no =.="_**


	5. Capitulo 5 : Decision

**_D. Gray Man de katsura hoshino y En Un instante de Ted Dekker no me pertenecen en ninguna les agrade seguir leyendo ... y gracias por sus constantes visitas XD me animan a seguir escribiendo._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 5: Decisión_**

* * *

Allen atravesó el campo sur dirigiendose al Departamento De Filosofía De Berkeley. Los pantalones negros de pana se le fruncieron levemente sobre los viejos zapatos tenis mientras pasaba sobre la hierba. A su izquierda un equipo de bailarinas en faldas cortas realizaba volteretas. Ribeteado por un claro arreglo, el edificio de la facultad se encontraba detrás de ellos. Él había estado en cuatro ocasiones, cada vez para algún suceso que requería su presencia. La mayoría, recepciones en su honor.

Como el que se encontraba programado la noche del viernes. La Sociedad Física Americana y el Instituto Estadounidense De Física lo habían nombrado eso o aquello del año, y quiéralo o no el decano de graduación estaba obligado a reconocer el premio. Al pensar es eso ahora, Allen se preguntó si no se presentara. No se sentía muy social después del fiasco de ayer con Leverrier. Predecía doscientas personas de la facultad vestidos de punta en blanco con copas de champaña y nadie con quien brindar.

-¡Allen!

Se volvió para ver a Johnny –un estudiante de tercer año y la personificación de un lerdo con gafas, chaleco de bolsillos y algún grano– corriendo detrás de él. Johnny estaba entre la media docena de inestables con quienes sentía estar cómodo de verdad.

–Hola, Johnny –saludo Allen. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo derecho y moviendo la pelota anti estrés. Johnny le pego en la mano con la revista abierta y llena de crucigramas.

– ¿Estás listo?

–Seguro –contesto Allen–. Déjame verla.

Johnny sostuvo la página en alto, mostrando un crucigrama de diez centímetros. Allen hizo rápidas observaciones mentales del crucigrama: espacios negros, espacios blancos, números. Categoría: BUENAS NOTAS.

–Está bien.

Johnny saco el crucigrama y miro al frente.

– ¿A dónde vas?

–A reunirme con el Dr. Bak. ¿Y tú?

–A la cafetería. Está bien, ¿listo? Diecisiete horizontal, diez letras, clave: _expropiar._

–_Apropiarse. _–respondió Allen. Johnny dio vuelta a la página, chequeo la respuesta, y continúo.

–Bien. Veinticuatro horizontal, siete letras, clave: _Tipo trabajador en una pandilla._

Allen consideró la clave por un instante.

–Eso sería _nulidad_, Johnny –enunció con su mejor voz de presentador de juegos.

–Nunca lo había oído –dijo el joven estudiante–. Tres vertical, cinco letras, clave: _Someter._

– ¿Tres vertical? _Domar._

– ¿Respuesta final?

–_Domar_, Johnny. Tiene que ser _domar._

– ¿Cómo haces eso sin mirar?

–Si mire, ¿Recuerdas?La letra _O_ atraviesa _apropiarse _y la _A_ cruza _domar_ –explico Allen.

–Oí que le contaste unas cuantas verdades a Leverrier –contesto Johnny cerrando de golpe la revista.

– ¿Oíste eso?

–Sí. ¿Es verdad?

–Lo es.

Allen vio que Johnny observaba ahora a las porristas. Mucho tiempo atrás había decidido que las mujeres tenían un efecto inexplicable en su mente, minimizando su capacidad de llevar el pensamiento en elementos lógicos. Sin error, las mujeres convertían a Allen en alguien que él en realidad no creía ser, alguien confundido como para pensar o hablar con claridad.

Johnny, sin embargo., mataría por sentarse a solas con una chica en una banca. Cualquier chica. Desde luego que negaba ese deseo. Johnny vio que Allen lo había visto y agacho la cabeza.

–Nos vemos.

–Nos vemos.

Allen se fue, con las manos metidas hasta el fondo de sus bolsillos y la cabeza agachada.

Al edificio le habían puesto por nombre Moisés… irónico pero apropiado considerando su actual habitante. Allen siempre había creído que el presidente de filosofía, el Dr. Bak Samuel Chang, era la imagen de Heston con su cabello rubio sin brillo y sus tenues ojos verdes. Era el único individuo en el lugar digno del nombre del edificio.

Toco la puerta de la oficina del director del departamento, oyó un apagado "adelante", y entró.

–Buenos días.

–Siéntate –contesto el hombre.

– ¿Tan malo es? –respondió Allen sentándose.

–Por desgracia, sí. Leverrier está furioso.

Allen hizo una pausa. Si había alguien en su vida en quien confiar, era este hombre.

–Usted no esperaba que el decano académico de una apreciada academia como esta dejara que una pequeña locura lo sacara de quicio.

–Tú no lo harías –contesto Bak–. Pero por cualquier motivo siempre lo sacas de quicio.

–Lo ataqué con citas famosas…

–Sé lo que hiciste. Pudiste haber sido un poco más selectivo, ¿no crees?

Bak no pudo ocultar el destello de un toque de Humor en sus ojos

–No sé cómo me meto en estas absurdas situaciones –contesto Allen moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

–Creo que lo sabes. Eres un desafío descarado para las teorías de orden de Leverrier.

–Si es que a alguien le interesa, yo digo la verdad –afirmo Allen– ¿No es eso lo que usted siempre me ha dicho? ¿Ir obstinadamente tras la verdad?

–Ir tras la verdad y _presentarla_ son dos disciplinas distintas. ¿Cómo supones que me ira aquí si ando haciendo volar a mis compañeros al condado vecino? Esto se está convirtiendo en un hábito para ti.

–Usted tiene razón –respondió Allen restregándose las manos y colocándolas en las rodillas.

Leverrier era brillante, merecedor de su noble posición en la universidad. Pero bastaba con ponerlo en un salón con Allen, y la mitad de sus chips parecían descomponerse. Era un blanco fácil, al que Allen no podría dejar de disparar de vez en cuando. El hecho de que Leverrier hiciera que Allen recordara a su padre adoptivo no ayudaba en nada.

La tensión se había iniciado un año atrás, cuando Allen escribió un artículo sobre la gran fuerza, cuestionando la creencia prevaleciente. El artículo fue escogido por varios periódicos científicos y publicado con algunos elogios. Difícilmente era culpa de Allen que la teoría prevaleciente, la cual Allen descarto, fuera desarrollada nada más y nada menos que por el Dr. Malcolm C. Leverrier. El mundo de la física era muy pequeño.

–Deberías aprender a tener más tacto, ¿de acuerdo? A armonizar un poco.

La confianza de Allen en Bak se debía en gran parte a la humilde brillantez del hombre. La educación formal de Allen le había enseñado algo, era que inteligencia famosa no tenía nada que ver con sinceridad intelectual, con ser genuino. Había escasez de personas que apreciaran el talento excepcional y la franca sinceridad. El sistema prefería la clase de brillantez que se alineaba con el sabor del día.

Bak Chang era cualquier cosa menos el sabor del día. No tenía interés en seguir las creencias actuales, así que tomar una taza de té y fumar un cigarrillo en el club de la facultad. Sencilla y metódicamente perseguía todo pensamiento hasta su conclusión lógica, y ponía su fe en ello: en lo que estaba al final del rastro. La sonrisa de Allen desapareció de su rostro.

–Bueno, tendrá que perdonarme, pero no estoy basado en un sistema como este. Parece que no encajo en él.

–Leverrier ha logrado poner de su lado a algunos de la facultad –contesto Bak asintiendo–. Están hablando de represalias oficiales.

Allen miro por la ventana.

–Estoy pensando en tirar el programa a la basura, y en regresar a casa.

–Ya dijiste eso antes.

–Quizás debí haberlo hecho antes. Anoche hable con mamá. Ella perdió su empleo.

Bak titubeo.

–Lo mejor que puedes hacer por tu madre es terminar tu doctorado. ¿Cómo te vas a ganar la vida, bombeando en una gasolinera?

–Los dos sabemos de una docena de corporaciones que me ofrecería dinero decente ahora mismo –opino Allen, mirando por la ventana y haciendo un leve suspiro–. ¿Oyó usted hablar del cálculo que hice en el tablero?

–Oí algo acerca del campo de la ecuación lagrangiana.

–Eso fue parte de ella. Pero idee una ecuación que limita posibles futuros a uno solo –expresó Allen y sonrió–. Eso debería ser música para los oídos de usted.

– ¿Cómo es eso?

–Apoya la existencia de un ser superior que lo sabe todo.

–Ah, sí, la teoría del ser superior. Decidiste inclinarte por ese camino, ¿verdad?

–No. Por ahora seguiré cómodamente neutral sobre el tema, a pesar de mi prueba de lo contrario.

– ¿Has probado de veras la existencia de Dios? –inquirió Bak riendo.

–Yo no iría tan lejos, pero el asunto tiene que ver con ello, ¿no es cierto? –contesto Allen inclinándose para agarrar una hoja de papel del escritorio –. ¿Me permite?

– ¡Por supuesto! ¿Me vas a mostrar la ecuación?

–No. Voy a interpretarla en un símil hipotético de ordenamientos.

Expreso su argumento mientras lo ponía por escrito.

_A) Si existe un Dios que lo sabe todo, entonces él sabe exactamente cuál es El Futuro. (Sabe si voy a toser en 5 segundos.)_

_B) Si Dios sabe cuál es El Futuro, entonces ese Futuro OCURRIRÁ a menos que Dios se equivoque. (Toseré en 5 segundos)_

_C) Puesto que Dios no se puede equivocar, NO hay posibilidad de que ocurra otro futuro, diferente al que él conoce. (NO hay posibilidad de que yo no tosa en 5 segundos.)_

_D) POR TANTO, si Dios existe, solo hay Un futuro, que es El futuro que él sabe. (Toso en 5 segundos.)_

Allen bajo el lápiz.

–Básicamente, si existe Dios, es nula la posibilidad de haber más de un futuro. Y viceversa. Creer que Dios existe también requiere que se crea que el futuro es inalterable. Por definición. Solo puede haber un futuro, y nadie puede cambiarlo a voluntad.

– ¿Y las derivadas de esta teoría?

–La religión no tiene propósito.

–Conocer los hechos no es necesario que pruebe la peculiaridad del futuro.

–Tú solo estas buscando cinco patas a un gato entre conocimiento de hechos y probabilidades.

Bak asintió lentamente. Ya habían discutido varias veces sobre el asunto anteriormente, y el no parecía ansioso tirarse otra vez de cabeza. Allen miro por la ventana.

–Usted debería reconsiderar el deísmo…

Una paloma golpeo la ventana con un fuerte _ruido._

– ¡Ay! –Parpadeó Allen–. Usted creería que eso rompería la ventana.

– ¿Qué?

–La fuerza del ave golpeando la ventana –contesto Allen mirándolo.

– ¿Qué ave? –volvió a preguntar Bak, mirando hacia la ventana.

– ¿Qué quiere decir con que ave? ¿No vio eso?

–No.

– ¿No escucho un fuerte _ruido_ ahora?

–No. No oí…

Una paloma golpeo la ventana con un fuerte _ruido_. Cayó en medio de un revoloteo de plumas.

– ¿Cómo ese? –pregunto Bak.

Allen miro el claro cristal. Si, exactamente como ese.

–Sí. Podría jurar que vi exactamente eso hace diez segundos. Como una sensación de haberlo experimentado antes –confeso Allen moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

– ¿Estás bien?

–Sí.

Extraño muy extraño.

–Otro año aquí y estarás fuera –manifestó Bak–. Quédate.

–Ahora se parece a Cross Marian –cuestiono Allen sentándose otra vez.

–Cualquiera con medio cerebro diría que debes terminar.

– ¿Así que sugieres…?

–Diviértete el viernes en la recepción. Sonríe se agradable. Trata de mantener cerrada la boca; incluso ofrece disculpas a Leverrier…

–Hacerles pelota.

–Dilo en un lenguaje más decente.

–Ser razonable y hacer lo mejor para todos.

–Sí,

Allen se puso de pie y fue hasta la ventana. Sus dedos se deslizaron dentro del bolsillo y jugaron con la pelota antiestrés. La paloma cojeaba en el pasto, aturdida.

–No soñaría con nada mas, maestro.

* * *

_**Bueno disculpen el retraso del capítulo lo hubiera colocado ayer pero por un imprevisto con mi USB y bueno eso fue difícil volverlo a transcribirlo nuevamente.**_

_**Bueno espero les guste uno de los dibujos que hice pensando en la historia en los primeros capítulos. Aquí les dejo el link mi perfil es el mismo en deviantart XD.**_

_**supongo que los que me conocen creeran que es contradictorio escribir acerca de algo en lo que creo, es gracioso para los que saben a lo que me refiero pero espero que esta historia de eso se trata...**_

**Pronto coloco el capitulo 6 esta semana he sacado 2 capítulos eso quiere decir que tendré que sacar dos capítulos semanales. **?order=9&q=saske92&offset=240#/d5ab17r


	6. Capitulo 6: Compromiso y Resolución

El moretón en el rostro de Road estaba oculto para Sam, pero por el temblor en la voz de la joven supo que algo terrible le ocurrió. La tragedia en la mente de ella era demasiado grande para hablar del asunto…así que iban en silencio.

Road había despertado en el auto y llorando por su amiga. En casa, su padre Sheryl se negó a oír nada al respecto, insistiendo en que si había ocurrido como decía ella, el tema estaba fuera de la influencia de él. Road fue a su habitacióny se quedó dormida sobre la almohada humedecida por las lágrimas. Antes había oído de muertes a pedradas y hasta ahogamientos, por supuesto, pero en historias de hombres maniáticos en regiones remotas del desierto. Nunca se imaginó ver a su mejor amiga ahogada por su padre. Malvado perverso Cardenal.

**_¡La secta era real, y eran unos dementes!_**

Tricia la despertó antes del mediodía. Le dijo que Sam estaba esperando para llevarla a su cita. Road casi lo había olvidado. El Conde del Milenio Adam quería verla. ¿Porqué? ¿Tenía un hijo con quien casarla? Entonces tendría que acudir a Sheryl, no a ella.

A Road no le importaba. En lo único que podía pensar era en Aanisa. Se limpió las lágrimas y se preparó. Sam la llevo por algunas calles en Riad, pareciendo entender la necesidad que tenia de estar en silencio, paso por nuevas estructuras diseñadas por algunos arquitectos occidentales. Casi la quinta parte del país árabe eran emigrantes, mano de obra importada, para construir la ciudad y servir a la realeza. Los extranjeros era separados de la vida de la mayoría de árabes, aislados en comunidades diseñadas exclusivamente para ellos, pero su esencia se distinguía por todos lados. Poco a poco la influencia del occidente en la ciudad, donde nació el islam, era una tragedia blasfema para muchos musulmanes conservadores.

Hoy, por primera vez. Road pensó que esto simbolizaba la esperanza de libertad. Pasaron a través de algunas curvas entre los suburbios. Construcciones de ladrillo arenisco y cemento. Todo cuadrado. Y luego estuvieron en el desierto, el cual se extendía sin fin hasta Dhahran en el Golfo Pérsico. Los estadounidenses habían usado la ciudad como base durante la guerra del Golfo.

–Aanisa fue ahogada por su padre esta mañana por desobedecer a Abdul –enunció ella.

– ¿Qué? ¡No!

–Si –afirmo ella llevando las manos a su boca, temiendo que empezaría a llorar otra vez. Las llantas zumbaban debajo de ellos.

– ¡Despiadado! –Exclamo Sam –-¡Ese tipo es un cerdo!

Road trago el grumo que le subía poco a poco por la garganta.

– ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir eso? – pregunto él.

–El padre de Aanisa es nizarí.

Sam se aferró al volante y negó con la cabeza. Claramente sorprendido.

–Ellos casi ni existen. No entre la gente respetable –indico, parecía no saber que decir –. Lo siento mucho, Road. Algunos hombres pueden ser animales con sus mujeres.

El miró por la ventanilla, torciendo levemente su mandíbula.

–puedo entender una golpiza, pero ¿ahogarla? No es…

– ¡¿Una golpiza?!–gritó ella –. ¡Ningún hombre debería tener derecho a golpear a una mujer! ¿Qué le da el derecho a un hombre de eso?¡Es inhumano ahogar a tu hija, y es inhumano golpear a tu esposa!

Estas eran las palabras más fuertes que Road había dicho a oídos de Sam. El masculló estar de acuerdo, pero era obvio que aquellas palabras le habían herido los oídos profundamente. El resto del viaje Road se sentó a su lado, como hacía a menudo cuando se hallaban solos; pero hoy ella estaba aturdida y entumecida.

15 minutos después de salir de la ciudad, Sam ingreso a una carretera abierta que llevaba a una solitaria tienda beduina. Dos autos Mercedes en vez de camellos formaban una clase de puerta frente a la sala principal de lona.

Sam detuvo el auto. Alcanzándolos una nube de polvo.

–Él te espera adentro.

Road se bajó. Una mujer beduina vestida con la tradicional abaya negra, pero sin que el velo le cubriera todo el rostro, salió de la tienda y observo a la muchacha. Los velos beduinos iban sobre el caballete de su nariz. Dejando que el mundo libremente viera sus ojos. Road llego a la tienda y miro los ojos sonrientes de la extraña mujer.

–Usted aquí se puede quitar el velo –señalo la mujer.

Quizás al conde no le preocupaba la tradición. No queriendo ser grosera, se quitó el velo y Conde del milenio Adam Asad, un hombre santo con un leve candado como barba, se sentaba sobre una almohada de seda purpura, un color agradable para la joven y hablaba en un tono tranquilo con una mujer a su derecha. Una alfombra con tejidos dorados cubría la mayor parte del piso, y sobre ella se encontraba una mesa pequeña. Aparte de eso había una base para té y un tazón lleno de exóticas frutas…apenas el mobiliario de una tienda típica. Según parece, ellos habían venido por poco tiempo y solo con lo que se podía cargar en los autos que se hallaban afuera.

La plática se silenció al cerrarse la lona detrás de Road. el conde estaba recostado de lado, y no fue fácil colocarse de pie. Se levantó la miro con ojos que dejaban ver asombro y curiosidad.

–Road.

Ella bajo su rostro, sintiéndose expuesta. Era obvio que la conocía, pero lo pronunciaba como su hubiera algún misterio. ¿De qué trataba esto? ¿Sabía sobre el ahogamiento de Aanisa? El conde se dirigió hacia Road, con ojos sonrientes.

–Es un placer conocerte al fin –enuncio, tomándole las manos y besándolas–. Qué belleza, igual a la de tu madre, que Dios la tenga en su paz.

–No sé a lo que se refiere –objeto ella–. ¿Conoce a mi madre?

–Pero por supuesto. Ella era mi esposa; yo diría que la conocí muy bien.

El silencio del desierto envolvió a Road.

–perdóneme, pero se equivoca. Yo nunca lo he visto; ni a su esposa. Ella no es mi madre.

–No. Road. Temo que tú eres la que está equivocada. Sheryl te adopto, ¿no lo sabes?

– ¿Qué?

– ¿No te lo dijo?

– ¡Eso es Ridículo!

–Ven…–manifestó el mirándola, luego se apartó –. Siéntate. Ella no había oído bien.

–No entiendo.

El conde se volvió a acercar, vio temor en los ojos de la joven, y le puso sus manos sobre los hombros.

–Perdóname. Es una conmoción. Que insensible he sido cariño. Te he observado todos estos años, y te enteras por primera vez que soy tu verdadero padre.

Ella apenas podía imaginarlo. Es más, no podía imaginarlo. Es más, no podía. ¿Por qué no se lo dijeron antes? No había parecido, lógica ni nada que la enlazara a este hombre.

–Eres un perfecto reflejo de tu madre, Amara, quien murió al darte a luz –informo el conde, y señalo a una hermosa mujer que estaba sirviendo té–. Esta es Aanakiya, mi segunda esposa.

Aanakiya dejo la tetera, camino hacia Road, la mujer de cabello negro largo con unos leves rizos, agarro su mano levemente y la beso.

–Mi casa es tuya –enunció.

Road no deseaba este lugar. ¡Se había equivocado al venir! Pero al mirarlos a ambos supo que todo era verdad. Un hombre tan poderoso no inventaría una historia tan absurda que fuera cierta. Adam Asad era su padre. Que Dios le ayude.

–Eso no cambia nada –opino el conde –. Tú eres quién eres. Una joven hermosa. Privilegiada en todo sentido. Realeza. Por favor, ven y siéntate.

Se sentaron. Aanakiya le ofreció algunas frutas, y Road agarro una manzana. La mordió distraídamente, tratando de reflexionar en las consecuencias de esta noticia.

– ¿Cómo te está tratando en estos días la casa de Sheryl? –pregunto el conde.

De los ojos de él salían leves arrugas, con algunos cabellos saliendo del _ghutra. _con una sonrisa perpetua. Road sintió como tenía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Podría confiar en este hombre del mismo modo que quiso con Sheryl? ¿Podría confiar en este hombre extraño ser un verdadero padre para ella? su corazón, su mente...sentían una extraña y total confianza en él.

–Bien –contestó; no era la verdad exacta, pero la respuesta adecuada.

El conde comenzó a hablar acerca de su vida. En realidad a ella no le importaba nada de eso, pero escucho con educación e hizo algunas preguntas para mostrar interés. Lo que ella deseaba saber de veras era el motivo. ¿Por qué la había dado en adopción a Sheryl? ¿Qué ventaja obtenía el? El supuesto padre hablo por diez minutos acerca de la provincia de Dharan; de los chiitas y de la participación de los americanos en la región; de la madre de Road y de como ella quería una hija. Road fue su única hija. Pero Amara había muerto feliz. No obstante, el conde no la trajo para hablar de su madre. La conversación se estancó.

– ¿Te sientes bien?

–Sí.

–Tus ojos te delatan, querida mía. –expreso el conde analizándola. Ella levanto la mirada.

–Tengo… tenía una buena amiga llamada Aanisa. Tenía solo 14 años y la obligaron a casarse con un viejo. Ella lo rechazó, y esta mañana su padre la ahogo por avergonzarlos. Y...Me obligaron a observar.

–Oh, querida, querida, querida –exclamó el conde chasqueándose la lengua y moviendo de lado a lado la cabeza–. Eso es una abominación. Hay castigos mucho más apropiados que la muerte. Lo siento hija. Lo siento muchísimo.

El conde suspiró. y observó a la joven.

–El mundo cambia, querida Road –continuo mirándola cuidadosamente–. Quizás después de sesenta años de oposición a este gobierno haya llegado mi época. Estoy seguro de que te preguntaras porque le pedí a Sheryl que te adoptará.

Así que ahora venia entonces la razón.

–Eso me preguntaba.

–lo hice por el bien de nuestro país. Para hacer volver la nación a la verdadera enseñanza del islam, y para llevar a mi clan, no, a mi pueblo, los chiitas, a su justo lugar dentro de la sociedad.

Hizo una pausa.

–EL rey Ashraf ha gobernado durante mucho tiempo.

Las palabras del conde hirieron muy adentro los oídos de Road. Esto era… ¡Traición!

–Palabras un poco fuerte, lo sé –concordó el –. Como tu padre biológico he conservado el derecho de darte en matrimonio. Cuando te cases dentro de los nobles de la casa Saudí y tengas un hijo, mi nieto será de sangre real.

–Pero mi padre…

– ¿Sheryl? El estuvo de acuerdo con el plan en total desde el principio, aunque no le correspondía con quien debías casarte.

Entonces con voz baja y rápida como si hubiera ensayado más de mil veces las palabras, el conde le conto a Road los detalles del planeado golpe. Lo más probable que aunque le doliera en su corazón, debió haberlo ensayado muchas veces a tal punto que su fe estaba en ello. ¡Al haber tramado el plan hace 19 años! Su padre biológico había forjado una alianza con su familia adoptiva. Ella era solo el títere del escenario.

–Te casaras dentro de 4 días –informo el Conde milenario.

– ¡Cuatro días! –exclamo ella sorprendida.

–Es fundamental.

El pánico le presiono el pecho, ruborizándola hasta el cuello.

– ¿Con quién? ¡No he hecho preparativos!

–Con el hijo descendiente de los Mikk. Tikky Mikk

– ¿Tikky Mikk? ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!

El conde se puso de pie.

– ¿Y esperas conocer a aquel con quien te casarás?

–No me puedo casar con Tikky –contesto bruscamente –. ¡Amo a Sam!

Silencio, excepto por la respiración entrecortada de Road. El la miró, boquiabierto por la sorpresa.

– ¿Sam? – pregunto finalmente –. ¿El chofer?

Road había cometido una gran equivocación. Por el bien de Sam, debía reponerse. No podía revelar la verdadera profundidad de su amor por él.

–No, Usted tiene razón. No lo amo. ¿Pero qué tal si amara a alguien?¿Aun me obligaría a casarme con alguien a quien no amo? No conozco una sola persona que hable bien de la familia Mikk. ¡Son unos despiadados!

– ¿Cómo te atreves a decir tales cosas?

La nariz del conde resopló. El enojo de él casi la vuelve a poner al borde de su imprudencia. En su mente oyó un fuerte portazo, vio deslizar el pasado. Hace varios años encerraron hasta el día de la boda a una amiga que expreso su opinión respecto a casarse. –Lo siento. Pero por favor, te lo ruego, ¡no me hagas esto!

–Los padres deben dar a sus hijas en matrimonio. ¿Me estás diciendo ahora que sabes mejor que yo quien es un buen esposo?

Ella se mordió la lengua.

– ¡Una nación está en juego! –Rugió el conde–. Tenemos en nuestras manos el poder de salvar nuestra cultura de la corrupción, ¿y tú piensas solo en tus fantasías?

Aanakiya permanecía cerca del rincón, mirando hacia otro lado. Su postura le dijo a Road que los arrebatos del condeno eran comunes. Él la había usado una vez para negociar por paz, y lo volvería a hacer, esta vez por poder. Road debía ganar algo de tiempo. _¡Cuatro días!_ Se estremeció y contuvo su boca.

–Perdóneme, yo pensaba irracionalmente. En un día resulta que muere mi mejor amiga y me entero que me casare en cuatro días. Estoy un poco confundida –contesto y bajo levemente sus ojos–. Desde luego que usted tiene toda la razón. Esto es lo que se debe hacer.

Él la miro, serenándose.

–Si –enunció finalmente–. Lo siento.

–Perdóneme.

El asintió, y respiro profundamente bajando su mirada y tomando nuevas fuerzas.

–Este será un día histórico para el islam –declaro el conde, alargando sus brazos y poniéndoselos en los hombros en un gesto de consuelo–. La boda será en secreto. Sam te traerá mañana a nosotros, y serás mimada como una reina. Y cuando tomemos el trono tu boda se celebrara en público.

El hombre hizo una pausa.

–El novio exigió que sigan adecuadamente las ceremonias de boda, incluyendo el _halawa_ –continuó él. Refiriéndose a la depilación de todo el bello corporal desde el cuello hacia abajo. Se dice que Cleopatra se depilaba con este método. Mahoma instituyo esta práctica en el siglo séptimo, cuando no era común el baño. Road asintió, suprimiendo el mareo y las ganas de vomitar.

–Ahora vete –añadió sonriendo–. Antes de que te extrañen.

Ella bajo su rostro, se colocó nuevamente el velo, y salió del lugar sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Sam dejo a Road en el _bazar_ y convino pasar por ella en una hora después. Había tratado de averiguar lo que le molestaba, y no tenía idea respecto a la boda. Decirle sobre eso lo aplastaría. No podía arriesgar a hacerlo, por ahora.

El _bazar _bullía de mercaderes que vendían sus mercancías. Las mujeres, que andaban vestidas de negro, observaban e inspeccionaban productos a través de sus velos. Road encontró a Alia en su puesto favorito de frutas frescas.

– ¡Cerdos! –le tembló la voz –. ¿Cómo podía cualquier hombre sensato ahogar a su hija?

Así que Alia lo sabía. Pero el pavor de sus problemas había embotado en Road el ahogamiento de Aanisa.

–Me están dando en matrimonio –anuncio Road.

Alia la tomo del brazo. El vendedor de frutas miro en dirección hacia ellas. Alia la llevo al final de la fila.

– ¿De qué hablas? –le pregunto en voz baja.

–Me reuní con mi padre esta mañana. Me dio en matrimonio.

– ¡No!

–No. Mi _verdadero_ padre. El conde Milenario Adam Asad Hâkem Noé –confeso con voz temblorosa. Alia la miro como si estuviera loca.

– ¿El Conde del Milenio? ¿De qué hablas?

–Resulto que él era mi padre biológico, Alia. Soy adoptada en la familia del antiguo rey a cambio de lealtad.

Alia parecía un muerto de pie. Palideció mientras caía de su frente detrás del velo una gota de su frente.

–Alia, ¿me oíste? Me tengo que casar…

– ¿Con quién?

–Con el Hijo de los Mikk. Tikky. La boda es en cuatro días.

– ¡Tikky Mikk!

–Estoy asustada, Alia –respondió Road mirando alrededor, afectada.

– ¡Oh querida! Oh querida, oh querida, eso es terrible –exclamo Alia hacia el muro que rodeaba el bazar. Se detuvo después de dar tres o cuatro pasos, y rozó el brazo de Road para que la siguiera con urgencia.

– ¿Alia? Alia, por favor.

La ansiedad de Alia agudizo la suya.

– ¿Qué hare?

– ¿Sabes quién es Tikky? –contesto Alia girando hacia ella, una vez alejadas lo suficiente de algunos oídos atentos–. ¡Es mi primo hermano! Te puedo decir algunos aspectos de él que te harán odiarlo.

Alia temblaba de la ira que recorría todo su cuerpo a pesar de que era cubierta por el velo, Road sentía la furia de su amiga.

–He hablado con la madre de Aanisa. ¿Sabes quién presiono a su padre a ahogarla? Te lo diré. Fue Tikky Mikk.

– ¿Tikky? ¿Pero cómo…?

Le habían retumbado las palabras del hombre que la había llevado a la muerte de Aanisa. Él dijo que esto era un mensaje. ¡De Tikky!

– ¡No puedes casarte con él! –Grito Alia–. A pesar de tener una apariencia externa muy buena, no significa que lo sádico que tiene se aparte de él. Una vez lo vi golpear a mi sobrina cuando tenía 4 años de edad. ¡Por agarrar un juguete de sus sobrinos!¡la niña estuvo en el hospital una semana y media!

El temor rodeo el cuerpo de Road.

– ¡Tengo que hacer lo que el Conde ordena!¡Mira a Aanisa!

– ¡Y mira quién _mató _a Aanisa!

–Y si no obedezco, entonces Tikky también me matara. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

– ¡Basta! –Soltó Alia–. Calla por un momento.

Ellas se hallaban bajo la sombra de una palmera, respirando regularmente al calor de la tarde.

–No estamos pensando con claridad –dedujo Alia–. ¿Por qué quiere el Conde casarte con Tikky?

Road se lo dijo. Incluyo también el mensaje de Tikky.

–Saber sobre esto basta para que nos maten. Aun no estamos pensando con claridad. Tikky es un ser despreciable que organizo el ahogamiento de Aanisa, ¿no lo ves?

Ella tenía razón. Dios mío, ten misericordia de ambas, Alia tenía razón. Road volvió a mirar en dirección hacia los almacenes. Las observaba una mujer con velo negro como todas.

–Tienes razón –acepto, mirando otra vez a Alia–. Tienes razón.

–Solo hay algo que puedes hacer, es tu única opción –le dijo su amiga.

– ¿Qué?

– Huir.

La posibilidad sorprendió a Road en un silencio momentáneo.

–No puedes hablar en serio.

– ¡Si, hablo en serio! Tienes que escapar. Si te quedas te golpearan hasta someterte o morirás como Aanisa.

– ¿Escapar?

El corazón de Road comenzó a latir con fuerza. Un largo silencio se extendió entre ellas. Tres años atrás, en un capricho de niñas, habían diseñado un detallado plan para huir a Norteamérica, y se habían convencido mutuamente de que la idea funcionaria. No es que en algún momento llevarían a cabo ese plan.

–Esos fueron planes de niñas. Nunca funcionarían.

–Sí. Creo que sí. ¿Y si nos atrapan?

–Entonces de todos modos te obligaran a casarte con Tikky. Por eso este es el momento indicado para huir. Te necesitan, ¿No ves? Sencillamente no te pueden matar.

Su amiga tenía razón.

–Quizás no me maten, pero yo pagaría un precio muy grande.

–El precio de no intentarlo podría ser mayor.

Road no podía decidirse. A la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía les era muy difícil salir de casa, peor salir del país. ¿Quién era ella para pensar en que podía escapar?

– ¿Y Sam? Simplemente no lo puedo dejar.

– ¿Dejarlo? Tendrás que dejarlo cualquiera que sea tu decisión. ¿Crees que Tikky te permitirá mantener este amor secreto entre ustedes?

Aanisa floto en la superficie de la mente de Road. Volvió a mirar el muro.

– ¿Cómo lo haría? Cuando estudie en Estados Unidos me vigilaban todo el tiempo. Tenía criados. ¿Esperas a que regrese simplemente allá y viva por mi cuenta? Esto no es como decidir ir en un lugar de viaje de compras.

–No, desde luego que no. Pero un viaje de compras no puede comprar tu libertad. _¡Libertad_, Road!

– ¿Y si me siguen?

– ¿Si te siguen? Lo harán. Pero Estados Unidos es una nación enorme. Te lo digo, Road, tienes que huir. Mañana.

Road cerró los ojos. La posibilidad de casarse con Tikky no era muy diferente de tragar veneno o acido. _Sam… ¡querido Sam!_

–No estoy segura de poder dejar a Sam.

Alia lanzo un gruñido de frustración. Ellas habían planeado su escape hasta en el más mínimo detalle: el permiso de viaje era requerido para todas las mujeres, el pasaporte, el dinero, el destino…todo. Hacerlo era en realidad como saltar a un abismo, pero Road ya estaba cayendo. Si casarse con Tikky podría ser _peor_ que morir.

– ¿Podrías llevarme a Jedda en uno de los aviones de tu esposo

–Por supuesto. Viajo regularmente allí… el piloto no sospecharía nada. ¿Pero por qué a Jedda? Creí…

–Que me pasen a recoger para casarme no era parte de nuestro plan. El Conde vendrá por mi mañana, pero si convenciera a Sam de que debo ir a Jedda por un viaje urgente de compras, ellos se verían obligados a esperar hasta mi regreso. Eso nos daría tiempo. Y los enviaría en la dirección errónea.

–¿Sam sabe de la boda?

Ellas hablaban rápidamente, en voz muy baja ahora.

–No.

_La boda…_sonaba extraño. Horrible.

–Volvería a Riad para tomar un vuelo a parís y luego continuaría. Si estoy haciendo esto, tengo que hacerlo bien.

Road vio el débil contorno de una sonrisa a través del velo de su amiga.

–Esta es la Road que conozco.

Hablaron durante otros veinte minutos, revisando con cuidado el plan. Finalmente Alia la tomo del brazo y la llevo de vuelta entre las tiendas.

–Tenemos que ser cuidadosas. ¿Mañana regresa Sheryl?

–No en tres días.

–Entonces trae todos los documentos con dinero y nos reuniremos en el aeropuerto mañana a las nueve de la mañana. Le diré a Sam que te esperare.

Entraron al bazar y anduvieron en un silencio incomodo por algunos minutos.

– ¿Puedes conseguir algún horario de vuelos para parís? –pregunto Road=

–Por supuesto. Si tienes algún problema, llámame esta noche. Yo hare lo mismo.

Road respiro profundamente. Ya estaba huyendo.

* * *

_**A todos mis más sinceras disculpas lo de colocar dos capítulos semanales será a partir de esta semana, y claro uno a mitad y el otro a final de semana. Y agradezco a todos los visitantes y lectores sus comentarios también son preciosos saben =.= pero sobre todo gracias por mantener la historia viva… y gracias a Ana-chan por insistirme en la universidad a seguir escribiendo...Arigatou..**_


	7. Capitulo 7: Preparativos

Allen se topo con el equipo de porrismo en el campo Hearst, contiguo al gimnasio. Algunos las llamaban animadoras, pero estas chicas difícilmente era como las que Allen había visto en el colegio. Eran de las que competían en ESPN2 en los campeonatos nacionales, y de vez en cuando iban a danzar en viajes o cruceros o, en algunos casos Broadway.

La líder del equipo era una pelinegra llamada Lenalee, una brillante estudiante de la facultad de física que había acudido a Allen para pedirle ayuda sobre algunos artículos. El no imaginaba en que podía ella necesitar ayuda, pero una vez pasaron una hora juntos en el parque, analizando la diferencia entre la física nuclear y la hiperenergética.

Lenalee era un oxímoron andante. Una estudiante inteligente que parecía decidida a ocultarse detrás de un personaje de Hollywood. Ella le había sonreído y le pregunto él por qué no tenía novia. Y cuando él se ruborizó, le pasó el dedo por el brazo y sugirió que se conocieran mutuamente.

Dos tardes después Allen se vio en su primera cita en tres años. Al principio todo progreso bien. Ella la joven perfecta de 20 años con suficiente belleza para hervir la sangre de la mayoría de hombres, y él, el muchacho maravilla con suficiente cerebro para enviar a la mayoría de mujeres a la profunda congelación.

Fueron a cenar al Crab Shack, y con cada pata de cangrejo aumentaba la molestia de él por los defectos de Lenalee: su ciega aceptación por las opiniones sostenidas en los noticieros, como si se almacenaran en una televisión convertida en "dios" , y sus bromas acerca del Dr. Bak. Para cuando llegaron al plato principal, hasta la blanca sonrisa de la joven parecía plástica. ¿Cómo podía una estudiante brillante dejarse arrastrar fácilmente por tonterías?

Es más, se trastornó tanto que tomo un trago de mantequilla caliente, confundiéndola con su té helado. Lenalee rio, desde luego, una joven carcajada en tono alto y agudo. Ahora la joven bailarina lo fulminó. Ella era una simple cachorrita que ostentaba su sonrisa plástica y deliraba respecto de un mundo que veía a través de lentes ingenuos.

Para asombro de Allen, la chica le pidió salir al día siguiente. El rehusó cortésmente. Fue la última vez que hablaron.

Allen se dirigió hacia el equipo. No reconoció a Lenalee hasta que ella lo vio. Él asintió y sonrió. La joven debió de haber confundido el gesto como alentador, porque susurró algo a las demás y luego prorrumpió en una fuerte ovación que hizo tanto uso de sus caderas como de su boca.

Allen cubrió su bochorno aplaudiendo y diciendo: "Muy bien, así se hace", o algo parecido. Él no era positivo, porque la mejor parte de su mente lo hacía callar a gritos con objeciones. La seis lo mirarón, mostrando leves sonrisas. Allen se preguntó que les había dicho Lenalee.

–Hola chicas.

–Hola, Allen.

Se detuvo y metió sus manos en los bolsillos.

– ¿Qué están haciendo?

**_Practicando su danza, idiota._** Agarró la pelota anti estrés.

–Trabajando en nuestras coreografías –contesto Lenalee.

–Impresionante.

Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo. Mientras ella lo miraba, el bajaba levemente la mirada.

–Escuche de tu roce ayer con el maestro Leverrier –comentó Lenalee.

– ¿Verdad? Sí, eso estuvo muy mal.

–Tal vez para él. Oí que saliste bien parado de esa disputa.

–Eso depende de cómo lo veas.

–Creo que el cuerpo estudiantil entiende exactamente lo que sucedió.

Allen no estaba seguro de lo que ella le quiso decir.

–La ironía es que Leverrier tiene una recepción mañana en mi honor, en el club de maestros mañana por la noche.

– ¿Qué clase de recepción? –preguntó una joven de cabello rojizo con las manos en sus caderas, creando una bomba de chicle rosa y luego reventándola fuertemente con la lengua.

Allen se sintió desproporcionadamente incómodo.

–Bueno, hay un premio llamado Dannie Heineman. Física Matemática. Es algo muy bueno para los maestros.

– ¿Quiénes estarán allí? –pregunto una joven tenue con piernas un poco largas, parecía un poco infantil.

–El profesorado e invitados –contestó Allen–. Más o menos doscientos.

– ¿Doscientos? –Volvió a preguntar ella, parpadeando– ¿Quién eres, el hijo del presidente?

El bochorno de Allen dio como resultado una sonrisa.

–Como dije, es importante para algunas personas. Estaba pensando que quizás ustedes podrían asistir.

– ¿Nosotras? –inquirió Lenalee mirando a las demás.

–Todas ustedes.

Ella lo miro levemente por un momento antes de aclararse el entendimiento. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa seductora.

– ¿Quieres que le demos sabor al evento?

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto la pelirroja.

–Podríamos danzar un poco.

– ¡Ah, por favor! –exclamo la joven pelirroja.

– ¿Por qué no, Fou? –cuestionó Lenalee volviéndose a ella–. ¿Qué hay de malo en un numerito para hacer más interesante la fiesta?

– ¿Estará allí el maestro Baxter y Bak Chang? –averiguo la pelirroja.

Baxter era el director de educación física.

–Podría ser –contestó Allen–. ¿Deseas que estén allí?

– ¿Puedes hacer eso?

–Seguro –dijo Allen.

El resto de miembros del equipo se mirarón entre sí, ninguna se opuso. Excepto Fou.

– ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-preguntó ella–. No estoy segura de que esto me agrade.

–Es inofensivo –juzgó Lenalee.

–no creo que el hable de algunas coreografías en la mesa de Leverrier –considero Fou, mirando a Allen.

El asintió.

–En realidad yo tenía algo más en mente. Algo más MTV que ESPN.

– ¿Te parecemos bailarinas de _striptease_? –reclamó Fou.

–No –contestó Allen sonrojado–. Eso no es…

– ¡Ya basta, Fou! –Exclamo Lenalee bruscamente; luego se volvió a Allen–. Así que entramos y hacemos una danza sexy, y quizás calentamos un poco a Leverrier. No veo que tiene eso de ofensivo. Esto no es un colegio exactamente religioso, ¿Correcto? ¿Cómo quieres que se haga esto?

Allen no estaba seguro de su la idea fue de Lenalee o de él, pero ella sabia conseguir lo que deseaba, y él se lo daría. El podía verla un día de candidata al congreso.

–Bueno. Cuando me levante a dar mi discurso… Ellos desean siempre que el invitado de honor les diga cuánto le debe a Berkeley, al llegar a cierto punto, ustedes podrían entrar y hacer su… número.

Ahora las demás sonreían. La idea había echado raíces.

– ¿Así que eso es todo?

–Quizás bailar sobre las mesas no están mala idea. Todos los jefes de departamento y una gran final con Leverrier.

_¿En que estaba pensando él?_

–No sé –objeto Fou.

– ¡Me gusta! –Exclamó Lenalee–. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los maestros nos reconocierón? Solo piensa en eso, Fou. Esto los relajará un poco. Hablamos de causar un revuelo.

–Si tenemos que sufrir la ruina…

–Por favor, solo es un baile. No iremos allí con carteles manifestando a golpearlos. ¡Esto es Berkeley!

–Si se produce algún acaloramiento, estoy seguro de que recaerá sobre mi –tranquilizó Allen–. Parece que soy propenso al calor.

_Bandera roja, Allen._

Lenalee miro a las demás buscando una aprobación. Un eco de "estamos dispuesta" y un acogimiento poco entusiasta de hombros de parte de Fou decidieron el asunto.

–Muy bien, estamos comprometidas –manifestó ella, y se volvió–. ¿Alguna otra sorpresa?

–Solo algo más –comentó Allen mirando a una joven de cabello castaño con rostro un poco infantil que Johnny había visto con los ojos–. Tengo un amigo que necesita una cita. Su nombre es Johnny. Un tipo bien parecido con un chaleco de bolsillos. Confía en mí, es bastante encantador una vez que lo conozcas.

– ¿Qui…quieres que salga con un tipo que se llama Johnny?

–Solo pídele que te lleve a cenar –respondiendo asintiendo Allen– Quizás al cine.

–No hay problema –intervino Lenalee– ¿De acuerdo, Mei? Es encantador.

–Está bien.

– ¿Lo harás? –inquirió Allen.

–Seguro.

–Muy bien –asintió él–. Buenísimo.

Fou cruzó los brazos y se volvió para irse. El pie se le trabo en el zapato de Lenalee y tropezó. Trato de agarrarse, pero no alcanzo a hacerlo, y cayó al suelo de forma no muy elegante. Allen saltó hacia adelante para ayudarla a levantarse.

Pero de pronto fou estaba de pie, no tendida en la hierba.

Allen retrocedió y parpadeó.

Fou cruzo los brazos y se dispuso a irse.

_¡Él había visto esto!_

Su pie se trabo en el zapato de Lenalee…

_Él había visto exactamente esto, ¡solo un segundo antes! _

…y tropezó.

Esta vez Allen se inclino hacia delante exactamente cuando Fou comenzaba a caer. La agarró del codo y la mantuvo erguida.

– ¡Vaya! –exclamó ella–. Cuida tus pies, Fou.

–Qué rápido –afirmo Lenalee mirándolo.

Allen bajo la mirada, asombrado.

– ¿Estás bien?

– ¿Eh? Si –dijo él, retrocedió un paso, las miró, y empezó a volverse.

– ¿Te llamo para los detalles?

–Claro. Llámame.

Sonrió levemente lanzando un beso al joven, mientras este con leve bochorno y se despidió con un leve movimiento de sus manos.

* * *

_**bueno me adelante a colocar el capitulo hoy, aunque debería salir mañana normalmente. igual estaba alegre de que pronto saldrá un nuevo capitulo del manga de D. gray man y bueno solo queda esperar. y espero que lo disfruten... por favor comenten que eso me ayuda a mantener con vida la historia.**_


	8. Capitulo 8: Miedo

Sam llevo a Road del bazar donde dejaron a Alia. Al salir la joven vio las afueras de Riad impulsadas como un sueño hecho de barro y ladrillo, y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Su voz salía de forma incomoda y forzada, pero se las arregló para culpar de ello a la muerte de Aanisa.

Desde luego, ella no podía dejar que Sam conociera la verdad. Que Dios la perdone. No era capaz de decirle. No solo porque tenía una línea directa con su recién descubierto padre, el Conde, y por asociación con Tikky, sino porque el contarle a Sam lo pondría en un terrible peligro. CuandoTikky descubriera que ella se había ido de forma natural sospecharía la participación de Sam, y lo investigaría a fondo. Mientras menos sabe, era mejor.

En la mañana Road sabía que traicionaría al hombre que amaba. Esta verdad la indisponía. Una y otra vez tragó los nudos en la garganta la ahogaban ¡Nisiquiera podía despedirse de él¡ Deslizo su mano sobre la suya y la apretó. Él se sonrojo. Ella sabía que de algún modo terminarían juntos. Le dejaría una carta con Alia, hablándole de amor eterno y rogándole que viniera por ella. Una lagrima se deslizo levemente de sus ojos.

Road le hablo de la insistencia de Alia en que al día siguiente harían un viaje privado de compras a Jedda. Le explico que se trataba de una huida privada, solo durante el día. Así que le pedíadiscreción. Sam estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa de cómplice.

Dejo a Sam en el garaje, entro a la casa rápidamente, y se fue directo a su cuarto sin quitarse el velo. Nada debería parecer extraño de lo común. Lo último que necesitaba era que Tricia viera su rostro manchado por algunas leves lágrimas. Por suerte su joven madre no estaba alrededor.

Road cerró la puerta de su habitación, se dirigió a su cama y se sentó lentamente. A solas por primera vez se descorrió el velo, bajo su cabeza hacia las manos, y lloró.

Transcurrió cerca de una hora antes de secarse los ojos y ponerse levemente de pie. Un espejo de cuerpo entero la mostro de pie, aun vestida con su abaya negra. La princesa.

La muchacha camino hasta el espejo y estudio su rostro. Teníalos ojos rojos e hinchados, pero los algunos tonos claros de su piel canela no ocultaban la mayor parte de las señales de su llanto. Se las limpió levemente. Aspiro profundamente y se pasó la manopor su cabello negro con tonos violetas brillante. En su rostro se hallaba un lunar negro muy pequeño en la mejilla derecha. Deseaba quitársela cuando tenía 12 años; pero al revisar una copia de una revista _Cosmopolitan_ que Alia le había dado vio una modelo muy atractiva con una marca parecida en su mejilla. Ella concordó que ese lunar atraía a los hombres, o los editores de la mejilla la esconderían.

Road se volvió al espejo, se encajó la mandíbula y se quitó la abaya. Era el momento de seguirsin eso. Examino cada objeto personal, decidiendo que llevar lo que necesitaba en un pequeño maletín de mano y un neceser. Al final se conformo con lo que Alia y ella habían acordado tiempo atrás: dos mudas de ropa de occidente, _jeans_ y blusasque permitieranmezclarse entre la gente en california, artículos básicos de tocador, el Corán; un joyero lleno de sus joyas más finas, con valores que superan el millón de dólares; y un ipod. El resto del espacio lo llenaría el dinero. Con él podría comprar todo lo que necesitara en Estados Unidos.

Road había hablado en forma escandalosa con Aanisa y Alia de que algún día adoptaría costumbres de algunos americanos, y ahora llegaba ese día. Los _jeans_ no eran aceptados en algunos países islámicos, pero Road apenas podía esperar para ponérselos en la primera oportunidad que tuviera. Se alejaría de las abayas y matrimonios arreglados, y se llenaría con los símbolos de la libertad. En estados unidos sería cualquier cosa menos árabe. Comería, caminaría y hablaría como americana. Ya lo había hecho durante un verano en california, y lo volvería a hacer…esta vez de forma permanente. Quizás su acento no era inglés, pero su corazón seria americano.

Llego la noche como la brisa nocturna de los desiertos. Wisely el hermano de Road, llego a casa con su normal ego un poco detestable. La cena fue intrascendente y se excusó temprano.

–Me voy a dormir. Después de mi viaje de compras de hoy decidí que los actuales vendedores de Riad son demasiado conservadores para mis gustos. Alia me llevara a Jedda en la mañana. Solo durante el día. Y si Jedda no tiene lo que quiero, simplemente tendré que ir a España, ¿no crees?

–Tal vez debería ir contigo –contesto Tricia sonriendo.

–Maravillosa idea. Aunque no estoy segura que Sheryl esté de acuerdo.

La sonrisa de Tricia se ablandó.

–No le dirás que me he ido, ¿verdad? Volaremos mañana en uno de los aviones de su esposo, y regresaremos en la tarde.

–Adelante mi niña, gasta el dinero de mi esposo. Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Road se dio prisa, con el corazón plantado firmemente entre su pecho y su boca. Antes de las 2 de la mañana se deslizo en medio de la oscurecida villa y entro en la oficina de Sheryl llevando su pequeño maletín. El vedado escritorio de roble español reflejaba algunas sombras a la luz de la luna. Ella había tardado tiempo atrás en hallar la contraseña de la caja fuerte de piso oculta debajo del escritorio casi en un mes. Tricia conocía la combinación, por supuesto que alguien además de Sheryl la conocía, para tener acceso a los objetos de valor. El había confiado esto a su joven esposa, para tener acceso a los objetos de valor. El había confiado esto a su joven esposa, sabiendo que ella no abusaría de su confianza. Y en su joven inocencia Tricia no sospecho que _estaba_ violando esa confianza al alardear delante de Road una noche sobre la combinación. Sacarle la contraseña a Tricia no fue una tarea fácil, pero a Road no le había importado el problema cuando se metió esa noche a la oficina y abrió la caja fuerte.

La casa estaba en silencio, a no ser por la respiración de Road. Atravesó la gruesa alfombra, hizo a un lado la silla, y se arrodilló levemente, tratando de serenar su corazón. Usando la linterna marcó los números en el orden que grabo mentalmente. Pero sus dedos temblaron y ella se equivoco en el primer intento. El segundo hizo un suave clic, y se abrió la puerta.

Road pasó el rayo de la linterna por el interior y su contenido, colocado de la misma forma que había visto dos años atrás: los pasaportes y certificados de viaje sobre un pequeño estante, y algunos fajos de billetes sobre el piso de la caja. Igual que muchos otros varones árabes de su posición, Sheryl mantenía guardada una cantidad considerable de dinero por si una emergencia política lo obligaba a huir. Había varios montones: euros, francos, yenes, entre otros y claro dólares estadounidenses. A ella solo le interesaban los dólares.

Hizo una pausa lo suficientemente larga para convencerse de que todo estaba en silencio y que aun dormían de forma tranquila. De forma veloz revolvió en los documentos y saco su pasaporte y un documento de viaje en blanco. Tendría el tiempo para elaborar el documento con la firma falsificada de Sheryl, con el permiso para viajar a Norteamérica. Road solo esperaba que intento pasara la prueba.

La joven saco veintiún fajos de billetes de cien dólares, cada uno con tres centímetros y medio de grueso, y los puso en el maletín. Imagino que había cerca de 500 mil dólares. Una pequeña cantidad en efectivo en términos árabes, pero sin duda lo suficiente para un comienzo en Estados Unidos. De lo contrario recurriría a las joyas.

Cerro la caja fuerte, hizo girar la perilla, y salió del salón con un nuevo temblor en sus dedos. Acababa de cometer un gran crimen y no tenia duda de que Sheryl la castigaría si la atrapaban a pesar del amor que le tuviera. A la luz de la muerte de hoy, ¡quizás le cortarían el brazo!

Le llevó cerca de una hora empacar y reempacar la maleta, ocultando el dinero debajo de la ropa. Las autoridades del aeropuerto casi nunca revisan los equipajes de la realeza, pero siempre había la posibilidad. No encontrarían nada, a menos que revisaran la ropa. Desde luego, si abrían su maleta, hurgarían, ¿no?

Road finalmente cerró la maleta y se obligo a regresar a su cama. La mañana llegó lentamente y si poder cerrar los ojos. Cada minuto de las dos horas que eran anteriores a su partida con Sam parecía hacerse más lento. Road bajo las escaleras a las 8:30, y vio con no poco alivio que la casa aún estaba en calma. Se puso el velo y se dirigió al garaje, llevando en la mano el maletín y el neceser en la otra.

Sam la ayudo con el equipaje. Si notó el peso, no dijo nada. Una vez más ella agradeció por que la abaya ocultaba el rostro…con seguridad la adrenalina le recorría la sangre la habría enrojecido; o la había puesto pálida.

¿Y si Sheryl necesitaba que su esposa sacara algo de la caja fuerte antes de llegar al aeropuerto? ¿Y si Sam se le caía el maletín, y cayera el contenido en él suelo? ¿Y si…?¡Había demasiados "y si"!

¡_Esto es un error, Road_! _Deberías salir corriendo hacia la casa le podrías decir a Sam que llego el ciclo antes de lo previsto y que no puedes viajar._

Salieron de la villa. El tráfico bullía con emigrantes que se dirigían a trabajar y algunos árabes supervisándolos.

– ¿Qué clima crees que esté haciendo en Jedda? –pregunto Road.

–Hermoso –contesto Sam y luego la miró–. Tan hermoso como tú.

El velo le ahorro tener que fingir una sonrisa para disimular su dolor.

– ¿Y cómo sabes que no me han salido verrugas debajo de esta sabana?

–Te amaría igual, con o sin verrugas. Dios es mi testigo.

–Antes de verme sin velo, yo era una cobija andante. Luego al verme…me convertí...En tu eterno amor. ¿Y si hubiera sido fea?

Muy seguido se hacían bromas en el auto entre ellos, pero ahora estas no levantaban el ánimo de Road.

–Cierto. Soy un hombre. Y como a la mayoría, la belleza de una dama hace cosas extrañas a mi mente –le contestó él, brindándole una sonrisa tímida y coqueta–. Tu belleza casi me produce un paro cardiaco. No sé lo que haría al verte andar por mi casa sin velo. Eso podría matarme.

Pasaron la torre de agua que se ve en direccion al aeropuerto; una forma que hacía pensar a Road en una copa de champaña.

–Al menos serás feliz al morir como un hombre casado –contestó ella volviéndose a él–. No podemos fingir siempre, Sam. Sabes que debo casarme dentro de la familia real, ¿recuerdas?

Sam aclaro la garganta y miro hacia adelante.

–Mientras estemos en este país no nos podremos casar jamás–añadió ella.

–Entonces salgamos del país –contestó el.

Era la primera vez que decía eso. El corazón de Road se llenó de esperanza. Pero no podía mencionar nada ahora.

– ¿Tendremos?

–No pensé en nada mas desde el pasado año –confesó Sam al mirarla por un instante y volviendo a enfocarse en la vía–. Solo hay dos opciones: O nunca nos amaremos como se aman un hombre y una mujer, o salimos del país. Salir resulta peligroso. Pero…de veras que moriría sin ti.

Sam tomo un largo respiro.

–Soy un excelente musulmán, y lo seré siempre. Amo esta nación. Pero si no le importa a Dios, creo que serás mi esposa.

Road sintió que su corazón salía de su pecho. Sentía el deseo de decirle el verdadero motivo por el cual iba a Jedda. Ella descanso su mano sobre su hombro.

–Sam, dejaría este país para estar contigoaunque me persiguieran todos los guardias reales –contestó mientras una lagrima caia de su ojo, y continuó después de una pausa para refrenar sus emociones–. Quiero que me prometas…

–Te prometería mi vida–respondió él.

–Entonces promete que te_ casarás_ conmigo. No importa lo que suceda.

–Mientras no haya dioses, si no Dios, lo juro.

Road se quiso levantar su velo y besarlo. Lo hizo así después de mirar alrededor y ver que el auto más cercano estaba 50 metros atrás. Los labios de ella ardieron al contacto. Sam se sonrojo y miro por el retrovisor. Se le empaño su ojo y trago saliva.

–Si hubiera sido príncipe –reconoció–, entonces no sería peligroso.

– ¡_Eres_ un príncipe! Siempre serás un príncipe. El único peligro que enfrento es ser separada de ti.

Continuaron hacia el aeropuerto en un silencio deseándose mutuamente, y Road pensó que su corazón estallaría de amor.

* * *

_**Perdón por la tardanza es mas por motivos estudiantiles, pero pues cumplo con el otro capítulo, y pues colocare los dos que me faltan lo siento por ello, estoy un poco triste por otras cosas y las tareas ocupan espacios saben XD bueno espero que sigan leyendo Arigatou. El fin de semana apenas termine colocare dos capítulos como debe ser… y la alegría de saber que man 216 salió hace dos días y enferma pues bueno por eso me animo mas.**_


	9. Capitulo 9: huida

_**Capítulo 9: Huida**_

Alia estaba esperando en el Mercedes negro de su esposo. Un Lear Jet 85 aguardaba sobre el asfalto, con la puerta abierta y los motores encendidos. Era típico que la realeza tuviera varios aviones, y el esposo de Alia tenía 5. El piloto, un americano con quien Road había volado con anterioridad, salió para saludarlas, con una sonrisa. Luego abordaron, se cerró la puerta, y Sam se fue.

Diez minutos después estaban en el aire. Menos de una hora más tarde aterrizaban en el aeropuerto internacional de Jedda que desde arriba se ve como un gran estadio, se hallaba sobre la costa del mar Rojo. Una vez se separaron del piloto hablaron libremente y completaron los papeles que daba a Road permiso de Sheryl para viajar sola y salir del país. La confianza de Alia alentaba a Road, y crecía con cada paso.

El terminal principal estaba repleto de personas vestidas de blanco y negro, más hombres de blanco que mujeres de negro. A la derecha de Road estaban las ventanillas de boletos de las aerolíneas de Arabia. Ella espero con Alia en este inmenso mar de seres que caminaban sin rumbo fijo, vestida con su abaya, llegaban a ella una ola de dudas inmensas. – ¿Y si Miranda no me recuerda? –cuestionó–. Solo porque me haya dado estudios del medio oriente no quiere decir que sea amigable…

–Deja de intentar escabullirte con palabras. Hay un avión a punto de salir en 40 minutos. Si te apresuras podrás alcanzarlo.

Road volvió a mirar alrededor. La mano de Alia le reposó en el hombro.

–Ve Con Dios. Y Cuéntales en estados unidos.

– ¿Qué les digo?

Alia miro por la ventana hacia un avión que rodaba.

–Que solo hay pocos como ese cerdo de El Cardenal, que ahoga a su esposa–indicó ella, luego le tembló la voz–. Que Despreciamos a animales como Tikky.

La Campaña de Alia.

– ¿Y si mi padre ya descubrió que no estoy…?

–Si no te vas ahora, empezare a gritar. ¿Quieres eso? Vendrán corriendo los _Crown _a la terminal.

Road forzó una sonrisa lánguida.

–Está bien, me voy.

–Cuídate.

Road dio pasos inciertos hacia la ventanilla, el pequeño maletín en su mano derecha y el neceser en la izquierda. Permaneció en la fila y agradeció nuevamente por el velo.

– ¿Puedo ayudarla?

–Sí, quiero para Riad, por favor.

–Documentos–contesto el hombre mirándola por curiosidad.

Ella extendió los documentos falsos, que explicaban la naturaleza de la emergencia de su viaje, autorizado expresamente por Sheryl Camelot. Un primo se había enfermado en parís, y no había compañía masculina disponible para Road. Pensara lo que pensara el hombre detrás del mostrador, no estaba en posición de cuestionar al hijo del rey.

Road no declaro equipaje, agarro el boleto, esperó para abordar, luego entro al avión. Una hora después la aeronave aterrizo en Riad, y Road pensó otra vez en sabotear el plan. Aun podía llamar a Sam pidiéndole que pasara por ella, correr de nuevo a la villa, y devolver el dinero. O podría tomar otro vuelo y regresar con Alia. ¿Y luego qué?

Entonces la obligarían a casarse con Tikky.

Sus pies la sacaron del terminal principal. Las ventanillas de tickets estaban a lo largo de la pared más lejana, y por un momento Road no estaba segura de sí eran las puertas al cielo o al infierno. Caminó hacia ellas._** Has ido demasiado lejos como para echarte atrás. Si se niegan a venderte un boleto a parís, volarás de regreso a Jedda.**_

Pero no se negaron a venderle un boleto. Una vez más subió a bordo, con los músculos tensos como las cuerdas de guitarras. El enorme DC-10 despegó y lentamente se dirigió al noroeste. Cada vez que una azafata recorría la cabina, Road esperaba que se le acercara con la noticia: "lo siento, señorita, pero se ha descubierto su estúpido plan para huir de su matrimonio. Tenemos ordenes de regresar el vuelo, y devolverla a Riad, donde un grupo de _Crowns_ la esperan en el aeropuerto para darle una paliza".

Pero tampoco esta vez se hicieron realidad sus temores. El avión aterrizó. Los pasajeros descendieron. Road camino con cuidado por la puerta de desembarco, alerta a autoridades armadas. Hizo una pausa a tres metros de la entrada del terminal, luchando por mantener su respiración en calma. Un joven se detuvo a su alrededor de ella, mirándola. En el temor que sentía, olvido que estaba usando el velo. Road levanto las manos, se quitó el velo, se arremango, y se obligó a entrar al terminal. Cientos de personas vestidas vistosamente se paseaban o daban vueltas alrededor, y Road estaba segura que la mayoría la miraban.

Examinó rápidamente a la muchedumbre. ¡No había policía Religiosa! ¿O estaba para evitar un escándalo? Localizó en el pasillo el letrero de un baño y se dirigió allí con una nueva urgencia, evitando todo contacto visual con curiosos espectadores._ ¿Es ese Darth Vader, mamá?_

Road tenía que quitarse el velo negro. Una oscura formación llamo su atención, y levanto la mirada para ver una mujer vestida con velo a cincuenta metros de ella. Ella seguía a su esposo a varios metros. La Vista la lleno de valor a Road. Se metió rápidamente en el baño y entro a los cubículos de discapacitados. Se quitó la abaya, puso el maletín en el inodoro, quitó el seguro, y lo abrió. Uno de los fajos de cien dólares cayó en el suelo en su prisa por sacar los _jeans_. Ella lo miro, llena de horror. La puerta del baño se abrió y alguien entró. Road se inclinó para agarrar el dinero, lo volvió a meter debajo de su ropa, y tranquilamente cerro el maletín. Pero tuvo miedo de cerrar con seguro por el ruido que haría.

Nadie la iba a golpear aquí y agarrarla por haber oído el clic de dos seguros cerrarse. ¿Que estaba pensando? la puerta se volvió a abrir y a cerrar. Otra vez se hallaba sola. Se vistió tan rápido como le permitieron sus temblorosas manos. Había pensado en deshacerse de la abaya en el depósito de basura de los lavabos, pero ahora se preguntaba si no sería mejor por el inodoro. De todas las ideas… ¡El baño se inundaría!

Recogió la prenda, agarró sus maletas, y salió del cubículo. Cruzó hacia un gran basurero, puso el equipaje en el suelo, y muy rápido metió el velo por la abertura. Se miró en el espejo. Su imagen le devolvió la mirada: rostro lívido de color canela, brazos y cuello desnudos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? levantó la mirada, No podía andar por ahí mostrando ¡Su piel al mundo! Al menos debería conservar la abaya por si acaso.

Road estiro la mano dentro del basurero, cerro la mano alrededor de la bata, y la saco. Ahora de frente al espejo con la prenda negra amontonada en su mano derecha, como una tonta. Gruñó y volvió a meter la en el basurero. Se llevo las manos al rostro**.**_** ¡Tranquila, Road!**_ La puerta se abrió. Los ojos de Road se abrieron de par en par por los dedos se filtro la luz, pero no retiro las manos de su rostro. Una mujer la paso y luego se detuvo.

– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó en francés

Road bajo las manos. –Sí. –Contestó –_Oui._

La mujer sonrió y se metió en uno de los cubículos. Road se volvió hacia el espejo. Eso era solo "¿está bien?"y "si". La mujer solo se preocupo, no estaba sospechando nada. Y Road había respondido. Todo estaba bien._ ¿Estás bien? ¡Sí!._Si _¡Sí! Estoy bien. _Fue entonces, estando frente al espejo, que comprendió que su plan funcionaria. Iba a escapar de Tikky. Levantó sus dos maletas y salió. La atestada terminal estaba llena de gente, pero nadie se fijo en ella. Nadie.

Road pasó por inmigración en diez minutos y de inmediato. Compró un boleto a Chicago. Su destino era ir a san francisco, pero, según lo planeado, compró sus boletos en efectivo y en etapas sencillas para retrasar cualquier persecución.

Pasó una hora caminando por el terminal, curioseando por las tiendas, se sentía más viva de lo que podía recordar alguna vez. Cambio unos cuantos dólares por francos y compro una taza con _parís_ grabado en dorado. Quería un recuerdo de su primer día era libre.

El vuelo trasatlántico a Chicago en Airlines United fue una alegría voló en primera clase, y un escape no merecía menos. Observó una película a bordo titulada _El señor de los Anillos, _ llena de criaturas mágicas y extrañas que la hicieron reír. Un poco miedosa en partes, pero mágica. Varios pasajeros veían su comportamiento, y ella al final se disculpó por sus arrebatos, incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa. Quería decirles más. Que escapaba de un terrible hombre llamado Tikky, y que debería estar felices de que ella estaba aquí riéndose de gnomos y duendes en vez de casarse con uno. Quería decirles eso, pero no lo hizo.

Road no estaba segura de si fue por el alivio, el vino o la alegría creciente, pero finalmente se quedo dormida. Una amiga de Alia que vivía en Madrid había modificado la visa de estudiante de ella hacía dos años, insistiendo en que se validara por cuatro años más. Por unos horribles minutos en la fila de inmigración en O´Hare, Road comenzó a tener dudas. Pero luego sonrió cortésmente ante un funcionario y entraba, con el pasaporte sellado en su mano.

Estaba en Estados Unidos. Usando _jeans_ y una blusa morada. Libre para ir donde quisiera. Llevando 500 mil dólares en la maleta. Casi grita su agradecimiento a Dios, quince metros mas allá de la fila de inmigración, pero se conformó con una leve oración de gratitud. Para ahora, las cosas deben de estar ardiendo en casa. Alia se estaría aferrando a sus negaciones; Sam estaría jurando su ignorancia y muriendo de intranquilidad. Querido Sam, Sheryl estaría furioso andando de un lado a otro, y el Conde estaría enojado destruyendo algo y Tikky…

Tikky estaría considerando que quizás las mujeres podrían hacer algo más que traer hijos, cocinar y agradar a sus esposos. La pasó un grupo de jóvenes a quienes reconoció del vuelo. En el avión los 4 parlanchines hablaban y reian en voz alta, y soltaban algunas palabrotas de vez en cuando. Ahora ella vio que usaban _jeans _ anchos que amenazaban caer alrededor de sus pies. ¡Nunca había visto algo así! Lo que vio la hizo sentirse desprotegida y sola en este mar de humanidad. Si, a ella la habían liberado, pero ¿dentro de qué clase de océano? Road compró un boleto a San Francisco y paso dos horas esperando ansiosa la salida del avión, vacilando entre su logro y la preocupación de que había escapado solo para ser arrastrada de regreso a casa. ¿Y si Tikky hubiera hecho hablar a Alia a golpes, y la estaba esperando en San Francisco?

No. El esposo de Alia no dejaría que Tikky tocara a su esposa. Su vuelo aterrizo en San Francisco a la tres de la tarde, y Tikky no estaba allá. Entonces ella era verdaderamente libre, ¿no es verdad? Jedda, Riad, parís, Chicago, y ahora San francisco. Lo había logrado. Road llamo un taxi a las 3.30 pm.

–¿A dónde la llevo? –pregunto el conductor, que parecía extranjero. De algunos países de Medio Oriente.

Ella se preguntó si el hombre era Musulmán o hindú.

– ¿Sabe donde esta Berkeley? –respondió Road a su vez.

– ¿La universidad de california en Berkeley? Sí, claro.

Su acento era entre hindú británico, y a ella le gustó.

–Hay una casa en una de las calles cerca de la universidad. ¿Me podría llevar allí?

– ¿Donde?¿Tiene la dirección?

–No.

–Entonces no podre llevarla allá, ¿Cómo hacerlo?

–Me puede llevar a la universidad. Creo que de allí recordaré, aunque la última vez me trajo un chofer que sabia donde llevarme.

–Pero yo no he estado allí, ¿verdad? Así que ¿Cómo podría llevarla a un lugar en el que no he estado?

El la miro, sonrió cortésmente, y se metió en el tráfico. Le informo que su nombre era Stan, aunque ella dudo. Sin embargo, el debería ser estadounidense si quería serlo. Ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Stan la llevo al norte por la troncal 101 y luego atravesó el puente Oakland Bay un viaducto que claramente molestaba al hombre, a juzgar por los "estúpidos choferes" que le dificultaban su avance.

Ella se reía de esto, lo cual también a él le causaba risa, y para cuando salieron de la avenida College hacia una calle del sector que Road reconoció, el hombre era muy amable. Prácticamente se había enamorado de ella. Lo supo porque sus ojos se lo decían., que la miraban y le hablaban de la misma forma que Sam las pocas veces que ella no usaba velo. Diez minutos después encontraron la casa de Miranda, que resulto estar a solo 2 cuadras de la avenida. Road le pago al hombre y le dio cien dólares extras por su amabilidad. Por afirmarla.

La profesora de estudios de Oriente medio y Europa, Miranda Lotto, era una mujer alta y delgada con una apariencia que triplicaba su edad, de cabello castaño y un poco liso, que apenas se molestaba en peinar. Le recordaba a Road Un cardo andante. La maestra estuvo fascinada con Road durante el verano que ella estudio en Berkeley… una reacción natural, considerando el campo de estudio de Miranda y su capricho por el islam.

Road esperaba que la mujer se alegrara de verla. Si no, pasaría al plan B, el cual no era más que irse a un hotel. Deposito las maletas en el suelo, miro alrededor un poco nerviosa, y toco la puerta. A los diez segundos la perilla sonó, y luego la puerta se abrió hacia adentro. Allí estaba Miranda, vestida con una bata de dormir, a pesar de que eran solo las 5 de la tarde y con su aspecto de vieja como la recordaba.

– ¿Si? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Road titubeó.

– ¿No me recuerda?

Era obvio que no.

–Road. Estudie en Berkeley hace dos veranos.

Los ojos de Miranda se agrandaron.

– ¿Road? ¿La princesa?

–Si–contestó con una sonrisa–. Aunque no estoy segura de seguir siendo princesa.

– ¡Entra! Entra –insistió Miranda, haciendo señas de que entrara con un ademan de la mano–. Querida amiga. No todos los días viene una princesa.

Luego miro las maletas, volvió a levantar la mirada hacia Road, y miro la calle.

– ¿Dónde está tu auto?

–Vine en taxi.

–Déjame ayudarte.´

–Gracias.

Road entro y recorrió con la mirada el ambiente más bien humilde. Una obsoleta pero elegante campana de papel maché sobre un mantel. Hojas secas que formaban dibujos sobre un diván marrón. Las pantallas de las lámparas parecían hechas de fundas de almohadas… las mismas características que ella recordaba de su ultima visita. Miranda, una ecologista naturista proclamada, no arreglaba mejor su sala que su cabello, pensó Road.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que no eres princesa?

–Significa que hui del país y sus costumbres –contestó ella poniendo el neceser en el suelo.

Miranda parpadeó.

–¿Has…escapado? No puedes _huir_ del linaje real. Tu _eres _ el linaje real.

Road se rio levemente.

–Sí, supongo que es así. Pero en realidad–hizo una pausa y miro alrededor, atosigada en el desorden de Miranda –, en realidad, me escape. Imagine. Salí de los Emiratos árabes y vine a Estados unidos. Y me preguntaba si me podría ayudar por unos días.

Ella deseaba que Miranda la abrazara, feliz por su valor. En vez de eso ella la miro incrédula.

–Eso es imposible– dijo finalmente.

–¡Pero lo hice! –exclamo Road, sintiendo que el rostro se le ensanchaba una gran sonrisa.

–No, quiero decir que no puedes huir de lo que eres. No deberías haberlo hecho.

A Road se le ocurrió que Miranda no entendía de veras, siendo profesora o no. Ella podría estar desanimada, pero la alegría de su éxito la previno.

– ¿Me puedo quedar con usted por un día o dos?

–Bueno…por supuesto. Esto es diferente al Hilton, sin embargo la última vez te dieron todo el piso para ti, Y ahora te quieres quedar aquí?

–Sí.

– ¿Por qué rayos…?

–La última vez era una princesa. Ahora solo soy una mujer– la interrumpió Road alisándose la blusa morada– ¿Ve? Una mujer. Me iré de aquí mañana. A más tardar pasado.

– ¿saben en tu embajada que estas aquí?

–Ya se lo dije, hui.

– ¿Así que eres fugitiva?

El tono de Miranda empujo a Road sobre el mueble.

–Sí. ¿Tiene problemas con eso?

–No. No, por supuesto que no–contesto Miranda–. Eres bienvenida para quedarte el tiempo que desees. Mientras prometas contarme todo.

–Lo prometo.

–Muy bien. Bueno, una princesa debe tomar té. Tengo una maravillosa mezcla de hierbas de la china. ¿Sí?

–Sí.

–Vuelvo enseguida–informo Miranda, y se fue a la cocina.

Road respiro profundamente. Se quitó los zapatos, y estiro los brazos hacia arriba. Difícilmente sabía que estaba a punto de gritar antes de hacerlo…un gran grito árabe cargado de gran emoción. En la cocina la porcelana repiqueteo y cayo, Miranda había dejado caer las tazas de té. Pero a Road no le importó. Se volvió a lanzar sobre los suaves cojines del sofá, riendo a carcajadas.

Tikky podía echar todo el humo que quisiera. Ella era libre de él.

_**Mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso, más que todo se han presentado mucho trabajo en la universidad…por eso no había colocado el capítulo pero los otros dos si Dios quiere los termino en esta semana para publicarlos hoy o el fin de semana…Gomen minna.**_


	10. Capitulo 10: Una mujer era todo

**Capítulo 10:** _**Una Mujer Era Todo**_

Tikky Mikk examino el gran pasillo blanco a través de la puerta del estudio. Columnas griegas apoyaban un elegante cielorraso esculpido a trece metros por encima del piso de mármol vidrioso. Su padre había pagado dos millones de dólares a un artista famoso para pintar enormes cuadros de los anteriores reyes, seis incluyendo al que planeaba matar, Ashraf. Los lienzos miraban hacia el siguiente capítulo de la historia. En la cámara resonó los pasos, pero Tikky no pudo ver a quien pertenecían. Menos de 5 minutos antes había convocado a su padre, que se encontraba en una reunión de alto nivel con los noticieros.

La perra había huido.

Su padre dio vuelta a la esquina y apareció a la vista, los brazos oscilaban con cada largo paso, su túnica, se le arremolinaba alrededor de los tobillos. Tikky cerró la puerta, atravesó la oficina suite, se sentó en el sofá de cuero negro, y cruzo con indiferencia las piernas. La oficina era un estudio lleno de símbolos de gran valor. Ningún artículo sencillo, desde el descomunal escritorio recubierto de oro hasta las plumas de ganso en los cajones, se podía comprar en el mercado abierto. Cada artículo encargado, hasta la gruesa alfombra blanca, había sido tejido con pelo de camello solo para este salón. la puerta se abrió, y entro su padre.

– ¿Qué significa esto?

Tikky estiro sus dedos, y las curvo hacia adelante.

–Road abandono ayer el país con rumbo a parís.

– ¿Con quién se fue? –pregunto el Sr. Mikk cabizbajo, caminando hasta el centro del salón.

La mujer lo había rechazado. Su rechazo no era menos ofensivo que la negativa de la joven felina por su esposo. Tikky había sabido que Aanisa sería un problema para Abdul, y predijo que la reacción de la joven seria la causa de su muerte. Pues bien su novia fue tan estúpida como para captar el mensaje.

–Se presento ante las autoridades del aeropuerto con documentos falsos. –Informo Tikky–. Se escabullo en un viaje a Jedda, tomo un vuelo a Riad, y continuo a parís. Por su cuenta.

– ¿Esta en parís? –pregunto su padre, con la mirada fría.

–No. Esta en estados unidos. California, donde estuvo en un curso de verano.

– ¿Y su padre Sheryl?

–Furioso. Pero ignorante de nuestras intenciones.

–Si nuestras fuentes saben de esto, también lo sabe el rey Ashraf –comento el Sr. Mikk, dando media vuelta–. El deseara saber el motivo.

–Eso no es lo importante–objeto Tikky–. La razón es irrelevante. A cabo de ser despreciado por una mujer.

–No te distraigas de la verdadera crisis. Ella es tu camino hacia el trono y nada más. Sin ella el conde del milenio retirara su apoyo. Sin ella, no hay trono. –Decreto el hombre detrás del gigantesco escritorio–. ¿Dónde está el Conde?

–En el palacio del desierto. Promete renunciar si no regresa.

Su padre maldijo.

–vivir con los chiitas seria como dormir con el mismo diablo. Deberíamos matarlos a gran parte de ellos.

–Estoy de acuerdo.

Pero ellos sabían que el golpe fracasaría sin el apoyo del conde.

–La mujer escapo–expreso el Sr. Mikk, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado y cerrando los ojos–. De todas las insolentes

Sus ojos se abrieron, centelleantes.

– ¡Todo! pensamos en todas las posibilidades. ¿Pero esto? ¿Qué clase de hija crio Sheryl? Como ves, ¡por esto es que debemos derrocar el trono! A una hija real se le pide algo, casarse con un príncipe, ¡Y ella sale huyendo como cobarde!¿ya no saben su lugar las mujeres?

–Es obvio que no–contestó Tikky.

– ¿Y si el rey se entera del plan?

–No tendría pruebas.

– ¿Y si sospechara?

–Si yo fuera el–respondió Tikky después de hacer una pausa–. Mataría, a la mujer para impedir el matrimonio.

–Y si el rey matara a la hija del conde–opino el Sr. Mikk echándose para atrás en su silla–, el Conde se pondría tan furioso como para aliarse con nosotros sin un matrimonio de por medio.

–Entonces matémosla y culpemos al rey–declaro Tikky, pensando que sería digno el fin.

–Podría resultar así. Pero el rey lo negaría tan pronto como lo hiciéramos. Y no hay garantía de que el conde se pondría de nuestro lado. No puedo preguntarle así no más, ¿verdad?

El Sr. Mikk empujó su silla hacia atrás y se fue hacia la ventana que tenía vista a la laguna en la que se hallaba unas docenas de gansos.

–Tráela de Regreso.

Tikky se puso de pie, se alejó de su padre, y se mordió los labios para suprimir la ira interna.

–Lo haré–aseguro, dando grandes pasos hacia la puerta–. Lo haré.

La traería de vuelta arrastras por los brazos, si era necesario gritando y sangrando, Hacerla sufrir por la afrenta hecha. Kanda Yu y Winter Sokáro ya estaban en camino a Estados unidos, dos fieras hambrientas en busca de instrucciones.

–Viva– ordeno su padre–. La necesitamos con vida.

_**Cállate, padre.**_

–Por supuesto.

Pero él no estaba seguro de poderse contener.

El cuerpo en sobremanera lleno de músculos de Skin Bolic, su pecho tan grande y en forma de tal manera que si se hubiera criado en Norteamérica lo habrían apodado Murderer of Wrath. Era director de seguridad personal del rey Ashraf y podría decirse que tan mortífero como parecía.

Skin se hallaba sentado a la derecha del rey Ashraf, y Sheryl frente a los dos, se sentía insignificante a pesar de ser de la realeza, a Skin no le ofendía la realidad. Lo habían mandado a llamar debido a que Road había huido. No podía comprender porque estaba interesado tanto en la desaparición de su hija adoptiva. A menos que supieran más de lo que él les había dicho: simplemente que huyó después de presenciar la muerte de su amiga Aanisa.

Skin levanto sus gruesos dedos hasta la mandíbula y lo recorrió por las curvas de su rostro. El rey lo miro arqueando una de sus cejas.

– ¿Si?

–La pregunta que me molesta, Su Alteza. Es por qué ¿_Por qué _huyo ella?

El rey miro a Sheryl sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

– ¿Me está acusando usted? –pregunto Sheryl.

–Si hicieras algo que desapruebo, me enteraría del asunto. No soy ciego.

La revelación le dio que pensar a Sheryl. Se pregunto cuál de sus criados era espía del rey.

–Ya le he dicho porque creo que huyo.

–Ella tomo demasiados riesgos al irse –expreso Skin mientras se introducía un caramelo a la boca–. Según la maestra en Berkeley que contacto con el departamento de estado, Road está convencida que de algún modo está siendo sometida a una conspiración que pone en peligro el gobierno, aunque se negó a dar explicaciones.

–No puedo imaginar lo que ella quiere decir –contesto Sheryl un poco confuso y nervioso.

–De cualquier forma, no me gusta –comento Skin–. Yo pido que me permita ir por ella, Su Alteza. Debemos averiguar porque huyó.

–Ella es solo una mujer tras fantasías–Manifestó Sheryl–. Está reaccionando de forma exagerada.

– ¿Lo estoy? debería salir de su palacio de vez en cuando, mi amigo. Nuestro reino no es estable como hace un tiempo.

–¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con mi hija? Por favor–pregunto Sheryl sintiéndose insignificante en la feroz presencia.

_¿Por qué el rey permitía a Skin hablarle de esa manera a un príncipe?_

–No puedo subestimar el espíritu indomable de la joven Road–continuó Sheryl–. Se necesita inteligencia para abrir mi caja fuerte, y valor para robarme. Si me pregunta, Sam participo de su huida. Siempre sospeche que él había sido cautivado por ella.

– ¿Sam? –Inquirió bruscamente Skin levantando la mirada–. Fue interrogado a fondo. No sabía nada. ¿Qué quiere decir con que lo tenía cautivado?

Sheryl dudo, recordando las miradas que había visto que el chofer le lanzaba a Road.

–Quiero decir que ellos estaban mucho tiempo juntos. Solos. En el auto desde luego, pero si su majestad no hubiera insistido en que lo dejara, lo habría dejado ir hace años.

– ¡El es uno de los hombres del Conde, idiota!

Sheryl ensancho los ojos de par en par sentía como si fuese cortado por una hoja helada en sus nervios. O Skin sabia más de lo que decía, o lo estaban engañando. Tendiéndole una trampa a Sheryl. No tenía más opción que no dejar rastro. Decirles algo que no sospecharan de que sabía de alguna conspiración de golpe.

– ¿Hombre del Conde? –Exclamó colocándose de pie– ¿Así que permitió a un servidor del conde en mi casa? ¿Y si el conde planea algo? ¿Ha pensado en eso?¿Y si Road es parte de algo planeado por _él?_

–Entonces ella morirá –contesto Skin–. Pero tu juraste que ella era hija del criado del Sr. Mikk, resultado de una aventura que la familia esperaba mantener en secreto.

– ¿Es Sam si es que ese es su nombre, mi chofer, un chiita? –Cuestionó Sheryl, sonrió un poco–por lo que entiendo me han hecho caer sobre mi, fuego. Además me han colocado un espía en mi casa sin yo tener conocimiento alguno, por ello no tengo nada que ver en este asunto… mas sin embargo es mi hija, espero no le hagan daño.

Ellos se miraron entre sí.

–Debemos actuar suponiendo lo peor–indico Skin–. Como siempre.

– ¿Qué crees que es? –preguntó el rey.

–Que esa chica huyo de algo más que un castigo. Probable que sea un matrimonio.

Sheryl bajo su rostro y se abrieron sus ojos de par en par creándose una sonrisa.

_**Vaya así que se han dado cuenta del asunto, espero que el conde haga lo que deba hacer.**_

–Que ella es un títere en una conspiración para derrocar la monarquía. Contactare con los americanos y saldré inmediatamente por ella. –afirmo Skin.

–Disculpe Su Alteza…¿Lo ayudarán los americanos? –quiso saber Sheryl.

–No los necesitamos; sabemos dónde se encuentra. Pero si los necesitamos, nos ayudarán. Ellos saben lo que pasaría al Medio Oriente si cambia el equilibrio de poder. Ellos quieren mantener en el poder la monarquía actual. El destino de una mujer no es nada en el panorama general.

Sheryl discrepo sin una palabra. El destino de una mujer era todo.

_**Bueno chicos el mismo día que coloque el capitulo 9 termine el siguiente para colocarlo como es debido. Ahora pronto lo coloco y comienzo con el 11, pero gracias por ser pacientes con la historia…y gracias por sus visitas.**_


	11. Capitulo 11: Destinos Entrelazados

**Capitulo 11:** _**Destinos Entrelazados.**_

El club de profesores podría haber sido uno de los más antiguos edificios de Berkeley, pero también era uno de los más majestuosos. Una razón bastante buena para que el profesorado lo pidiera, pensó Allen. Esta noche vino demasiada gente para rendir homenaje a quien recibiera el mismo premio el año pasado, el Director de Harvard el Dr. Jeegar, y popular escritor. Si Allen no hubiera venido quizás no lo extrañarían. Vestidos y chaquetas negras con blanco llenaban el salón, y Allen había decidido estar a tono. Descartó un esmoquin, prefiriendo a cambio un traje negro entallado, se peino el cabello hacia atrás. En una noche así, parecía bien armonizar un poco.

El problema fue que tan pronto lo reconocieron algunos profesores, parecían obligados a decir algo. Cualquier cosa, por insensata e hipócrita que fuera.

– ¡Allen! Estas aquí. Que sorpresa verte.

Algunas sonrisas se mostraron en los rostros de los asistentes.

–Aquí tienes la programación de esta noche.

–Bien hecho, Sr. Walker. Enorgulleces a Berkeley.

–Felicidades, joven. Estamos orgullosos de ti.

–Algún día será maestro. Buen trabajo varón.

Estas palabras eran seguidas por una mirada a su atuendo y una sonrisa mordaz que delataba satisfacción santurrona. _**Ya era hora, muchacho**_. Le llevo cerca de 15 minutos deshacerse de ellos. Y encontrar un espacio donde pudiera respirar en el gran salón. Allen se detuvo en la entrada al comedor Kerr, asomó la cabeza, y examino el salón. Por todo el piso había mesas redondas con manteles blancos, cada una alumbrada con una pequeña lámpara decorada con papel oriental y dispuesto con platería antigua. En el salón se oía una suave algarabía, doscientos charlatanes expandían la importancia de sus pequeños mundos. Asombraba que quedara oxigeno en el lugar.

Allen ingreso por la entrada lateral y se dirigió a la mesa alargada que habían colocado en un extremo para el invitado de honor y otros notables.

–Allen.

Se volvió hacia la voz baja. Era el Dr. Bak Chang, sostenía una bebida en la mano.

–Me alegra que lo hayas conseguido–expreso Bak con un brillo en los ojos.

–Buenas noches, maestro.

–Se vieron forzados a venir por tu casa, ¿verdad? ¿Estás bien?

–Mejor que nunca –contesto Allen.

Se acerco una miembro del profesorado a la que Allen no reconoció, le extendió la mano, y lo felicito. Allen le estrecho la mano y asintió.

–Veo que representas el papel –comentó Bak tomando un sorbode su vaso

–Estoy aquí parar jugar pelota, ¿correcto?

Alguien se deslizo detrás de Allen, el se volvió y vio a una mujer con cabellos alborotados que iba en toda dirección menos hacia abajo. Miranda Lotto, maestra de estudios del oriente Medio y Europa. La conocía debido al interés de Allen en la región y a la única clase en que padeció bajo la instrucción de ella. La mujer se volvió a quien había rozado, y se sonrojó.

– ¡Allen!Felicitaciones. ¡Debes de estar muy orgulloso!

–Hola, Dra. Lotto. Gracias.

Ella abrió la boca como para decir algo más, pero luego lo pensó mejor y solo sonrió. No fue sino hasta que la mujer dio media vueltapara irse que Allen vio a la joven que estaba a pocos pasos a la derecha de Miranda. Los redondos e inquietantes ojos de la joven lo miraron por un instante, y luego ella se volvió con Miranday se alejó. La joven usaba un vestido blanco ajustado a su esbelta figura como de niña. El cabello le colgaba por los hombros, de su piel canela y brillante. Árabe, si tuviera que adivinar. Al menos de Oriente medio.

–No la he visto antes –opino Bak, siguiendo la mirada de Allen.

–Yo no he visto antes a la mitad de estas personas.

Bak asintió y sorbió de su bebida.

–Dime por favor que has pensado un poco en nuestra pequeña discusión.

–Usted me conoce, maestro. Siempre le doy importancia a cualquier cosa que me diga. En este caso, lo he pensado mucho.

– ¿Y?

–Y creo que tiene razón –contestó Allen mientras saludaba con una leve inclinación de cabeza a un profesor que pasaba–. Debo terminar mi educación formal.

–Han venido todos los peces gordos esta noche; anda con pasos firmes.

Allen había pensado en decirle a Lenalee que cancelara el baile…en realidad había agarrado el celular una hora atrás para anular lo planeado.

Pero no lo hizo.

– ¿Recuerda el ave que golpeo la ventana de su oficina?–pregunto Allen.

– ¿Qué hay con ello?

–Pensé en haber visto el golpe antes de que sucediera.

Pasó un mesero y Bak dejó su vaso vacio en la bandeja.

–La mente es algo curioso–comentó.

–Volvió a suceder.

– ¿Viste otra ave golpear mi ventana?

–No. Vi caer a una muchacha antes de caer.

–Interesante. Ocurre.

–Sí. Bueno, sucedió todo correctamente. En vivo y en directo.

–Hmm.

Era obvio que Bak no creía nada de ello. La tenia razón, sucedió. La gente juraría ver sobre cierto asunto antes, a pesar de saber que no fue así. Se dirigieron al podio. Leverrier ya estaba allí, y su mirada se topo con la de Allen.

–Por si las cosas salen mal hoy, quiero que sepa algo–comento Allen–. Cuando pienso en un padre, me viene su rostro a la mente. Le debo mi gratitud.

–Aceptaría con gusto la posición si no estuviera ocupada.

–No está ocupada. Una vez conocí a un hombre que quería ser mi padre y luego se aseguro de que lo lamentara. No conozco a nadie a quien llamaría padre.

–Entonces, como tu recién adoptado padre, déjame reiterar mi consejo. Se amable esta noche, Allen.

Allen se detuvo en la cabecera de la mesa. Leverrier repiqueteaba el tenedor contra el vaso de cristal en el centro del podio. Miraron todos hacia él. Allen subió a la tarima. Se difundió un espontaneo aplauso que luego se convirtió en una ovación por el comedor. Allen les hizo una rápida venia y se fue a su asiento. Los invitados se sentaron y Leverrier comenzó su discurso.

–Bien hecho, Sr. Walker–Le dijo en voz baja el Dr. Jeegar levantándose de su silla al lado de la de Allen–. Bien hecho. Para mí es un honor conocerte. He oído tu nombre flotando alrededor de Harvard durante un par de años.

Allen le estrecho la mano.

–Gracias. Quizás ese sea el origen de todos los reportes de ovnis en la región–contestó Allen con un guiñó de su ojo–. A menudo confunden nombres con naves extraterrestres.

–Sí. Si, por supuesto–respondió Jeegar Riendo.

Allen se sentó y esperó mientras Leverrier seguía su discurso. Parecían una convención de pingüinos, sentados en simpáticos círculos y vestidos de blanco y negro. Quizás era demasiado duro con ellos. Las mas o menos trescientas mentes reunidas aquí representaban más logros académicos de los que podían pretender países enteros. ¿Quien era él para decir que su mente se veía algunas cosas con mas claridad que la de ellos? Por supuesto, el involuntariamente veía cosas que la mayoría de ellos no podían ver en absoluto. La relación entre simples hechos, por ejemplo. Como funcionaban los números y los conceptos lógicos en los niveles mas básicos. Sin embargo, ¿lo hacia eso mejor que estos pingüinos que lo miraban?

Sele ocurrió que lo que estaba a punto de representar en verdad era su propia clase de limitación. Un sudor frio le recorrió la nuca tomo un sorbo de agua. Quizás después de todo debería cancelar a Lenalee. No era demasiado tarde…y podía impedir la entrada de las chicas.

–Por consiguiente, sin más preámbulos de las experiencias educativas de nuestra institución, les presento al hombre al que venimos a honrar–expreso Leverrier y se volvió a Allen–. Allen Walker.

El salón prorrumpió en aplausos y Allen se puso de pie.

_**Aquí vamos**_.

Los aplausos se extinguieron, y por primera vez hubo silencio absoluto. Las chicas estaban listas para entrar en el momento en que dijera _Malcolm_.Ledijo a Lenalee que sería en medio de su discurso, y que lo pronunciaría con gran encanto. Como una introducción de presentador de juegos.

Allen se paro detrás del estrado y observo las miradas ansiosas. La profesora de estudios de medio oriente estaba al fondo y entraba al pasillo con la joven árabe. Extraño momento para ir al baño, pensó él. Las palabras de su discurso se asentaban en su mente como cuervos en una línea telefónica

–Gracias por esa amable…

Una puerta sonó de repente al abrirse a su derecha.

– ¡Denme una M!

Allen se sobresalto, sinceramente asustado. Lenalee estaba de pie con una mano sobre su cabeza, vestida con poca ropa negra. Lo miro y le guiño un ojo.

– ¡_M_!–resonó un coro de voces a la izquierda.

El se volvió. Cinco chicas gritaron desde tres entradas, vestida como una mezcla entre animadoras y bailarinas de burdel. Allen había sugerido atrevimiento; ellas estaban atrevidas de verdad. Unas pocas risas nerviosas se levantaron en el auditorio. Algunos gritos ahogados de asombro.

– ¡Denme una _A_!

– ¡_A_!

Las chicas menearonlas caderas, lanzaron sonrisas coquetas, y se dirigieron a la mesa de la derecha de Allen, donde estaba Leverrier, rojo como un tomate. La consigna continuó, pero Allen no dijo nada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se vio perdido. Debía hacer algo: animarlas, desanimarlas, menear la cadera con ellas, detenerlas indignado. Cualquier cosa. Pero no pudo. Miro en la mesa de Bak Chang y vio al hombre moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. Las chicas se habían alineado frente a Leverrier, y definitivamente parecían más las vegas que Lawrence welk. El lugar quedo en silencio a no ser por la consigna de las muchachas. El debía hacer algo. Definitivamente debía hacer algo. Su mente se quedó en blanco.

Entonces lo sacudió la imagen, como cuando el ave golpeo la ventana en la oficina de Bak. Una pistola. Una mano bronceada con nudillos blancos. Un rostro retorcido con ira. Otro gritando de dolor, con dedos como tornos que le apretaban las mejillas. Allen lanzo un grito.

Estaba consciente de que algunos de los profesores lo estaban mirando, pero él sentía distante lo que ocurría aquí, en este salón. El campo de visión de Allen se ensancho, y vio que el rostro pertenecía a una mujer. A la mujer árabe que había visto con Miranda. Ella estaba en el baño de damas; él lo sabía debido a la delgada figura en la puerta. La mujer estaba en el baño, y un hombre le oprimía el rostro con una mano y con la otra agitaba una pistola.

Luego la imagen desapareció.

Una bailarina se trepaba en la mesa de Leverrier en una forma que unos segundos antes pudo haber sonrojado a Allen, pero el suceso más importante se hallaba en su visión periférica. El corazón palpitaba con fuerza, pero por las imágenes que acababan de aparecer en su mente, no por los seductores movimientos de la joven de tez clara.

Por un instante confundido Allen se quedo mudo. ¿Era posible que la joven árabe estuviera de verdad en el baño con un hombre que tenía un arma? ¿Era posible que los otros dos sucesos no hubieran sido trucos extraños representados por su mente si no verdadera precognición?

Las imágenes volvieron a colar en su mente. Esta vez la mano del hombre golpeaba el rostro de la mujer. Allen giro detrás del podio, dios dos largas zancadas a su derecha, saltó apoyándose en el borde de la mesa, y corrió por el pasillo, mientras los pingüinos miraban boquiabiertos. Se dirigió a gran velocidad al baño de damas, se deslizo deteniéndose frente a la puerta que bordeaba la silueta de alguien, hizo una pausa a último minuto, y luego la abrió de golpe.

– ¡Hey!

Su voz le resonó en la espalda. Un espejo grande reflejaba a un hombre vestido de negro y blanco con cabello blanco alisado, y manos extendidas. Se trataba del mismo Allen. Este miro alrededor. No había urinales solo cubículos. El baño estaba vacío. La puerta chirrió al cerrarse.

– ¿Le puedo ayudar?

La cabeza de Allen giro bruscamente hacia la derecha. La joven mujer árabe estaba ahí de pie en la última puerta del último cubículo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Allen simplemente la miro, confundido.

–Este es el baño de damas–hizo saber la mujer.

Miro a su izquierda y se tranquilizo lentamente.

– ¿Miranda?–llamo la mujer.

Estaba llamando a la maestra.

–Allá fuera no hay nadie –manifestó Allen volviendo a mirarla.

– ¡Miranda!–volvió a llamar la mujer, saliendo totalmente del cubículo.

–Ya le dije que se fue.

– ¿Dónde está Miranda? ¿Qué ha hecho usted?

–Nada –contesto Allen, mientras algo le corroía en el fondo de la mente–.Yo…yo creía que pasaba algo malo, eso es todo.

Allen miro alrededor una última vez.

–Creo que me equivoque –confesó él.

–Miranda acaba de estar aquí.

El oyó el leve sonido de pasos, y se le ocurrió que la ausencia de Miranda podría ser un problema. Giro y jalo la puerta del baño, abriéndola un poco. Vio dos cosas a la vez. La primera era Miranda, desapareciendo al fondo del pasillo. La segunda era un hombre de piel clara que venía en dirección de Allen, la cabeza agachada, ahora a solo seis metros de distancia.

Este hombre iba a golpear a la mujer que estaba detrás de Allen. Eso es lo que había visto. Allen no tenía tiempo para analizar lo que había sucedido. Se movió con un instinto generado en una década de palizas en casa.

Soltó la puerta, dio un salto hacia la mujer, la agarro del brazo, y la jaló dentro de uno de los cubículos. No pensó que ella quizás no entendería la urgencia de la situación. La joven grito, y el sorprendió momentáneamente. Sin embargo se recuperó y con la mano libre le tapo la boca a la mujer.

– ¡Estoy aquí para ayudarla!¡Por favor!¡Cállese o hará que nos lastimen a ambos!

No eran exactamente las palabras más consoladoras en medio de un atraco. Ella intento gritar otra vez, a través de los dedos de Allen, pero se las arregló para amortiguar la voz de ella. Se acababa el tiempo. Intentó arrastrarla, pero ella opuso resistencia.

– ¡Basta!–Susurró él–. ¡Alguien viene por usted!

Allen miro hacia la puerta.

Una breve duda brinco en los ojos de ella. Allen la levantó en vilo y la empujó contra la puerta del cubículo. La tapa del inodoro estaba abierta. Con esfuerzo levantó a la joven sobre la taza y la liberó… pero no le soltó la boca. Ella se tambaleó, desequilibrada por el angosto anillo de cerámica. El se llevo un dedo a sus labios.

– ¡_Shh_! Por favor, tiene que confiar en mí –le susurró–. Alguien viene…

Se abrió la puerta del baño.

A Allen se le ocurrió que no había logrado nada al traerla aquí a la joven. Los dos eran presas fáciles, ¡por Dios!¡Una mirada debajo de las puertas y le vería los pies a Allen!

Respirando con dificultad, Allen liberó la boca de ella, agarro el contenedor de papel higiénico para sostenerse, y se subió a la taza, con un inodoro de agua azul entre sus pies. Ella mantuvo la boca cerrada. Sin embargo, solo un sordo pudo haber pasado por alto los fuertes latidos que salían del pequeño cubículo. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido para Allen.

Se presionó contra la mujer, con la mente confusa. Solucionar inconcebibles ecuaciones matemáticas era una cosa; otra era estar atascado con una mujer hermosa en el inodoro de un baño. Su cabello se halló en la boca de él, destilando un leve aroma de rosas del perfume de la joven. El lugar olía a perfume. Ella respiraba con dificultad, y su respiración le daba en el cuello. Estas distracciones abstractas saltaron a su mente en el lapso de cada latido. Tenía que sacarla de allí.

La espalda del joven estaba contra la puerta. Cambio de pie para girar. La joven se inclinó. La mano derecha de ella golpeo con fuerza en la puerta. Un fuerte s_plash_ sonó en el agua del inodoro. Allen miro abajo. Un zapato blanco se movía en el agua azul. El zapato de la joven. Había golpeado el pie de ella sacándolo de su posición, y había caído al agua.

Pero fue el sonido, no el zapato, lo que le paso aprisa por la mente. La miró a los ojos, bien abiertos y blancos. De algún modo entre horror y furia.

Eso era. Debían salir ahora de esa trampa mortal.

Allen giro y salto al piso. Ataco de forma violenta la puerta del cubículo, y toda su estructura se estremeció. La joven se le fue encima, pero cuando él se enderezo, ella cayo hacia atrás, con el inodoro en sus rodillas. Instintivamente se agarró de la cintura de él, y cayeron juntos dentro de la taza. Era hora de abandonar el secreto. – ¡Suéltame! –exclamo Allen.

– ¡Quítate de encima! ¿Qué está haciendo?

–Estoy tratando de…

Él se empujó hacia arriba y ella soltó un gruñido.

–Lo siento

La jaló hacia arriba. El zapato flotaba en el agua azul como un barco velero. Sin pensarlo, Allen lo agarró. Firmemente agarrando la sandalia que goteaba atacó de forma violenta la puerta del cubículo y salió a tropezones. Salieron del baño a un metro del árabe, quien dio un paso atrás al ver a Allen. Ahora Allen supo sin ninguna duda que este era el hombre que vio en su mente. Y si él era real entonces sus intenciones de lastimar a la joven también eran reales.

_**No cometas un error, Allen. Este tipo es peligroso**_.

La joven grito. El hombre centro la atención en ella. Y Allen vio que los ojos del tipo se oscurecieron. Allen se movió. Le lanzo el zapato con agua del inodoro, agarro la mano de la joven, y corrió hacia la puerta. El hombre maldijo en árabe cuando el zapato le golpeo el rostro. Allen abrió de golpe la puerta, la cual choco contra carne y hueso, y alguien grito. El jalo a la joven a través de la puerta y salió corriendo por el pasillo hacia la salida posterior. En la esquina volteo hacia atrás y vio a otro hombre colocarse de pie.

– ¡Rápido ¡ –exclamo Allen teniendo firmemente apretando la mano de la joven. Detrás de la esquina que acabaron de cruzar oyeron algunos pasos retumbando sobre la alfombra.

– ¡Por aquí! –ordenó, cortando a su derecha.

La joven parecía aun más ansiosa por seguirlo. Lo detuvo, estiro su mano hasta el pie, y arrojo el otro zapato. Él el soltó la mano y corrieron a toda velocidad. Pasaron Wurster, el museo, atravesaron la calle Bancroft, llegando a la avenida College.

– ¡Deténgase!

Era la mujer doblada detrás de Allen, el bajo la velocidad hasta un trote y luego se detuvo por completo. Ella respiraba pesadamente, y tenía las manos en las rodillas. El miro detrás de ella hacia la calle que antes habían cruzado. Nada.

– ¿A dónde me estas llevando? –pregunto ella resoplando.

Buena pregunta. Se escucho un alboroto que venía en dirección del club de maestros. Lo más probable era que fueran de Lenalee y compañía y no de aquellos hombres. Sea como sea, Allen se sentía al descubierto aquí afuera en la calle.

–Tenemos que salir de la calle. Mi auto esta por acá.

Ella se puso de pie y se movió tambaleándose hacia él. El vestido blanco se le había roto a lo largo de su pierna. Ahora que pensaba al respecto, cuando salieron corriendo el había oído el sonido de ropa rasgándose. Ella estaba un poco sonrojada al igual que él, pero este no era el momento de pensar en ello.

– ¿Su Auto? –pregunto mirando hacia atrás–. Por favor, tengo una amiga. Debo hallarla. Tenemos que…

– ¿Miranda? Créame, no es su amiga.

– ¿Por qué? –cuestionó la joven enfrentándolo, sus ojos redondos eran iluminados a la luz de la calle.

–Creo que ella los guio a esos hombres hasta usted.

–¿Cómo lo sabe?

–Bueno, no planeaban bailar contigo–contestó Allen, mientras volvía a mirar sobre ella; aun nada–. Tuvimos suerte, pero si nos hallan discutiendo aquí en la calle, dudo que no tengamos algunas complicaciones.

–Y supongo que usted piensa que arrástrame por un baño ¿no es tener complicaciones?

El volvió a mirar sobre el hombro de la joven. Aun había calma.

–Por favor, salgamos de la calle–le suplico mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento y mirando atrás mientras ella le seguía.

Atravesaron el estacionamiento y llegaron hasta un Cougar color Azul 1983, oculto de forma conveniente por las sombras. Las manos de Allen temblaban mientras hacía girar la llave de la puerta. Observo de nuevo la entrada del estacionamiento. Sin señales de persecución. Abrió la puerta y entró.

_**¿Qué haces, Allen?**_. Agarro el volante y sacudió la cabeza. La puerta del pasajero no estaba abierta. Miro por fuera del parabrisas y vio a la joven recostada en el capó, con los brazos cruzados, y se mordía una uña. Bajo la ventana y sacó la cabeza.

–Entre.

Allen volvió a meter la cabeza y subió la ventana. Ella se quedo quieta.

_**Por favor, mujer, no soy tu enemigo aquí.**_

–Mire , solo estoy tratando de ayudarla–dijo después de bajarse del auto–.¿Cree que entiendo esto?

–No. No creo que entiendas. Y usted me perdonara si me causa alguna inquietud. Un hombre que me mete a empujones dentro de un baño y luego me arrastra por la calle me pide ahora que suba su auto. ¿Cómo sabe acerca de Miranda?

– ¿Es usted de Arabia?

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó ella, titubeando

–Mera adivinación.

La mujer cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente.

–Estas huyendo–señalo él–. Huyo de Arabia y ahora alguien quiere hacerla regresar.

Los ojos de ellas se ensancharon de par en par.

–Lo que significa que usted es alguien importante–continuó Allen–. Como ninguna mujer es importante allá, usted debe ser de la monarquía, de la realeza. Una princesa huyendo. Me sorprende que haiga podido salir de su país.

–¿Cómo puede saber tanto de arabia?

El se encogió de hombros.

–Esos hombres no vuelan alrededor de medio mundo para darse por vencidos. Usted se encuentra metida en un lio de narices.

–¿Un lio de narices? Sería mejor que hable en un lenguaje más apropiado.

La petición lo agarro fuera de guardia.

–Lo siento. Es una forma de decir, y significa que está en problemas de gran calibre. O algo parecido. No es exactamente que haya _narices…_

–No soy imbécil–interrumpió ella–. Capté la onda.

– ¿Captó la onda? –pregunto el sonriendo–¿Dónde aprendió eso?

– ¿Cree que nunca he venido a Estados unidos?

–Así que una princesa árabe que escapo de su país, habla perfecto inglés, entiende expresiones coloquiales, y está metida en un lio de narices.

–Si–afirmó mirándolo por un instante–. Soy una princesa y he escapado de mi país. Mi nombre es Road.

–Road–repitió Allen, le gustó al instante, y la tuteó–¿Puedes por favor subirte al auto, Road ?

El miro alrededor. El estacionamiento se hallaba vacio.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? –lo tuteó ella a su vez.

–Allen. Lo siento…

El horizonte de Allen se torno borroso. Apenas veía el estacionamiento, pero su mente se nubló en los bordes. Luego vio dos Mercedes que llegaban por dos calles paralelar. Y que las dos calles cubrían las dos calles, las dos únicas salidas del estacionamiento. Parpadeó y se restauro su visión a la normalidad.

Allen se resistió a volver a entrar en pánico. Ladeo la cabeza hacia la salida izquierda y luego la derecha. Nada. Dio dos pasos alrededor del capo hacia Road, pero regreso de inmediato a su puerta abierta, ¿Qué haría, sentarla en el auto como lo había hecho en el baño?

– ¡Entra al auto! Rápido, ¡sube al auto!

Ella permaneció inmóvil. Si él no lograba que ella se moviera ahora…

– ¡Sube…al…auto! –grito claro cada silaba mientras golpeaba con un puñetazo al capó.

Ella se apresuro hacia la puerta y la jalo. Estaba cerrada. Allen se gacho, abrió la puerta de ella, y giro la llave. El motor rugió. Las dos puertas sonaron al cerrarse.

– ¿De qué se trata? ¿Por qué me gritas?

–¡Ellos vienen! Lo siento, no quise gritarte, pero ellos están exactamente…

Estiro su cuello para ver las salidas y no vio moros en la costa.

_**Está bien, bebe, solo deslízate. Quizás esta vez te equivoques. La intuición puede ser buena, ¿de acuerdo?**_.

El agarró la palanca de cambios con una mano cautelosa y engrano la transmisión. El auto salió y se deslizo tranquilamente por el carril, con las luces apagadas.

– ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? –Preguntó Road– ¿A dónde vamos?

–_Shh._ Por favor.

**_Vamos, bebé…_** las llantas chirriaron en el asfalto, fuerte en la noche. Las manos de Allen se aferraron al volante, con los nudillos blancos. ¿Cómo _sabes_ todo esto, Allen? El Cougar rodó hacia la salida. **_Si, bebé. Si, lo logramos. Lo…_**

En el espejo resplandecieron luces. Allen levanto la mirada. Dos luces brillaban desde la entrada posterior. Allen hundió el pedal hasta el fondo. El auto se alzó, y rugió al pasar los últimos tres autos en el estacionamiento, y salió disparado por la calle. Otro par de luces, las del Mercedes que había visto en su mente, penetro por la ventana de Road en curso de colisión. Habrían chocado, de costado a 50 kilómetros por hora, si Allen se hubiera mantenido impasible y si hubiera maniobrado el volante para salvarse. El cambio de dirección reduciría la velocidad a tal punto que el auto que intentaba arrollarlos terminara todo. Pero Allen no giro… se quedó paralizado como muñeco de prueba de choques, incapaz de moverse cuando debía hacerlo.

El Auto salió disparado por la calle haciendo un alboroto, se escapo por centímetros de chocar contra un auto estacionado en el lado del pasajero, golpeó el bordillo con tanta fuerza que doblo ambos aros, y rugió sobre el césped del museo de arte de la Universidad.

– ¡Gira! ¡Gira! ¡Gira! –grito Road.

Iban directo a grueso arce. Allen volvió a tener el control de la bestia y giró el volante. El auto dejo huellas descubiertas sobre el césped y entro en la avenida Durant, donde Allen se las arreglo para meterse en el carril derecho. Pero el Mercedes también estaba en la avenida, pisándoles los talones.

– ¡Agárrate, nena! ¡Ah!

Allen acelero el Cougar, y el 454 se precipito con tanta fuerza como para hacer que rebotaran ambos contra los asientos. Estaba aterrado; el sudor frio en la nuca se lo decía claramente. Pero también estaba vivo, ¿no era cierto? Vivo de veras. Era como estar sobre la melodía perfecta en tus manos o como estar sobre una ola d metros con espuma rugiéndole a menos de cincuenta centímetros sobre la cabeza. Había olvidado que le encantaba el piano, y tal vez el _surf_. Peligro. Cross Marian podría haber tenido algo de razón después de todo.

Road suspiró. Miró hacia atrás en su asiento, vio que estaban demasiado cerca.

–¡Más rápido!

– ¡Tenemos un semáforo en rojo…!

– ¡Maneja más rápido! ¡Más rápido!

–Más rápido–repitió el y piso hasta el fondo el acelerador.

Atravesaron la intersección Durant y Bowditch como a más de cien kilómetros por hora. El Mercedes redujo su velocidad por el Semáforo y atravesó con sigilo.

–¿Suficientemente rápido?

Ella no respondió. Para cuando llegaron a Shattuck, las luces del Mercedes aparecían y desaparecían de la vista. Cuando llegaron a la interestatal 80 las luces habían desaparecido. Se dirigieron al sur, y Allen no tenía idea de adonde ir. Solamente que iban hacia el sur.

–Se han ido–informó Allen.

–Si–contestó Road mirando hacia atrás.

–¿Ahora qué?

–Quizás vuelvan otra vez–expreso ella pálida, mirándolo.

–Quizás me deberías decir por qué te quieren. –contestó el.

–Quizás tú deberías decirme ahora como sabes que me quieren. –objetó ella.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Él no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Pero eso no importaba. Lo que importaba era que lo _sabía._ No lograba quitarse del pensamiento lo que implicaría estar aquí, yendo por la autopista con una joven mujer llamada Road de Arabia.

Aunque no necesariamente quisiera estar aquí, de alguna manera quería que así fuera. Porque ella lo necesitaba; porque sentía que la sangre le fluía, y que corría de verdad, por primera vez después de tanto tiempo; porque su mente le había jugado un par de trucos muy extraños e impresionantes en tres días.

Y luego estaba el fiasco en el Club de maestros. Si el pertenecía aquí. Al menos por ahora.

–Tú primero–contesto el, con una leve sonrisa.

_**Bueno muchachos les he dado los capítulos al día, claro agradezco las visitas, y que si no es hoy o en estos días coloco el capítulo 12 espero sigan visitando la historia… y pues tengo el ánimo de colocar otras pero primero terminare esta…entonces que tengan buen día amiguitos.**_


	12. Capitulo12: Traidor

_**Capítulo 12 **_

Skin miro por la ventana que iba del piso al techo del decimotercer piso del hotel Hyatt Regency, desde donde se veían millones de luces a lo largo de la bahía de san francisco. Una extraña mezcla de ira y emociones distantes llegaban a su mente, como le ocurría frecuentemente cada vez que venía a Estados Unidos, una mezcla de ira y tristeza que lo dejaba vacío. Asia y Europa eran de algún modo diferentes. Él había visto muchas ciudades llena de excesos, comenzando con la ciudad de Riad, la cual en muchas formas permitía más desproporciones que todas las demás juntas. Si la princesa se conocía por algo, era por gastar mucho dinero. No, se trataba de la riqueza con que contaba la costa de San francisco lo que molestaba a Skin.

Lo que de verdad le molestaba era la ilimitada libertad de todos los ciudadanos de disfrutar todas las riquezas. En ninguna parte de mundo tantos individuos tenían tanto como aquí. En la mayoría de los países los ricos pagaban el precio de la libertad personal con regulaciones. Pero aquí las personas disfrutaban de riquezas inmensas y de libertad sin precedentes. La combinación hacia que este país fuera único entre las naciones. Los _Crown_ podrían acusarlo de apartarse de los mandamientos del profeta y consentir con los infieles en tal declaración, y en algunas formas tendrían razón.

Por desgracia, solo unos cuantos entendían de verdad que Arabia estaría frente a la extinción política si no se adaptaba al mundo cambiante. Felizmente el actual rey Ashraf era uno de esos pocos.

Skin se volvió de la ventana y tomo un whisky y un dulce. Sentaba bien estar en un lugar donde no violaba ninguna regla mientras hacia lo que de verdad le agradaba. Se apuró el licor y lo tragó. Al lado del maletín sobre la cama había una browning hi-power negra de nueve milímetros. Su contacto le había entregado la pistola una hora antes con algunos otros artículos que solicito. Otro beneficio de la libertad. Había llegado seis horas antes, y supo que la hija del Conde huyo de Berkeley. No había sido fácil poner en orden los detalles de lo sucedido en la universidad. Evidentemente, dos hombres se hicieron pasar por él y un asociado de la embajada, e intentaron llevársela. Esto significaba que alguien más la quería como el rey, y sabía que él estaba en camino para llevársela.

Según sus pensamientos, solo había una razón para que algún hombre asesino hiciera todo lo posible por atrapar a Road. La necesitaban para sacar provecho. Solo había una manera de beneficiarse de ella, y era a través del matrimonio. La mezcla de líneas de sangre.

Alguien por extraña razón buscaba la lealtad del Conde milenario. Lo cual significaba que querían el poder sobre el rey. ¿Pero quién? ¿Quién se había enterado de su viaje y del paradero de ella? ¿No sería irónico que el destino del reino lo decida una mujer en vez de un hombre? Por supuesto, una sola bala en la cabeza de ella y decidiría todo. El agudo sonido del teléfono del hotel irrumpió los pensamientos de Skin, y levantó el auricular.

–Sí.

–Buenas noches, Skin.

–General. Será mejor para mí llamarlo al celular. Me he encargado de la seguridad. Cada seis horas, como lo pidió el rey.

–Por supuesto.

Skin hizo una pausa. Su primera llamada al país había sido directamente al rey y director de inteligencia. Si no podían confiar en él, no podía confiar en nadie.

–Ella escapo con un americano…Allen Walker, un Estudiante. –informó Skin.

–Así que las autoridades nos colaboran.

–Localmente, sí. Tengo una reunión programada mañana por la tarde con el Departamento de Estado en los Ángeles. Mientras, la policía local está buscando el auto. Creemos que se dirige al sur. Recibimos varias quejas de otros conductores. Es evidente que el tipo cree que participa en una carrera de autos.

– ¿No lo creen todos los estadounidenses? –preguntó riendo el general.

Skin no le vio gracia, en la declaración.

–Según la policía, mañana tendrán el auto. Con un poco de suerte volare de regreso a Riad mañana por la noche.

–Bueno. Entonces este asunto puede ser sencillo.

–Quizás. Ella se las arreglo para escapar de dos hombres que intentaron atraparla.

Se hizo una pausa.

– ¿Les seguirá usted la pista?

–Tengo un auto y un rastreador de policía. La libertad tiene sus ventajas, general. Volveré a llamar en seis horas.

Skin colgó el teléfono, recogió el portafolio, por puro hábito inspecciono el cuarto y salió por el garaje.

–Esos idiotas fueron tus hombres–acuso el Sr. Mikk en una línea telefónica protegida–. ¿Y ahora le ayuda un americano?

Tikky se inclino en su silla y no dijo nada.

–El hecho de que Skin mismo haya ido significa que el rey esta sospechando algo.

–El rey siempre sospecha algo. Sus días están contados y él lo sabe.

Silencio.

– ¿Quién es el Americano? –pregunto el Sr. Mikk.

–Allen Walker–contesto Tikky, cambiando de oído–. Un estudiante nacido en otro país. Eso es todo lo que saben mis hombres antes de salir del lugar. Claro la policía apareció con un poco de violencia.

–Eso fue por Skin. Por ahora trabaja con las autoridades.

Tikky suspiro sin hacer ruido. Al final, hombres como su padre dependen de hombres como él. ¿Verdad? De asesinos y tipos que cumplen la ley. La verdadera fuerza se ejerce por la espada. Hasta el profeta lo sabía.

El Sr. Mikk respiro profundamente.

–Tendrás que casarte con ella allá si puedes–consideró–. Con Skin involucrado, traerla de regreso será un problema. Y si no coopera, entonces debes silenciarla.

– ¿Asesinarla?

–No podemos permitir que hable al mundo. El general llamo hace diez minutos–informo El Sr. Mikk– .Skin lo llamo. Ya identificaron el auto del americano y esperan tener a Road en custodia mañana temprano. Ella se dirige al sur.

– ¿No hay dudas con respecto a la lealtad del general?

–No.

– ¿Cada cuanto tiempo lo llamara Skin?

–Cada seis horas. Sabremos lo mismo que el antes que el rey lo sepa.

–Llamare a Nueva York; si ha habido un cambio. Hare los ajustes necesarios –aviso Tikky e hizo una pausa–. Mientras debes preparar al Conde para lo peor. Necesitamos su lealtad así asesinen a su hija.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que hacer? –contesto enojado el Sr. Mikk.

Tikky colgó y termino la llamada.

_**Bueno chicos les entrego el capitulo 12 espero les agrade, es cierto es un poco aburrido quizás, pero pues poco a poco la trama mejora. Y gracias a todos mis visitantes a pesar que no comenten, espero que sigan leyendo XD**_


	13. Capitulo 13: Emocion y peligro

_**Capitulo 13: Emoción y peligro.**_

Road se hallaba sentada en el veloz Cougar y observaba la interminable línea de luces en dirección opuesta. Había pasado una hora especulando en quien los perseguía y cuál sería la mejor opción para ellos. Se dirigían al sur por la interestatal en dirección a los Ángeles aunque no veían señales de que los siguieran las autoridades, Allen insistió en que cuanto más lejos estuvieran de Berkeley, más seguros estarían. A juzgar por el laberinto interminable de autopistas y autos, Road no creía que nadie tuviera esperanza alguna de hallarlos. Después de discutir mucho, Allen acabó en un estado introspectivo, divagando entre estar absorto y poner a Road al día en cuanto a cómo es ahora, según decía él, Estados unidos.

Se detuvieron una vez para poner combustible. El la llevo a un pequeño recorrido por la estación de gasolina, explicándole cuales eran los diferentes caramelos y él porque prefería los rojos con rayas de regaliz en vez de los negros; además, porque no tenía sentido mezclar por motivos de salud un jugo de frutas con dulces, ya que los caramelos de por sí ya eran bastante malos. A pesar de eso se dio cuenta que a ella le encantaban…y así eran la mayoría de las chifladuras.

Salieron con dos botellas gigantes de Mr. Pepper, dos bolsas de Regaliza, y dos bolsas de cecina, la cual él le aseguro a Road que era tan pesada para el cuerpo como la otra "chatarra" que habían comprado. La lógica parecía importante para él. Road le aseguro que conocía casi todo esto; pues no solo había estado un verano en california mientras asistía a la universidad, sino que también había viajado a varias ciudades europeas y había leído cantidades de revistas que publicaban en occidente. Sin embargo, el tenia una perspectiva única.

Allen aprovecho la parada para cambiarse el traje por unos pantalones de pana negro y una camiseta desteñida azul, la cual pareció relajarlo de forma considerable, a pesar de ello tenía su brazo izquierdo una marca negra un par de líneas y unas especies de rombos alrededor de ellas. En cambio ella no tenía alternativa. El vestido blanco la hacía tener buen aspecto, pero la diferencia en sus atuendos la convertía en una acompañante inadecuada para este tipo valiente.

Finalmente Road decidió contarle a Allen la verdad del aprieto en que se encontraba. Le tomo otra hora contarles los hechos que la llevaron a salir de su país…todos ellos, incluyendo la muerte de Aanisa.

– ¿Así que te obligaron a observar? –Indago Allen, horrorizado– ¿Estaba Tikky programando algo? ¿Cómo puede Alguien…?

Su voz se apagó y cerró los ojos fuertemente por un momento, furioso.

– ¿Ves ahora porque escape?

El la miro, y ella creyó por un momento que la cuestionaría. Pero luego el rostro de Allen se suavizo.

–Lo siento. Es terrible lo que te obligaron a presenciar–comento él, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado–. No puedo imaginarme lo que debió haber sufrido la madre de la joven.

–Ellos podrán ser parte de cualquier secta. Pero ella seguía siendo una madre que perdió a su hija de catorce años a manos de su esposo. Su devoción esta más allá de mi comprensión.

Allen miro la carretera y trago saliva. El salvador de ella tenía su lado blando ¿O eran solo demostraciones americanas?

–Los americanos llevan vidas fáciles–comentó ella, mirando a lo lejos.

– ¿Crees eso? No todos los que viven aquí. ¿Te ha golpeado tu padre en la cara?

–He recibido mi parte de palizas.

–Cuando era niño no pasaba una semana en que no recibiera una paliza de parte de mi padre adoptivo.

– ¿Tú? –Se impresionó ella, sorprendentemente horrorizada por la admisión de él; no imaginaba crueldad aquí.

–No quiero causar lastima. No importa.

– ¿Te hablo de Aanisa y me dices que no importa? –objeto ella. Allen pensó por un momento.

–Mi padre tenía problemas con el Alcohol, y a pesar de arrepentirse. Habitualmente nos maltrataba a mí y a mama. Mi infancia fue horrible.

–Lo siento. Perdóname.

–Está bien. No me puedo quejar –explico el, forzando una leve sonrisa–Quizás yo no sea el ser humano más equilibrado que vayas a conocer, pero se contar mis bendiciones. Para empezar no haber nacido en Arabia.

– ¡Aja! No creo que entiendas. Te iría muy bien en mi país.

–Eso es verdad, olvide que soy hombre, ¿Correcto?

– ¿Olvidaste tu sexo? Tal vez eres una mujer disfrazada.

Allen rio, rompiendo la tensión del momento. El silencio volvió al auto, y viajaron al sur por un rato sin sentir la necesidad de romperlo. A Road le sucedió lo mismo por la mente que por primera vez recorría Estados unidos a la manera de los americanos, con un "nativo". A pesar del peligro desagradable, era emocionante la aventura de ir por la autopista con un verdadero estadounidense de corazón. Al mismo tiempo, el hecho de ser hombre le hacía nacer emociones conflictivas. Ella nunca había estado con un hombre _sola_ y un extraño, mucho menos con él durante varias horas.

Las luces que se reflejaban resaltaban el perfil de Allen; una mandíbula lisa y cabello albino, desordenado más que la primera vez que lo vio, a pesar de hacerle parecer más viejo, su rostro era joven y la cicatriz en el rostro, lo hacía ver aún más fuerte. Sus características la atrajeron en un nivel básico, terrenal. El poseía la clase de aire que ella había esperado de un espíritu libre: guapo, pero lejos de su propio encanto a propósito: un enigma inteligente. A pesar de los rudos movimientos allá en los baños, él tenía una mente veloz.

Road miro hacia otro lado, y sonrió, pensando en el milagroso escape de la universidad.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto él.

–Nada –contesto ella.

–Esa sonrisa no es de _nada_. Es una sonrisa de _vaya_, _¿no es este un tipo extraño_?

– ¿Crees conocer a las mujeres tan bien que entiendes lo que piensan con solo una mirada?

– ¿Quizás?

–Quizás debería ponerme un velo. Me siento desnuda aquí contigo leyéndome la mente.

Eso hizo que Allen tomara una pausa. ¿Cuántos hombres le habían visto el rostro lo suficiente a ella para juzgar lo que pensaba? Muy pocos.

–Una princesa con una inteligencia excepcional. –expreso Allen.

– ¿Te gusta lo que ves al ver mi rostro? –quiso saber ella.

– ¿Q-Que Quieres decir? –titubeo y contesto a la vez, aclarando la garganta.

–No muchos hombres han visto mi rostro. Parece haber impactado en ti lo suficiente como para influir en tu evaluación de tus pensamientos. Solo pregunto si ves algo en mi rostro. –explico ella, complaciéndose con agarrar desprevenido al joven de tal intelecto.

–Si –contestó Allen evitando su mirada y mirando por el espejo lateral aunque no había autos detrás de ellos –Eres una mujer. Una princesa. ¿Recuerdas?

–He visto a más de una princesa que solo parecen atractivas al lado de un sapo. Y eso en su mejor día. –contestó ella mirando la autopista –. Tendrás que perdonar, pero de dónde vengo no se oye decir que una mujer es hermosa. Creo que una mujer nace deseando oír que es hermosa, ¿no lo crees?

–Sí. Bueno…así lo creo. S-Seguro tiene sentido. Deseo innato por perpetuar las especies.

Ella lo miro. Arqueo su ceja derecha.

–No pensé en eso en tales…términos científicos –exteriorizo ella.

–N-No. L-Lo siento, eso no es lo que quise decir. Parece razonable.

–Tal vez sea más un asunto de amor que de razón –objeto ella – ¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez?

– ¿Amor? Enamorado, ¿Con que clase de amor?

–Es obvio que no. –Sonrió la joven –._Amor_, como que yo daría cualquier cosa por estar en los brazos de Sam, oyéndolo susurrar mi nombre y decirme lo hermosa que soy. Amor.

– ¿Sam?

–Sí. Sam. El chofer del que te hable.

– ¿Enamorada de él? –cuestiono el sonriendo un poco –. Así que mientras altos mandos determinaban tu matrimonio, tú estabas en secreto enamorada de otro hombre. Y un hombre prohibido.

–Sí. Desesperadamente –contestó ella.

–_Desesperadamente_ enamorada de un hombre. Una princesa fuerte capaz de desafiar la tradición.

Road rió encantada por la afirmación de Allen. El era sorprendente, entendía sobre su nación, como si hubiera vivido allá, a pesar de que insistía que lo que sabía venia de libros.

–De donde vengo, un hombre enamorado de una mujer en peligro la rescataría –continuó Allen, aclaro la garganta –. Por tanto, ¿Dónde está Sam?

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó ella, sintiendo que su alegría se alejaba –. ¡Él no puede venir por mí! ¡Lo habrían matado!

–Eso no detendría a un hombre enamorado.

– ¿Y lo sabes tú? –Se burló ella –. Él ni siquiera sabe dónde estoy. Cuando sea seguro, vendrá por mí, te lo puedo prometer. Al final nada nos separará.

Road miro hacia la ventana y pensó en la manera en que Sam la había mirado cuando le hizo la promesa. ¿Y si salió de Arabia en su búsqueda? ¿Y si estuviera en San Francisco, para protegerla? ¿Qué estaba haciendo al huir con este tipo salvaje? Seis horas antes arremetió contra el inodoro y la secuestró debido a una extraña visión que no quiso explicar. Y ahora estaba con él en un auto. ¿Y si Allen fuera en realidad un agente que trabajaba para Tikky?

–Lo siento. Y-Yo solo preguntaba.

Ella cerró los ojos.

_**Cálmate Road. Allen es tu protector. Es tan inocente como tú. Sin el estarías a merced de ellos.**_

La mente de ella se inundó con una ráfaga de imágenes. Tikky, Sheryl, El conde, Sam, Alia. Querida Alia. ¿Dónde estás Sam? ¿Que había iniciado en ella? Sus perseguidores habían tardado solo dos días en alcanzarla en San Francisco.

– ¿Qué haremos? –inquirió ella.

Él no contesto

–Allen, quizás debamos regresar a San Francisco. ¿Y si Sam está allí? Yo no he estado fuera de San Francisco. ¿Qué harás, solo dejarme en una parada de autobuses en los Ángeles y esperar a que me las arregle a regresar?

–No te preocupes, no te dejare en una parada de autobuses.

– ¿Entonces?

–No estoy seguro.

– ¿Me llevas a ningún lado sin un plan? –recalco ella, haciendo un mohín, ella extendió sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba, y luego las dejo caer sobre sus piernas –Quizás deberías dejarme salir del auto.

– ¿En la próxima parada?

El tenía razón. Allen miro fijamente hacia adelante.

–Mira, hoy no planee rescatar exactamente a una princesa. Perdóname si no tengo en mi bolsillo mi súper práctico manual _ las diez estrategias para entregar a una princesa afligida de manera eficaz._ Si me hubieras avisado con anticipación.

Road lo miro, su mente clasifico la jerga de Allen. Ella había entendido el significado principal, no el literal: él estaba tan perdido como ella y cubría su inseguridad con este sarcasmo.

–Eso no significa que no tenga alguna idea –continuo el –Estoy seguro de que en el Departamento de Estado hay algunas personas que solucionan esta clase de asuntos. Supongo que ahora esas oficinas están cerradas. Llamare tan pronto como amanezca. Mientras tanto, no es seguro regresar a San Francisco; allí hay personas que no te quieren, ¿recuerdas? Y antes de que lo olvides, soy tan rehén como lo eres tú. Ellos están detrás de ti no de mí.

Ella no podía objetar con la razón de Allen. De algún modo su lógica imposible de discutir le recordó a Alia. Ella consideraría dejar el país para casarse con este hombre. Serían tan para cual. Miro a sus rodillas y mordió levemente sus labios.

–Tienes razón. Lo siento. En los últimos días me han sucedido más cosas de las que tenía planeado.

–No, de veras, está bien.

– ¿Estás aquí por la visión que tuviste? –indago ella –. De no ser por eso, ¿estarías en casa?

–No dije que fuera una visión.

–Te negaste a darle un nombre. Así que la llamo una visión. Viste a un hombre que venía por mí en el baño. De donde vengo se dice que es una visión de Dios.

–Desde luego. Mahoma era famoso por sus visiones.

– ¿Estas insultándolo? ¿Es la amplia mente americana?

–Lo siento –contesto haciendo una pausa, bajo la mirada –De veras no trato de ser irreverente.

–Deberías analizar lo que dices antes de hablar ligeramente –respondió despectivamente.

–He leído el Corán.

– ¿Cuando?

– ¿Lo más reciente? Hace dos años y medio. Incluso aprendí de memoria casi todo, capitulo por capitulo, cuando tenía veinte años. Ciertas cosas tienden a encerrarse en mi cabeza, estando las abstracciones poéticas entre las principales. Como sabes, el Corán es poético. Así como la biblia.

¿Había aprendido de memoria el Corán?

–Es probable que no puedas entender el islam viviendo en estados unidos.

–En realidad se puede sonar arrogante, y me disculpo antes, pero creo entender tanto el cristianismo como el islam. Es sorprendente lo mucho que tienen en común.

– ¡Son blanco y negro!

–Los dos dicen que existe un Dios, un creador omnisapiente, en el que discrepo. Ambos creen que Jesús nació de una virgen y no cometió pecado. Ambos creen que los escritos de Moisés, David, los profetas y los evangelios se inspiraron de manera divina. Las principales diferencias entre ellos se encuentran en contradicciones del Corán y estos otros escritos. El islam explica las discrepancias diciendo que los evangelios y la biblia cristiana se han alterado.

El exponía los hechos tal y como eran, pero su rechazo por el Corán la enojo.

–Y quizás leíste una mala traducción del Corán. Una versión en español alterada.

–En realidad leo y entiendo árabe. El lenguaje es como las matemáticas. Lo uno y lo otro me llegan con facilidad. Admito que la traducción que aprendí estaba en inglés, pero era bastante exacta.

¿Entendía él el árabe? Ella pronuncio una frase en árabe.

–Si–contestó en inglés–la mayoría de los que estamos en occidente tienen dificultad con el árabe. Y en realidad, perdóname por llamar la atención hacia el islam, pero cuestionar está en la naturaleza humana, ¿de acuerdo? Toda religión tiene su lugar. El cristianismo al igual que el islam, tienen su lugar. Las religiones unen sociedades y responden preguntas sin respuesta que el hombre tiene, y cosas así. Pero a ambos los rechazo en los terrenos filosóficos. No estoy listo para atribuir a una religión mis supuestas "visiones".

– ¿Entonces porque estás aquí, Allen Walker?

–Estoy aquí porque vi en el futuro–contesto después de titubear.

–Pero a eso no lo llamas visión. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

–No estoy seguro. Solo quería distinguirlo. El solo hecho de no entender cómo funciona algo no significa que debe atribuirse a una deidad. Antes el mundo era plano porque religiosos decían que era así, ¿recuerdas? ¿Consideraste alguna vez que el tiempo fuera de esa forma también? Una dimensión que no entendemos, en el momento que alguien ve lo que ocurrirá después está más allá de esa dimensión. Podría ser tan sencillo.

– ¿Sencillo? Ah, veo. Que tonta soy. Entonces al menos dime como es andar en otras dimensiones. Dame el gusto.

Ella creía que el tono de Allen a pesar de sonar un poco dulce, se había vuelto complejo.

–No afirmo que eso sea necesariamente, lo que ocurrió. Solo digo que pudo haber ocurrido. Es posible.

–Entonces dime.

– ¿Has tenido alguna vez un sueño que parece real? –pregunto el al pasarse la mano por su cabello blanco liso.

–Sí.

–Es parecido. Pero tan rápido que no interrumpe nada que vea en el presente–Respondió Allen e hizo una pausa– ¿Tiene sentido?

–Parece una visión–recalco ella.

–Pero diferente–se defendió el.

Después de eso siguieron en silencio por mucho tiempo. Road se sumió en consoladores pensamientos cálidos de arabia: lo mejor de su amada patria. Las playas en Jedda, las arenas del desierto, los palacios relucientes de riquezas. En alguna forma no era tan malo ser una mujer con un palacio a su disposición, con velo o sin él, ¿verdad? Alia le daría una cachetada por pensarlo.

Por primera vez desde su escape turbulento, Road se sintió sola. Por Tricia, por Aanisa y por Alia. Por Sam. Dios, ¿Qué había hecho?

Allen salió de la autopista y entro a un estacionamiento vacío a las dos de la mañana, sugiriendo que debían dormir un poco. Casi después de cerrar los ojos vino el sueño.

El cálido sol sobre el rostro de Road la despertó. Se sentó tambaleante, buscando en sus recuerdos donde estaba. La puerta de un auto se cerró de pronto ella miro a su derecha. Un hombre obeso se dirigía caminando desde un jeep blanco. Miro hacia donde estaba ella y se dirigió al edificio al extremo izquierdo de donde ellos…

¡Allen! Se había ido.

No. El venia hacia el auto, las manos en los bolsillos, un flequillo de cabello en los ojos. El tipo atolondrado que había aprendido el Corán y que andaba más allá de las dimensiones del tiempo. El abrió su puerta y se dejó caer en el asiento. Se veía cansado.

–Buenos días, Road. ¿Dormiste bien?

–Bastante Bien. No parece que hayas podido dormir en absoluto. –respondió la joven un poco sonrojada.

–No puedo dormir en un auto–contestó encogiéndose de hombros–. Conseguí esto.

– ¿Dónde estamos?

–A dos horas de este lado de los Ángeles. A veinte minutos en las afueras de Santa Clara.

Ella lo miro un poco confundida.

–Llame a un amigo en la universidad–continuo el–. El Dr. Bak. Lo más cerca que tengo a un verdadero padre.

Allen sonrió y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

– ¡Vaya! Causamos un gran alboroto. Me conto que media hora después se plago de policías el lugar.

– ¿Te ayudo tu amigo?

–Sí. Parece que la policía sabe de ti. Les dijo que creía que llamaría. Sugirieron ir al departamento de estado en los Ángeles. Allí habrá alguien que te pondrá en custodia de protección. Un antiguo conocido de la ASN, Cross Marian. El mundo es pequeño. Pero estoy seguro que podemos confiar en Cross. Creo que podríamos estar allí a las once.

– ¿Por qué debemos confiar en alguien? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

–Esto no es arabia, Road. Este lugar es al que personas como tu huyen de gobiernos opresores.

– ¿Y si la policía me entrega a las autoridades de mi país? Puedes imaginar lo que me harán. Solo de pensar en lo que le hicieron a Aanisa…

– ¿Por qué, si les cuentas lo que me has dicho? Además, no vamos a la policía vamos al Departamento de Estado. Lo importante es que buscas asilo político.

Ella solamente lo miro.

–Bak y Cross no nos mentirán– la tranquilizo apartando la mirada–. Si eso sucede…yo te saco del apuro.

– ¿Cómo?

–Siempre puedo usar el truco del baño.

El sonrió y ella también a pesar de la ansiedad. La joven pensó que el comportamiento de él había cambiado. Los ojos de Allen no le sostenían por mucho tiempo la mirada con tanta confianza como anoche. La miro varias veces, pero luego retiraba la mirada.

–Creo que estarás a salvo, Road. Además, a menos que tengas un plan brillante, no pienso en una mejor alternativa. Sencillamente no podemos salir por el país como Bonnie y Clyde.

Ella lanzo una mirada curiosa.

– ¿Bonnie y Clyde? ¿Dos famosos…amantes y fugitivos? –explico el en forma de pregunta, mirándola nuevamente–Antigua historia. Dijiste que tenías algo de dinero. ¿Te molestaría que te pregunte cuánto?

–Cinco–contesto ella.

–Y yo tengo diez. Estaba pensando que podrías conseguir ropa, pero creo que tendremos que esperar.

– ¡Ropa! Es una idea estupenda. ¿Hay una tienda cerca?

–Santa clara. Pero quince dólares no alcanzan para comprar comida y ropa.

– ¿Quince dólares? Yo dije que tenía cinco mil.

– ¿Cinco _mil_? –se sorprendió el, mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos.

–Sí. No quise salir de casa de miranda sin cambio.

–Muy bien. El cambio es bueno. Entonces bien, tendremos que ir de compras, ¿No crees?

–Sí, eso sería bueno.

Road deseaba abrazar a Allen por lo considerado que era, pero decidió no hacerlo. Se paso los dedos por el cabello y luego giro el espejo retrovisor para mirar su rostro.

–Allí hay un baño–informo Allen, señalando con la cabeza el edificio–. Entrando a la izquierda.

–Gracias–respondió ella sonriéndole mientras abría la puerta.

–Regresa pronto.

–Lo haré.

5 minutos después volvieron a entrar a la vía dirigiéndose al sur. Road le pregunto a Allen si podía oír la radio, y el la obligo a pasar por una gran variedad de ondas de radio. Parecía conocer de música. Al hablar entusiasmado sobre porque Frank Sinatra y una banda llamada Metallica eran cortados por la misma tela, hablaba sobre las melodías armónicas en el piano y su encanto en la vida. Ella volvió a sentirse sorprendida por este extraño encantador. Una clase de encanto que trajo a su mente la referencia de Bonnie y Clyde.

El centro comercial en santa clara aún estaba cerrado al llegar, pero Allen insistió en que estaba bien el Wal-Mart abierto 24 horas que estaba al otro lado de la calle. Explico que se trataba de ropa básica, pero con distintas etiquetas para gente distinta. La mayoría de los hilos provenían de las mismas fábricas.

Allen parqueo el auto cerca de un estacionamiento vacío y atravesaron la puerta de la enorme tienda.

–La ropa para damas está a 23 pasos adelante y 5 pasos a la derecha, frente a fotografía y a este lado ropa interior femenina –explicó él –Todo Wal-Mart sigue uno de varios patrones básicos, y este lo conozco. Yo voy a la izquierda, donde espero encontrar un par de cepillos de dientes y pasta para limpiar la boca y refrescar el aliento.

Ella lo miro. No era que no entendiera si no que necesito un segundo mas para entender las palabras que escogió.

– ¿Está bien? –averiguo él.

– ¿Vas a dejarme sola? –pregunto ella, mirando por los pasillos. – ¿Y si me pierdo?

–No te perderás. Si eso pasa, pregunta a alguien con un uniforme azul donde están las cajas registradoras. Confía en mí, estarás bien.

La joven lo miro un poco confundida, luego sonrió y se alejó. No es que ella no hubiera estado de compras antes.

–Está bien.

El anduvo varios pasos antes de volverse.

–Y que conste, yo prefiero _jeans _azules y la blusa blanca a un vestido. Considerando nuestra situación, es decir.

– ¿Cómo sabias que pensaba en _jeans_ azules o un vestido? –pregunto ella, mirándolo desconcertada.

– ¿Pensabas en eso?

–Exactamente en eso. En más nada.

–Umm.

– ¿Ves ahora mi closet? ¿Qué más logras ver?

–No estoy mirando en tu closet. En realidad no estoy seguro de lo que pude ver.

– ¿Pero lo vistes no?

El vaciló, como si acabara de comprender.

–Sí. Creo que fue así.

Allen giro y camino en dirección de la farmacia. Los dos salieron juntos veinte minutos después, el sosteniendo una bolsa de objetos de tocador y otra botella de Dr. Pepper, y Road vestida de jeans y una blusa blanca.

**_Bueno a todos espero que les haya agradado, los próximos capítulos. Y claro ya estamos en los momentos en los que nuestros amigos, se han conocido la verdad me gusto. En fin pronto colocare el 14 de la serie…y gracias a las constantes visitas que he tenido y a las insistencias de compañeros de clase…y espero les guste mis dibujos en deviantart, no siendo más me despido…bye._**


	14. Capitulo 14: Futuros

_**Capítulo 14: Futuros**_

Skin condujo hacia el sur en el Mercedes Hertz, sintonizo la antena rastreadora, y dejo vagar sus pensamientos mientras escuchaba a la policía en su red.

No habían podido localizar el Cougar azul, pero el americano, Allen había usado si tarjeta de combustible de Texaco en una estación de servicio de Kentleman City. Era verdad que se dirigía al sur. Ya habían pasado Santa Clara y se dirigían al laberinto de autopistas que cubría los Ángeles.

Skin estiro la mano hacia arriba y examino el rastreador, había permanecido en silencio por algunos minutos. Se oía la estática que indicaba la claridad de la señal. Un camión con remolque paso a su izquierda, llevando tres enormes generadores a algún destino en donde proporcionarían energía eléctrica a alguna persona libre. Libertad personal. Estados unidos se levantó en la idea de que los hombres como individuos eran supremos, a pesar de la lenta erosión de esos derechos en los últimos años.

Quizás Estados Unidos y Arabia tendrían algún día algo en común una variedad limitada de libertad personal. Aunque el rey Ashraf en realidad no se hallaba listo para abrir sus puertas al ciudadano común, entendía que la libertad más que la mayoría en el país. Por otra parte, los militantes extremistas negarían la libertad en nombre del profeta, y usarían la espada para reforzar las creencias. Una terrible vergüenza.

El mundo había cambiado. En la opinión de Skin, a menos que su país cambiara, se seria hundida en los mares de la historia. El deseaba proteger el reino de eso. Y si eso requería la muerte de una joven llamada Road, así seria. No que deseara asesinarla ahora. Después de todo era ella parte de la familia real.

Skin suspiro. Este era un mundo complicado y que odiaba.

El rastreador dio señales.

–Unidades cerca de la cinco y Balboa, respondan a un posible avistamiento de un vehículo que corresponden a la descripción del Cougar Azul. El helicóptero reporto a un vehículo saliendo de la autopista, rumbo al occidente en Balboa.

_Balboa_. La salida estaba directa aquí adelante. Skin miro en su retrovisor y pasó el Mercedes al carril derecho. Se aceleró su pulso, así que su juego resulto. El rastreador volvió a sonar.

–Enterado 512. Vamos allá. Estamos a 15 kilómetros al sur sobre la cinco. No hay mucha distancia hasta allá después de la parada de camiones.

Un corto silencio. Skin acelero al pasar un letrero que informaba que la salida a balboa estaba a kilómetro y medio adelante.

–Confirmo. Esa parece la parada de camiones. El helicóptero de dirigió al sur y estará fuera del campo de visión dentro de poco. ¿Cuánto te demoras?

–Dame 15 minutos.

–15 minutos, entendido.

Skin palpo el bulto de su chaqueta tocando la pistola. Tenía quince minutos.

La parada de camiones a un costado del norte de balboa, como a doscientos metros de la autopista en el centro del polvoriento estacionamiento. El ambiente seco y vacío no correspondía para nada a la idea de Road de lo que debía ser California.

–No has experimentado Estados unidos hasta que te sientes en la cafetería de una parada de camiones llena de humo, y te hayas llenado del picadillo que venden–afirmo Allen.

– ¿Cuánto tardaremos para llegar al Departamento de Estado? –pregunto Road.

Eran las ocho de la mañana.

–Dos horas. Tenemos una hora para quemar.

Se bajaron del auto.

–Comamos un poco de grasa–añadió el guiñándole el ojo.

Pasaron al comedor a través de un pasillo con poca iluminación con máquinas electrónicas y de videojuegos. El aroma suave de tocino y huevos a la plancha llenaban el lugar. Una mujer con un delantal de cuadros azules con rojos hacia un leve ruido al mascar chicle mientras ellos se acercaban.

– ¿Dos? –pregunto la mujer.

–Dos–contesto Allen.

La mujer los coloco en una mesa que daba al estacionamiento. El Cougar Azul de Allen estaba al lado de un Toyota corona, un poco oxidado por la brisa salada del mar en la costa. Aparte de eso, estaba vacío el estacionamiento. Road reviso el menú. Había desaparecido la soledad que embargaba su corazón la noche anterior. El nuevo plan que tenían y la promesa de comida caliente regreso su buen humor. Solo pocos días atrás había estado al lado de Alia en un bazar, oculta detrás de una abaya, planeando su improbable escape. Ahora estaba sentada frente a un "Estadounidense" llamado Allen, tratando de elegir entre el picadillo y los helados que se ofrecían en la cubierta. Ella estaba segura de que si Sam venía a Estados unidos podrían construir entre los dos una buena vida.

Levanto la mirada y vio que Allen la observaba.

–Y bien, ¿Qué deseas comer? –pregunto él.

– ¿Son papas el picadillo?

–Cortadas en tiras y fritas.

– ¿Las recomiendas?

Asintió levemente mientras sostenía el menú en sus manos.

–Entonces quiero este–decidió ella sonriéndole.

–Yo también – concordó Allen dejando a un lado el menú.

–Eres afortunado, Allen Walker.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Por vivir en un país hermoso y limpio.

–No permitas que los arboles te engañen, querida mía. He oído que hay duendes y monstruos en el bosque.

Élsonrió un poco avergonzado. Road pensó que su forma de hablar era parte del hechizo estadounidense.

– ¿Y qué quieres decir?

–Bueno, en realidad yo estaba haciendo un comentario tosco de que detrás de las sonrisas falsas que ves en todos lados, te prometo que encontraras caras duras que te harán parecer seco el picadillo que estas a punto de comer. El lado feo de la naturaleza humana no es exclusivo de las potencias.

– ¿Así que la mayoría de Americanos son criminales?

–No. Pero somos los primeros en los departamentos plásticos.

–Plástico. Como falso. –opino ella–. Eres cínico; ¿te lo ha dicho alguien?

Allen se encogió de hombros. Y sonrió levemente. Ella sonrió y se deslizo de su asiento.

–Perdón–dijo ella–. Me gustaría arreglarme un poco.

–Regresa al pasillo al lado de las máquinas electrónicas–contesto él, señalando detrás de ella.

Allen la observo ir hacia el pasillo, vestida con sus jeans y su blusa blanca, y no pudo negar las extrañas sensaciones que lo habían sorprendido durante su viaje. Ella lo atraía, pero ¿Por qué, además de su belleza? Ellos, Road y el, eran iguales en una forma poco común. Los dos eran inadaptados sociales en sus mundos, rebeldes con causas. En otras maneras era diferentes de lugares separados totalmente distintos. No sentía por ella otro sentimiento de lo que podría ser un buen samaritano.

Pero se hallaba aquí sentado, con el estómagovacío y el pulso acelerado, llevo su mano hasta su pecho. No lograba recordar haberse sentido alguna vez así tan atrapado por una mujer en toda su vida.

Road desapareció en el pasillo y Allen levanto la taza de café. La idea de que ella era una princesa huyendo de personajes siniestros parecía algo que se podría leer en un libro. Rapunzel, Rapunzel, deja caer tu cabello.

Pero estos últimos sucesos no eran sacados de un libro. Él la llevaría a salvo en unas cuantas horas y luego…Y luego Allen no supo exactamente qué.

Tomo otro sorbo de café y miro el estacionamiento. Un Mercedes negro se detuvo en el extremo opuesto del edificio. Allen bostezo. No haber dormido le comenzó a hacer efecto. Antes de hacer algo, tendría que dormir. Poner a Road a salvo y luego…

Un hombre con cabello negro desaliñado le estaba disparando a Road en el baño. La imagen impacto a Allen, haciendo que se irguiera bruscamente. La imagen se le fijo en la mente como una conclusión sin razón. La escena inmovilizo a Allen. ¿Acaba de ocurrir? ¿O veía nuevamente en el futuro?

Una segunda escena llego a su mente seguida de la primera. Ahora había un hombre en el baño sobre dos cuerpos. Uno de ellos era el de Road y el otro el de él. Ambos estaban muertos. Las realidades gemelas se quedaron en su mente, estática. En su imagen periférica, en cámara lenta, vio acercarse a la mesera; decía algo.

Y una tercera imagen. Allen estaba en el baño al lado de Road, frente al hombre. Un policía estaba en la puerta. Parpadeo.

En la primera escena no estaba presente y ella moría. En la segunda estaba presente pero el oficial no estaba, y ambos estaban muertos.

En la tercer…

Allen se levantó apresurado de la mesa y arranco a toda velocidad por el pasillo. La mesera retrocedió para evitar una colisión. Él tenía que entrar al baño. Lo que había visto no era _el_ futuro, ¡sino tres _posibles_ futuros! No lo podía explicar de otra forma. Y el único futuro en el cual vivía era en el que él estaba en el baño con el policía.

Por supuesto, el único futuro en que Allen estaba muerto era en el que estaba en el baño. Si no entraba, viviría. Élsabía eso como conocía la teoría de la relatividad.

Allen veía futuros posibles. Más de uno. Tres diferentes resultados, dependiendo de quién entraba al baño. ¿Podría influir en qué futuro se convertiría en el real? ¿O estaba en poder de otros?

Por segunda vez en menos de un día, Allen entraba a la fuerza en el baño de damas. Paro en seco, resoplando y sudando. Road estaba a su derecha, sin aliento y con el rostro pálido. Un árabe con masa muscular resaltada por su cuerpo con rasgos muy grotescos estaba delante de ella, pistola en mano.

Por un momento, ninguno se movió. Allen, no podía ir tras el hombre, desde luego. El tipo tenía un arma. Sin ver que la moviera, Allen se encontró con que el arma apuntaba su rostro.

–Cierra la puerta–ordeno el hombre.

Allen no estaba seguro de poder volverse para cerrar la puerta. Sus músculos se habían paralizado.

– ¡Ciérrela!

El estruendo de la voz del tipo trajo a Allen bruscamente a la realidad. Dio media vuelta, giro el pasador, y enfrento de nuevo el arma. El hombre volvió a apuntar a Road.

–Dígame ¿Con quién se iba a casar? Si crees que no te matare porque este sujeto irrumpió aquí, es tan tonta como él. Dígame.

–Tú eres el director de seguridad. Skin. Sé quién es…

– ¡Dígame!–grito el hombre.

Road sonrió levemente a pesar del peligro, pero lo miro desafiante. Skin tenía un cuerpo exagerado para un humano era como si un gigante te tratara de aplastar, y sus pómulos parecían ser un poco aplastados.

– ¿Está usted asustada, Road? Puedo entender. Usted es ciudadana árabe, y sus acciones en esta conspiración amenazan la vida del rey. Por eso morirá. No escapara de mí. Ha huido solo tres días y ya la encontré.

Road abrió sus ojos de par a par infundidos de miedo por las palabras de Skin, ya no estaba tan segura de sí misma, la mujer segura que Allen había conocido durante su huida.

–Yo estoy huyendo al matrimonio–confeso en voz baja–. No del rey.

–Entonces no tiene nada que temer. Dígame quien conspira con el Conde.

Skin los mataría a los dos. Allen ya lo había visto, y saber eso lo paralizo. El único futuro que había visto en que ambos sobrevivían era aquel con el policía en la puerta. Sin embargo, ¿Qué control tenía el en la llegada del policía?

Y entonces a su mente entro otro futuro como un pedazo del cielo que caía: un patrullero. Un policía se desplomaba sobre el volante de la patrulla, muerto. Road estaba tendida en la parte de atrás de la patrulla, muerta.

– ¡Que!–tartamudeo Allen.

Tanto Road como Skin lo miraron.

Esa fue una observación involuntaria de sorpresa, no una pregunta, pero Allen continuo porque pareció que ellos esperaban que lo hiciera.

–Si no hay Road, no hay matrimonio, esté quien esté detrás del asunto–contesto en inglés–. Ella es más valiosa viva que muerta mientras tenga esa información que desea. Así que ella no le dirá quien conspira con el conde, ¿correcto?

El hombre lo miro.

– ¿Habla árabe este tipo?–le pregunto a ella, hablando en árabe aun.

Ella no contesto. Skin pasó a hablar inglés.

–Así que es tan inteligente como dicen. Y perceptivo. Pero como la mayoría de estadounidenses, demasiado valiente para su propio bien. ¿Que se supone que hare con usted? ¿Umm? ¿Sabe quién está detrás del matrimonio?

Una pequeña idea se le ocurrió a Allen. Muy pequeña, como la luz se filtra en medio de un lugar cerrado a través de las bisagras.

–Usted planea matarme–contesto Allen–. Yo sé mucho. Y seria testigo del asesinato de ella. Pero usted tiene tres problemas. El primero la muerte de ella será un fantasma para usted. En esta historia hay más de lo que sabe. Si ella muere, el conde quedara libre del vínculo con la monarquía. Ese parece no ser un problema insuperable en su mente, pero lo será, lo prometo.

Allen dejo caer esa gota y observo la mirada vacía del hombre. No había credibilidad en sus palabras, pero lograron el efecto que deseaba: confundir al sujeto. El continúo antes de que el tiempo hiciera perder su valor.

–Segundo usted sabe que la policía viene en camino. Aunque disparara ahora, no llegaría a tiempo a su enorme Mercedes negro estacionado afuera antes de atraparlo. Y su tercer problema es que ni Road ni yo tenemos prisa por morir. Es más, usted nos tiene aterrados aquí. ¿Ve? Así que usaremos todo truco en que usted pensó alguna vez y los que no se le han ocurrido para derribarlo. Usted ya está teniendo dificultad para decidir que es un truco y que no lo es. ¿De acuerdo?

El hombre seguía sin moverse.

–Usted es…

–Crees que no se que usted es todo un engaño–interrumpió el hombre mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacaba un pequeño cilindro negro.

Un silenciador. Comenzó a acoplarlo en el cañón de la pistola.

–Hay muchas cosas que está claro que no sabe, o no perdería su aliento con amenazas vacías–continuo el hombre–. Tengo inmunidad diplomática, y estoy tratando con una fugitiva de nuestro sistema de justicia. La policía no me puede arrestar, joven tonto.

Cierto. El podía matar a Road y salir intacto. Allen tenía que entretenerlo. Había visto un futuro en que tanto él como ella sobrevivían, al menos hasta que apareciera el policía. Debía suponer que eran futuros posibles y que podía influir en el que sucedería en realidad.

–Puedo ver el futuro, Skin –informo Allen.

El hombre apretó el cañón.

–Excelente –indico, y se volvió a Road –. Le daré una última oportunidad de decirme. Si es verdad que no tiene nada en contra del rey, entonces revelara quienes son sus enemigos. Su silencio solo prueba su culpa.

–Por favor, deje de ser idiota y baje esa cosa–señalo Allen.

¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo?

–He visto el futuro y no nos mataras aquí. No es tan estúpido. En su país podrás irrumpir en baños con bazuca y volar personas, pero…estamos en Estados Unidos. Baje ahora el arma y negociemos las condiciones de entrega. ¿Cuánto dinero me dará?

–Te ofrecí dejarte vivo. No dinero, ¡imbécil!

–Exactamente. Pero como dije, ninguno de nosotros desea _dar_ nuestra vida. Quizás por un poco de dinero estaríamos dispuestos a delatar. Después de todo, lo único que queremos en realidad es vivir felizmente juntos. Road vino a la tierra de la libertad para encontrar a un verdadero hombre, y Dios le ha sonreído. Déjenos ir con un millón de dólares a cada uno, y yo mismo le diré exactamente quien conspira contra el rey y como planea llevarlo a cabo.

El arma tembló en la mano del asesino. Los ojos de Skin giraron, y Allen supo que iba a jalar el gatillo. El intercambio les había dado minutos, pero Allen había hecho solo un comentario verdadero: este hombre no estaba lejos de ser estúpido.

Allen sintió como que su cuerpo se incendiaba. Estaba atrapado en alguna parte entre el pánico total y un desmayo absoluto. Pero debía moverse, debía hacerlo ahora. Así que se obligó a hacer lo único que le llego a la mente en ese instante.

Se acercó al hombre y le dio un puñetazo con la mano izquierda.

– ¡Deténgase! –Ordeno Allen–. ¡No sea tonto!

Los ojos de Skin se ensancharon.

A Allen le vino a la mente, sudando frente al asesino, que acababa de firmar su propia sentencia de muerte. La pistola de Skin seguía apuntando a Road, pero en cualquier momento oscilaría y le alojaría a Allen una bala en el pecho.

–Puedo darle lo que desea–expreso Allen–, pero aquí tiene que dejar creerse rambo.

El color volvió a inundar el rostro de Skin, lleno de ira. Hizo girar la pistola.

– ¡Policía!

Alguien golpeo la puerta.

– ¡Policía! ¡Abran!

Skin desenrosco el silenciador con expertos giros en la muñeca y lo metió junto con la pistola en el bolsillo superior de la chaqueta.

–Se Arrepentirán por esto. –amenazo.

Luego, como si fuera algo común de todos los días, paso detrás de Allen, hizo girar la cerradura, y abrió la puerta.

–Gracias a Dios que esta aquí–exclamo–. Los contuve hasta donde pude.

Un agente estaba con la mano en la culata de su pistola, haciendo un reconocimiento visual.

– ¿Está todo bien aquí?

El miedo se había apoderado de Allen solo momentos antes se convirtió en terror. Él había visto antes al agente. En los ojos de su mente. Muerto. Con Road detrás de él.

– ¿Son ustedes Road y Allen? –pregunto el agente.

–Si–contesto Road.

–Tendrán que venir conmigo. Hay una orden de arresto para ustedes–anuncio el policía, y luego miro a Skin– ¿Quién es usted?

–Soy el guardián legal de la joven, en asignación del rey Ashraf de arabia–informo Skin mientras sacaba y desplegaba una pequeña cartera–. Le agradecería que la tomara de inmediato en custodia. Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

–No me importa cuánto tiempo crea haber perdido. No me dijeron nada de encontrarme con usted aquí…

El agente siguió hablando, pero Allen no oyó nada más. A su mente había entrado otro resultado de esta escena. Otro futuro posible. Luego dos más. Luego seis, todos a la vez, como una hilera de notas musicales, cada uno diferente.

Luego cien posibles resultados, una descarga de lo invisible, ahora ante la vista de él. En solo uno de ellos Road sobrevivía los próximos diez minutos. Skin le hablaba al policía, en tono suave y cooperador. Allen metió su temblorosa mano izquierda en el bolsillo, agarro la pelota anti estrés que llevaba por hábito, y dio un paso adelante.

– ¿A dónde cree que va? –pregunto el policía cuando Allen se acercó a él.

–Vengo a que me arreste–contesto Allen.

Se colocó debajo de la puerta y giro para ofrecer los brazos detrás de la espalda. A mitad del giro saco del bolsillo la pelota anti estrés y la soltó. No estaba seguro como supo exactamente cuándo dejarla caer; lo único que sabía es que si la dejaba caer iría rodando hacia la cafetería. Y así fue.

Allen miro ahora a Road, cuyos ojos ensanchados lo cuestionaban. Skin sonreía suavemente, justo en el interior de la puerta, a la derecha de Allen.

–Caminen hacia el auto de forma pacífica–ordeno el oficial–. No voy a usar esposas. Señora, si usted tiene la bondad de venir con…

Se oyó un grito, seguido por un ruido sordo y el horrible choque de platos quebrándose.

– ¡Llamen una ambulancia! –Grito alguien desde la cafetería– ¡Rápido!

El oficial lanzo una mirada en dirección al comedor antes de detenerse, pero Allen ya se había puesto en movimiento. Sin ninguna advertencia se lanzó contra Skin y lo golpeo con fuerza. El árabe choco contra la puerta de uno de los cubículos del baño, la cual se abrió instantáneamente, recibiendo su cuerpo tambaleante.

Antes de que Skin se diera contra el inodoro, Allen tenía sujetada la mano de Road.

– ¡Corre!

Ella se dejó llevar por la puerta del baño, pasando al policía, quien se llevó la mano a la pistola.

– ¡Deténgase! –grito el oficial.

– ¡Corre! No nos disparara–exclamo Allen.

Arremetieron contra las puertas de salida y salieron a toda velocidad hacia el Auto. Gracias a Dios el auto no era tan valioso como para ponerle seguro. Allen aventó a Road por la puerta abierta y se las arregló para subir al asiento del pasajero antes de que el oficial apareciera en la puerta, apuntando al Cougar con el arma.

– ¡Deténgase! –volvió a gritar.

Agarro la radio y llamo pidiendo ayuda. Allen sabía que no dispararía, no a una princesa y a un estudiante cuyo único crimen fue huir de un baño. Además, el lugar estaba lleno de bombas de gasolina.

– ¡Muévete! ¡Rápido, Muévete! –grito Road.

– ¡Ya voy!

Las llantas del auto levantaron una nube de polvo.

–Créeme, aquí voy.

– ¿Lastimaste a alguien? –pregunto ella.

–No. La mesera tendrá algunos moretones, pero vivirá.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Se lanzaron sobre Balboa y rugieron hacia la autopista.

–Simplemente lo sé.

_**Bueno agradezco a nuestros visitantes, y a Thunder una chica que comento y pues me animo mucho a pesar de lo triste que he estado. Y agradezco a akuma-senpai que pues me ha animado con nicol a escribir todas las historias que tengo en la cabeza…y hasta el próximo miércoles capitulo…bye bye..**_


	15. Capitulo 15: Confianza

_**Capítulo 15: "Confianza"**_

–Viste el futuro –comento Road –. ¿Volviste a ver de veras el futuro?

Allen viro en una salida.

–Estoy atravesando la 210. Tenemos que llegar pronto al departamento de estado. La policía sabe cómo es el auto; si no cambiamos las cosas un poco nos detendrán antes de que lleguemos al centro de la ciudad. No estoy seguro de estar listo para una persecución a toda máquina.

–No entiendo–replico Road arrodillándose en el asiento para mirar por la ventana trasera–. Estamos yendo al departamento de estado; Entonces Allen… ¿Por qué no nos dejamos atrapar?

–Porque–contesto, e hizo una pausa y miro por el retrovisor–, porque en todos los resultados que te veía con un oficial, t-tú morías.

Ella lo miro, sus ojos se ensancharon haciendo que ella se dejara caer en su asiento.

–Yo… ¿Qué quieres decir, muerta?

–Quiero decir desplomada sobre el asiento trasero de la patrulla con un balazo en la cabeza. Es obvio que Skin no es del tipo que le faltan agallas.

–Dijiste resultados. ¿Viste más de un futuro?

–Sí.

– ¿Cuantos?

–Muchos. Cien.

Road trataba de entender esto. Era posible ver dentro del futuro. Muchos místicos y profetas habían visto visiones en el pasado. Pero la idea de que alguien más pudiera ver el futuro…ella no había escuchado algo así, excepto por una tonta leyenda en la historia del clan Noé sobre uno de sus descendientes…pero era absurdo, Allen no era árabe, tampoco judío, hasta donde ella conocía él era estadounidense y valiente a pesar del miedo.

– ¿Por qué dejaste caer la pelota?

–Porque el futuro en que me vi haciéndolo era el único en el que sobrevivías.

Ella dejo de mirarlo y después enfoco su mirada al frente. ¿Cómo podría creer en esto? Él siguió adelante, triste.

–No lo comprendo al igual que tu–continuo el–. Solo sé que hasta hace pocos días nunca había experimentado nada similar a la clarividencia. Entonces mi mente tuvo un corto circuito o algo así, y comencé a tener vislumbres. Ahora estoy viendo lo que sé que son futuros posibles….y veo más de uno a la vez. Me encontré sentado en la mesa y vi a Skin contigo en el baño. ¿Como si no supiera que debía irrumpir como lo hice?

– ¿Y me viste muerta? ¿Viste muchos resultados posibles de la situación, incluyendo la llegada del oficial, y la única en que no moría fue cuando lanzaste la pelota?

–Sí.

–Pero... –Road titubeo, un poco no veía sentido en todo esto– ¿Y si hubiera rebotado en alguna otra parte? Entonces la mesera no hubiera caído.

–Así es. Lo que significa que estoy viendo de veras lo que sucederá dada ciertas condiciones, no lo que podría pasar. Pequeña diferencia, quizás, pero muy alucinante. No _hice_ un futuro para que nos salvara; _decidí_ el que nos salvaría.

– ¿Y si ninguno tuviera un escape? ¿No puedes hacer algo para cambiarlo?

–No sé–contesto moviendo la cabeza–. Tal vez no.

Road suspiro y llevo sus rodillas cerca y metió su cabeza allí. Ahora él la había salvado dos veces. En la academia en Berkeley no podía estar segura de sus intenciones, pero la mirada de Skin era inequívoca. Comprenderlo la debilito. Saco la cabeza y lo miro.

– ¿No has…visto algo más?

–No. No, no tengo idea de lo que viene. Solo veo secuencias. Estamos yendo al departamento de estado.

El rostro de Allen estaba pálido. Una gota de sudor le bajo por la sien. Road pensó que se había zarandeado el agnosticismo en el. Dios lo había enviado a salvarla…era lo que tenía sentido para ella. Como islámica siempre le habían enseñado que cualquier cosa que sucediera era la voluntad de Dios. Así que puso a este extraño en su camino para salvarla de la muerte. Al menos por ahora.

Road miro la ventanilla, conmovida por esta realidad. Su huida había sido en vano. Estaba _destinada_ a huir. Quizás Sam se hallaba en camino en ese momento, y Allen estaba protegiéndola hasta entonces.

Ella dejo escapar una oración por su seguridad.

–Esto es una locura–comento Allen.

Ella no discutió.

–Esto hará que la hélice vuele con más furia. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que significa?

–Significa que Dios te habla.

–No. Esto significa que Dios no puede existir. Él es…

–No seas ridículo–interrumpió ella.

–Por definición, un Dios omnisciente _debería_ conocer el _futuro_. Si conoce el futuro, si ha mirado en él y sabe lo que sucederá en realidad, entonces no hay probabilidades de que haya otro futuro. Otro diferente al que él conoce. ¿Me hago entender?

Ella pensó en eso.

–No–contesto de forma rotunda.

–Si Dios sabe que voy a toser exactamente en 5 segundos entonces toseré ¿no?

–A menos que cambie de opinión.

–Y _el_ sabría qué cambiaría de opinión. Aun sabría el resultado final, a pesar de lo que lo causara, ¿De acuerdo?

–Muy bien.

–Ese es el futuro que conocería un Dios omnisciente: el único que finalmente ocurrirá. Eso es lo que significa ser Dios.

–Eso es lo que tú acabas de decir.

Allen hizo una pausa.

–Pero eso significa que cualquier otro posible futuro tiene cero probabilidades, que solo existe uno solo, y ese es el que conoce Dios.

–Creo que repites lo mismo.

–Pero acabo de ver más de un futuro real. No vi solo uno. Vi muchos, y sé que todos eran posibles. Por tanto, no puede haber un dios que sepa solo _uno_. Sin embargo por definición, Dios conocería el único–filosofo Allen y miro el horizonte–. A menos que no exista Dios. Creo haber probado el ateísmo.

–No tiene sentido–refuto Road–. Entiendo muy bien tu lógica, pero se desmorona todo cuando traes la lógica a colación. ¿Has pensado en el hecho de que solo te sucede cuando estás conmigo?

Él la miro. Era obvio que no.

–A no ser por los dos primeros, tienes razón. Es verdad. Así que de cierto modo me afectas–exteriorizo el mirándola y sonriendo–. Haces que mi mente…no se…enloquezca.

–Tal vez son las mujeres. Ellas hacen eso.

– ¿Mujeres?

–Sí. Tu comprensión excepcional de las chicas y el amor, ¿recuerdas? Sea desarrollado a tal punto que cuando estas cerca de una mujer puedes saber la verdad de lo que va a usar o decir antes de que lo haga. Eres nada menos que el macho supremo.

Allen se ruborizo. Como él hubiera dicho, ella habría afectado tanto, pero no la hacía sentir satisfecha. La verdad era que ella estaba segura con él a pesar de no ser un buen guía espiritual. Él era sincero hasta los huesos. Integro.

–Después de todo, la joven tiene cerebro–comento ella, sonriendo de forma picara, a pesar de sí misma.

–Nada mal, princesa. Nada mal en absoluto.

–Y esta mujer con cerebro cree que tu lógica, aunque parece convincente, aun es defectuosa.

–Un oxímoron–contesto él.

–Sin embargo, mi corazón dice que lo que digo es verdad. ¿Confías en mi corazón?

Ella pensó que él no esperaba eso. Estaba discutiendo: el con su mente y ella con su corazón. No, no con el corazón, porque le pertenecía a Sam. Los dos con sus mentes, entonces.

–Tendré que pensar sobre eso–contesto Allen.

–Entonces piensa con el corazón–lo desafío ella.

– ¿Piensan todos los musulmanes con el corazón?

–No. ¿Lo hacen todos los cristianos?

–No.

Condujeron durante más de una hora, cambiando de autopista varias veces, redujeron la marcha al acercarse a su destino. Aunque arabia cubría tanto territorio como estados unidos occidentales, su población no era mayor que la de esta ciudad, los Ángeles. Al pasar, Allen hacia comentarios acerca de la enorme metrópolis, pero la mayor parte del tiempo eran cínicos y un poco difíciles de entender. Road se sentía extraña en medio de esta tierra llena de gente. Sola otra vez.

_**Sam, Sam, mí querido Sam. ¿Dónde estás amor?**_

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Ella pudo haber planeado volar con Sam, pero no tuvo tiempo. Quizás podría contactar con él una vez que los americanos le dieran refugio. Road había dejado casi todo el dinero en casa de miranda. Tal vez el conde le enviaría algo de dinero con Sam. ¿Pero qué haría el conde? Él estaba aliado en el intento de obtener el poder. En primer lugar la había vendido a la casa del rey por poder. ¡Él deseaba que ella se casara con Tikky! ¿Cómo podía confiar en él? No, ella debía contactar directamente con Sam. Tal vez por medio de Alia.

–Muy bien. Henos aquí–expreso Allen–. ¿Ves el edificio gris del otro lado de la calle?

Ella asintió.

Allen encontró un sitio donde estacionar, refiriendo a que era un milagro encontrarlo libre. Road estuvo sentada tentada a preguntarle como existían milagros sin un Dios, pero sabía que él había usado la palabra como figura retórica. Apago el motor y observo el edificio.

– ¿Y si no son amigables? –pregunto ella.

–No veo ningún motivo para que no lo sean. Buscas asilo político…sencillamente no pueden sacar sus armas y dispararte.

–Podrías escoger alguna vez mejores palabras.

Allen se sonrojo, y bajo la mirada.

–Lo siento.

–No me preocupa que me disparen, si no que regrese a arabia y que esa bestia de Tikky sea peor que me disparen.

–No dejare que eso pase. –Afirmo Allen–. Al menos si regresas, el comportamiento de Tikky se mostrara en público.

– ¿Y porque debo confiar en ti?

Él la miro, estupefacto.

–Porque te he salvado dos veces. O quizás porque en realidad me importa lo que te pase.

– ¿Te importa?

Aparentemente él no esperaba su respuesta.

–Sí.

Road miro las puertas al otro lado de la calle.

–Entonces confiare en ti, Allen Walker–acepto, abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

Entraron, una pareja que pasa desapercibida, pensó ella. Allen era otro simple ciudadano estadounidense, vestido con sus pantalones de pana negro, zapatos negros y camiseta azul. Su cabello blanco despeinado no era poco común, pensó ella, especialmente en california. Se sentía a gusto en los _jeans_ azules y la blusa blanca, no porque estuviera acostumbrada a usarlos, sino porque la hacía sentir libre. Una mujer libre de Tikky, entrando en un edificio público con un tipo soltero.

Se detuvieron en las puertas giratorias y miraron que frente a un vestíbulo repleto de personas de todas las razas. Allen la agarro de la mano y la guio hacia un escritorio bajo un letrero grande que decía "_INFORMACION_".

Road estaba consciente de la cálida mano de el sobre su mano y sobre su brazo, solo era el segundo hombre que le había tocado la piel. Se preguntó qué pensaría el de sus brazos, de su mano, al descubierto.

_**Estas tonteando, Road. Has estado atada al velo negro que no sabes lo que significa ser tocada de forma inocente por un hombre.**_

Una mujer con lentes oscuros y el cabello recogido en un moño los miro desde el mostrador de información. Había tres guardias de seguridad detrás de ella, con los pies ligeramente separados y los brazos cruzados, relajados.

La mente de Road volvió a la mano de Allen. Aquí estaba ella, a punto de entregarse a los estadounidenses, y su mente se distraía por los roces con un hombre. Infantil, pero cierto.

_-Flashback- _

La primera vez que Sam la había tocado fue en Madrid, en un parque…del que no podía recordar el nombre. Los dedos de él rozaron su mejilla, y una suave ola de calor le recorrió su cuerpo. Ella lanzo los brazos a su alrededor y lloro levemente.

Se sentaron temblando cada uno en los brazos del otro durante una hora. Ella supo entonces que el amor era como una droga. Aunque no hubo otra oportunidad de estar a solas en ese viaje, la intoxicación de esa sensación sumió los dos días restantes en una laguna de vértigo prohibido del cual creyó que nunca saldría.

-_Fin flashback-_

Sentir ahora los dedos de Allen en su codo era como volver a meter los dedos de los pies en esa piscina.

_**¿Qué te pasa, Road? Podrás aparentar ser mujer por fuera, pero tu mente es como el de una niña…pero si es asi, entonces porque él...  
**_

Los dedos de Allen en su mano apretaron más.

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto ella.

Los ojos de él estaban abiertos, fijos en los guardias. Parpadeo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Allen?

Él se volvió hacia ella y el la obligo a girar.

–Simplemente salgamos. No mires hacia atrás, solo camina.

Las palabras y la urgencia en su voz decía suficiente. Ella camino zancada a zancada con él, tensa de pies a cabeza.

– ¿Qué…?

–No hables.

Ella trago saliva.

En la puerta, un guardia que no había notado levanto el radio y hablo por él. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella. El guardia se dirigió hacia la puerta para cortarles el paso.

Allen se detuvo. Su mano soltó la de ella.

–Me asustas un poco–se quejó ella– ¿Hay problemas?

– ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

–Creí que…

– ¡no te muevas! No hables, No respires.

–Dime…por favor...

–Regreso rápido. Por favor, Road, no te muevas. Si quieres vivir hoy, no te muevas.

Allen se alejó de ella y camino al costado del pasillo. El guardia lo vio y se detuvo. El corazón de ella palpitaba de forma acelerada.

Volteo a mirar…los dos guardias detrás del mostrador caminaban hacia ella. ¿No moverse? ¡Ella debería estar corriendo!

Road se volvió hacia Allen.

– ¿Allen?

Él había llegado a la pared. Ella vio la caja de emergencia en la pared y supo que era la alarma de incendio antes de que la jalara. Una campana chillona sonó con gran estruendo. Por un largo momento pareció inmovilizarse con el ajetreo del salón. Allen giro y grito con fuerza.

– ¡Hay una Bomba en el edificio estallara en treinta segundos! ¡Por favor salgan de forma ordenada!

Contradiciendo su propio consejo, Allen corrió.

– ¡Fuera! ¡Todo el mundo!

Se armó una locura. Allen corrió hacia Road, y una gran embestida de personas se abalanzo hacia la puerta, puesta en movimiento por la carrera de Allen. Chillidos se unieron a la campana, y Road lucho con su propio impulso de unírseles.

Allen la alcanzo.

– ¡Rápido! ¡Sígueme!

Ellos corrieron por una puerta lateral con _incendio _ estampado. Los guardias cruzaron el salón, obstaculizados por el rio de cuerpos que corrían. Allen y Road llegaron a la puerta muy adelante del guardia más cercano.

Un disparo sonó sobre sus cabezas.

– ¡Quieta ahí! ¡Deténgase donde esta!

Road no sabía si se dirigía a ella o a la turba. Como sea, la acción refresco el pánico de la muchedumbre. Surgieron nuevos gritos, y la prisa por llegar a la puerta de la gente se convirtió en estampida. Allen y Road atravesaron la puerta. El dio cinco largos pasos hacia el frente del edificio y se deslizo deteniéndose. La calle se llenó de gente.

– ¡Corre! –replico Road.

– ¡Por aquí! –exclamo agarrando su mano.

Salieron por un callejón y luego detrás del edificio, donde estaba una docena de autos estacionados. Allen se detuvo resoplando al girar en la esquina.

– ¿y tú auto? –pregunto ella.

Él le soltó la mano y salió disparado de auto en auto.

– ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! –se decía entre dientes mientras agarraba las manijas de puertas.

Una voz gruesa grito a la vuelta de la esquina, y Road dio una rápida mirada. Un guardia pudo salir del edificio y se dirigía hacia el callejón.

– ¡Ya vienen!

– ¡Revisa los autos! ¡Encuentra uno sin seguro!

¿Era ese el plan de Allen?

– ¿Un auto sin seguro?

– ¡Sin seguro!

El corrió a otro auto y tiro de la manija. Con seguro. Corrió a otro.

–Vamos. ¡Ayúdame!

Road corrió hacia un mercury Sable azul y jalo la manija. La puerta se abrió. Ella se lo dijo a Allen, pero el ya corría hacia ella.

– ¡entra! –le susurraba ahora–. Sobre el piso.

Road se subió y se tumbó en el asiento frontal. No sabía cómo esperaba el que ella se tendiera en el piso…el volante estaba en el camino y…

Una rodilla o una mano le empujo la espalda y ella gimió.

– ¡_Shh_!

Allen estaba sobre ella. El peso de su cuerpo la aplasto a ella y casi le grita. Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el no haría eso a menos que fuera su única opción. Ella intento tomar aire. El cerró la puerta con facilidad. El silencio cayó sobre ella. Se levantó un poco sobre sus codos a fin de darle espacio a los pulmones para respirar. El cuerpo de Allen era peso muerto.

– ¡No te muevas! –susurro él.

– ¡Me estas _aplastando_!

Él se quedó callado un instante, como si considerara lo que dijo.

–El guardia está en el estacionamiento–Me vera si me levanto.

–Me estas…sofocando.

Otro silencio. Imagine: ella no moriría ahogada en mano de los _Crown_, si no asfixiada debajo del cuerpo de un hombre.

– ¿Debería moverme? –pregunto el, un poco ruborizado.

–S-Si de mi espalda.

– ¿Y si me ve el guardia?

Si no se movía, seguro que ella moriría. Ella lanzo el codo hacia atrás en defensa propia, la cual dio en las costilla de él y lo hizo gemir. Ahora Allen se movió. Su peso cambio de la espalda a sus piernas, y entonces se aligero su peso.

Road se había colocado boca arriba, lo miraba y el a ella. Se quedaron inmóviles por un interminable minuto, respirando con dificultad. Luego el cuerpo de Allen comenzó a temblar, y a ella se le ocurrió que él debía estar apoyándose en una extenuante posición. Sonrió y le miro el rostro con ojos llenos de calidez. Allen se sonrojo un poco, y correspondió a su sonrisa.

– ¿Debo mirar? –pregunto él.

–Sí.

El respiro profundo y tomo las cosas con calma.

–Creo que estamos fuera de peligro–expreso finalmente, se asomó hacia adelante, abrió la puerta del pasajero, y paso sobre ella, clavándole las rodillas y los codos, y disculpándose con cada gemido de ella. Allen se dejó caer sobre la gravilla, se puso de pie, y le lanzo una media sonrisa mientras ella luchaba por sentarse. Examino el estacionamiento y luego rodeo el auto por detrás hacia el asiento del conductor. Se trepo y cerró la puerta.

–Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?

–No.

–Pero está viva–le sonrió avergonzado.

–Apenas. No hay llaves.

– ¿Quién necesita llaves? –sonrió.

Evidentemente no las necesitaba. Tardo menos de un minuto en jalar tres cables y presionar dos juntos para encender el auto. Treinta segundos después salieron del callejón y entraron a la calle. Detrás de ellos brillaban luces de camiones de bomberos y de patrullas. El Cougar estaba bloqueado por dos autos.

Allen se alejó por la calle, sonriendo, dejando atrás el caos.

– ¡Vaya! Nos salvamos por un pelo. –comento él.

–Gracias a ti.

Condujeron una cuadra en silencio, Allen revisaba el retrovisor cada tres segundos.

– ¿Me dirás por qué corrimos?

–ellos te entregarían a Skin.

– ¿Estás seguro?

–Sí. Si estoy seguro.

–Viste eso en el edificio, pero no viste la manera de escapar una vez que entramos en el callejón. Así que ese don tiene límites ¿no?

–Es esporádico. Pero se está fortaleciendo. Estoy viendo por más tiempo.

Giraron en una calle lateral y luego en otra. Aun sin señales de persecución. Road comenzó a alejarse.

– ¿Ahora qué? –pregunto ella.

Él la miro por lo que pareció un lapso excesivo y luego miro adelante, tomo gran cantidad de aire, y suspiro.

–Ahora escapamos, princesa. Ahora escapamos de veras.

* * *

_**Bueno a todos les ofrezco disculpas por el retraso, pero no tuve luz ayer. En fin como que soy desafortunada ¿no? En fin espero les guste este capítulo la verdad es uno de los que me intrigo…pero en fin gracias a todos los que ven esta historia…XD y pues pronto el 15 y gracias por sus visitas ojala fueran favoritos XD.**_


	16. Capitulo 16: Conflictos

_**Capítulo 16: Conflictos**_

* * *

SKin miro a los diplomáticos alrededor de la mesa de conferencias, creyendo en que estaba perdiendo el tiempo mientras debatían el protocolo mientras la mujer y el hombre huían. Ahora era crítica la cooperación del departamento de estado, pero no a expensas de la desaparición de Road. El hecho de habérsele escapado solo una vez lo teníaaúnmás airado de lo común.

Cerró los ojos. Allen Walker lo había insultado. Las palabras de él aun le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Ridículas en todo sentido y poco serias a las que debió ignorar. Pero no podía. Tratar con Allen Walker era en alguna forma tan importante como tratar con la hija del Conde.

–…Si eso es determinante para usted, Sr. Bolic.

Skin miro al hombre que se dirigía hacia él. Por suerte Froi Tiedoll, subsecretario de estado, se encontraba disponible, pues había llegado a los Ángeles con Claud Nine en asuntos distintos. Winter Sokaro, secretario de asuntos de estado, esperaba la respuesta de ellos sentado a su lado un poco desesperado de por sí, no soportaba la idea de estar aquí con los "idiotas" hablando sobre un tema que ya se había debatido antes. La única otra persona en la sala de conferencias era Cross Marian, de la Agencia Nacional de Seguridad.

Al minuto de comenzar la sesión, Skin los había juzgado con exactitud. Tiedoll era el responsable de esta reunión y de asegurar que las relaciones árabe-estadounidenses no fueran amenazadas por este hecho. Sokaro estaba aquí por culpa del jefe de estado, y los altos mandos; aun así estaba por motivos más que el asunto, el joven. Claud, la mujer era la que entendía perfectamente las sensibilidades del medio oriente, a pesar de ser mujer. Y Cross Marian era aquí el asesino. De todos ellos, fue el único que molestaba y daba de que pensar a Skin.

–Disculpe, pensaba en otra cosa–contesto Skin–. ¿Podría repetir la pregunta?

–Sokaro ha sugerido que nos retiremos y dejemos que aparezcan bajo una falsa sensación de seguridad y…no añadiré más.–informo Tiedoll.

–Esto es más urgente de lo que parece para tales estrategias–opino Skin un poco airado–. No estoy seguro de que en verdad estén tomando en serio en que esta evasión pone en peligro mi gobierno. Uno no se queda y espera a que el golpe de estado surja.

Claud aclaro la garganta y se inclinó hacia adelante. Parecía ser de ascendencia mediterránea, hermosa, con piel clara y ojos con un color llamativo. A Skin no le importaba esa mujer con una cicatriz en el rostro a pesar de eso, era bella.

– ¿Dice usted que la princesa confeso ser parte del plan para dar un golpe de estado? ¿Porque lo diría?

–Creo que trato de convencerme en no llevarla a casa.

– ¿Y le cree?

–no tengo duda.

–Más bien parece suposición–contesto Sokaro–. Pero si es así sabe al respecto del golpe, no, logro ver porque la necesita para tratar el asunto. Arreste a los involucrados y ya está. Además de que el joven está huyendo con ella por sus vidas por no haber hecho nada, no significa que debamos cazarlos como ratas.

–Ella ha roto nuestras leyes. Y su suposición de que podemos arrestar a los sospechosos en Arabia muestra lo ignorante que es acerca de nuestra sociedad. Aunque supiéramos quienes son los que planean el golpe…

–Usted dijo que el Conde del milenio estaba detrás de él.

–Él es cómplice. Pero el golpe no viene por el–explico Skin–. Si arrestamos al Conde por algún sentido político no cree que hace 19 años no lo habríamos hecho. Él es demasiado poderoso para arrestarlo. Necesitamos su lealtad, no su cabeza. Debemos poner al descubierto al hombre entre los nuestros, y estoy convencido de que ella sabe su identidad.

Todo quedo en silencio por un momento.

–Usted llevara a la princesa de regreso y la torturara para sacarle la verdad–opino Tiedoll.

–Nuestro gobierno está en riesgo, Sr. Tiedoll. Haremos lo que sea. Y si no la podemos hacer volver, entonces…debemos tratar aquí con ella.

Tiedoll se quedó mirándolo. A pesar que no era su función, decidió intervenir en ello.

–No entiendo como puede ser esto de nuestro interés además del arresto de ella–indico Sokaro.

–En nuestro interés, ya que echa por tierra este golpe de estado–intervino Claud–, aunque no ponga al descubierto las partes interesadas.

–Precisamente –Concordó Skin sonriendo suavemente a Claud–. También da influencia a mi gobierno con el Conde del milenio.

Al extremo de la mesa reía el hombre clave de la ASN. Miraba a Skin con ojos de color rojizo oscuro y asentía. Cross Marian no era idiota. Tenía cabello rojizo que llegaba hasta el cuello y piel clara, sus ojos llevaban algunos lentes pequeños…una apariencia extraña con sus ojos rojizos. Perturbadores, incluso Skin tendría que vigilar a este tipo.

–Explique por favor–. Pidió Tiedoll.

Skin dejo de mirar a Cross Marian.

–El conde estará consternado al saber que su hija ha sido asesinada. Naturalmente el príncipe Sheryl también lo estará, como padre adoptivo de ella. Nos acercaremos al Conde y le explicaremos nuestras sospechas de quien la mato el hombre del que huyo para no casarse con él. Podría ser de interés para el revelar la identidad de ese hombre y buscar el favor del rey Ashraf. Y nosotros, con gusto le entregaremos esa información.

–Por tanto la muerte de ella renueva la alianza con el Conde–indico Sokaro.

–Así es.

–Usted cree que nuestro país está interesado en mantener a su rey en el poder a precio de la vida de una mujer inocente.

–El asunto es mas de estabilidad regional–intervino Claud mirando al Subsecretario–. Confió en que el secretario este de acuerdo. El oriente medio se mueve a donde vaya arabia. Nuestro país no puede permitir un golpe de estado en esa nación. Y punto.

–No sabía que eras tan parcial con la realeza–señalo Tiedoll.

–El próximo rey de arabia no sea tal vez muy progresista como el actual es más, el motivo por el que estamos hoy sea que algunos extremistas lo consideren demasiado progresista para estar en el poder. Road es un títere de ellos. Tratar con ella no es diferente al tratar terroristas.

– ¿Terrorista? –Objeto Tiedoll–. Ella no es Bin Laden. Es una refugiada en busca de asilo político. Aquí también tenemos leyes, Sr. Bolic.

Claud analizo a Skin calmadamente.

–Soy parcial con la realeza saudita solo hasta tal punto–indico ella–. Creo también que esa es la política administrativa. Mover a arabia al actual siglo es una tarea complicada, pero mientras continúe hacia adelante, yo lo apoyo. Si algún belicoso toma el control, una docena de aliados cambiaran en ese sentido. Así que en algún sentido el ministro tiene razón.

Ella miro a Tiedoll.

–Por injusto que parezca, el destino de nuestra inocente princesa puede estar pesando el destino de la región más de lo que se imagina–continuo–. No tomare el riesgo de arriesgar la estabilidad de Oriente medio por la supervivencia de ella.

El rostro de Tiedoll se ensombreció.

– ¿Qué sugieres? –Cuestiono– ¿asesinarla?

–Sugiero Froi, que evitemos un baño de sangre en esa área. Tú puedes pensar en ella como refugiada; yo la veo como fugitiva. Estamos obligados a ayudar a nuestro aliado y llevarla ante la justicia.

–En esta nación la justicia no viene al final de una pistola.

–No recuerdo haber mencionado un arma. Simplemente pongo nuestras cartas sobre la mesa.

Skin no pudo haber dado un argumento tan convincente. Se rio en sí mismo de la disputa entre los diplomáticos. Esto había concluido. Era hora de ir tras la joven. A pesar de lo que hicieran ellos o no, el los cazaría. Desde luego, podía usar inteligencia norteamericana. Después de todo, quizás solo por eso valió la pena el tiempo perdido aquí. Pero de cualquier manera, no podía darse el lujo de que Road siguiera siendo libre.

– ¿Y que hay con el estadounidense? ¿Quién es Allen? –averiguo Tiedoll.

–Es estudiante de la Universidad de Berkeley–contesto Claud–. ¿Cross?

* * *

Cross Marian miro al grupo, entretenido por la burla. Tiedoll y compañía no eran mancos, pero la diplomacia los tenía sujetados y disciplinados. _Diplomático _ era la palabra equivocada para Cross. Él era un asesino, puro y simple. Y a juzgar por su dura mirada, un buen asesino.

–Allen Walker–informo Cross, moviéndose en su silla y colocando sus botas sobre la mesa–. El hombre tras el que ustedes tiene un coeficiente intelectual que parece común al de Einstein.

–Yo no sabía que estábamos tras un hombre–interrumpió Sokaro.

–bueno, si están tras ella, están tras el hombre. No se cómo la mente más brillante del país se asoció con nuestra princesa, pero les puedo asegurar que él es quien les ocasiona problemas. Si lo encuentran a él, la encontraran a ella. Solo por curiosidad, señor–pregunto, mirando directo a los ojos de Skin– ¿Cómo exactamente se las arreglo Allen para entretenerlo en la parada de camiones?

Si el hombre registró la más leve sorpresa, no la demostró.

–Si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, habría matado a la mujer–continuo Cross–. Pero Allen le puso alguna trampa, ¿no fue así?

–No estoy seguro de lo sugieres. Cross–contesto Tiedoll. Mirándolo con enojo–, pero esta no es una operación de cacería. Estamos tratando con complicaciones que requieren una medida de precaución. Estas aquí por tu pasada asociación con Allen, sin embargo, eso no significa que vaya tras ellos con una bazuca.

– ¿bazuca? No es mi arma preferida. Además esa no es una forma sutil de arreglar el problema, Froi…

Cross dejo de hablar por la simple razón de que le molestaba la forma hipócrita del secretario. Antes de seguir caminos separados los dos estuvieron en la academia de Quántico del FBI. Un mundo pequeño. Cada uno había excedido los puntajes académicos que la oficina tenía antes o desde ese momento.

Pero no todas las mentes brillantes coinciden. Algunas son cortadas para el trabajo duro y se dedican a ser detectives, y otras son mejores como políticos. Cross recibió un doctorado en psicología y trabajo 6 años como reseñador del FBI antes de estar en la ASN. Froi había seguido una carrera con el Departamento de Estado.

Ahora, 19 años después, se hallaban en el polo opuesto de la misma moneda. El diplomático perfecto y el detective perfecto.

–Afirmo Tiedoll–resumió Cross su pensamiento–, que si nuestro amigo aquí hubiera matado a la mujer en ese baño, como lo probablemente quiso, no estaríamos tratando de evitar que el medio oriente explote. Y todos sabemos que la realeza es derrotada por beligerantes, tarde o temprano explotara el Oriente medio. Pero no la mato, ¿verdad? Y francamente solo tengo curiosidad por saber cómo nuestro fugitivo se las arregló para pasarle por encima a un hábil…director diplomático.

–Contrólese Cross–amenazo Tiedoll–. De cualquier forma de pensar, no podemos sacar conclusiones.

–Quizás si hubiera estado en mi país me habría encargado del problema–acoto Skin, mirando a Cross con sus ojos, y agacho levemente la cabeza–. Pero no es así. Ahora será trabajo suyo. Y por lo visto está bien calificado.

El hombre lo elogiaba o lo insultaba, y Cross no estaba listo para decidir.

– ¿Puedes atraparlos? –pregunto Claud.

– ¿Muerta o viva? –contesto Cross.

–Viva–intervino Tiedoll–. Preferiblemente.

Una sonrisa tenue curvo los labios de Skin.

–Se dirige al este en un Mercury Sable azul robado detrás del callejón del edificio–informo Cross–. Tienen una ventaja de dos horas y, según la cajera del Wal-Mart donde estuvieron, llevan dinero en efectivo. Daremos un nuevo informe, crearemos una amplia red, y anticiparemos su próximo movimiento. Pan comido. Solo que Allen Walker no es pan comido. Si no se hubiera logrado zafar en tres enfrentamientos diferentes, ustedes dirían que esta adaptado a romper la barrera de la luz que una persecución. Pero se equivocarían.

–Es un simple Si o no. –replico Tiedoll.

–No estoy muy seguro, Tiedoll. Como ya explique, en un caso como este la mejor manera de conseguir a la chica es a traves del hombre. Pero no estoy seguro de que nuestro interés sea acabar con Allen Walker. Él no es exactamente un ser humano fácil de reemplazar. No podemos matarlo.

–No sabía que tenías buen corazón–expreso Tiedoll con una sonrisa–. Su amigo puede ser un genio, pero dudo que valga la estabilidad de un país. Estoy seguro de que puede imaginarse la manera de burlarlo. Póngase a la altura de su reputación.

Su antiguo rival no había perdido el odio y la ironía de tiempo atrás. Cross asintió de forma educada.

_Dar crédito a quien merece crédito, pero no deberle a nadie_

–Mientras, lo mantendremos informado–notifico Tiedoll–. Usted le puede decir a su gobierno que tiene nuestra total cooperación.

–Estoy seguro de que siga la investigación en tiempo real–contesto Skin–. Me gustaría estar al corriente de lo que sucede.

Cross pensó que la serpiente iba tras Road por su cuenta.

–Por supuesto. Si me disculpan debo abordar un avión–hablo el secretario poniéndose de pie–. Manténgame informado.

El hombre lanzo una mirada fría a Cross y salió con Claud. Skin miro a Cross en el breve silencio que siguió.

–Discúlpenme caballeros–dijo Cross levantados de su asiento con sus botas puestas sobre la mesa–. Pero tengo que atrapar a algunos fugitivos.

–Es muy veloz–comento Skin, manteniendo la mirada

– ¿Cómo?

–Con su mente.

Por tanto, el hombre había sido burlado. Tiedoll los observo con una ceja arqueada.

– ¿Y si usted fuera Allen? ¿Dónde iría?

–No conozco su ciudad. Pero saldría de ella.

Tipo inteligente.

– ¿No pasaría a la clandestinidad?

–Sería difícil con una princesa a su lado. ¿No es así?

–sí.

Cross camino hacia la puerta cogiendo la gabardina negra que dejo colgada tiempo atrás desde que comenzó la reunión.

–Creo que él puede ser excepcionalmente…intuitivo. –Comento Skin–. Tal vez clarividente.

Cross dio media vuelta. ¿Clarividente? Skin era musulmán. Era obvio que creería en ello. Cross pudo ver como su enfrentamiento con el hombre a quien la revista _Scientific American _llamo el nuevo Einstein. Aunque Cross dudaba de que Allen fuera clarividente, Skin tenía razón: sería una presa escurridiza.

Sin embargo, Cross había levantado su reputación en rastrear presas de esa forma. Todavía ninguna la había burlado. De acuerdo, había tardado con una mujer llamada Marian y con dos más, pero ahora estaba n tras las rejas junto con otros cincuenta fugitivos o muertos.

–Gracias–comento Cross–. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Mientras fumaba su cigarrillo. Salió, sabiendo que volvería a ver a Skin.

* * *

_**Bueno a todos les agradezco sus visitas, cumplí con el capítulo 16 para todos y espero que continúen viendo la historia. Y pues gracias a mis compañeros como ana-chan que me insiste en continuar a thunder una chica anónima muy agraciada y todos los que leen este fic.**_


	17. Capitulo 17: Llegada

**_Capitulo 17: Llegada_**

* * *

–Van en un Mercury Sable azul, suponen que van al este de la ciudad. La policía ha dado un aviso de detener el auto al localizarlo.

Tikky miro hacia abajo por la ventana de vidrios ahumados nueve pisos por encima del boulevard Century sin saludar a alma. Kanda se coloco a la derecha de Tikky, con las manos cruzadas. Ellos dos habían fallado una vez, pero no volvería a suceder.

Habían contratado a dos hombres un poco robustos para traer a la joven princesa, pero estos fallaron, ahora sabían que ellos debían actuar con cautela. A pesar de no parecer árabes, eran asesinos traídos de allá, especializados en el arte del asesinato y la caza…y a la vez amantes.

A Tikky no le molesto del hecho que Alma fuera mujer, si no su habilidad en el asesinato, a pesar de que no había nacido en arabia al igual que Kanda. Ambos se destacaban en eso, eran esposos. Ella una joven inglesa de cabello castaño y rizado con un tatuaje al igual que el que los identificaba como tales.

Tikky los contrato y pidió su colaboración total unos diez años atrás, ellos habían accedido a su petición, después de tantos "trabajos" terminaron jurando lealtad total. A pesar de no ser del mismo país, Tikky los tenía en alta estima.

Un avión de tonalidades amarillo y naranjado flotaba por la ventana próxima a aterrizar en los Ángeles. En la cola se leía: Southwest Airlines. Parecía una lagartija.

Tikky había cambiado su túnica en el aeropuerto de Londres por un traje gris de seda. Parecía más un Mediterráneo que árabe en si…lo que buscaba. Había estado una docena de veces en Estados unidos y al poco tiempo supo que los árabes tendían a llamar la atención, especialmente si anteponían su titulo. Había un tiempo en el que podría llamar la atención, desde luego, particularmente en clubes nocturnos frecuentados por mujeres.

Pero esta vez iba tras una mujer. Se trataba de una chiita, quienes se decían del clan Noé, musulmana después de todo. Le pertenecía por derecho legítimo, y la tendría o ella moriría, cualquier opción de acuerdo a la ley.

Tikky recordó haber observado su primera muerte cuando era niño de seis años. Los de la secta sacaron a rastras a una mujer de un auto y la tiraron al suelo. El auto estaba lleno de piedras del tamaño de un puño. Después de un pequeño dictamen de culpabilidad, diez hombres empezaron a lanzar piedras. Tikky se entero después que ella tenía dieciséis años y su crimen fue "coquetear con un hombre". Al principio el castigo fue una visión terrible, pues veía las piedras rebotar en el cuerpo de la mujer mientras caminaba balanceándose sobre sus rodillas. Ella usaba su abaya y su velo, lo cual solo daba un aire de misterio a la muerte. El trato de imaginar lo que ocurría debajo de esa ropa y luego recogió una piedra y la lanzo. Asombrosamente dio en la cabeza de la mujer y reboto. La tela se oscureció con sangre. Su padre rio y le entrego otra piedra. La mujer se desmayo tres veces y la reanimaron en cada una antes de morir.

_-Fin del flashback-_

El vuelo sobre el atlántico le dio tiempo de pensar en el asunto de su novia, y con cada hora aumentaba su ira. Esta persecución no era simplemente su derecho a reclamar lo que pertenecía; se trataba del futuro del país. De su cultura sagrada en la cual el hombre estaba para regir y asegurar Adoración a Dios. El futuro del islam estaba en juego. No el islam que seguía la gente común no… sino el verdadero islam de los nizarí, ahora una pequeña minoría. En el poder se extendería.

– ¿Viene esto del general O de los rastreadores? –pregunto Tikky volviéndose de la ventana.

–De ambos. El principal investigador en el caso está en camino a san Bernardino.

El general los había puesto al tanto sobre la reunión de Skin con el departamento de estado. A Tikky le agradaba y disgustaba que los americanos esperaran que la ASN rastreara a su esposa. Ellos podrían jugar un papel decisivo para llevarlo a ella. El agente en el caso reportaba a Skin cada hora, y el general sabia cualquier cosa que Skin supiera. Eso era bueno.

Sin embargo, nadie más que el tenia derecho a la mujer. La cacería de Skin no era una inquietud tan grande como la participación del agente americano. Quienquiera que encontrara a Road primero moriría., pero la posibilidad de matar al hombre del rey era un juego de niños al contrario que con el agente de la ASN. Aun así, Tikky no permitiría que los americanos tuvieran en custodia y mimaran a Road. Ellos la devolverían al rey. Estaría perdido su matrimonio con ella.

Tikky se decidió por algo franco.

–Entonces nos vamos a San Bernardino–anuncio, mientras salía hacia la puerta.

Este Cross lo llevaría a Road, y el seria el chacal, se acercaría después de que la encontrara. Robaría la presa, la convertiría en su esposa, y luego sacaría el pago por el insulto de ella a Alá, al islam. A él.

* * *

Sam se levanto en las puertas hacia la gran mezquita en la meca, vestido con su tradicional traje blanco sin costuras, usado durante la peregrinación. Miro el cubo de tres pisos cubierto con tela conocido como la ciudadela, la cual se asentaba el sol a sesenta metros de distancia, sencilla y extrañamente plana considerando su reputación como el lugar más santo en la tierra. Ala lo dio a Adán después de expulsarlo del Edén, y después guio a Abraham a él. A través de las edades muchas personas idolatras se habían inclinado en su base antes uno de los tantos dioses adorados allí antes que el profeta Mahoma la reclamara.

Los paganos venían a adorar antes del alba, despojados de su ropa y gimiendo. Sam sentía el misterio que yacía detrás de esa tela negra como una fuerza física que oprimía el pecho cada vez que venía.

El patio estaba lleno de miles de musulmanes en peregrinaje. Oraciones dichas entre dientes se levantaban al cielo, un constante gemido a Dios. Pero Sam no le importaba ellos; él buscaba la guía del creador para su dilema. Solo ahora, con los ojos fijos en el lugar santo, finalmente supo la voluntad de Dios.

Ni una vez los capítulos del Corán llamaban a Dios un Dios de amor. Pero Sam concordaba con los maestros…esto se debía a que el amor de Dios era obvio. No es necesario decir que la ciudad es negra si todo el mundo conoce su color. Mahoma no tuvo necesidad de hablar del amor de Dios, por que el amor estaba en l mismo centro del islam. Entonces, la vida de Sam tendría que ser una vida guiada por amor.

No podía haber amor más grande que el que sentía por Road. No importaba nada más que ella.

Sam salió del lugar y llego a una limusina que esperaba en la calle principal, su amor por Road era tan esencial para vivir como los latidos del corazón. Nunca se había mostrado ante otro ser humano como lo hizo con ella. Todavía lo obsesionaban los recuerdos de los inocentes toques entre ellos en Madrid.

En arabia, donde el cuerpo se cubría de forma muy deliberada, se tendía a fijar en el cuerpo que veía. Road le había visto solo tres veces el pecho desnudo y la parte superior de los brazos, una vez sin querer cuando se cambiaba de camisa en el garaje, y dos veces cuando ella le había hecho su túnica por curiosidad. El nunca se había expuesto más allá de esto, desde luego. Eso esperaría el matrimonio.

Pero Road había visto más de él que cualquier otra persona. Al examinar su pecho con su dedo índice, ella se había preguntado como un chofer llego a tener esos músculos. El bromeo acerca de que debía subir al auto y bajar todas las pesadas maletas de ella., y luego se rieron como solo lo hacen quienes se aman pueden reír ante la más leve insinuación de humor.

Lo que Road no sabía sobre él la impresionaría, si es que ya no sospechaba sobre su verdadera identidad. Su inteligencia fue lo primero que lo atrajo a ella, aun antes de ver su rostro. Sin duda ella sabría que su verdadero padre, el conde más poderoso entre la sociedad chiita, no confiaría su hija a cualquiera. Pero dudaba que ella supiera que el hombre del que se enamoro era muy conocido como _"El león Rojo" _un asesino y gran guerrero. Excepcional, digno de la tarea encomendada.

El conde del milenio no hubiera perdido en gastos para entrenarlo como protector de Road, ahora, por primera vez, le daría buen uso a eso.

Abrió la puerta trasera y subió a la limusina. El conde estaba sentado en la puerta opuesta.

–Conduce –ordeno el conde.

El chofer se dirigió a la calle.

–Pues bien. ¿Qué te dijo Dios? –indago el conde con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Me ha dicho que es un Dios de amor.

El conde lo miro, con sus ojos levemente suavizados.

–¿Iras?

–Si. Por amor.

El conde asintió y sonrió. Desviando su mirada por la ventana.

–Ya se han adelantado muchos. Skin, Tikky y ahora los americanos.

–Bueno. Ellos facilitaran mi trabajo. ¿Aun recibe la información?

El conde arqueo una ceja con una leve expresión juguetona.

–Sí. ..Sabrás lo que saben. Pero se acaba el tiempo. No se les debe permitir que consigan a mi pequeña Road antes que tu, Sam o más bien Lavi –continuo –.Skin, al menos, la matara. Y no se sabe lo que Tikky le hará sin mi consentimiento. No la matara pero podría maltratarla.

–No dejare que eso pase conde. Usted me entreno para protegerla. Hare eso sencillamente. Y tengo la ventaja de que me conoce. Tan pronto como este segura, ella vendrá a mí.

–Bien. Cuando la tengas ya sabes que hacer. –respondió el conde.

Sam miro por la ventanilla lateral el rio de fieles hacia la mezquita y musito una oración por la seguridad de Road hasta que el llegara.

* * *

**_Bueno termine el capitulo tan pronto como pude, y pues lo coloco temprano para comenzar con el próximo, de por si la otra historia es más que todo personal. Espero pues les haya gustado…_**

* * *

**_En el próximo capítulo…_**

**_"Acaso que está sucediendo, es ilógico…yo." _**

**_**************  
Road: ¿Por qué sencillamente no ves que necesitamos para escapar de toda esta tontería?_**

**_Allen: Esa no es la manera…_**

**_Road: ¡Vas a matarnos!_**

**_Allen: solo puedo ver lo que nos sucede en futuros diferentes, dependiendo de lo que hagamos ahora…_**

**_Allen: ¿Por qué entonces no lo hizo? Contigo, ¿comprendes?_**

**_Road: ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo que él no estaba enterado de mis planes? Sí yo no lo supiera mejor, ¡diría que estas celoso!_**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18:

Road estaba sentada al lado de Allen, consciente de que algo especial les sucedía. En los pocos días desde que ella se enteró de su compromiso, su vida se había vuelto patas arriba, como decía Allen.

Este increíble personaje sentado a su lado era la viva antítesis de todo lo que ella conocía, desde su caprichosa forma de vestir hasta su enigmático punto de vista, y hasta esta locura acerca de ver el futuro. Ella lo encontraba fascinante. Lo cual era contrario a cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado. El debería repelerle, no atraerla. No es que de verdad estuviera atraída, al menos no en el sentido romántico. No, ¡definitivamente no!

Todo el asunto la tenía frustrada hasta la medula y la emocionaba de modo confuso. Si ella pudiera hablarle a Sam, el vendría; ella lo sabía. Vendría por amor. El auto viro en un callejón a la derecha, haciendo que Road se inclinara a la izquierda. Se apoyó en la mano para no caer en las rodillas de Allen pero se estrelló en su pecho, empujándolo contra la puerta. La cabeza del choco contra su ventanilla.

– ¡Ay ¡

Miro su rostro muy cerca del de él y se vio un leve rubor en su rostro., se separó rápidamente de él, con su cara un poco enojada.

– ¡Estas conduciendo como un demente!–exclamo ella enderezándose con un leve rubor en su rostro.

El miro por el espejo y aminoro la marcha; por su frente a pesar de lo que sucedió, corría sudor. Estaba concentrado en la persecución. Ella dudo incluso que la hubiera escuchado.

– ¿Estas escuchando?

–Ellos saben que vamos en un sable–fue su respuesta.

– ¿Lo saben?¿Cómo lo sabes tú?

–Porque mientras hablamos, una docena de autos policías en un radio de kilómetro y medio busca un Mercury Sable azul. Una patrulla venia en nuestro camino, por eso gire como lo hice.

Road miro hacia la calle transversal a las que se aproximaban. El conocimiento que el tenia de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, estos futuros posibles como el los llamaba, no concordaban con el punto de vista de ella, pero difícilmente podía negar que veía cosas.

– ¿Cómo sabes que no nos toparemos con ningún policía en esta calle?

–No lo sé. Solo puedo ver lo que ocurre en unos cuantos minutos por delante o algo así. Pero estoy seguro de que si cruzo a la izquierda aquí puedo subirme a la diez en dirección al este sin ser descubiertos. Es un futuro en el que no nos detienen. Al menos por algunos minutos.

–¿Por qué sencillamente no ves que necesitamos para escapar de esta tontería?

–Esa no es la manera…

Los ojos de Allen se ensancharon por un instante, y presiono el freno hasta el fondo. El auto freno bruscamente, y Road choco contra la guantera.

–¡Ay!

–Ves, de eso es de lo que estoy hablando–comento el mirando hacia adelante.

–¡Vas a matarnos!

Allen levanto su mano abierta, indicando que se callara. Ella miro por el parabrisas, y solo vio autos que cruzaban y un joven rubio caminando lejos, mirándolos.

– ¿Qué?–susurro ella.

–Una patrulla debió haber girado en esa calle adelante–informo en voz baja–. Sobre Atlantic.

–Creí que no habría peligro en esta calle–objeto ella, con un mohín.

–Yo también.

Road no estaba segura de que pensar de estas payasadas. Un minuto antes élsabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, o podría suceder, y al siguiente no.

Allen la miro.

–Solo puedo ver lo que nos sucede en futuros diferentes, dependiendo de lo que hagamos ahora. Y dependiendo de lo que otros hagan ahora.

Sus ojos la miraron, perdidos en el brillante estupor azul grisáceo.

–Es fluido. Cualquier pase en este momentocambia al siguiente. Pero…

El miro adelante, la respiración de los dos apagaba la prisa de los vehículos que cruzaban la calle cincuenta metros adelante. Road miro a Allen, aterrada por el pensamiento de que estaba viendo un milagro. Bajo los agitados cabellos blancos de Allen, bajo sus claros ojos azul grisáceo, su mente estaba enfrentando el futuro. Como un profeta. Como Mahoma.

–Lo que vi hace un instante ya cambio por lo que otras personas han decidido hacer desde entonces–comento el como para sí mismo–. Me puedo mantener delante de ellos, pero solo mientras vea. Hace unos minutos no vi la patrulla que nos divisaba en Atlantic. Pero han pasado dos minutos y ahora sí. Debió haber decidido girar en esta calle, lo cual cambio el futuro. Entonces vi el futuro en que nos verían si avanzábamos por Atlantic. Pero ahora que nos hemos detenido, ha vuelto a cambiar el futuro. El policía permanecerá en Atlantic lo suficiente para mirar calle arriba, no ver nada, y luego girar en otra calle . Así que ahora deberíamos estar bien.

La miro sonriendo con los labios retorcidos.

–Increíble.

No tenía sentido, en realidad no. Allen hizo avanzar el auto hacia delante.

–¿Viste todo eso en los último segundos?–pregunto Road.

–Impresionante, ¿eh?–contesto el asintiendo.

–Pero no puedes ver pasados unos minutos, así que en realidad nos podrían ver de todos modos una vez que giremos en esa calle, ¿no es cierto?

–Sí. Pero si estoy en lo cierto, creo que puedo permanecer delante de ellos. Si pudiera ver aunque sea, digamos media hora, ¡Ellos no tendrían ninguna oportunidad! Suponiendo que pudiera mantener todos esos futuros en mi mente. Increíble.

Acelero el auto, giro en Atlantic, y tomo rumbo al norte hacia la autopista que Road pudo ver formando un arco sobre la calle aproximadamente a ochocientos metros adelante.

–Así como ahora mismo, llegaremos a la autopista en menos de tres minutos. Puedo ver así de lejos–continuo el, mirando por el parabrisas, perdido en su propia explicación.–. Y puedo ver que estaremos muy bien cuando lo hagamos. Pero cada segundo que pasa ahora abre otro segundo de vista para mí. Que no vea problemas en los tres minutos siguientes no significa que no haya un problema esperándonos dentro de cuatro minutos, creado por una decisión que alguien tome ahora. Un piloto de helicóptero podría decidir volar sobre la autopista…

El desacelero la marcha.

Road levanto las dos manos y se froto las sienes. El corazón le latía con fuerza, implacable. Si, esto en realidad estaba al revés. Allen no estaba viendo el futuro como lo vería un profeta, en escenas instantáneas de acontecimientos lejanos que venían. Estaba viendo una corriente constante de sucesos que podrían ocurrir, dependiendo de lo que todos hicieran. ¿Cuantas posibilidades podía ver? Ella temió preguntárselo.

–Estás viendo más de un futuro; eso es bastante difícil de creer. Y los estás viendo solo unos minutos antes. ¿Se supone que en verdad crea esto?

–Vamos, Road–objeto mirándola de refilón–. Eres más inteligente que eso. Esto está sucediendo de veras. ¿Me equivoque respecto a Skin?

–No sé. Huimos.

–Ay. Eso lastima.

–¿De verdad?–miro bajando levemente sus ojos.

–No, tus dudas me lastiman.

–Lo siento, no quise ofenderte. Sin embargo, ¿Haz oído alguna vez de ver unos cuantos minutos en el futuro? ¿Muchos futuros?

–Ver futuros no es un fenómeno nuevo–contesto el–. Muchos profetas vieron múltiples futuros. Si haces tal cosa y tal cosa, serás destruido por los babilonios. Pero si haces esto y aquello, Jerusalén se salvara,

Allen giro hacia el oeste una cuadra antes de llegar a la autopista.

–Creí que estábamos seguros hasta que entráramos en la autopista–cuestiono mirándolo.

–Lo estábamos. Lo estamos–respondió el–. Pero ahora veo que una patrulla se dirige al oeste a kilometro y medio por la autopista. Apenas ahora logre verla…estaba demasiado lejos. Debemos demorar un minuto nuestra entrada a la autopista.

Ellos eran vulnerables, aun con el extraordinario don de Allen. Si él hacia un mal cálculo en un minuto, los atraparían en el siguiente. ¿Y que pasara cuando quede dormido? No había dormido en casi dos días.

–Hazme un favor–pidió Allen–. Puse el Advil en la guantera. ¿Puedes pasarme dos? Pensar de esta forma me produce dolor de cabeza.

Ella se las dio y él se las trago sin agua.

–Gracias.

Entraron a la autopista en la siguiente intersección, y viajaron hacia el este fuera de la ciudad, donde había menos miradas indiscretas, como dijo Allen. El hecho de que se le hubiera dado esta sorprendente habilidad lo convenció de que debería ser el guía de Road. El se repetía mucho eso, pero ella sospechaba que él estaba empezando a disfrutarlo. Y si no por él, quizás por su compañía.

Tres veces salió de la vía para evitar ser detectados, dos veces por oficiales comunes y una por un auto camuflado de un detective. Así se lo decía él, y ella le creía. Cada vez parecía complacido consigo mismo por evitar los problemas. Como si hubiera sido la primera vez que tocaba el piano sin siquiera practicar es mas esto le había sucedido una vez…el poder de este don lo intoxicaba.

Giraron al norte en la quince y luego otra vez al norte por una vía estatal secundaria, evitando las vías atestadas. Entraron en un estado introspectivo, Allen indudablemente reflexiono en los próximos minutos, y Road pensando en lo que harían si escapaban.

¿A donde era que huía? Ya no podía decir a estados unidos, y, como Allen dijo, todo oficial en las vegas hacia acá estaba buscándolos.

La mente de road divago hacia Arabia. Montada en el auto, al lado de Sam Su ojo suave sonriendo al rostro cubierto, sabiendo que estaba detrás de él. Al huir de su país había huido de él. ¿Qué estaba pensando ella? El pudo haber venido con ella. ¿Y si lo hubiera perdido para siempre? ¿Y si al buscar libertad se hubiera entregado a una vida sin Sam?

Road aclaro la garganta.

– ¿Qué haremos, Allen? –le pregunto mirándolo–. Quiero decir si escapamos.

–No lo sé. Me había estado preguntando lo mismo.

–Debemos hablar con Sam Yo no estuviera aquí contigo de no ser por él. El amor que le tengo me convenció en dejar mi país. Pensar en que me casaría con otro me hizo escapar. Por ahora me he librado de Tikky en una forma que no pedí. Solo deseo, solo puedo desear estar con Sam

–Yo no diría que aun estas libre–opino el e hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño– ¿porque en primer lugar no huiste con él a España?

–Te lo dije, no podía decirle que iba a hacer. Era muy peligroso. Ambas partes lo habrían matado si se enteraba que estaba involucrado. –objeto con un mohín.

Allen no dijo nada. Miro rápidamente al espejo y giro en la próxima salida, dirigiéndose a una estación de gasolina Texaco a cien metros de la vía, llevo al auto detrás del edificio, lo detuvo por unos segundos, y luego entro nuevamente en la vía. Esta vez ella no le pregunto nada.

–Solo creo que debiste obrar de otra manera si tu objetivo era estar con él ¿no?

–Tal vez. –Respondió haciendo una mueca–. No soy exactamente una fugitiva experta ¿sabes? Ahora al estar aquí me di cuenta de que debo encontrarme de nuevo con él. Todas estas maniobras no tendrían sentido sin él. De modo que, a menos que puedas pensar en un objetivo mejor…

–Nuestro objetivo ahora es ponerte a salvo. Después puedes preocuparte por Sam Ahora hay muchas personas con armas pisándonos los talones…no es el mejor momento para tener nostalgia.

– ¡No seas tonto! No sabes a donde vamos. Solo huyes, de un minuto a otro. Yo solo digo que mientras escapamos debemos contactar con Sam Creo que esto debe tener sentido para ti.

Allen puso mala cara por unos minutos. Ella no estaba segura de si estaba irritado o pensando.

– ¿Puede Sam salir del país? –quiso saber el.

–Por supuesto.

– ¿Por qué entonces no lo hizo? Contigo, ¿Comprendes?

– ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no estaba enterado de mis planes? Si yo no lo supiera mejor, ¡diría que estas celoso!

–Por favor, no, No es…no es eso lo que quiero decir.

Pero el rostro de él se había vuelto sombrío y un leve rubor se planteo en su rostro. ¡Y ella se sobresalto pensando que en verdad pudiera estar celoso!

Road miro la carretera. ¡Dios mío! ¿Era eso posible? No, ella debía estar equivocada. El sabría que eso no era adecuado. ¿Eran los americanos tan rápidos para descubrir atracción? ¿Le había enviado ella señal de que deseara su afecto? ¡No!

Ella dejo de escapar una corta e impulsiva exclamación de insatisfacción. Allen la miro.

–Está bien–concordó el, tragando saliva–. Tienes razón. Deberíamos contactar con Sam Lo ciento, yo solo…

El se interrumpió.

– ¿Si? –pidió ella.

Por largo rato ninguno de los dos hablo. El silencio se hizo incomodo.

–Debemos salir del país–indico Allen–. Es obvio que el departamento de estado te quiere al igual que el gobierno. Están más interesados en mantener la paz con arabia que en protegerte.

– ¿Dónde sugieres?

–Inglaterra, donde debiste haber ido antes. Se sabe que protegen disidentes.

–no me di cuenta de que lo era.

–Lo eres. Disidentes desde el punto de vista sobre las mujeres que tiene tu nación.

–Está bien, entonces lo soy.

–Road, la encantadora disidente–señalo sonriendo, y desapareció la tensión en el auto–. En resumidas cuentas, debemos llevarte a Inglaterra, donde será más fácil contactar si Sam, suponiendo que el también desee contactarnos.

–Por supuesto que quiere.

–Muy bien, supongamos eso. La parte más difícil será salir del país. Imagino que tu pasaporte esta en casa de Lotto, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

–No te ayudaría de todos modos, ahora el departamento de estado esta en alerta. Tienen como ciencia descubrir disidentes árabes. Tendremos que sacarte de otra forma, para lo cual necesitaremos mas dinero, mas que lo que tienes. Mucho más.

Road se mordió el labio. Odio haber sido tan tonta de confiar en Miranda y tras de todo dejo todo ese dinero en su casa.

– ¿Cuanto?

El encogió los hombros.

–viajar por aire no será fácil como antes. Tendremos que encontrar un chárter y salir de forma ilegal. Quizás un par de cientos de miles.

– ¿Los dos?

–Alguien tiene que mantenerte libre de problemas hasta que llegue Sam–enuncio Allen mirándola con un gesto en sus ojos–. Pensare en algo. ¿Que son unos pocos cientos de miles de dólares para un hombre que puede ver en el futuro?

Viajaron al norte, y con cada minuto que pasaba, Allen parecía recobrar su buena naturaleza. Quizás ella había juzgado mal sus motivos. Ahora su genio era vivo, y estaba alerta, a pesar de las ojeras que se formaban debajo de los ojos.

Allen no cambio de rumbo ni una sola vez en cincuenta kilómetros; con el paso del tiempo había dejado atrás la amenaza…mas bien se dedico a explicar lo que estaba viendo en sus futuros y como estaba tratando de manipularlos. Ahora podía ver seis o siete minutos, y solamente veía futuros relacionados directamente con alguno de los dos, pero incluso esos ascendían a cientos, si a miles.

Allen no podía decir lo que estaba sucediendo en ninguna otra pate ni lo que ocurriría más allá de siete minutos, pero veía con asombrosa exactitud lo que les podría pasar a ellos. Si veía dos futuros posibles, uno en el que ella tomaba un trago de la botella de agua y uno en la que pedía un trago de soda, intentarían manipular su decisión sin ser evidente, y luego le contaría lo que había hecho, con una amplia sonrisa.

– ¿Me puedes leer la mente? –pregunto ella.

–no. Solo puedo ver sucesos. Pero estoy seguro que puedo decir lo que dirás. El hablar es un suceso.

– ¡No puedes hablar en serio!

–Como un ataque al corazón. Créeme, esto es increíble.

Road no tenia ni idea de que trato de decir con ataque al corazón, pero estaba demasiado pensativa en su afirmación como para averiguar.

– ¿Qué diré ahora?

–Eso depende de lo que yo diga, o haga, y de un montón de otras variables. Pero se lo que dirás en cada caso. Incluyendo ahora, a pesar de habértelo dicho. ¿No es una locura?

Ella titubeo. Él estaba diciendo que sabía lo que pasaría. ¿Como? porque la vio diciéndolo. ¿Y si ella cambiaba de opinión y decía algo distinto? No importaba; el sabia lo que iba a decir, no el motivo…

–Eso es…

–Ingenioso–concluyo el con ella, sonriendo.

Ella lo miro. Esto era desconcertante. Hizo una mueca volteando su cara a un lado.

– ¡No creo que puedas influir en lo que digo!

–Temo que hay algo cierto en eso– contesto el sonriendo.

–No veo el humor–objeto ella.

–lo siento. Es una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Si puedes influir en lo que diré, entonces hazme decir algo–desafío ella.

Allen hizo una pausa.

– ¡Creo que eres muy hermosa!

Ella no esperaba eso. Él la estaba manipulando, desde luego. De algún modo en la mente de el veía que si le decía que era hermosa esperaría una respuesta particular de ella. Probablemente un "gracias", o algo así. Ella decidió desconcertarlo. Algo que no esperaría.

–Tus ojos son como las…–dijo ella, y espero a que terminara.

–Aguas azules del oasis Al-Hasa–contesto él.

Era exactamente lo que pensaba decir.

–Y gracias– concluyo el–. Pero no pueden ser tan hermosos como los tuyos.

– ¿Conoces el Al-Hasa?

–Nunca escuche de él. ¿Es un lindo lugar?

–Por supuesto. Tienes ojos hermosos. Pero entonces ya sabes que lo diría. Eso es injusto–respondió ella haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

–Yo no estaba consciente de que jugábamos. Además, soy tu salvador. ¿Como puedo ser injusto contigo?

Ella se recostó y frunció el ceño.

–Si no puedes leerme la mente, entonces quizás debería decir algo deliberadamente erróneo, por tanto no tendrás idea de lo que pienso

–Tienes razón, podrías decir toda clase de cosas que no corresponden con lo que realmente estas pensando y yo seguiría sin enterarme. No importa en absoluto.

–En pocos días he pasado de descubrir mi rostro. Me siento desnuda.

–No puedo leer tu mente…

–Pero puedes engañarme para hacerme decir cosas. También podrías conocer en mi mente.

–No, solo puedo decir o hacer cosas que harán que digas una de las cosas que de todos modos ibas a decir.

–Sea como sea–refuto ella moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado–. Es horroroso.

–no, es la voluntad de Dios, ¿Recuerdas?

Ella no quiso dignificar el golpe. Pero él hubiera sabido que su comentario la callaría. ¿Esta tratando de callarme?

–Estas tratando de callarme.

–Estas hablando, ¿no es así?

Muy cierto.

–Quise decir lo que dije–continuo Allen–. Deberías saber eso.

–Has dicho muchas cosas.

–Una de ellas fue que eres muy hermosa. Quise decir eso.

Ella lo miro a lo lejos. Entonces ella no lo malinterpreto. ¿Como podía ser tan atrevido?

–Y yo quise decir lo que dije–contesto ella–. Estoy enamorada de otro hombre.

–Eso no es lo que quise decir.

–Pero es lo que yo quise decir.

¿Ella era de veras tan hermosa?

El golpe bajo de ella no pareció impactar en el. El cambio de tema y hablaron de arabia, un tema que parecía conocer tan bien como ella, a pesar de no haber estado allá nunca. Ella pensó en disculparse, pero se dio cuenta que si decía algo, él ya lo habría visto. Mejor mantenerlo adivinando. Dios sabía que ella necesitaba alguna ventaja.

Entraron en Johannesburg cuando caía la noche en el pequeño pueblo. Allen se registro a las dos en un par de cuartos separados en un Motel súper 8 en forma de U a un lado de la calle, y dejo el auto en el estacionamiento cercano. Road encontró el cuarto decorado en colores un poco oscuros y claros, parecía una fiesta de día de brujas. Pero el lavabo funcionaba bastante bien, y estaba feliz de refrescarse después de día y medio viajando. Decidió que deberían comprar más ropa en la primera oportunidad que tuvieran. De haber sabido que estarían en camino toda la noche habría comprado varias mudas de ropa en el Wal-Mart.

Road acababa de limpiarse los dientes, se hecho un poco de agua en la cara mientras se pasaba lentamente las manos por el cabello negro azulado. Cuando Allen toco la puerta le sugirió comer algo en el Denny´s que había calle abajo.

– ¡Estas exhausto! Mírate, apenas puedes caminar erguido.

–M-Mi mente está demasiado cargada para dormir–contesto él. Ella miro hacia la calle vacía.

– ¿No estas preocupado porque nos descubran aquí?

–La última vez que nos descubrieron estábamos en los Ángeles. Todavía estamos en el camino en el que pueden golpearnos. En realidad dormir es más peligroso que ir a comer. De cualquier manera dudo que pueda ver mientras duermo.

Road le miro sus ojos. Si la policía aún estuviera al acecho y Allen se quedara dormido, estarían indefensos para evitar cualquier pesquisa. Quizás lo mejor sería mantenerlo despierto un poco más.

– ¿Podemos ir de compras? –pregunto ella.

– ¿Compras?

– ¿Esperas a que yo use esta camiseta todo el camino durante el viaje?¿y porque preguntas?¿Acaso no sabes ya mi respuesta?

–No puedo saber una respuesta a menos que haya una. Y no puede haber una respuesta a menos que haya una pregunta.

Ella empezó a entender. Sonrió un poco acercándose a Allen…muy cerca. Él tuvo un leve rubor y desvió un poco la mirada.

_**Así que también puede ser persuadido…quien diría que una mente tan brillante caería de esta forma.**_

–H-Hay una enorme parada de camiones en la esquina. Tal vez tengan unos pocos artículos de ropa con sobreprecio. Yo también podría usar algunos.

–¿Prometes no hacer trucos?

–Ni en sueños.

–¿Por qué no encuentro consuelo en eso? –objeto ella pasando a su lado.

Ella ensancho sus ojos un poco, en su corazón sintió una fuerte palpitación su cuerpo palideció.

_**Acaso que está sucediendo, es ilógico yo…esta sensación terrible y ala ves familiar…**_

Allen la observo un poco preocupado. Coloco su mano sobre su hombro.

–¿Estas bien? –pregunto el, luego bostezo.

–S-Si–contesto ella.

Caminaron en medio de la calle, acercándose al lugar.

_**Ahí Dios, este capítulo pues refleja la huida de ambos desde entonces, pues pensé en ello. Bueno y claro que lo colocaría hoy para todos. Espero lo disfruten como yo lo hago.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo:**_

_**Cross se había reunido cierto tiempo antes con Allen y cada vez lo dejo sabiendo que no podía renunciar a obtener su mente.**_

_**¿Qué estás pensando, Allen Walker**_? _**Muéstrame tus secretos…**_

_**Tener una mente como la de Allen seria como representar el conocimiento de Dios entre mortales, llevando una existencia solitaria en la que solo uno tiene la única visión exclusiva de la realidad.**_

_**Ella era hermosa; eso era lo que sabía de su apariencia. Su mente había imaginado su rostro cien veces.**_

_**Las mujeres con espíritu andaban entre el límite entre el temor y el deseo. En sus brazos ella tendría lo uno y lo otro.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Capitulo 19: Búsqueda_**

* * *

Cross pensó que este asunto de informar cada hora se estaba a punto ser tan sensato como contratar una carabina para el vigésimo cuarto aniversario de bodas, considerando la absurda excusa de que el Sable azul había atravesado todas las barricadas policiales de seguridad en todo el sur de california. Pero aunque no informaba al departamento de estado, siempre había alguien que lo hacía por él. No tenía nada que ver en desmoronar un golpe Árabe. Entendía tan bien como cualquiera que, a pesar de la mala reputación de la realeza árabe sobre derechos humanos, las alternativas de liderazgo en su región podrían ser nefastas. Un triunfal golpe de estado encabezado por conservadores podría ser una verdadera pesadilla. Skin podría ser una víbora molesta, pero era alguien al servicio de un gobierno que Estados Unidos podría manejar.

Cross pensó que tal vez él estaba tras la joven princesa por motivos personales, y que tenía suerte de disponer de la información del Departamento de estado para acercarse. Bueno por ahora no había nada a que acercarse, ¿verdad?Allen se había evaporado.

El agente dirigió el auto modelo Lincoln hacia una parada de camiones en Diamond Shamrock en los alrededores de San Bernandino, y los estaciono detrás de una fila de furgones ronroneantes. Un grupo de adolescentes cruzo el estacionamiento de grava, dirigiéndose a la tienda.

Pandilleros. Probablemente iban a reunirse, para freírse los sesos. La mente colectiva del país iba directa al inodoro. En algún momento durante los últimos diecinueve años alguien había decidido que la inteligencia no era después de todo algo muy peligroso, y el resto del país lamio esa tontería como si fuera un cono de chocolate derritiéndose en un caluroso día de verano.

Aunque la mente tras la que iba…había una excepción si es que alguna vez existió una. En los dos últimos años se había reunido con Allen, y cada vez lo dejo sabiendo que no podía renunciar a la actividad mental de él. Allen poseía todas las cualidades de la grandeza en el mundo de la inteligencia. Una cosa eran los cerebros, pero genio con ansias de peligro eran algo sumamente raro. Él nunca había imaginado que su búsqueda por Allen seria literal.

Sin mirar Cross agarro una nuez de la bandeja de monedas. Durante años había tomado el habito de fumar, pero lo dejo por otro frotar la cascara de una nuez por mucho tiempo. alisándola lentamente en su mano, como ahora hacia. A menudo pensaba que la mente era como esta nuez: lisa por fuera y arrugada por dentro. Su tarea era imaginar lo que sucedía dentro, donde las arrugas hacían más difícil la tarea.

El arreglo de Cross con la ASN era extraordinario, pero llego a ellos con una extraordinaria serie de logros que le daban un poder único como negociador. Él era un regreso a los tiempos idos, cuando los agentes olfateaban detrás de los criminales en vez de estar detrás de un teclado. Mas como un caza recompensas del lejano oeste, que como un agente creados en institutos de Alta tecnología. No es que odiara del todo a sus compañeros que preferían el camino de la ciencia; era excepcionales,él amaba la ciencia pero él prefería la cacería uno a uno, mano a mano, mente con mente. Que gane el mejor, y que el perdedor cuelgue hasta morir. Hablando figuradamente.

–Uno llamando a cinco–hablo Cross después de pulsar el radio–, ¿Algo nuevo?

Se oyó un silbido y luego trono una voz del sargento, que ponía la casa en orden para todos los uniformados de la zona.

–Varios Sables, pero ninguno el que buscamos.

Cross recogió un mapa desdoblado a su lado para enmarcar la cuenca de los Ángeles. Había resaltado en amarillo las cinco salidas principales de la región. A lo largo de cada una había puntos de control, bastante lejos de modo que Allen no pudiera pasar antes de que fueran colocados. Si ya no los habían pasado, no estarían conduciendo un Sable

Cross examino la calle a su derecha. Paso un Ford Taurus gris seguido por otro color negro. ¿Habría cambiado Allen de auto?

Mentes como la suya no pasaban algunos detalles por alto; es más, tendían a consumir enormes cantidades de minucias. Unas de esas particularidades era que en esta era informática la policía podría rastrear cualquier compra de un autoen cosa de minutos. Si Allencomprara un auto usado en algún remoto puesto de venta, usando su propia licencia de conducir, activaría la alarma. Y Allen no había entrado en esta persecución con una identidad falsa. Hasta donde Cross podía saber, estaba atascado sin una clave.

En vez de comprar un auto, Allen tendría que robar si quería intercambiar vínculos. Lo había hecho una vez y podía volver a hacerlo, y en realidad ya se habían reportado doce autos robados en las últimas 5 horas. Pero ninguno de ellos era Allen…demasiado lejos del lugar. Cross volvió a mirar el mapa. De las cinco salidas de la ciudad, una se dirigía al sur hacia san Diego…descartada. Allen no se dirigía a casa por la simple razón de que todos los criminales estúpidos se dirigen a casa. El sospecharía que habría un círculo de vigilancia alrededor de su casa. Dos salidas se dirigían al norte: la interestatal No.5 y la Pacific Coast…ambas descartadas. Nadie vuelve a la persecución a menos que sepa que está haciendo, lo cual no ocurre con Allen. Él no era un criminal experimentado.

Eso dejaba dos salidas del este. Una hacia Palm Springs y la otra hacia las vegas. Ambas pasaban por san Bernandino. Cross puso la radio.

– ¿algún mensaje de las autoridades de Nevada?

–Puntos de control en todas las encrucijadas del estado, pero aun nada–contestaron y una leve pausa–. ¿Qué tal el cruce sur hacia la frontera?

–No. Es demasiado estricta. Se dirige al este…Arizona o nevada.

La radio había quedado en silencio. Cross bajo el micrófono y analizo el mapa. _¿Dónde estás, amigo mío? ¿Umm? ¿Adónde rayos te fuiste?_

Recorrió lentamente con su dedo índice por las rutas, acariciando el papel, buscando todo camino y juzgando por centésima vez una ruta de escape viable.

_¿Qué carretera tomaría un surfista convertido en Einstein de veinticinco años en compañía de una princesa árabe?_

Recordó otra vez las palabras de Skin. ¿Clarividencia? Eso sería ahora un desafío: seguirle la pista a un hombre que podía ver el futuro. Para haber escapado de Skin, debió ser muy astuto, ¿pero clarividente?

Cross saco su esfero y sombreo una línea roja sobre el mapa, resaltando una vía que se dirigía al norte por la quince. A tres kilómetros de este lado del puesto de observación. Recorría el camino hacia el norte por Johannesburg y entraba en el valle de la muerte. Ningún reporte. Eso sería como lanzarse en dirección a casa. A menos que…

Cross cambio su atención de la pequeña vía y regreso a las rutas alternas del sureste, hacia Twentynine Palms y Parker. Quizás. Se llevó distraídamente el esfero rojo con negro a su boca mordiéndolo levemente entre sus labios.

_¿Qué estás pensando, Allen Walker? Cuéntame tus secretos._

Tener una mente como la de Allen seria como representar el conocimiento de Dios entre mortales, llevando una existencia solitaria en la que solo uno tiene la única visión exclusiva de la realidad.

_Bien, tengo al igual que tu un secreto, Allen. Yo también tengo una visión única de la realidad. Quizás no como tú lo vez, pero es suficiente como para seguirte y también para que puedas saber lo necesario._

Cross levanto la bocina.

–Sargento, quiero algo de acción en la ruta 395 dirección norte a través de Johannesburgo. ¿Que tienen allá?

El sargento tardo un tiempo en contestar.

–Pequeña fuerza local. Puedo enviar un par de autos.

–No, eso no basta. Quiero un bloqueo de camino al norte de Johannesburgo, y deseo que registren cada estacionamiento de este lado de Ridgecrest.

Estática.

–Eso no sería fácil. ¿Quiere trasladar algunos agentes de otros puestos de observación?

–Mueve a la gente desde la cinco si es necesario. No se dirige al sur.

– ¿Sabe algo que yo no sepa, señor?

Hizo una pausa.

–No. Hazme saber cuándo tenga puesto el bloqueo.

Bajo el micrófono y agarro un chicle. Luego agarro la nuez.

_Un día podrás decirles a todos como viajar más rápido que la luz, amigo. No sabía que eras tan familiar, Pero por ahora tendrás que conformarte con tratar de dejarme atrás._

* * *

Tikky se enderezo en el BMW a ver pasar el oscuro paisaje de estados unidos, invisible. Un reloj digital iluminaba el tablero marcando las 2.24am. La policía había dirigido su búsqueda al norte de san Bernandino; sin duda Skin lo siguió. Mientras el pudiera darle la información que necesitaba, no había razón particular de que las autoridades creyeran que los fugitivos estaban aquí, hacia el norte, y ellos podrían simplemente estar tranquilos alejándose de Road como yendo hacia ella. El pensamiento se clavó en la mente de Tikky como un demonio. Sin embargo, no tenía opción.

Cerró los ojos. Una vez que encontrara a Road tomaría el asunto en sus manos. El portafolio del baúl contenía bastante capacidad destructiva para asegurar eso.

Volvió a sacar a relucir su derecho de venganza, examinando cada detalle. Ella no moriría rápidamente. Si era posible, ni siquiera moriría. Primero la llevaría a un lugar seguro. Sola. En un cuarto de hotel. Un lujoso y costoso cuarto con adecuado aislamiento en las paredes…no tenía intenciones de amordazarla.

Ella era hermosa; eso era lo único que sabía. La mente de él y había esculpido más de cien veces su rostro. La veía de cutis limpio trigueña, con sus pómulossobresalientes y labios suaves. Sus ojos color oscuro como el mar y a la vez con tonalidades como la arena, y sus cejas arqueadas en terciopelo negro. Su nariz pequeña que resoplaría con cada respiración, tanto de deseo como de temor. Las mujeres con espíritu andaban entre un límite entre el temor y el deseo. En sus brazos ella descubriría lo uno y lo otro. Si ella no tenía la imagen de la belleza ahora fijaen la mente de él, quizás tendría que arreglar el asunto.

¿Y el americano? Cuanto más pensaba al respecto, más comprendía que Allen Walker debía morir. Había deshonrado a su esposa. Había tomado a una mujer comprometida con otro. Allen se había ganado su sentencia como asunto de principio y moral. El rastreador de ondas hizo un ruido.

–Uno-cero-dos llamando a Dos. Tenemos un sable azul con la placa correspondiente.

Los ojos de Tikky se abrieron de par en par.

–Hable. ¿Tiene el sable en cuestión?

–Afirmativo. Estamos en Johannesburgo, detrás del súper 8 en Main.

Un estacionamiento oscuro.

–Entendido. Manténganse alerta.

Tikky se enderezo.

– ¿A qué distancia estamos de ahí?

Kanda tenía el mapa en la mano, estudiándolo.

–A poco menos de 120 kilómetros.

–Vamos.

El rastreador volvió a sonar.

–Uno-cero-dos, ¿puede darme el número de placa?

El oficial leyó el número.

– ¿Alguna señal de actividad?

–El lugar está oscuro. Aun no hablamos con el administrador.

Se hizo una pausa.

–Muy bien .estamos enviando tres unidades más allá. Cross Marian de la ASN dará las órdenes al llegar. El está a una hora de ustedes…espérelo. Y no le quite la vista al auto.

–Comprendido.

– ¡Vamos!–hablo Tikky aun mas precipitado.

Los dos salieron del lugar apresuradamente, mientras alma había quedado en la habitacion.

* * *

**_Bueno mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso he estado sin internet y bueno tratando de pasar la historia es un poco larga de por sí, ahora el otro capítulo puede que lo coloque el sábado. Pero si me atraso es porque estoy en parciales. Muchas gracias a los visitantes. Si no coloco un capitulo en el día que es, es porque lo pasare jueves o viernes y si no es así…lo colocare con el otro._**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Capítulo 20: ¡Que Comience El Show!_**

**_Aunque no parezca que el titulo tenga que ver con el capítulo, decidí colocarlo por un motivo en específico…jejeje aquí está el capítulo._**

* * *

El sueño se le había ido a Allen por dos días, y cuando finalmente le vino a las 2:08 am., lo envolvió por completo, una bienvenida tregua de las arremetidas de impresiones que formaban su nueva y extraña visión.

Se habían ido a dormir a las diez después de comprar la ropa en la parada de camiones calle abajo. Allen había descubierto con sorpresa y alivio que todas las posibilidades futuras en relación con Road se desvanecieran por el momento en que el entro al cuarto de él.

El enigma había crecido durante el día como el sonido de muchas melodías, inundando su mente cada instante que pasaba con más imágenes que en el momento anterior. Su entendimiento del futuro había comenzado con pequeñas luces de acontecimientos importantes, como la amenaza de la vida de Road en Berkeley. Pero la esfera de la precognición se había ampliado continuamente. Ahora podía ver cientos, no miles, de posibilidades que se extendían dentro del futuro con cada hora que pasaba, simples posibilidades que no tenían relación alguna con algo importante.

Allen había visto entrar a cenar al Denny´s que la mesera los podría haber sentado en cualquier lugar de las doce mesas…era una noche de poco movimiento. La elección de mesa dependería de docenas de posibilidades más que se debían tener en cuenta. Como contestaban a las preguntas de ella; en qué dirección miraba ella al acercársele; si ella decidía girar a su derecha para rascar una picazón en la cadera; si el ayudante de camarero con la bandeja sobrecargada se dirigía a la primera o segunda salida hacia la cocina; si el hombre sentado en la primera mesa tosía hacia el pasillo, induciéndola a evitar lo que él este expulsaba, o si tosía en sus manos, esparciendo sus gérmenes en su propia mesa. Estas posibilidades, entre una docena más, pasaron por la cabeza de Allen mientras daba medio paso.

Pero con esas posibilidades vinieron en los diez minutos siguientes cientos de otras que aún no se habían realizado. Posibilidades de lo que podrían comer, de que podrían decir, de que podría sugerir la mesera…todo de lo que precedía al momento. Él era un profeta con esteroides. Se le habían abierto los laberintos del futuro; se le había caído de sus ojos la venda que le impide al ser humano ver más allá del tiempo.

Los ojos de Allen se abrieron. Realmente estaba sediento. Era asombroso cómo funcionaba el asunto. Debería levantarse y…entonces chocaron las imágenes en su mente, como una ducha fría. Se irguió en la cama, con el corazón acelerado golpeando su pecho. ¡Habían encontrado el auto!

Cien futuros se abrieron paso por su mente, y en todos ellos la puerta de su cuarto caía derribada en los siguientes cinco minutos por acción de una patada.

Volteo a ver el reloj del radio: 2:51 a.m.

Allen aventó las cobijas, rodo de la cama, y agarro los pantalones. No tenía idea de que pasaba con Road. Quizás ya la tenían. Se maldijo en voz baja y se amarro los cordones, con brazos temblorosos.

_Piensa. ¡Piensa!_

Corrió a la ventana y estaba a punto de mover la persiana para mirar, cuando se le ocurrió que lo vería un policía en el estacionamiento. Ya había visto eso. Aún estaba viendo el futuro.

Retrocedió respirando con dificultad.

_Contrólate, Allen. Encuentra un futuro en el que puedas salir antes de que pateen la puerta._

Su mente resplandeció por docenas de escenarios.

Hizo una pausa en uno solo: uno en que la puerta era pateada en un cuarto vacío. Sus venas se inundaron de esperanza. ¡Debía encontrar la secuencia de posibilidades que lo llevaron a ese suceso! Debía salir del cuarto.

_¡Concéntrate! Empieza por el principio_

Todavía temblando, Allen respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos. _Concéntrate_. Envuelto en una melodía dispersa de futuros, una acción emergió a la superficie. Era la única en que lograba salir del cuarto sin ser visto.

Ocurrió precisamente en diez segundos, cuando todos los policías en el patio habían apartado la vista durante un lapso de tres segundos, dándole el tiempo justo para meterse a las sombras al lado de la puerta. Siete segundos ahora…

Más allá de…seis segundos.

Allen corrió hacia la puerta, sin camisa ni zapatos. Deslizo la cadena, desatranco la puerta, y conto. Tres, dos, uno…

Hizo girar la manija, salió al pasillo de concreto del segundo piso, y se escurrió en las sombras detrás de una máquina de hielo. Se presionó contra la pared y contuvo la respiración.

El silencio rondaba sobre la fría mañana. Ninguna señal de la amenaza abajo. ¿Y si estuviera equivocado? Exhalo lentamente por la nariz y entrecerró los ojos.

Tres uniformados en blanco y negro acordonaban el estacionamiento del motel. Detrás de ellos había un grupo de policías reunidos alrededor de un cuarto vehículo estacionado en diagonal. Allen examino el pasillo en el que estaba. Había un policía en lo alto de cada hueco de escalera, esperando órdenes. Las luces de la calle lanzaban una pálida luz sobre la puerta al lado suyo…la puerta de Road. Allí no había lugar para trucos de sombra.

El pánico le produjo dolor en el brazo izquierdo. Pudo haber salido del cuarto, pero escapar era imposible. Algo más brillo a través de su mente: una batalla a muerte con los policías abajo. Pero ¿sin armas?

_Un paso a la vez. _Allen cerró los ojos. _ Solo concéntrate._

Aun no podía ver ningún futuro de Road. Debía comunicarse con ella. Vio muchos intentos de hacerlo, que terminaban en las dos mismas palabras:"! Alto, Policía!" en otro escenario se las arregló para llegar a ella por una ventana del techo. La boca de un cañón ilumino momentáneamente el estacionamiento trasero. Una bala lo golpeo en la cabeza.

Y vio un futuro en el cual entraba al cuarto de Road por el conducto de ventilación encima de su cama. ¿Pero ahora? Empezó a sudar de nuevo. Se estaba concentrando en acontecimientos muy lejanos del camino…a varios minutos. Primero tenía que encontrar una manera de salir de este rincón sin ser visto. La vio inmediatamente.

La puerta de Road estaba a su derecha. A su izquierda había un closet de ropa de cama, en el otro lado de la máquina de hielo. Se accedía al ático por el techo del closet. Desde el techo podría arrancar parte del conducto cuadrado de sesenta centímetros, deslizarse por allí, y dejarse caer en el cuarto de Road.

Puesto que veía futuros en que hacia eso, debía haber al menos uno en que entrara al closet sin ser visto. Lo vio. Soltó un tenue suspiro de alivio que le aclaro la garganta.

Allen contuvo el aliento. Algo acababa de cambiar. ¡Todo acababa de cambiar! Desaparecieron las imágenes de su entrada al cuarto de Road. Alguien lo había oído. Un suspiro había cambiado el futuro. Había llamado la atención que cortó la posibilidad de su entrada al closet sin ser visto. Alguien no habría estado vigilando la máquina de hielo revisaba ahora sus sombras.

¿Pero no podía el cambiar eso?

Escudriño en su mente otra secuencia…otro futuro.

_Tos. Si, tos._

Si giraba la cabeza exactamente como quería y tosía, lograba entrar en el closet. Como la tos sonaría como si viniera del rincón contrario y más lejano. Los distraería momentáneamente mientras se escurría alrededor de la máquina de hielo.

La mente se le volvió a inundar con el resto de la secuencia. Era probable que todo hubiera estado allí, oculto entre otras cien alternativas, pero Allen había estado tan enfocado en la otra opción que no veía esta.

Se acababa el tiempo. Allen miro al rincón lejano, tomo una última respiración en un vano intento de suavizar sus temblorosos músculos, y tosió suavemente. Sin esperar, se deslizo a campo abierto, esperando un grito de alarma.

_Confía en ti, Allen. Anda._

Rodeo la máquina de hielo, abrió la puerta del closet, y se escabullo en el interior. Se estremeció en la oscuridad. Logro ver arriba el débil contorno del acceso al ático. En menos de un minuto trepo en las cajas de papel higiénico, se impulsó dentro del ático, y encontró el conducto. Aquí no lograba ver absolutamente nada, pero el ojo de su mente veía lo que necesitaba en una fracción de segundo en el futuro, como una escena de película en su mente. Lo más difícil era confiar en este nuevo sentido suyo, confiar en que su ponía su mano derecha aquí encontraría la parte suelta de cinta del conducto que debía soltar, porque solo un latido de corazón antes la había visto como parte del futuro.

Allen hizo alboroto al golpea el conducto, era inevitable esto lo animo a moverse más rápido, lo cual le hizo provocar más ruido. Si lo oían creerían que algún problema con un motor de la planta de ventilación había ó en la rejilla. Por sobre la cabeza de Road sin pensar mucho en como la afectaría esa clase de entrada. La rejilla se desprendió con un chirrido, y tanto él como el enrejado se estrellaban sobre la joven dormida.

El mundo de Allen exploto en una enorme sinfonía de nuevos futuros. Futuros de Road.

* * *

Road soñó que el techo le caía encima, pero se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño. Gruño e intento sentarse, pero una masa pesada la presionaba contra el colchón.

Una masa _que se movía._ Con fuerte respiración.

_¡Un animal!_

Road chillo y trato de escapar. El animal sacudió las manos, sobresaltado por el repentino movimiento de ella. La joven hizo girar los codos y volaron las cobijas. El animal no la había podido morder, pero aún estaba allí, sobre las pantorrillas de ella, listo a saltar. Road giro hacia atrás, puso las piernas debajo de la bestia, y la pateo furiosamente gruñendo de horror.

El animal cayo por el borde de la cama, silbando. Ella agarro la almohada y la aventó al animal.

_¡La puerta! ¡Tengo que llegar a ella!_

La cosa se puso de pie, alta como un fantasma, cubierta con la cobija.

– ¡Basta! ¡Soy yo!

Quedo paralizada, _¡el animal habla!_

La figura se arrancó la cobija de la cabeza. Permaneció allí en la tenue luz, un hombre sin camisa, con el cabello despeinado, resoplando. _¡Allen!_

¿Qué estaba haciendo en su cuarto? Ella solo estaba vestida con una camisa talla extra grande que compro en la parada de camiones. Una camiseta negra de algodón con un águila tapizada en blanco.

– ¿Estás loco?–reclamo ella.

Él se llevó su dedo a la boca, con la otra mano le hizo señas de que se callara. Luego señalo hacia las cortinas descorridas.

– ¿Qué?

La mitad de la mente de Road estaba centrada en su extraña entrada, la otra mitad en lo expuesta que estaba. Allen gesticulaba y susurraba con urgencia, pero ella no le entendía nada.

–No puedo entender una palabra…

– ¡Ellos están afuera!–exclamo él en voz alta.

–Afuera…

De pronto ella reacciono lo comprendió todo, y salto sobre la cama.

– ¡Rápido!–Susurro Allen–. Tenemos que volver a trepar el conducto de ventilación.

– ¡Estoy casi desnuda!–contesto ella.

Él se irguió por sobre ella al extremo de la cama.

– ¿Dónde están tus pantalones?

Si las autoridades estaban afuera, tenían poco tiempo. Road miro hacia la silla donde había dejado los pantalones. En una bolsa en el piso estaba el resto de ropa que compro.

Antes de que pudiera moverse hacia sus cosas, Allen se apresuró hacia ´la bolsa, agarro los jeans de la silla y regreso. No vio los zapatos tenis en medio del piso y tropezó con ellos. Cayó encima de la cama, de cara sobre el colchón al lado de la pierna de ella, sosteniendo sus jeans extendidos a ella como un guerrero que ha ganado arreglárselas para volver con el tesoro.

Road se los arrebato y se los puso rápidamente.

–Estos también–susurro él, empujando los zapatos hacia ella. Road se los puso sin molestarse en atarlos. Un poco sonrojada.

–Mi bolsa.

–Demasiado lento. ¿Dónde está el dinero?

–En mi bolsillo–informo ella tanteando los jeans y sintiendo el bulto. Allen retrocedió de un salto y se puso al lado de ella, resoplando por sus esfuerzos. Miro hacia arriba y ella siguió su mirada. El conducto abierto se veía como un agujero negro.

–Te levantare primero–dijo él.

– ¿Estás loco? ¡No podemos meternos allí!

–Lo acabo de hacer. Confía en mí! Se lo que ocurre aquí– la tranquilizo mientras ponía las manos en su cintura y ella lanzaba manotadas.

– ¡Detente! Yo no quepo…

– ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! –Exclamo bruscamente.

–No me importa…

Los labios de él se pusieron en los de ella, ahogando sus palabras. Allen se echó atrás, dejándola impresionada.

–Lo siento, tuve que hacerlo. Te lo explico más tarde.

Le agarro la cintura y la levanto antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Limitada en opciones y horrorizada por su beso, se agarró del borde del conducto y se metió en él. Una oscuridad absoluta la paralizo. Las piernas aun le colgaban fuera del conducto. Abajo el empujaba sus piernas, susurrando con urgencia. Ella entro difícilmente.

Detrás de Road, el estaño retumbo con el sonido de las manos de él, quien trataba de agarrarse. Resbalo y cayo, y luego lo intento otra vez. ¡Él no había podido trepar aun! Ella había venido a Norteamérica para trepar ductos de ventilación en el amanecer, empujada por un maniaco que la había besado y…

–Road ¡Regresa! ¡Necesito tus piernas!

La joven retrocedió aprisa hasta que su pie toco el borde del conducto. Las manos de Allen le agarraron los tobillos y se impulsó hacia arriba. Tipo inteligente.

El tenis derecho de ella se le salió y quedo en las manos de Allen. Con un estruendo tan fuerte que ella solo pudo imaginar que se había golpeado la cabeza contra el estaño, el volvió a caer en la cama.

Ella se quedó con los ecos de su respiración.

_Tas, pum._ Aquí venia el otra vez. Ahora si logro agarrarse de los jeans de ella, aunque casi se los arranca en el proceso.

– ¡Anda, anda!

Road continuo, abriéndose paso con dificultad en la oscuridad. Se detuvo.

– ¿Por dónde?

– ¡Hasta el final! ¡Rápido!

* * *

Tikky se agacho sobre el techo del motel, observando a la policía a través de la mira del rifle. Habían llegado al hotel rápidamente, pero no antes de que los demás tomaran posiciones frente al motel. Maldijo en voz baja, dejo a Kanda, y no se percató si no después de que Alma también había venido en el auto. Alquilaron un auto que escondieron detrás de un bosquecillo, saco del baúl el AK-47 modelo Tippmann A5, e inspecciono el perímetro. Con tanta policía, eran mínimas sus posibilidades de agarrar aquí a Road.

Las autoridades habían abandonado la parte de atrás del motel por las salidas del frente. Al hacerlo dejaron sin vigilancia al acceso del techo. El subió los dos pisos y tomo su posición allí, detrás una enorme unidad de aire acondicionado cerca del centro del techo.

Tikky nunca había asesinado a nadie aquí. Eso cambiaria esta noche. Si lo hacía correctamente, ellos creerían que Allen era quien disparaba.

Fijo la mira en un policía inclinado sobre el capo de la patrulla, con el arma apuntando hacia el frente del lugar.

–Amigo, en mi país no interfieres en los asuntos de otro. Ella es mía.

Apretó el gatillo.

La noche exploto. Tikky giro el rifle antes de que el hombre golpeara el suelo. Como si todo fuera en cámara lenta…le dio a dos policías más de pie detrás de los autos antes de poderse resguardar, a uno en la cabeza y al otro en el hombro, juzgando el modo en que rodo.

Tikky retrocedió y se deslizo por el techo hacia la escalera.

– ¡Disparos en el techo!–Grito una voz en el frente– ¡Esta en el techo!

Tikky se puso el arma en el hombro y bajo rápidamente la escalera. Camino por el bosquecillo detrás del motel. La puerta del auto se abrió para él y se deslizo adentro, primero el arma.

Kanda encendió el motor.

–Apágalo– ordeno Tikky.

El auto quedo en silencio.

– ¿Estas atrayendo su atención?–pregunto Kanda, y se volvió para ver el motel a través de los árboles.

–Estamos sentados…

–Silencio. No nos movamos hasta que lo ordene.

* * *

Road y Allen acababan de caer en lo que parecía un closet cuando sonaron las explosiones.

– ¿Qué fue eso?

–Disparos–informo Allen–. Un hombre parece árabe está disparando desde el techo.

– ¿A quién? –pregunto mirándolo, a cinco centímetros de su rostro en el pequeño espacio.

–A la policía– indico con voz tensa–. Creo que uno de ellos está muerto.

Ella estaba aturdida para responder.

–Yo…yo no vi ninguna manera de detenerlo–confeso, mirándola y agarrándose la cabeza–. Ellos creen que nosotros lo hicimos. Creen que yo lo hice.

Tenía que ser Skin... ¿Quiénmás podría dispararle a un oficial? ¿Pero porque Skin…?

Road lanzo un grito entrecortado.

– ¿Qué?–indago Allen volviendo a girar.

– ¿Quién es el hombre árabe?

–No lo sé, pero no son tus amigos de los baños. Veo sucesos, y a veces incluye rostros, pero no nombres, y es difícil decir…

– ¡Tikky!–exclamo ella.

El no dijo nada.

–O su gente. Al menos alguien no desea entregarte a Skin.

– ¿Tu padre?–indago Allen.

–No. No, ¡el no enviaría esa clase de tipos!

Allen dejo de mirarla e inclino la frente contra la pared. Afuera se oían gritos. Se oyeron golpes de botas sobre el pasillo de cemento; madera astillándose y puertas derribadas. Road trago saliva, sentía lo seca que estaba su garganta.

La voz apagada de un hombre les llego desde el pasillo, a solo decímetros de distancia.

–Los cuartos están vacíos. Se han ido, señor. La tapa del conducto de ventilación está destrozada; parece haber escapado al techo.

–Copio eso–se oyó en tono áspero a través del radio–. Está bien, despeje el conducto, Danny. Y cuidado con los tiroteos. Este tipo esta armado.

– ¿Ahora qué?–susurro Road.

–Ahora esperamos. Tenemos una oportunidad de actuar en un minuto. Luego correremos hacia el pasillo lateral y bajamos las escaleras traseras. No podemos irnos en el Sable.

–Así que ves todo esto. Es una locura ¿Por qué…me besaste?

–Porque sí. Lo lamento mucho. Mira, acaban de matar a alguien, Y tu estas preocupada por un beso? Ese fue el único futuro que vi en que te movías rápido, y debíamos movernos rápido.

Los conductos de ventilación chirriaron por encima de ellos.

–Te estoy salvando la vida–señalo Allen–. Es hora de irnos. Sígueme. ¿Lista?

–Creo que sí.

El tomo la manija.

– ¿No nos verán?–pregunto.

–Confía en mí. Tres, dos, uno.

Allen abrió la puerta y corrió hacia la izquierda. Ella lo siguió, mirando el patio abierto a su derecha. Había llegado una ambulancia, con luces titilantes. Varios hombres correteaban alrededor de los vehículos. Road y Allen corrieron sin ser detectados.

Bajaron volando un tramo de gradas de concreto y entraron a un callejón que separaba al motel de un taller abandonado. Allen la llevo al otro lado del callejón y giraron en la esquina del taller, mirando en toda dirección por si había peligro aunque ella sospechaba que el sabia la ruta segura.

–Espera aquí–comunico él, volviéndose–. No te muevas hasta que te lo diga.

– ¿Me dejaras aquí?

–No estaré fuera de tu vista. Pero tengo que hacer esto. Confía en mí.

Para su sorpresa confió en el implícitamente. Hizo una mueca y cruzo los brazos alrededor de sí misma y se volvió a ocultar en la oscura sombra. Allen

Allen sonrió y entro al callejón y miro hacia la calle, a treinta metros de ahí. Una sirena resonó en el extremo opuesto del hotel. Otras más sonaban a las distancias. Más policías. Se oían gritos llevados en el viento. Sin duda Allen comprendía que el lugar estaría plagado de…

Una figura ingreso al callejón, al final, iluminado por detrás por el brillo de las luces de la calle. Road contuvo el aliento y retrocedió.

–Buenas noches, oficial–dijo Allen con una sonrisa extendiendo los brazos. El hombre se detuvo.–Hola, Cross. Como puedes ver, estoy desarmado. Por cierto eres un buen maestro.

El hombre levanto un pistola modelo Beretta92FS Calibre 9mm negra con la mano derecha. Observo el callejón.

– ¿Qué hiciste con el arma, Allen?–pregunto con tranquilidad el hombre,

–Nunca he tenido un arma. Pero eso ya lo sabias, ¿no es así?

El hombre se acercó a Allen, a diez metros de distancia. Un tenue rayo de luz le caía en el pálido rostro con la cicatriz roja como la sangre. El pelirrojo parecía más divertido que preocupado.

– ¿Dónde está Road?

–Segura–respondió Allen–. Debo estar saliendo en un segundo, pero sabía que vendrías y quise decirte algo.

–Así de sencillo, ¿ah? ¿Se te ocurrió simplemente saber que era yo? ¿Sabías que revisaría el callejón? No lo creo. Creo que te atrape con los pantalones abajo. ¿O debería decir sin tu camisa? Esta no es la forma de ganar el nobel, Allen.

–Te vi venir del mismo modo que veo la forma en que te dejare en el callejón. Como un niño perdido.

El rostro del hombre se contrajo con una sonrisa y apunto a Allen con la pistola.

–Podrás ser listo, pero creo que confundes inteligencia con ciencia ficción. Te tendré que arrestar estúpido aprendiz.

–Ha Ha Ha, eres gracioso Cross, ahora soy tu discípulo…pero ¿Nunca oíste de precognición? Bueno, parece que he sido honrado con ella en estos últimos tiempos. Veo el futuro, maestro, y lo veo en todas sus posibilidades. O al menos una cantidad de ellas. Solo una salida, me temo, pero veo todos los resultados posibles delante de mí. Eso me convierte en muy difícil de detener. Por eso estoy dejando a muchos oficiales atrás. No por ser un sinvergüenza. ¿Tiene sentido para ti. Cross?

–Está bien, Allen–contesto Cross dejando de sonreír–. Estas que te subes por las paredes. Ni siquiera estas armado.

–No necesito un arma para dejarte atrás, Cross. Tengo precognición. Y deberías saber que abatir a tiros a un oficial no es solo estúpido, sino que tampoco es mi estilo. El del techo no era yo. Asegúrate de que lo sepan.

–Lo siento, pero no creo en esas estupideces…

–Lo harás. No soy de la clase que juega a menos que conozca las cartas, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Por desgracia, no tengo tiempo para discutirlo contigo. Tenemos 50 segundos antes de que un oficial armado rodee corriendo la esquina. Debo irme antes. Hay cientos de cosas que puedo intentar para escapar de ti, y las he visto todas. Todas fallan lamentablemente, menos dos. Te podría gritar; podría adelantarme y golpearte; correr a la derecha, a la izquierda, pasar en frente tuyo. Pero he visto el resultado de lo que harías en cada una de ellas. Por desgracia para ti, no elegiré una de las dos en que haces el movimiento equivocado. No podrás detenerme.

–Estas divagando. La chica es fugitiva. Tú vienes conmigo y me la entregas a ella. Fin del asunto.

–Tú la atrapas e ira a parar seguramente en las manos equivocadas. El mundo no está listo para eso. Y francamente ella tampoco. Me tengo que ir, Cross.

–Levanta las manos lentamente…–ordeno el hombre con el rostro contraído, y sus ojos que demostraban una enorme ferocidad.

–Sal, Road.–interrumpió Allen.

_¿Salir?_ Road titubeo.

– ¡Ahora, Road!

Ella salió. Los ojos de Cross se movieron hacia ella, y Allen se colocó a su lado. Cross agito el arma apuntando hacia ella.

–No le dispararas, Cross, al menos por ahora no–le comunico Allen–. He visto que ese no es uno de los futuros posibles.

Agarro a Road por la cintura y la jalo detrás de la pared. No se hizo ningún disparo.

– ¿Señor?–resonó la voz de otro hombre en el callejón.

El oficial del que hablo Allen.

– ¡De prisa!–Susurro Allen–. ¡Corre hasta el extremo del edificio!

Road corrió.

Ella pudo oír las pisadas de Cross en el callejón. Un golpe. La joven giro para ver que Allen había golpeado un barril, y corría ya cerca de ella.

– ¡Corre!

Ella corrió, luego se oyó un estrepito sordo, seguido por un gruñido y una maldición. Estallo un disparo, que retumbo sus oídos.

Road giro en la esquina más lejana del edificio abandonado. Allen él la paso corriendo, agarrándola por la mano.

– ¡Sígueme!

Ella creyó que él había escogido el sendero más improbable; exactamente debajo de un faro que resplandecía en la calle, por medio de la calzada. Las luces azules y rojas que giraban en la perezosa noche a la derecha de ellos. Siete u ocho vehículos titilaban luces rojas y azules. Ella no podía dejar de mirar. ¡Losverían!

Pero no los verían, ¿verdad? Allen lo sabía.

Allen salto a un seto y desapareció. Road salto a ciegas tras él.

Ella cayó sobre él, sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca…ella se ruborizo al igual que él, luego el llevo su dedo índice a la boca.

–_ ¡Shh!_ ¡Vienen hacia acá!

Él no se movió.

Cross rugió girando en la esquina del taller al otro lado de la calle y se detuvo. Road lo oyó jadear.

– ¡Por aquí!–Grito Cross–. Ustedes vayan por la calle. Yo recortare por acá.

Siguió el sonido de zapatos corriendo. Luego silencio.

Allen se colocó de cuclillas, luego la tomo del brazo.

–Vamos.

Rodearon una casa, pasaron por una puerta trasera, serpenteando por el vecindario, alejándose del hotel.

* * *

**_Bueno perdón por la actualización tardía es que van a salir dos capítulos el día de hoy…y pues es uno de mis favoritos…y quería pues que se diviertan con él._**

**_Y gracias a los comentarios de thunder y reborn-kun Anónimos que han tomado parte de su lectura en comentar de verdad muchas gracias a todos, y prepárense para lo que viene._**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Capítulo 21: heridas_**

* * *

El sol lanzo su resplandor sobre el cielo, despertando al valle dormido. Los tonos azules claros sobresalían sobre los tonos morados del anochecer, una neblina cubría el valle y sus alrededores, el agua condensada del desierto era movida por los vientos nocturnos.

Dos patrullas permanecían en el motel, una frente al equipo de forenses que concluía su labor en el estacionamiento, y la otra en la parte de atrás al lado del Sable azul abandonado. Una grúa esperaba mientras las luces titilantes amarillas de su parte superior alumbraban, preparándose para incautar la evidencia.

Cross se inclinó en la puerta del sable, estudiando el techo del hotel. Tomo un Trident y giro la nuez entre sus dedos y la apretó ligeramente. La escena del crimen parecía como un libro. Allen y Road habían dormido en cuartos diferentes…el gerente del lugar y las pertenencias de ellos daban razón de eso. En algún momento en la noche, quizás después de llegar la policía, Allen se las arreglo de algún modo para meterse en el closet de ropa de cama, trepar el ducto, arrancar una tira de cinta del ducto– una jugada que solo podría realizarse desde afuera–moverse al cuarto de Road, y regresar con ella. Salir por el closet y pasar el callejón sin ser vistos.

El auto estaba lleno de señales de un viaje no planeado: botella de Mr. Pepper, bolsas vacías de papas fritas, y media docena de revistas de moda y libros baratos en rustica de la tienda de la esquina. Artículos de tocador. Pasta dental Colgate. Hilo dental J&J. ¿Qué clase de idiota agarra hilo dental al escapar? Un hombre con una mujer.

Cross había repasado cien veces la secuencia de los sucesos en el callejón, considerando una y otra vez cada paso. Habían registrado las calles y los callejones alrededor del motel. Nada. La búsqueda se extendió a los límites de Johannesburgo. Aun nada. Allen y Road sencillamente desaparecieron.

Cross había perfeccionado el arte de perseguir criminales teniendo en cuenta un solo principio: seguir la senda de menor resistencia. Casi sin excepción, los criminales tomaban ese sendero. Ellos no eran el grupo más brillante. Si el sentido común diría que debían esconderse detrás del edificio en vez de salir corriendo al descubierto agitando las manos, el 99% de las veces se ocultaban donde los encontrarían: detrás del edificio.

Pararse en medio del callejón, esperando al adversario como Allen hizo, no era una jugada con sentido común. En realidad era una total y redomada estupidez. Pero Allen no era idiota.

–AK-47–informo una voz.

El detective del departamento de los Ángeles, Howard link encargado de la investigación física, se acercó por la izquierda de Cross. El funcionario sostenía entre sus dedos índice y pulgar una bolsa con clara evidencia de uno de los casquillos encontrados en el techo.

El detective era un hombre de ciudad que solo se metía en los asuntos de drogas y estar detrás de los callejones. No era un tipo malo, solo un poco molesto al juicio de Cross. Howard se quitó un sombrero negro que tenía encima, su cabello corto rubio se vio despeinado, y se pasó la mano para peinarlo.

–Un rifle bastante difícil de conseguir, pero un poco común por los alrededores. No se sabe dónde lo pudo haber conseguido.

–Él no fue quien disparo–aseguro Cross–. Tenemos a otros interesados.

Howard forzó una sonrisa, se volvió a poner su sombrero negro de Fedora, y puso las manos en las caderas.

–Así dice el hombre de la ASN.

–Así dice el sentido común–objeto Cross–. ¿Encontró algún arma? No. y él no tenía ninguna. Alguien más se llevó el rifle.

Howard lo analizo por un momento. Miro hacia el techo.

– ¿Cómo exactamente hizo este tipo para escaparse de usted? Estaba desarmado, o así dice usted, y con una chica–cuestionó mirándolo sin girar su cabeza–. Es demasiado extraño.

¿Extraño? Cross apenas podía creerlo por sí mismo. Solo había una explicación que tenía sentido absoluto: la de Allen. Él sabía lo que iba a suceder antes de que sucediera. Sabía exactamente qué curso de sucesos le permitirían escapar, cuando tirar el barril, hacia donde correr para evitar que lo descubrieran.

–Digamos sencillamente que nuestro hombre es muy listo, detective. ¿Sabe quién es?

–Allen Walker. Algún estudiante de Berkeley.

Cross sonrió.

–Un estudiante de Berkeley con un IQ de 193

Howard silbo.

–El tipo que perseguimos resulta ser uno de los seres humanos más inteligentes del planeta.

Howard asintió, sonriendo levemente. En la sombra de su sombrero sus ojos verdes se mostraron con un sentimiento de ironía.

–Todavía es carne y sangre, ¿Bien? Mientras sangre, lo tendremos.

Cross pensó en las palabras del inspector. Ellos se las habían arreglado para acercarse al hotel con Allen adentro, ¿verdad que si? Mientras él dormía. Todo hombre tenía su debilidad, y si Allen tenía algún extraño acto divino rociado con precognición, entonces su talón de Aquiles muy bien podría ser el sueño. No conocería el futuro mientras durmiera. Aunque pudiera, no podría huir.

Tendría que cansar a Allen. Un hombre no podría estar despierto mucho más de dos días, quizás tres días, sin ayuda de médicos. Según la oficina del motel, la luz de Allen no se apagó si no después de las dos. Ahora podría estar muy despierto, presionado por la adrenalina, pero lo que sube debe bajar.

– ¿Y cómo lo atraparías tú? –pregunto Cross a Howard con una sonrisa llena de ironía.

–No puede estar lejos. Ahora cercamos un perímetro…aquí no hay muchas posibilidades. La autopista sur está sellada. Eso deja fuera doce posiciones. No sería imposible encontrar un Ford pinto amarillo en uno de doce caminos.

Howard sonrió ante la sorpresa de Cross.

–Reportaron el auto hasta hace pocos minutos y nos lleva tiempo de ventaja. Como dije, lo atraparemos.

Cross sabía todo menos lo del robo del pinto robado. El mismo habría ordenado el plan de puntos de control. Un pinto amarillo. Como alquilar un aviso luminoso de neón que dijera: ven y atrápame. No tenía sentido. Nada tenía sentido.

–Si es alguien mas no lo atrapa primero–objeto Cross, metiendo la nuez en su bolsillo y enderezándose para salir–. Quiero cubierta toda la zona, no solamente vías. Él podría tratar de esconderse, y no podemos permitir que haga eso. Quiero estar informado de cualquier señal de ellos. Iremos con calma. ¿Entiende eso? Quiero a este tipo sofocado.

–Lo haremos. A donde va usted? –colocándose su sombrero negro nuevamente.

–A hablar con nuestros amigos árabes–contesto Cross alejándose–. No se olvide del otro tirador.

* * *

–Parecemos un limón gigantesco–comento Road–. Nos verán desde arabia.

–Sujétate.

Las llantas del auto chirriaban sobre una vía sin asfalto como a 15 kilómetros al norte del hotel. Allen giro en una entrada desierta, subió retumbando un montículo, y se dirigió hacia un cobertizo destartalado que parecía haber estado abandonado por un siglo. Dos enormes puertas colgaban torcida con unas bisagras oxidadas y fardos de alambre. Puso el auto en modo de estacionamiento, se las arregló para abrir la puerta izquierda, y se volvió a poner detrás del volante, metió el auto al cobertizo. Apago el motor.

–Tenemos que salir de la vía–expreso–. Pronto estarán tomando algunas medidas drásticas.

Ella miro alrededor hacia el oscuro interior. Desbaratadas pacas de heno se inclinaban contra lo que una vez fue compartimiento. Había un viejo tractor rojo oxidado, envuelto en telarañas. El aire olía a moho y aceite.

La puerta de Allen se cerró, y Road se dio vuelta para ver que había cerrado el cobertizo. Ella se bajó. No era tan diferente de un establo en casa, pensó, al menos en el olor, lo cual suficiente para hacer volver su mente por un momento a Arabia. El piso cubierto de paja. En algún tiempo pudo haber tenido animales en este lugar. Caballos y vacas. No camellos.

Ella se volvió a Allen, quien sobresalía sobre el auto.

– ¿Así que aquí estamos seguros?

–Por un tiempo– contesto yendo hacia el compartimiento y pasando las manos por la madera podrida.

– ¿Cuán lejos estás viendo?

–No estoy seguro. Más tiempo. Tal vez 40 minutos o media hora.

Habían robado en el pueblo, saliéndose del camino y a veces ocultándose en las sombras por algunos minutos antes de cruzar calles a toda velocidad. El auto amarillo venia de una casa en las afueras del pueblo, y Allen lo tomo por la sencilla razón de que estaba sin seguro y tenía las llaves puestas. La defensa posterior izquierda estaba carcomida por el óxido, y el tubo de escape colgaba de forma peligrosa muy bajo, pero nada de esto le molestaba.

Habían pasado la primera hora volviendo sobre sus pasos y manejando en círculos virtuales en la trampa mortal. Ella había visto un nuevo lado de Allen. Alguien trayendo una y otra vez a recalcar la muerte de los oficiales. No había duda que eso era trágico, pero ella había visto cosas peores. Era evidente que el no. Road pensó que los americanos no estaban acostumbrados a la muerte. Eso era algo bueno: una de las razones por las que decidió venir aquí.

Con la salida del sol, el cansancio supero los pensamientos de Allen. Confesó que había dormido menos de una hora. Eso no era bueno…Road no tenía idea de donde estaban ahora, y creía que él tampoco lo sabía; simplemente jugaban al gato y al ratón, manejando por donde él sabía que ellos no debían estar.

Un rayo de luz atravesó algunas tablas sueltas en la pared, iluminando una niebla de partículas flotantes de polvo. Allen miro a Road con sus hermosos ojos azules grisáceos, ahora oscurecidos con tristeza y fatiga, y por un momento ella sintió pena por él. Lo había metido en esto. A parte de los miles de futuros de la próxima media hora, él estaba tan perdido como ella. Un enigma, sin duda. Una asombrosa forma humana con esa mente suya… "americano" decía ella y sin embargo muy diferente de cualquier hombre que ella conocía alguna vez. El único hombre, aparte de Sam, que la había besado. Ya no estaba segura de si quería golpearlo o darle las gracias.

Allen levanto la vista hacia las vigas, pero Road mantuvo su mirada en él. Todavía estaba sin camisa. Ella se permitió mira su pecho (Dios imagínense eso XDD OMG!) y su abdomen. Pensó que era tan fuerte como Sam A pesar de ser un poco más alto que Sam, su cuerpo era un poco más ancho sus hombros.

_Sam, amor, ¿Dónde estás?_

–Creo que están utilizando a todo el personal para bloquear los caminos –opino el–. Vendrán a ver este lugar, pero por ahora suponen que huimos. Tenemos algo de tiempo.

– ¿Crees que están bloqueando las vías? ¿Lo puedes ver?

–Bueno, ahora son un poco confusas las cosas. No estoy exactamente en mi mejor condición–confeso él, suspirando y poniéndose de cuclillas sobre algunas pacas de heno–. Mi mente esta desgastada.

– ¿Y solo puedes ver media hora? Eso no es consolador.

El miro arriba hacia ella y encontró su mirada.

–Pero veo todos los futuros posibles en la próxima media hora. Al menos hasta el punto en que puedo envolver mi mente cerca de ellos. Yo diría que tenemos una ventaja definitiva.

Road se sentó a su lado. A su derecha estaba el viejo tractor, descolorido por las telarañas grises. A su izquierda el auto, pálido como un fantasma. El silencio le perforaba el pecho.

–Gracias–comento.

– ¿Porque?

–Por salvarme la vida. Ya cuatro veces o cinco…No importa cuántas sean. Estoy en deuda contigo.

–No me debes nada–objeto Allen–. Estoy aquí porque debo estar aquí. Quiero estar aquí.

–Estoy un poco asustada, Allen.

Lo estaba. Los últimos días habían volado a tal velocidad, llenos con tantas nuevas visiones y tantos nuevos misterios, que la adrenalina había quitado sus temores. Ahora, esta aventura daba lugar al terror. Un ejército de oficiales americanos los tenían rodeados, y ahora que habían asesinado a uno de los suyos… ¿Cómo escaparían Allen y ella?

Road no había orado en dos días.

–Estas a un largo camino de casa–susurro Allen.

Ella sabía que Allen la deseaba consolar, pero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Si él fuera islam podrían consolarse juntos en Dios. La visión de ella se borró y miro a lo lejos. ¿Qué tenían ellos en común? Qué curioso, ella siempre había creído que como conservadores los estadounidenses tenían la intención de destruir a los musulmanes. Tal vez de la misma forma que la mayoría de americanos creían que los árabes como extremistas del islam estaban dedicados a derribarles ciudades.

Allen inclino la cabeza hacia atrás en la paja y cerró los ojos. Road necesitaba a Sam, un hombre fuerte que la sostuviera y consolara. Mordió sus labios, pasando de terror a furia. Debería ser libre para ser amada por un hombre y libre para amar al que ella eligiera. Sin embargo, la habían obligado a abandonar a quien ella amaba, a causa de una locura por el poder. Debido a la muerte de Aanisa y a Tikky.

_Estoy perdida, es gracioso…a pesar de todo..._

Allen aclaro la garganta.

–Cuando mi padre adoptivo solía golpearme a mí y a mi madre, ella y yo nos escondíamos en el closet que teníamos en el pasillo. Nos sentábamos allí y nuestras lágrimas solo corrían por nuestros rostros. No había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Era demasiado pequeño. Pero una semana después de cumplir los catorce años lo golpee tan fuerte, pero él estaba borracho y saco un una navaja. Aun así no me retractaría de lo que había hecho…término cortándome el rostro, lo volví a golpear a pesar de la herida en mi rostro y le rompí la mandíbula. Allí fue cuando nos abandonó.

El levanto la cabeza y la miro.

–De alguna forma me siento otra vez como ese niño. Se dé que hablas; yo también me siento perdido. Indefenso.

A Road se le ocurrió que Allen estaba viéndole el corazón. No podía leer la mente, pero veía lo que ella podría decir en la próxima media hora. Eso fue suficiente para reducir la carga.

–No estas indefenso–afirmo ella–. Ahora mismo puedes ser el ser humano más poderoso.

El asintió lentamente.

–has sido un regalo para mí, Allen–confeso ella, musitando una sonrisa.

–pero estoy tan impotente para sanar tus heridas como lo fui con las de mi madre.

Ella entendió. Él se preocupaba por ella. ¿En qué momento esto se volvió en una confusión más que un esfuerzo por ponerla a salvo? ¿Cuándo se comenzó a desarrollar el lazo entre sus corazones? Era distinto al lazo entre Sam y ella, de otra forma, quizás tan fuerte. Una amistad. Y sin embargo era un hombre.

El pensamiento de amistad le inundo de calidez y preocupación al mismo tiempo. Algo se le había caído de los ojos…algo que distorsionaba su visión. Pero lo que veía era algo que no deseaba.

–Eres un hombre especial, Allen. Estaría desesperada sin ti.

Se miraron a los ojos y ella sintió un irrazonable impulso de tocar sus labios…"abrazarlo". No como alguien enamorado, si no como su amiga. Pero se resistió. ¡Él era un hombre!

Allen le resolvió el dilema. Su brazo se extendió alrededor de ella. La jalo hacia sí, apretándola contra su pecho desnudo (Por Dios! Estaría locamente alegre). La jalo más cerca y le beso el cabello despeinado.

–Te cuidare–la consoló–. Te lo prometo.

Sonrieron mutuamente.

–Ninguna mujer merece la vida que has soportado–continuo el–. No me preguntes como, pero de un modo u otro vamos a cambiar eso.

Los ojos de él tenían una tenue luz que ella no podía confundir, era tan familiar… con algo diferente a una verdadera atracción. Una mirada que no comparten solo amigos. A ella no le gusto. Le encanto. No le gusto que le encantara. Así que manifestó lo único que le vino a la mente.

–Gracias. Te debo la vida. Y te puedo asegurar que Sam también estará en deuda.

El asintió, bajo el brazo, y suspiro.

–Tengo que dormir algo mientras pueda–expreso–. ¿Crees poder estar despierta?

– ¿Eso no nos colocara en peligro?

–Tengo que dormir en algún momento o no serviré para nada, y sé que ahora tengo al menos treinta minutos. Puedo sacar ventaja de eso–señalo, cambiando de postura y recostándose–. Despiértame en treinta minutos.

Allen cerro, los ojos. Había caído profundamente dormido. Ella se acercó a él, lentamente… no sabía porque pero él le era tan familiar, su cuerpo, su mente, todo como si alguna vez se hubieran conocido.

Se alejó de él, colocándose de pie y fue hasta el tractor. Pensó en usar este tiempo para orar. Quizás encontraría algunas ropas viejas alrededor del establo.

–Duerme–le dijo, suavizando sus ojos al mirarlo.

_Si alguna vez, siento algo por ti…No! Eso no! Él me está ayudando, yo…_

Road se alejó, aun manteniendo la mirada en Allen…

_Sí solo, te hubiera conocido antes…quizás yo…_

* * *

–Un establo viejo–se oyó la voz del piloto–. Hay marcas en el pasto que puedo decir que no estaban hace veinte minutos cuando pase antes.

El auto de Cross el Lincoln se detuvo en el hombrillo de grava.

–No, repito, no se acerque. ¿Está seguro de no estar cerca para que alguien lo oiga?

Se escuchó una estática y luego silencio…

–No…negativo, señor. No lo creo.

– ¿Cuán lejos al norte?

–Como a 15 kilómetros, más o menos.

Un establo era exactamente la clase de lugar que Cross elegiría para esconderse durante un par de hora de sueño. No había esperado un descanso así de rápido…en realidad, este para nada podría ser un descanso. Pero en ausencia de alguna otra identificación afirmativa, la información del piloto del helicóptero lo seria. Si Allen estaba allá, estaría durmiendo. De otro modo su precognición ya lo habría alertado.

–Muy bien, vamos rápido y en silencio. Quiero diez a veinte autos en la vía principal tan pronto como sea posible. Permanezca en el aire fuera de su vista. Estaré en quince minutos.

–Copie eso.

Cross soltó el micrófono e hizo girar el auto en u.

–Duerme, amigo. Duerme como un bebe.

* * *

**_Siento el retraso de este capítulo lo pensaba colocar ayer pero tuve inconvenientes con mi familia, y ayudando a un amigo en fin… pues ahora lo que viene es un gran dilema…en estos capítulos no doy spoilers porque diría casi todo…hasta mañana sábado sale el otro o quizás domingo hay muchas sorpresas XD y gracias a ustedes por leer sayonara._**


	22. Chapter 22 parte 1

_**Capítulo 22 : Gato y **_**_Ratón_**

* * *

El Sr. Mikk estaba en la tienda elaborada de forma beduina, analizando a su anfitrión. Una tetera de color blanco con tintes dorados, extendiendo de ella un vapor leve con un agradable aroma de hierbas.

–Estamos andando en una cuerda floja–expreso el conde del milenio–. Si el rey no sabe aún de mi participación, al menos la sospecha. Hay una razón por la que Ashraf esté en el poder durante todo este tiempo, y no es que sea la suerte.

–Suponemos que sospecha de tu participación. Nunca has tenido en secreto tus tendencias.

–Hay una diferencia importante entre "tendencias" y un intento de golpe.

El Sr. Mikk tomo un sorbo de té caliente y sintió como caía en su estómago de forma suave.

–A pesar de todo, él sabe que representas los sentimientos de un enorme grupo de personas. Las calles estallarían si te detuvieran.

– ¿No quieres decir si me mataran? –inquirió el conde, levantando una semi-sonrisa.

–Mi identidad–contesto el Sr. Mikk–, es la duda más grande del rey. Si descubre que estoy detrás de una conspiración para revocarlo, recibiré mi sentencia de muerte.

– ¿Y de quien podría saberlo? Él necesitara pruebas para ir contra un príncipe de tu importancia.

–Road. Ella lo ha demostrado con su naturaleza maligna.

–No confundas voluntad firme con naturaleza maligna–objeto el conde con una sonrisa y mirándolo de forma severa–. Estas hablando de mi sangre.

–No se ofenda conde. Yo diría lo mismo de mi hijo. Todos tenemos nuestras debilidades.

Los dos estaban cortados por las mismas tijeras, padre e hija. Hoy Road era el problema; en el futuro podría ser el. El Sr. Mikk tendría eso en cuenta cuando se convirtiera en rey.

–El punto es que Road se ha convertido en un lio–continuo el Sr. Mikk–. Me gustaría proponer continuar sin ella.

–No–objeto el conde; cerro los ojos por un leve momento. Su mirada expresaba calma, pero a la vez furor–. Puede que sea un hombre flexible en los momentos en los que se debe, pero no puedo cambiar de un momento a otro un siglo de historia y tradición. Sin el vínculo del matrimonio, mi clan no se unirá para apoyarte. Necesitas el apoyo de miles de chiitas.

El Sr. Mikk lo sabía muy bien. El desierto se había creado en base a la tradición como la arena misma.

–Y tendremos nuestro matrimonio. Pero hay que ser razonables. Ahora es un buen momento para dar el golpe de estado, antes de que el rey lo espere. Afirmaremos que su hija se casó con mi hijo en estados unidos. Los sabemos que ella volverá casada.

O muerta, pero no era necesario decirlo.

–Si mi clan descubre que los he engañado, para mí su confianza es de mayor prioridad–expreso el conde–. Mi repuesta sigue siendo no.

–Muy bien–concordó el Sr. Mikk suspirando–. Pero esta decisión nos pone en una posición peligrosa.

Hizo una pausa y lanzo su estocada final.

–Temo que los hombres del rey trataran de matarla.

–Hmmp, ¿Crees que arriesgaría a perder mi lealtad? –Contesto el conde con una sonrisa maliciosa–. No lo creo.

–A menos que me quiera culpar.

El conde bajo su taza de té, sonrió.

_Sabía que diría algo parecido…Mi querida Road-chan espero que estés bien, donde estés._

–Si él no lo haría, Skin si–señalo el Sr. Mikk.

–Entonces tendrás que encontrarla antes que Skin–sugirió el conde colocándose de pie y dirigiéndose a tomar una bandeja llena de uvas en el costado de la tienda–. ¿Cuál ha sido el último mensaje de tu hijo?

–De no ser por la interferencia del americano, ya la tendría.

– ¿Tendrá éxito? –sonrió ligeramente.

El Sr. Mikk titubeo. Su hijo era un guerrero a pesar de parecer dulce era despiadado, incluso sabio. Su rápida decisión de disparar al policía fue brillante. Había obligado a Skin a dar explicaciones acerca de si mismo, dejando a Tikky para acercarse sin ser detectado. Pero el hombre que había secuestrado a Road estaba demostrando ser un desafío para todos. Las autoridades locales habían puesto docenas de oficiales en su búsqueda, lo que reducía las posibilidades de que Tikky lograra sacarla viva. Si no podía tomar a Road bajo custodia, tampoco Skin.

–Sí, creo que la tendrá –aseguro el Sr. Mikk–. Tu hija está demostrando mucha inteligencia para ser mujer. Tiene tu sangre.

–Por supuesto que es lista–concordó el conde dando la vuelta–. Además el sexo no es un factor cuando se trata de inteligencia.

_Estos hombres del desierto, ¡eran estúpidos!_

–Desde luego que no–dijo el Sr. Mikk y tomo otro sorbo de té.

El té frio sugería que era hora de irse.

–Debes saber algo, amigo mío– indico el conde–. Podríamos hacer nuestros planes, pero al final prevalece la voluntad de Dios. A veces su camino es…misterioso. Usare todo mi influencia sobre mi hija, pero ella piensa por sí misma. No recurriré a extremos barbaros.

El Sr. Mikk parpadeo. _¿Que estaba sugiriendo?_

–Confió en que tu hijo se ganara el amor de mi hija, pero si no es así, no permitiré que resulte mutilada o asesinada–continuo el conde, haciendo con su mano un gesto de rechazo–. Pero estoy seguro que no has supuesto nada menos.

–Te aseguro que ella está en buenas manos. Si hay algo en que Tikky se destaca más que con las armas, es en el cortejo a una mujer–enuncio el Sr. Mikk, exhibiendo una elegante calma–. Él tiene en sus venas la sangra de su abuelo, el Primer Rey.

–A eso es a lo que temo.

Se miraron ambos, hasta que el Sr. Mikk bajo la mirada.

–No importa–continuo el conde, rompiendo el silencio–. Ella amara a quien Dios desee que ame.

Estiro la mano hacia la taza de té y la levanto.

–A la voluntad de Dios, amigo mío– sonriendo.

–A la voluntad de Dios.

* * *

Tikky se hallaba tendido en el pasto, observando el cobertizo debajo de la inclinada ladera, listo para disparar. Una línea de patrullas de policía esperaba por el camino, fuera de la línea de visión del establo. No menos de veinte policías se arrastraban por la pradera hacia el edificio rojo. Si Allen y Road estaban allí, no escaparían. Por tanto Cross Marian había probado ser un rastreador eficaz.

Esto no era bueno. Una vez que los estadounidenses tuvieran a Road, el trabajo de Tikky se volvería más difícil. Tenía dos opciones. Podía comenzar a disparar y obligar a la policía a correr para ponerse a descubierto, lo cual le daría a Allen una oportunidad de escapar. Quizás la opción más segura.

O podía fijar el silenciador, esperar hasta que la policía estuviera cerca del edificio, y entonces disparar de tal forma que pareciera como si el disparo hubiera salido del cobertizo. Arriesgado. Podría fallar y tal vez Allen no escape. Sin embargo, la policía consideraría la posibilidad de que él estuviera armado y fuera peligroso. También creerían que el disparo vendría de Skin.

Tikky levanto la mira y reviso las colinas adyacentes. La serpiente estaba allá; Tikky casi la podía sentir. Debió oír el reporte y estaría esperando. Otro motivo para usar el silenciador.

Su mira capto un diminuto reflejo de luz, y Tikky ajusto su vista. El perfil de una carabina se materializo a través del pasto, a quinientos metros de distancia. ¡Skin!

Tikky dispuso las guías en la figura sobre el pasto y tenso el dedo en el gatillo.

¡El silenciador! Rodo sobre su espalda, saco el tubo negro del bolsillo de su pecho, lo atornillo, y luego volvió a rodar para quedar en posición. La policía estaba ahora no más de treinta metros del lugar.

Hizo oscilar el rifle hacia Skin, localizo el blanco, y apretó el gatillo. Su rifle se sacudió silenciosamente. La carabina desapareció de la pradera bruscamente. No mataría aun a Skin…el necesitaba la información que le daba al rey para transmitir al general.

Pero tampoco permitiría que matara a Road.

Tikky dirigió la mira hacia el primer policía en uniforme y lo derribo con un disparo en el pecho. Por un momento sus compañeros se detuvieron, aturdidos. Quizás creyeron que el policía se había tirado al suelo para cubrirse.

Tikky estaba a punto de meter otra bala en el cuerpo muerto del hombre cuando un policía giro. Su gemido floto por el valle.

– ¡Hombre caído! ¡Hombre caído!

La confusión se apodero de los hombres que se desplegaron por el campo. Algunos retrocedieron en veloz carrera; el resto busco protección en el suelo. Tikky se pegó en la tierra y retrocedió lentamente. Lo demás lo monitorizaría por radio.

* * *

Allen estaba roncando. Road le quitaba el polvo a unas viejas botas que había hallado, y lo veía descansar: la boca medio abierta, el pecho alzándose con cada respiración. Había descubierto los zapatos de cuero, junto con una camisa de granjero a cuadros, en la caja de herramientas detrás del tractor. A la camisa le faltaban los cuatros botones de arriba, pero no dudo que ele agradarían a Allen.

Road oyó un gemido. El viento, lo más probable.

Sonrió, coloco las botas y la camisa sobre el baúl del auto, y camino hacia Allen. Hora de…

Allen se incorporó, los ojos abiertos de par en par.

– ¿Eh?

– ¡Hombre caído! ¡Hombre caído!

Road giro hacia la puerta.

Allen ya estaba de pie.

– ¡Entra al auto!

Road agarro la ropa del baúl y la aventó por la puerta del pasajero.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? –exigió saber el.

– ¡Menos de treinta minutos!

–Eso no es bueno–comento Allen después de hacer una pausa; tenía las manos en el volante y la mirada fija en el frente–. Debí haberlos visto.

Road miro alrededor, esperando a que la policía irrumpiera en cualquier momento en el viejo establo. Allen aún estaba inmóvil, se mordió los labios.

– ¿Qué haces?

–Pensando. No te preocupes. Ahora puedo ver. No está muerto.

– ¿Quién no está muerto?

–El policía a quien le dispararon afuera– comunico Allen con el rostro tenso–. Amigo, ah amigo, esto va ser como meter una aguja a la luz de una vela.

Encendió el auto y piso el acelerador. El pinto y rugió hacia la pared del fondo. Road se puso los brazos sobre la cabeza y se agacho. Con un poderoso estrepito el auto atravesó la débil madera, y envió algunas astillas volando.

Allen fijo los ojos al frente. Volaron sobre el pasto, agarrando sorprendente velocidad. Road volteo a mirar y vio que habían dejado atrás al menos una docena de policías junto al establo.

El auto bramaba. Bordearon una laguna y luego arremetieron contra una cerca de estacas. Sin embargo, Allen no bajo la velocidad. Road lo miro y se preguntó si esta vez estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

–Es asombroso lo fácil que es evadir a los mortales cuando ves claramente–comento Allen gritando más fuerte que el rugido del motor–. ¡No tienen oportunidad!

Pero Road sabía que él se equivocaba. Allen tenía una debilidad, que casi los había traicionado allá atrás. Ella lo miro y suavizo sus ojos, luego hizo una leve sonrisa. Si de verdad la policía fuera buena, los problemas de ellos no habrían acabado. Ni se habrían acortado.

Allen llevo el auto a una sección llena de árboles y disminuyo la velocidad. Se abrió paso durante cinco minutos entre el follaje cada vez más espeso.

–Helicóptero–indico el, deteniéndose en un enorme roble y se apearon.

–Hay una casa a kilómetro y medio al sur. Allá tienen nuestro auto.

Ella arqueo una ceja.

– ¿Nuestro auto? Toma–señalo ella mientras le lanzaba contra su pecho las botas y la camisa.

– ¿Dónde conseguiste eso?

–En el establo, mientras roncabas.

Allen sonrió.

– ¡Así se hace! –Exclamo agarrando las botas y la camisa– ¡Vamos!

Corrieron al sur. Un helicóptero rondo por encima de ellos y luego se dirigió al norte. Al occidente se escuchaban sirenas, desde el establo. Allen apuro el paso hacia el sur, sin preocuparse.

– ¿Cómo nos encontraron? –pregunto ella.

–No sé.

– ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

Allen no respondió al instante. Ella lo sabía, por supuesto: la mente de él necesitaba descanso. Si no lograba descansar pronto, los atraparían. Pero no había tiempo para descansar.

–Necesito descansar–confeso él.

–La próxima vez quizás no tengamos tanta suerte–dudo ella. Esta vez el no contesto nada.

* * *

**_bueno he dividido el capitulo en dos partes por motivo de lo largo que es, espero les guste. bueno mañana o el lunes sale la parte 2 y bueno espero que sigan viendo sayonara. y suspenderé la otra historia por poco tiempo mientras coloco estos..._**


	23. Chapter 22 Parte 2

_**Capítulo 22 Parte 2:**_

_disculpen el retraso, mas que todo. y pues aqui el capitulo el dia sabado coloco el 23 hoy he comenzado a escribirlo y pues disfrutenlo_

* * *

Cross recogió un poco de paja y la olfateo. El olor no era muy diferente del de su nuez. Arrojo la paja y tomo la nuez. Las luces titilantes rojas y azules giraban en la parte superior de las patrullas policiales estacionadas fuera de las puertas iluminadas del interior del establo. Dos reflectores iluminaban el tractor lleno de polvo. Estaban registrando el lugar, pero Cross sabía que no eran evidencias lo que buscaba. Este era un nuevo juego, de una clase en la que nunca había estado.

El heno sobre el cual Allen había dormido aún estaba caliente. Él había dormido aquí; Cross estaba seguro de ello. Lo debió haber despertado el grito del policía. El helicóptero terminaría su búsqueda y los hombres registrarían el bosque, pero Allen no habría ido lejos.

Y sin embargo Cross conocía ahora no solo una debilidad de Allen sino dos. Los dos talones de Aquiles. La primera era obvia: sueño. Finalmente la falta de sueño lo vencería y lo haría descuidar.

La segunda era el mismo futuro. Si un suceso particular no era parte del futuro, entonces Allen no podría saberlo. Debía haber manera de oscurecer su visión. Una forma de cegarlo, de quitar los futuros.

La idea carcomía a Cross, casi de forma invisible y amorfa, pero estaba simplemente estaba allí, debajo de la superficie, comenzando a visualizarse.

–Él está aquí, señor.

Cross se llevó un trident a la boca sabor a menta. Aspirando un aroma fresco. _¿Dónde te escondites ahora, Allen?_ Cross cruzo las brillantes luces y salió hacia el mercedes negro. Skin estaba sent ado en el capo.

–Buenos Días–saludo Cross.

–Podían ser mejores–respondió refunfuñando Skin el saludo.

Para un hombre que había pasado las últimas horas defendiéndose bajo un interrogatorio, el árabe no mostraba señales de humildad. Los había convencido de no tener nada que ver con el tiroteo ni que Cross sospechara de él. Skin no tenía motivos para abrir fuego sobre la policía. Si hubiera querido matar, le habría apuntado a la joven.

–Aclaremos algunas cosas–comenzóCross–. El departamento de estado podrá insistir en que esté al tanto, pero eso no significa que puede correr alrededor del lugar, disparando en la noche.

–No comience a insultarme, por favor.

–Solo hago una sugerencia. Dígame, ¿Que ocurrió realmente en ese baño?

Skin soltó una leve sonrisa.

– usted está interesado. El hombre me dijo exactamente lo que sucedería. Creo que lo sabía de veras. El aventó la pelota.

–¿Qué pelota?

–Aquella en la que resbalo la mesera. Vino del bolsillo de él.

Eso no estaba en el informe.

– ¿La vio usted?

–Claramente, como usted diría. La hizo rodar y luego corrió, como si supiera lo que iba a suceder. Cuénteme lo que sucedió en el callejón.

Si Allen podía hacer este truco a voluntad y en realidad manipular sucesos…Que Dios les ayude.

–Estoy seguro de que sabe lo que sucedió.

Es probable que Skin supiera más que los que estaban allí. A Cross se le ocurrió que este tipo sabia más de lo que debía y escuchaba más de lo que debía.

–Este hombre tiene un don–comunico Skin–. Hasta ahora ha escapado a más de un apresamiento seguro. Road aúnestá viva. Yo diría que tiene un problema.

– ¿De veras? Creí que el problema era suyo. Y no estaba consciente de que matar a la princesa era nuestra preocupación principal.

–Ustedes tienen un oficial muerto.

–Así es. Muy conveniente para usted–respondió mientras lo miraba a través de sus lentes.

–Por favor. Ambos sabemos que no tuve nada que ver con los tiroteos. Como dije, no soy el único árabe que la desea.

– ¿Alguien que desaparece tan rápido como Allen?

–Alguien cuya identidad es un misterio para ambos. Alguien entrenado en mi país como asesino. Que me habría disparado sin dudar.

– ¿A usted? ¿Y dónde estaba cuando dispararon?

–Observando.

Skin se levantó del capo del auto, cruzando los brazos, y volvió la mirada hacia el cobertizo. Tenía razón con respecto al tiroteo, desde luego, pero Cross no tenía duda de que el árabe mataría a un oficial americano tan rápido como lo haría el supuesto asesino.

–Bueno. ¿Cómo planea tratar este problema?–indago Skin.

– ¿Cómo capturas usted a un clarividente que conoce todos tus pasos antes de darlos?

–Me anticipo a el–contesto Skin después de hacer una breve pausa.

–Muy bien. Siempre es cuestión de mentes, ¿no es así?

– ¿En qué dirección se dirige el?–pregunto Skin.

–Usted ya escucha nuestras conversaciones… ¿Por qué no me lo dice?

Skin metió las manos en el fondo de su gabardina y se volvió frente a la noche.

–Los dos estamos tras los mismos intereses. Podríamos trabajar juntos, amigo mío.

–Hmmp, yo trabajo solo–contesto Cross.

Mientras se alejaba del hombre árabe, se escuchó una leve objeción a los lejos. Cross estaba harto del árabe; además debía hacer una llamada. Saco un celular negro modelo Nokia N80.

–Se dirige al norte. Hemos emitido un boletín nacional. Todo este valle esta sellado, pero aun eso no lo ha detenido. Creo que trata de sacarla del país. La mayoría e fugitivos no lo harían. Por supuesto, pero como lo ha señalado de forma elocuente, el no es cualquier fugitivo común. Dudo que aun este de pie. Usted comprende. Y recuerde que es ciudadano norteamericano. Si lo toca se las verá conmigo.

Cross se acercó a su auto.

–Sr. Marian–indico Skin.

Cross se detuvo. Y volvió su mirada.

–Yo no subestimaría a este otro tirador. La próxima bala podría ser para usted.

Cross asintió. Subió al auto y cerró tras si la puerta. Las luces del tablero del continental brillaban con una suave luz blanca.

_¿Cómo sería saber que si lanzara de ese modo una pelota, la mesera caería exactamente como lo hizo y crearía la clase exacta de distracción para escapar? Sería como saber que si golpeaba de tal forma, que cualquiera que lo persiga tropezaría con él._

Una idea solitaria vagaba por su mente desde su primer encuentro con Allen en el callejón. Ahora se había asentado de forma permanente. Como un tumor.

Levanto el teléfono, marco el número, y masajeo la nuez.

–Departamento de estado.

–Froi Tiedoll.

–Lo siento, pero el Sr. Tiedoll…

–Soy Cross Marian de la ASN. El tomara la llamada. Y si no lo hace, iré tras su cabeza.

La mujer titubeo.

–Un momento, por favor.

Tardo tres minutos en rastrear a Froi Tiedoll en cualquier reunión que estuviera.

–Estoy en medio de una reunión, así que hable rápido.

–Hemos tratado de abarcar más de lo previsto.

–Vamos, pues. No me digas que estas sudando la gota gorda…

–El es pre cognitivo, Froi.

Un golpe.

–Este no es un buen momento…

–No solo es clarividente sino que ve una cantidad de posibles resultados, y sabe qué hacer para que cualquiera de ellos ocurra de veras.

–Cross. Usted está diciendo tonterías.

–Le estoy diciendo esto solo porque deseo mis bases cubiertas, Froi. Mi próxima llamada es a Claud la secretaria de Estado.

Esto capto la atención de Tiedoll.

–Un momento.

La voz del hombre se oyó a través del teléfono tapado.

–Perdónenme, caballeros. Volveré pronto.

Una puerta se cerró.

–Por Dios, Cross. Esta no es exactamente la clase de llamadas que esperaría de usted.

Cross tomo la nuez y la froto y miro hacia las luces titilantes.

–Quiero que imagines algo, que está en una batalla. Sabe exactamente lo que hará su enemigo, hasta la última bala. Sabe además exactamente qué hacer para detenerlo donde quiera. Lo sabe porque ha visto toda posibilidad, toda acción y toda acción en contra, y tiene la posibilidad de planificar la batalla de la manera precisa en que escoge. ¿Qué diría de usted de esa clase de general?

Se hizo una corta pausa.

–Yo diría que es imparable. Además diría que me siento un poco tonto hablando con usted de eso. Seria bochornoso para nosotros si alguien escucha esto.

–Imagine otra cosa, Froi. Un asesino enviado a matar al presidente. Uno único que podría ver mil formas en la casa blanca, y que sabe de forma segura en cual tendrá éxito. ¿Qué diría de este asesino?

–Esto no es gracioso, Cross. Usted de ninguna forma me está diciendo que este fugitivo puede entrar en la casa blanca…

–No, no lo digo. Pero a mi juicio, el es exactamente lo que he descrito.

Oyéndose decirlo, Cross se pregunto si hubo tirado su carrera por la borda.

– ¿Está sugiriendo que acepte esto? –pregunto Tiedoll riendo.

–Estamos buscando al hombre que podría ser el pasivo más grande o la mayor responsabilidad del país. Lo sé, y ahora usted lo sabe. Igual que los árabes. Si, le sugiero que lo acepte. Hoy.

Tiedoll suavizo la voz.

–Por Dios, Cross. Si es alguna clase de…–titubeo–. ¿Se ha investigado sobre algo como esto?

– ¿Precognición o clarividencia? No es un fenómeno desconocido. La biblia está llena de referencias, si usted cree. Pero he oído rumores entre la familia real árabe sobre descendientes con ese don, pero Allen no tiene ningún rasgo familiar.

Tiedoll estaba tratando de reconocer con certeza la idea. Ese era un comienzo.

–Confio en que no te importe mi opinión que espero que te equivoques en esto, marian.

–No seria la primera vez que has albergado esos pensamientos.

–Lo llamare tan pronto como tenga una reacción. ¿Tiene idea de donde esta ahora?

–No. Pero se hacia donde se dirige.

–Entonces, caramba, haga su trabajo. Tráigalo de cualquier manera que tenga que hacerlo. Esto se vuelve ridículo.

–¿Ha oído usted sobre lo que dije? Eso no es como rastrear a terroristas comunes.

–Y usted tampoco es un rastreador común.¿Me esta diciendo que no sabe como atraparlo?

–La única forma–contesto cerrando los ojos–. Usted sencillamente haga lo suyo. Esperare una llamada más tarde hoy mismo.

Desconecto y dejo el teléfono sobre el asiento.

_Pronto nos reuniremos estúpido aprendiz, y te atrapare. Pero necesitamos tu don por ahora._

Cross se echo atrás recostándose sobre el cómodo asiento de cuero y llevo su mano izquierda al volante y su mano derecha a la palanca de cambio, Desapareciendo en el camino.

* * *

**_Bueno muchachos hoy miércoles termine el capitulo pero lo coloco hoy jueves por motivos personales. Así que pues el sábado coloco el próximo todo cambia._**

**_Capitulo 23: Caminos de Atracción. _**


	24. Capitulo 23 : Caminos de Atraccion

**_Capitulo 23: Caminos de Atracción_**

* * *

Por menos de una hora condujeron en el Volkswagen bug que Allen había sacado del cortijo antes de dejarlo en una casucha abandonada. Luego dijo el que deberían seguir a pie. Era la única forma de pasar los controles de carreteras.

Caminaron lentamente. Era más como arrastrarse. No solo por la falta de energía de Allen sino porque tampoco había prisa. Debían esperar al anochecer.

La precognición de Allen se extendió aun más por una hora, y luego a dos. Más futuros, creaciones de futuros que ascendían a millones. El no podía verlos todos, desde luego, solo los que aislaba intencionalmente. Pero el constante bombardeo lo intimidaba y, más que provocarle ansiedad, lo cansaba generándole dolor de cabeza.

El asunto sería fácil si solo viera lo que _sucedería_ en vez de lo que podría suceder.

– ¿Cuántas palabras crees que puedo decir ahora mismo? –le pregunto a Road, tratando de explicárselo.

–Tantas como conoces, supongo–contesto ella.

–Digamos mil, por poner algo fácil. Podría decir cualquiera de mil palabras ahora mismo, y por cada una podrías responder cualquiera de las mil posibilidades. Si me concentrara suficiente creo que podría ver cada palabra de cada una de tus respuestas. Eso es un millón de posibilidades en un momento. Extiende eso a unos cuantos minutos y agarras las ideas. Así son los posibles futuros de nuestra charla.

Bordearon el primer control de carretera a la diez en punto, como a 800 metros de la ruta 190. En realidad pudieron haber caminado a 200 metros de la policía sin que los vieran, le informo Allen con una sonrisa cansada.

El la llevo directamente hacia el norte, a través de un campo y sobre otra cerca, donde dijo que hallarían otro auto sin seguro. Si seguían algunos atajos estarían protegidos por al menos hasta donde él podía ver.

Fue entonces que, caminando a altas horas de la noche, Road entendió el peso total de este don. Prácticamente eran invencibles, ¿Cierto? Mientras él estuviera consciente y pensando, mientras tuviera al menos una posible ruta de escape entre las miles de posibilidades, sencillamente podían elegirla y seguir ilesos.

En este momento prefería estar aquí, caminando con él, que en otra parte del mundo. A excepción en los brazos de Sam, por supuesto. Una calidez recorrió su pecho.

Road miro a Allen en su descomunal camisa, el cabello despeinado, la mandíbula lisa y firme a la luz de la luna, y sonrió. El olía a humedad, a una mezcla de aromas naturales como tierra y agua, pero eso para ella era el aroma de un hombre, y esto reforzaba su sensación de seguridad.

– ¿Qué? –cuestiono él, mirándola.

–Nada.

Ella deslizo su brazo a través del de él, tan contenta como podía haber recordado sentirse. Sintió la piel de él en la suya, a lo largo de sus brazos, y eso era bueno, porque aquí en Estados Unidos no se necesitaba ser una novia de quince años de edad para que un hombre la tocara. Una imagen de Aanisa flotando debajo en el agua le resplandeció en la mente, y al instante sintió una punzada de dolor.

_Eres una mujer y él un hombre, Road. ¿Qué diría Sam de esta muestra de afecto, aunque platónico? Además sabes que él siente atracción por ti._

No a ella no le constaba eso. Era su fantasía femenina. Road retiro el brazo. Estaba perdiendo la cordura junto a él.

Allen parecía demasiado agotado para reaccionar.

Encontraron el auto como había dicho el. Un vetusto cadilac blanco con el techo destrozado. Estaba sin seguro.

–Ahora mismo los dueños tal vez estén en el sótano, orando porque venga alguien y se lleve a esa bestia–bromeo Allen, luego la miro–. ¿Lista para un paseo?

–Naci lista.

Esa fue una frase que él había usado y que a ella le gusto.

El mostro una amplia sonrisa.

–Naciste lista, ¿eh? No vi venir eso, vamos.

Se encontraba demasiado ocupado en pensar en el escape futuro como para reflexionar en lo que Road podría decir. Eso era algo bueno. También significaba que cometía errores. Tenían que descansar.

Condujeron al norte hasta las afueras de Ridgecrest, donde Allen metió al auto, a un estacionamiento al lado de un campanario. Una iglesia. Llevo el vehículo a la parte trasera y lo estaciono detrás de una vieja cabaña. Simplemente no podrían seguir.

–Debemos pasar los controles de carretera, y esta oscuro. Debemos estar en buenas condiciones. Sino descanso un poco se me paralizara el cuerpo.

– ¿Y si no despiertas? –contesto ella un poco asustada.

–No pasara nada en las próximas tres horas. Pasan tres horas y sale el sol. El sol sale, yo despierto. Siempre ha sido así; siempre será así. Tranquila, princesa. Es hora de dormir.

Se inclino contra su puerta, y a los pocos minutos lo invadió el sueño. Road sentía la ventanilla como una piedra contra la cabeza, y Allen gruñía en su sueño, como si luchara con demonios invisibles. En un semiinconsciente acceso de frustración se inclino hacia Allen y descanso la cabeza en su brazo.

Finalmente se durmió.

El calor la despertó. Un calor sofocante que olía a gasolina. Por la ventanilla entraba luz, que calentaba sus piernas como una lupa…Road se irguió bruscamente. ¡Era de día! El auto estaba rodeado por un montón de autos. ¡Los habían encontrado!

Allen estaba inclinado contra la ventana, su boca colgaba abierta en un ronquido, muerto para el mundo.

Ella le dio unos golpecitos en el muslo.

– ¡Allen! –susurro.

No se movió. Ella se enojo y cerró su puño asestándolo contra su brazo.

– ¡Allen!

– ¡Eh! –exclamo él, irguiéndose, con los ojos abiertos de par en par; de la boca abierta tenía un rastro de saliva. Cerró la boca y trago–. ¿Qué?

– ¡Mira!

El miro alrededor, parpadeando.

–Autos.

– ¿Quiénes…quienes son?

–Es domingo–contesto con una sonrisa chueca en su rostro.

Domingo. Los cristianos iban a la iglesia los domingos. Estaban en el estacionamiento de una, tragados por los autos de los fieles. Road suspiro y se volvió a recostar.

– ¿Ves algo?

Ella bajo la ventana para dejar salir el calor del desierto. El no contesto.

– ¿Allen? –Objeto–. ¿Que sucede? ¿Ves algo?

–Sí. Veo que en veinte minutos entrara una patrulla a este estacionamiento.

–Veinte minutos. Estaríamos durmiendo si no me hubiera despertado.

Allen fijo los ojos en la iglesia.

– ¿Allen?

– ¿Quién fue el profeta más grande?

Una melodía llegaba débilmente a través de las paredes. En alguna parte habían niños riendo.

–Mahoma–contesto ella.

–Eso no es lo que tus maestros los condes enseñan. Mahoma fue el último profeta, pero peco. El profeta Jesús no. El fue el único perfecto y mayor que Mahoma. Esta es la enseñanza del islam.

Era verdad. Pero ella no entendía el punto de él.

– ¿Tu punto?

–Jesús también fue el profeta del amor.

– ¿Amor?

¿Qué estaba diciendo Allen?

–Ama a tu prójimo como a ti mismo. Hasta el rabino Akiva lo llamo el más grande principio del Torá.

– ¿Has leído el Torá?

– Y también el Talmud–comunico él, mirándola con un guiño–. Es hora de volar.

* * *

**_Bueno muchachos termine este capítulo el jueves y adelante parte del siguiente… y bueno se acerca la parte más interesante. La verdad tras de algunos personajes…y gracias a los mensajes privados, y las visitas de algunos que permiten la continuación de la historia. Pronto retomo El destructor del tiempo y pues comenzare con otro proyecto…_**

**_Próximo capítulo: Los últimos Pasos._**


	25. Capitulo 24: Ultimos pasos

**_Capítulo 24: Los Últimos pasos._**

* * *

Sam salió del terminal del aeropuerto internacional de los Ángeles el domingo por la mañana, llevando solo una maleta mediana. Una vez antes había estado en Estados unidos, en una visita de cinco días a nueva york para el Conde Adam. Fue dos años antes de comenzar a trabajar como chofer para Road, cuando ella aún tenía trece años y el diecinueve. El gran volumen de ideas nuevas y de nuevos lugares de interés prácticamente lo habían enviado huyendo otra vez a su patria, rogándole al conde no volverlo a enviar.

Desde esa época solo había estado en parís y Madrid en varias ocasiones, pero estas ciudades no lo había afectado como nueva york, no sabía si era por su edad o porque eran más reservadas. También había estado en el Cairo. Muchos hombres árabes iban a la capital más liberal de Egipto por placer, aunque ese no fue el motivo de la ida de Sam El comprendía la descarada indiferencia por el código moral del islam, lo que siempre estaba asociado con esos viajes. La despreciaba. Siempre había mantenido su placer de acuerdo a lo que permitía el Corán, y siempre se restringió su placer a la compañía de una persona a quien amaba más que a cualquier otra, mujer o niño en el universo.

Road.

_He venido por ti, amor._

Sam hizo señas a un taxi y pronto viajaba por el boulevard Century, en dirección a la agencia de alquiler de autos. Su plan era simple. Dejaría que Road lo encontrara, y luego la alejaría de esta pesadilla. Lo único que necesitaba era su propio amor y la voluntad de Dios. Y un poco de ayuda de otros, desde luego. Pero ellos ya lo hacían, mucho más de lo que comprendían.

Solo en la última hora le había dicho dónde encontrarla.

Cualquier información que los estadounidenses revelaran a Skin, quien a su vez lo contaba al general, quien informaba al rey, a Tikky y al conde. Skin estaba enterado de que un tercer grupo iba tras la princesa, pero no sabía que era Tikky. Es más, ya que Sam estaba al tanto de Tikky, sabía más que el americano Cross Marian. Tikky se enteraba de todo lo que Skin sabía, pero no de la participación de Sam

Solo san y el conde tenían el panorama completo. Y san creyó que eso era lo mejor porque él estaba por amor.

El taxista viro bruscamente y maldijo un autobús que pasaba. Por su acento el hombre era de Pakistán. Tal vez del islam.

– ¿Ha vivido usted mucho tiempo aquí? –pregunto Sam

–Tres años. Tendré suerte si sobrevivo otros más con estos choferes dementes.

–Eso es muy alentador para su pasajero.

–Ya se acostumbrara usted– contestó riendo el hombre– ¿Acaso es su primer viaje aquí?

–Segundo. He estado antes en nueva york.

El hombre asintió

–Usted tiene tendencias musulmanas, ¿Acaso lo es?–pregunto Sam

–Sí. Aquí hay muchos musulmanes.

– ¿Es usted un buen musulmán?

El hombre miro por el espejo retrovisor.

–Un buen musulmán, sí. Trato de dar lo mejor de mí. No es fácil aquí en estados unidos.

–Entonces debería irse de regreso a su país.

El hombre asintió, pero menos confiado.

–Quizás.

Condujeron en un largo silencio.

Sam miro al este. En alguna parte de este inmenso paisaje de almas perdidas, Road intentaba salvar su vida. Asustada, abandonada y desesperada. Respiro profundamente y rogo a Dios por la seguridad de ella.

_Solo un día más. Dame un día más._

* * *

Había perdido a Allen y Road por cinco minutos, y Cross lo sabía tan bien como si hubiera sido una semana. Diez unidades habían examinado las calles de Ridgecrest en la hora siguiente, y resulto exactamente como él esperaba: nada.

Cross condujo hacia el estacionamiento de la iglesia. Con algo de suerte, nada de esto importaba pronto. Él estaba dando los toques finales a un plan para llevar a las sombras a Allen. La única forma de tratar con él era meterlo en la oscuridad; Cross sabía eso así como la tierra era redonda. Y si tenía razón, lo estaba encerrando en cierta forma para hacer exactamente eso.

El primer paso rastrear sus movimientos y establecer su destino, que fuera tan seguro como fuera posible. Para eso necesitaba más personal. Si lograba determinar el destino, Cross creía tener una gran posibilidad de atraparlo allí sin que Allen lo viera en sus futuros.

Froi Tiedoll había llamado una hora antes e iniciado una conferencia telefónica con el secretario Winter Sokáro y la directora de la ASN, Claud. Cross ya había hablado antes con ella. Al serio pistolero le interesaba personalmente su posición exclusiva con la agencia. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que hablaba con el secretario de estado, quien estaba furioso por tener que tolerar a diplomáticos árabes corriendo por todos lados en "esta excéntrica persecución". El secretario entendía mejor que nadie la naturaleza sensible de la relación del país con los árabes, pero eso no significaba que le debía gustar.

Cross repaso pacientemente los sucesos de los últimos tres días y luego emitió su juicio de la situación.

–Usted está diciendo que mas que Road, Allen representaba mayor peligro para nosotros–eso entendió Claud–. No por estar ayudando a la princesa sino a causa de esta…habilidad que tiene.

–Sí. Y estoy sugiriendo que lo traigamos con máxima prioridad.

–Usted tiene directamente involucrados ahora a más de cien miembros de varias agencias de seguridad; y al resto de la nación en alerta total por este tipo–comunico el secretario–. Eso me parece máxima prioridad.

–Quiero más. El podría intentar sacarla del país. Quiero los puertos cerrados a vuelos privados, a menos que se investiguen rigurosamente. Quiero implantar seguridad en la nación y colocar controles interestatales de carreteras. Estoy sugiriendo que veamos a Allen como un terrorista suelto con un arma atómica. Y luego quiero que me den autoridad sobre todo los recursos. Nadie se mueve o habla sin mi permiso. Eso es prioridad máxima.

El teléfono se quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

– ¿Cree usted de veras que un estudiante universitario es así de peligroso? –inquirió Claud.

–Creo que este momento es el hombre más peligroso del planeta.

Ahora, una hora y media después. Cross esperaba su respuesta de ellos. Su paciencia fue una formalidad. Ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

Subió al auto, y lo encendió. Skin no había aparecido desde su última conversación anoche. Probablemente se dirigía a nevada. Cross lo veía como un serio enemigo, alguien con los deseos y medios para eliminar a Allen y a Road. Cross los quería vivo. Al menos quería vivo a Allen. Ningún hombre era capaz de hacer lo que él hacía. Matarlo sería el peor error.

Su teléfono sonó.

–Sí.

–Lo logro, Cross– informo Tiedoll.

Asombroso como la actitud de Tiedoll había cambiado desde que Cross le interrumpió ayer en la reunión.

–Está bien. ¿Ya tengo el poder?

–Usted ordena en el estado. Ya se vigila la frontera.

–Bien.

Tiedoll respiro dentro del teléfono.

–Tengo que decirle que aun soy escéptico acerca de esta…teoría suya.

–Está bien.

–Por tanto. Si usted tuviera que informarlo ahora, ¿a dónde cree que se dirige?

–A las vegas–contesto Cross.

* * *

–A las vegas–dijo Tikky, dejando el teléfono sobre el asiento–. Conduce.

– ¿Cómo lo saben ellos? –pregunto Kanda.

–No lo saben. Pero nosotros tampoco. El hombre de la ASN cree que se dirigen a las Vegas, y Skin le cree. Así que vamos a las Vegas. Sigamos con el plan. Tarde o temprano el chico cometerá una equivocación.

Después de dos días de jugar al gato y al ratón, daba gusto tener un destino. El había observado la reunión entre Cross y Skin por medio de los binoculares a casi mil metros, y una hora después recibió los puntos pertinentes de la conversación entre ellos, cuando Skin sus sospechas a su nación.

Ahora el sequito de Allen y Road se dirigía a las vegas, y Tikky también se les uniría allí.

Recostó la cabeza en el asiento de cuero y cero los ojos. Si los cazadores tenían razón en cuanto al don de Allen, entonces solo había una forma de atrapar al estudiante, y el hombre de la ASN seria quien lo hiciera. Pero el resultado no importaba la forma en que fuera seria el mismo. El seria el cazador. Y Road seria su presa.

Su esposa seria su presa.

* * *

**_ Bueno he terminado el capítulo un día antes, pero lo coloco en el tiempo. Ahora he adelantado parte de el siguiente, espero continúen observando. Y los m.p. que me han enviado han sido interesantes de verdad y bueno les responderé todo el jueves. _**


	26. Chapter 25

**_Capitulo 25: la Verdad en el corazón._**

* * *

Allen los llamaba los "ojos del cielo". Helicópteros. Sin duda eran los factores más molestos y amenazantes en la ruta por el valle de la muerte. Dada la pintura blanca del Cadilac, esconderse en el interminable paisaje café era como esconder una mezquita en medio del desierto. Los habrían apresado mucho tiempo atrás, de no ser por las tres horas de visión de Allen en el futuro. El había ocultado el auto no menos de seis veces desde que salieron ayer por la mañana de la iglesia.

El otro elemento irritante era el calor. Particularmente después de dañarse la unidad de aire acondicionado del auto. La tarde del domingo decidieron que quizás era mejor la noche para viajar. La oscuridad les daría mejores temperaturas y dificultaría la visión de los helicópteros. Se refrescaron en una estación de servicio administrada por un vejete, compraron suficiente chatarra para llenar el asiento trasero, y buscaron un lugar donde esperar la puesta de sol.

El "vejete" de Allen era un anciano a quien no le importaba lo que ocurría más allá de la entrada de su negocio, y la "chatarra", como le decía, eran necesidades como artículos de tocador, comida, agua y ropa. Podría decirse que esta era mala para la salud, y que la ropa no le quedaba a Road como tal vez le gustaría. Pero después de asearse y ponerse una camisa fresca en el baño. Road se sintió provocativa.

Encontraron una formación de rocas emblanquecidas al lado del camino, se estacionaron debajo de ella, e hicieron lo mejor que pudieron por dormir en el sofocante calor. Sin duda Allen debía dormir. A pesar de insistir que estaba "en buen estado", ella pensaba lo contrario.

–Podrás decir que estas muy bien, pero no puedes ocultar la fatiga en tus ojos–expreso ella–. Tomas advil como si fueran caramelos, y tienes los ojos hinchados.

–No seas absurda–contesto él, la miro por el espejo y luego se recostó sin comentar mas.

–Te estás desgastando.

El la miro con sus ojos glaseados.

–Estoy seguro que Cross piensa en llevarnos al agotamiento para luego caernos encima. Pero mientras yo no duerma más de tres horas, estamos bien.

Allen agarro un reloj de alarma de batería que compraron con las provisiones. ¿Y si no funcionaba? O peor, ¿Si no despertaba? Road decidió no preocuparse en voz alta. Lo que el necesitaba era dormir, no sus preocupaciones.

El asunto resulto fuera de discusión. Allen no podía dormir. Reanudaron su viaje después del anochecer, y Allen pareció tener nuevas energías. Hablaron de moda en formas que Road no sabía que era parte del léxico de la moda mundial. Sin duda Allen tenía una visión única del mundo. También hablaron de _Surfing._

Road había ido una vez a las playas de Jedda, claro. Pero siempre cubierta de pies a cabeza con el velo negro. La idea de meterse al océano usando solo _shorts_ y camiseta no le había parecido atractiva hasta ahora, al oír hablar a Allen. En realidad, ¿Cómo sería nadar desnudos entre las olas? ¡Que idea encantadora!

Constantes desvíos los obligaban a avanzar lentamente. En un lapso de cuatro horas debieron evitar una docena de autos policiales. Para las once de esa noche Allen apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Cedió frustrado e hizo rodar el auto a una quebrada bastante fuera de la vía. Era probable que Cross y su grupo no los encontraran antes del amanecer. Los dos se quedaron dormidos en cosa de una hora.

La alarma sonó tres horas después. Road salió del sueño el tiempo suficiente para apagarla. A los pocos segundos se volvió a dormir.

* * *

Road fue la primera en despertar el lunes. Se irguió en el asiento trasero. Allen había desaparecido. Ella miro por sobre el asiento delantero. Nada.

– ¿Allen?

El auto se movió debajo de Road, comprendió que estaba sentada encima de Allen. Inquieta, se movió hacia la puerta, poniendo los hombros en la espalda y la cabeza. Eso lo despertó. El se levanto un poco aturdido y refunfuñando, pero siguió sin entender.

– ¿Estamos seguros? –indago ella.

–Seguros–contesto él, mirando alrededor–. ¿Qué sucedió con la alarma?

Solo entonces Road recordó.

–Creo…creo que la apague–contesto con un breve bochorno y una mueca infantil.

–Eso fue inteligente–expreso el moviendo los ojos.

–Discúlpame. Yo dependiendo de tu despertar al amanecer.

El sonrió y guiño.

–Justificada, justificada.

Devoraron tres bolsas grandes de Doritos, volvieron a la vía 178, dirigiéndose al este. Hoy llegarían a las vegas.

Allen le había explicado su plan anoche, y parecía como si contara una película en lugar de una persecución de dos fugitivos internacionales. Sin embargo, ella no podía negar que esta ciudad de pecado tenía cierto atractivo. Viajar aquí al lado de Allen en el desierto la hizo sentir inmoral.

Una voz interna se la paso diciendo que se lanzaba hacia los vientos de la iniquidad incluso teniendo esos pensamientos. Road debió tener la cabeza enterrada en el Corán, suplicando la gracia de Dios. Pero había estado con Sam en Madrid y vio la manera en que los hombres se satisfacían. Ella no era así de liberal. Solo estaba haciendo lo que debía para sobrevivir para Sam

Allen no había dicho nada más que sugiriera su afecto por ella. La joven pensaba que solo estaba siendo cortes, porque sus ojos hablaban claramente. Aunque agradeció su discreción, le sorprendió saber que una parte de ella lamentaba su silencio. Ella era hermosa de veras, y él era compasivo, fuerte y apuesto.

¿Estaba ella en realidad dejándose atraer por él? miro por la ventanilla y obligo a su mente a tomar otro rumbo.

El desierto de Mojave no era igual que los grandes desiertos de arabia. En la distancia se elevaban dunas, pero la mayor parte de la tierra constaba de terreno rocoso cambiantes tonos rojos y blancos. Allen pasó un lugar turístico conocido como punto de Artista, donde la roca verde en partes. Los estadounidenses lo llamaban el valle de la muerte, más de un millón y más de hectáreas de terreno accidentado, un "parque".

De forma extraña, conducir por el desierto hacia la misteriosa ciudad de las Vegas con Allen parecía un paso abstracto de la muerte a la libertad. Ahí estaba otra vez. Allen.

Había conducido por un tiempo sin encontrar otro vehículo, cuando una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Allen.

–Tengo una idea–expuso el.

– ¿Algo ingenioso? –pregunto mirándolo.

Allen redujo la velocidad salió de la vía. La grava crujió en las llantas. Aquí el desierto era plano a lado y lado de la carretera. Ásperas formaciones de rocas se levantaban a 200 metros a su derecha.

– ¿Qué haces?

–Tenemos tiempo. He decidido que debes experimentar de veras la libertad.

– ¿Oh? Creí que ya era libre. Aquí contigo.

El estaciono el auto y la miro.

–No has comenzado a experimentar la verdadera libertad hasta que tengas ruedas, princesa. En Estados unidos las ruedas son sinónimos de libertad. Todos lo saben. Vamos.

El abrió su puerta y se apeo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Confía en mí. Sal

Road bajo. Se quedo al lado de su puerta y lo miro por sobre el destruido techo del Cadilac.

– ¿Qué?

–Ven acá.

Ella rodeo el capo, sonriéndole, sin pistas de sus intenciones.

– ¿Qué haremos?

El sostuvo la puerta y la invito a sentarse en el asiento del chofer. ¿Quería que condujera?

– ¡No se manejar!

–Exactamente. Por eso debo enseñarte.

– ¿Porque?

La idea la aterraba. Pero a la vez la excitaba.

–Podríamos necesitar que conduzcas. No sé que hay más allá de tres horas. Sencillamente tiene sentido.

– ¿Ahora? ¿Aquí? ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!

–Pero si lo tenemos, princesa. Yo debería saberlo. Y también se que lo harás. También he visto eso, así que bien puedes ponerte detrás del volante e intentarlo–comunico sonriéndole.

– ¿Me has visto chocar con algo? –indago ella mirando a todos lados.

– ¿Hay algo allí con lo que puedas chocar?

–No estás contestando la pregunta.

–Está bien. En realidad hay algunas escenas en que tienes algunos contratiempos, pero haremos lo posible por evitarlos. Vamos, no me digas que una princesa que arriesgo su vida cruzando océanos le asusta unas vueltas en el desierto.

– ¿Qué clase de contratiempos?

–Nada notable de verdad–contesto encogiéndose de hombros–. Caer por un precipicio. Chocar de frente contra un camión. Por favor, insisto.

Ella miro el volante. A las mujeres en su país no se les permite conducir. Quizás eso era un motivo razonable para intentarlo. Sintió que una sonrisa le salía de los labios.

– ¿Me prometes que será seguro?

–Siempre existen Riesgos en las búsquedas más gratificantes de la vida, ¿no es cierto?

Ella se deslizo detrás del volante. Allen salto sobre el capo y subió al auto, frenético. Tardo tres minutos en explicar lo básico. No era porque ella no supiera, sino porque se sentía cómoda con su repetición de las explicaciones.

–Este es el freno, se usa para detener el auto; este es el acelerador, se usa para aumentar la velocidad del auto; este es el volante, se usa para mantener el auto en el camino; este es el radio, se usa para mantenerte despierto mientras esquivas un precipicio.

Road apago la radio y le exigió que fuera serio. También insistió en que le mostrara cómo funcionaban las luces y las señales de dirección. Si iba a aprender a conducir, lo haría bien.

Él le dijo que saliera manejando hacia las formaciones de roca. El terreno aquí era bastante duro para resistir el paso de las llantas., y el había visto lo que sucedería si iban a la carretera. No era muy bueno. Road puso la mano en la palanca de cambios en directa y agarro el volante con las dos manos, tenía los nudillos blancos.

–Rodemos–exclamo Allen.

El ya se esforzaba por no reír, y Road se preguntaba que estaría viendo.

–Rodemos, entonces–contesto ella y empujo el pedal al fondo.

El Cadilac arranco bruscamente. Al instante Road empujo hacia abajo el pie para detenerse. En vez de parar, el auto acelero saliendo disparado por el desierto como una bala.

Road grito. A su lado, Allen reía. En realidad era una risa muy fuerte.

– ¡Allen! Detén…

Los miembros de ella se paralizaron, por el terror. El auto corría hacia al frente, directo hacia las rocas.

– ¡Allen!

El se trago la risa.

– ¡Gira! –le grito.

Allen agarro el volante tirando de él. Trato de girar el auto, y ella resistió sus intentos con la rigidez en sus brazos. Road bajo la mirada hacia la columna y por alguna extraña razón creyó que debía golpear la palanca al lado del volante. Así lo hizo. Se roció agua en el parabrisas, dejándola ciega ante la avalancha de rocas.

– ¡Los frenos! –Grito Allen– ¡Detén el auto!

El lanzo la pierna hacia los pedales y señalo el piso, empujándola en el proceso contra la puerta.

– ¡Presiona el freno!

Un pensamiento surgió en el pánico que la inmovilizo. Allen estaba asustado. El no había visto esto como una verdadera posibilidad. Necesitaba que ella detuviera el auto porque estaba impotente para hacerlo el mismo.

Los miembros de Road se relajaron. Lanzo el codo contra el pecho de Allen con suficiente fuerza para sacarle el aire. El gimió y aflojo el agarre. La joven giro el volante hacia su derecha, exactamente cuando el limpiaparabrisas hacia su primer recorrido sobre el vidrio, aclarándole la vista. Las rocas estaban a veinte metros adelante.

El auto se deslizo de costado. A Road le vino a la mente que tenía el pie en el acelerador y no en el freno. Pero decidió que se debería quedar allí. Usaría el poder del auto para ponerlos a salvo, como había dicho Allen en una ocasión.

La parte trasera del vehículo patino en una gran medio circulo, las llantas lanzaron escombros hacia las rocas. Ellos casi se detuvieron, el motor aun rugía, y luego salieron disparados otra vez hacia el desierto, lejos de las rocas.

Road parpadeo. Sus venas se inundaron de euforia como un embate de agua fría.

– ¡Vaaaya! –Grito, mientras aflojaba el acelerador–. ¡Corre, bebe!

Allen rio con cautela.

Road condujo el auto a la derecha y luego a la izquierda. Volvió a presionar el acelerador y partió a toda velocidad.

–Tranquila…

–Lo tengo bajo control, cariño. Sencillamente recuéstate y descansa

Mírela. Estaba actuando igual que el. La joven sonrió, hizo dar otro amplio giro al auto, y volvió a entrar a toda velocidad al desierto.

–Ahora estás hablando–comento, Allen, otra vez con confianza–. Llévalo detrás de las rocas y un poco dentro del desierto. Debemos salir de la vista. Alguien viene por la vía.

La revelación de Allen la inquieto solo porque el pareció cómodo dependiendo de ella para alejarlos del peligro. Guio el auto alrededor de los gigantescos peñascos, en zigzag más de lo que habría gustado. Quizás su confianza era un poco prematura, pero se las arreglo, además los había salvado de chocar contra las rocas.

* * *

Road conducía durante veinte minutos mientras Allen seguía con las sugerencias. Se introdujeron más en el desierto, en forma de serpiente entre los peñascos y zonas arenosas. Para cuando ella detuvo el auto detrás de una enorme formación de piedras estaban a bastante distancia de la carretera. Pero eso era bueno. Allen comunico que el tráfico en la vía era de todos modos imposible durante la próxima hora. En realidad el ya se había imaginado como cruzarían la frontera entre california y nevada. Por el momento los oficiales responsables de hacer cumplir la ley parecían tener la mano en alto en todos los futuros posibles allí. Road bajo del auto casi flotando.

–Tienes absolutamente toda la razón–manifestó ella–. ¡Esto es Libertad!

Lanzo impulsivamente sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

–Gracias

– ¡Vaya! –exclamo echándose hacia atrás sorprendido.

Road se contuvo y lo soltó, tímida.

Se sentaron en una roca redonda uno al lado del otro y compartieron otra bolsa de papas fritas con una botella de agua, y Road no estaba segura de haberse sentido tan emocionada en la vida.

Miro a Allen mientras el inclinaba la botella de agua sobre sus labios y bebía. Su cuello era fuerte tenía un ligero bronceo del sol, y subía hasta una mandíbula bien labrada. Su cabello suelto, no muy distinto de las esculturas griegas que se encontraba en la villa de su tío en Riad. Dios le había enviado un dios griego para que la llevara por el desierto en un Cadilac.

Road quito la mirada de Allen. _Escucha Road. Te estás dejando llevar por él. _Hurgo en la bolsa y comió una papa frita.

Si, desde luego, porque el dios griego llamado Allen era un maestro en el arte del amor, equipado como estaba con este conocimiento anticipado. El tenía una ventaja injusta.

– ¿Me estas manipulando, Allen?

El giro la cabeza, con las cejas arqueadas.

–Manip…por favor. ¿Que quieres decir?

–Quiero decir, ¿Qué te aprovechas de mí?

– ¿Actuó como si me estuviera aprovechando de ti? –contesto sorprendido.

–De mi mente.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? No me puedo aprovechar de tu mente.

Ella miro las elevadas montañas al occidente. El pareció sorprendido de veras por su pregunta. ¿Como podría ser, si ya había visto lo que sucedería? quizás estaba perdiendo su habilidad. Ya antes había pasado la posibilidad que ella chocara con las rocas. ¡A menos que estuviera _fingiendo_ estar sorprendido! El pensamiento acabo con la felicidad de Road.

–Por favor, no juegues conmigo–exclamo ella poniéndose de pie y dejando la bolsa de papas sobre su regazo–. Sé muy bien que sabes lo que diré antes de que lo haga. Sé que sencillamente puedes escoger las palabras correctas para provocar la respuesta correcta de mi parte. Y ahora finges estar sorprendido por mi pregunta, lo menos que puedo creer es que me estas manipulando.

–Tu pregunta es impactante. Está bien, yo podría haber visto la posibilidad de que siguieras esta línea de cuestiones, pero entiende que solo es una posibilidad entre miles que deambulan en mi mente. No la tome en serio.

– ¡No trates de voltear la torta sobre mi! Aun tienes está _loca habilidad _ de obligar a las personas a hacer cosas. No puedo creer que no lo hagas conmigo todo el tiempo. Estas manipulando mis sentimientos.

–Tonterías–respondió el, titubeando–. Nunca haría algo así. Y solo para que estemos claros, está loca habilidad, como tan cariñosamente te refieres, te está salvando la vida.

– ¿Niegas que me puedes hacer sentir cosas?

– ¡Por supuesto que no puedo hacerlo!

– ¿Cómo esperas que maneje esta muestra de afecto que me avientas?

_Estas hablando demasiado, Road._

–Primero me dices que tienes sentimientos hacia mí, y luego comienzo a creer que yo podría tener esos sentimientos que…

Ella se contuvo tapándose la boca. Los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Que estaba diciendo?´

– ¿Qué sentimientos? –inquirió él.

Road hizo caso omiso del bochorno en su rostro.

– ¿Niegas que al menos puedes hacerme cosas?

–Sí, lo niego– respondió Allen–. No _puedo_ obligarte a hacer nada.

–Pero de todas las cosas que yo podría hacer, puedes llevarme a hacer las que quieres que haga.

El vacilo.

–No, no necesariamente.

– ¡Aja! No te creo.

–No puedo obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras hacer.

– ¿Es correcto eso? Por favor, no te molestes con detalles técnicos. Creo que puedes ver una cantidad casi ilimitada de mis respuestas a lo que dices o haces, y entonces puede decidir que diga la que deseas.

–No es así –contestó resaltando cada silaba.

–Entonces muéstrame como es. Lo menos que harías es ser franco conmigo, déjame probarte. Ve si me puedes obligar a hacer algo.

–_Por favor, Road. No deberíamos hacer esto._

El estaba asustado, ¿no? Ella sintió una punzada de empatía por él. Y luego se pregunto si no esperaba eso mediante la creación de sus palabras. Por favor, Road. No deberíamos hacer esto. ¡El sabía que si decía eso, ella iba a responder con lástima! Ella decidió entonces que debía saber.

–Insisto–dijo Road, e hizo una pausa–. Hazme hacer algo. Haz que te bese.

La palidez del albino enrojeció. ¿Cómo podía fingir eso? Sus labios se movieron hasta formar una sonrisa avergonzada.

– ¿Estas suponiendo que eso es algo que _quiero_ que hagas?

–Está bien entonces, _finjamos_ que quieres que te bese. En tu fuero interno tal vez no te importaría. Eso es suficiente, ¿no? Así que oblígame a besarte, Sr. California.

El rio nerviosamente.

–estoy esperando.

–No seas ridícula. _No puedo hacer que me beses._

– ¿_Quieres que te bese_?

– ¿Ahora mismo?

La manera en que lo dijo lo traiciono. Sorprendentemente, a ella le agrado eso. Y luego entro en conflicto interno. _Ten cuidado, Road._

–Seguro, ¿Por qué no? –contesto ella–. Es obvio que el deseo ha cruzado por tu mente. Finge que volvió a surgir aquí esta mañana, en este cálido desierto muy lejos del alma viviente más cercana.

Ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa llena de picardía.

Por su parte, Allen ahora estaba totalmente abochornado. Miro en dirección a la vía y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

–Estas diciendo eso ahora, ¿no ves futuros posibles en que te bese en los próximos minutos? –pregunto ella.

–Eso no es justo–respondió el.

– ¿No quieres ser muy comunicativo conmigo? ¿Quieres ocultarme la verdad? Tienes un don, pero yo soy una mujer y por tanto…

– ¡Basta!

El tono de Allen la agarro desprevenida. Ella lo había presionado, tanto para verlo doblarse como para saber la verdad. ¿Que sentía el por ella de verdad? ¿Y si la obligaba a besarlo? ¡Ella nunca haría eso! Este era el poder de una mujer.

–Entonces dime–objeto ella.

–_Hay _ un futuro en que me besas en los próximos…

– ¡Eso es imposible! –interrumpió ella.

_Como se atreve a decir eso… ¡no lo besaría!_

–Así que ahora te digo la verdad, y en realidad después de todo no la quieres oír–contraataco el–. Lo siento, princesa, pero es la verdad.

Road lo miro, impresionada por su afirmación. El evito mirarla.

–Entonces oblígame a hacerlo–desafío ella, enojada.

–No puedo hacerlo.

– ¡Hazlo! No te atreves a decirme que te besare sin darme la oportunidad de probar que te equivocas.

–Está bien. Las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules; besare a una rana pero no a ti.

Ella pestañeo frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Qué se supones que es eso? ¿Esa es tu forma de atraer a alguien?

–Tienes razon– concordo sonriendo con picardía–. Las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules; eres sin duda la mujer más hermosa que haya visto alguna vez.

–Eso esta mejor pero no rima– contesto ella después de una pausa–. Y como ves, mis labios aun no están sobre los tuyos. No siento el más leve impulso de ir hasta allá y besarte. Puedes actuar mejor. No juegues conmigo.

Quizás una pequeña parte de ella quería besarlo. Allen aclaro la garganta, pensando. Se puso de pie en lo alto de la roca se abrió la camisa, desnudo los hombros, y coloco una mano detrás de la cabeza y la otra en la cintura, levantando la cadera en una pose, tensando el estomago.

–Hola, bebe. ¿Te gusta lo que ves? –pregunto él, guiñando un ojo. Ella lo miro, atónita ante tal desfachatez de él. Riendo a carcajadas.

– ¿No? –pregunto el sonriendo y descansando de su pose bajo. Ella continúo con la risa pero se contuvo solo mostrando una leve sonrisa.

–Aun no he corrido a tus brazos.

–Eso se debe a que no te puedo obligar a hacer nada– contesto el saltando de la roca–. Y nunca lo haría, aunque el pensamiento de besarte cruzara por mi mente en un momento descabellado de brutal sinceridad, como tú dices. Y que conste, que el futuro que vi besándome era en la frente. Para tu información.

_En otra vida, no estoy segura si te hubiera besado, Allen Walker._ Ella hacia él, le puso las manos en los hombros, besándolo en la frente.

–Ahí tienes. He cumplido tu profecía–señalo ella, satisfecha por el rubor en su rostro.

Road recogió la bolsa de papas y se alejo.

– ¿Te gustaría probar la verdad en _tu_ corazón? –pregunto Allen detrás de ella.

–Creí haberlo hecho–contesto volviéndose.

–Yo pensaba acerca de ser musulmana. Dios y todo eso–explico el–. No coincidimos en el tema, y se me ocurre que podríamos tener una forma de probar cual de los dos tiene razón. Una prueba tangible, sin argumentos.

– ¿No está bien que no estemos de acuerdo?

–En realidad existe un problema. Según tu fe, yo soy infiel. Tu bendición, que sería yo, se encamina al tormento eterno. ¿Cómo puedes estar bien con eso? Debemos… armonizar, por así decirlo. Estar en un mismo sentir.

–Excelente, armonicemos–expreso ella apartando un flequillo de cabello.

–Muy bien. Cristianos nazis mataron judíos. Cruzados mataron musulmanes. Islámicos extremistas mataron cristianos en el Word Trade Center. ¿Correcto? todos culpables de incumplir el gran mandamiento.

–Muy pocos árabes son extremistas que matan...

–Y Hitler fue tan verdadero cristiano como yo soy un sapo. El punto es que todos ellos rompieron la primera regla del amor del profeta.

–Ama a tu prójimo como a ti mismo–añadió ella.

–Correcto.

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con la existencia de Dios?

–Tiene más que ver con probar que no soy infiel. Ya que los musulmanes veneran a Jesús, y estamos de acuerdo en que él es el profeta más grandioso, déjame ofrecer una oración a Dios de Jesús y probar que no existe.

–No puedes probar a Dios.

–Quizás pueda.

Allen salto hacia un montón de rocas pequeñas y recogió un puñado de piedras medianas. Corrió a una zona despejada y las coloco en un círculo. Roas lo observo curiosa, sin preguntar.

El volvió al montón y agarro más.

– ¿Has oído de Elías y el monte Carmelo? –pregunto.

–No–respondió ella.

–Dios hizo caer fuego.

El parecía entusiasmado con la idea, pero Road aun estaba confusa por las intenciones de él.

– ¿Quieres que Dios haga caer fuego? –inquirió–. Esto no probara nada.

–No, fuego no. Pero si pido que haga algo, algo en el futuro inmediato, podre aun ver si cambian las posibilidades del futuro.

–Y si no lo quiere hacer, ¿afirmaras que no existe?

No era algo poco ortodoxo, quizás hasta ridículo, pero ella no veía peligro en el. Este era su excéntrico Allen en actividad. Al menos no había _crowns _ alrededor que vieran sus burlas.

– ¿No entiendes aun? –pregunto el–. Hasta su negativa afectara lo que veo. Es como tener un estetoscopio gigante dirigido al cielo. Si hay Dios, y si ese Dios responde de alguna forma, ¡lo sabré! Por lo que sabemos, esta es la primera vez en la historia que algo así ha sido posible.

–Pero yo no sabré que algo cambio–objeto ella.

–Cierto. Tendrás que tomar mi palabra por ello–dijo él y miro el altar–. Ha pasado un rato desde que hice mi oración. Quizás deberías hacer los honores.

–No hare eso.

–Ésta bien.

El jugueteo con sus manos por un momento, pensando en cómo hacerlo. Luego levanto el rostro y los brazos al cielo. Sus labios se movieron en una oración silenciosa.

Road movió la cabeza lado a lado, avergonzada por él. Su dios griego, estaba parado a diez metros con los brazos levantados como un idiota, estaba decidido a probar algo que ella en primer lugar le importaba un comino. La confianza de ella era asunto de fe, no de prueba. Eso no lo cambiaria cualquier cosa que viera o no.

Allen bajo las manos y se dio la vuelta, con los ojos cerrados. Después de un momento los abrió pestañeando y sonrió.

– ¿Y bien? –cuestiono ella.

–Nada–afirmo el yendo hacia ella–. Absolutamente nada, nothing, punto. A las pruebas me remito. Tendremos que depender del antiguo bien…

Allen se quedo paralizado a media zancada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Road corrió hacia donde estaba.

– ¿Qué?

La boca de él se abrió. Ella creyó por un momento que el tenia un ataque cardiaco.

– ¡Allen!

El palideció, cayo repentinamente en sus brazos. Abrió nuevamente los ojos y la miro.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Nada–contesto Allen recobrando la compostura–. Sigamos viajando.

Paso a su lado. Road corrió hacia la puerta, del pasajero obvio, considerando que el tenia su mano en la puerta del chofer.

–No digas _nada_. Sé que viste algo. ¿Que viste?

–No se–contesto el–. Vi que debíamos seguir viajando.

* * *

**_Bueno este capítulo me encanto al leerlo. Pero espero les agrade mucho. Coloque el capitulo 24 adelantado porque el viernes o jueves coloco el siguiente. Estoy rabiosa con hoshino otro retraso de man. Pero bueno leer historia me ha distraído, jejeje espero lo disfruten como yo sayonara._**


	27. Chapter 26

**_Capítulo 26: Burlando al enemigo._**

* * *

Se acercaba a la frontera con Nevada sobre la vía 178 y se detuvieron a 8 kilómetros del cruce. Allen permaneció callado al respecto al episodio del altar. Dijo que aún trataba de comprender, pero se negó a explicar de qué se trataba.

Pero Road lo sabía. El futuro había cambiado; el hecho de estar escapando por la carretera estatal era evidencia suficiente. Allen había hecho una oración al cielo y el futuro había cambiado, y él no estaba del todo cómodo con esa realidad.

Allen volvió lentamente a ser el mismo. Miro la vía adelante, con las manos en el volante. Una traviesa sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro.

–Muy bien, por como lo veo, tenemos tres maneras de hacer esto–confeso, y la miro–. Una seria violenta y sangrienta, otra astuta y brillante, y otra seria audaz y tonta. ¿Cuál te gusta más?

Ella pensó en cada alternativa. La violencia ¿quizás? Pero ella quería por lo menos un tiempo de paz, era inaceptable para ambos pensó ella. ¿Qué quiso decir por tonta? De todos modos tendrían éxito, ¿no? Aunque últimamente se había equivocado.

–La audaz y tonta–contesto ella.

– ¿Segura? –indico Allen con una leve sonrisa llena de picardía.

–Quizás no.

–No, creo que es una opción atrevida –expreso el –.llevémosla a cabo.

–Está bien.

Allen dio un manotazo al volante.

– ¡Excelente!

Salió, corrió al frente del auto, arranco el capo del Cadillac, lanzándolo al desierto. Road se bajó, un poco sorprendida.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Este es nuestro disfraz, princesa.

Allen corrió al baúl, lo abrió, y volvió con un enorme cuchillo. Sin avisar se inclinó y acuchillo la llanta delantera derecha. El aire de la llanta escapo haciendo un terrible sonido. El ruido parecía maniaco para ella.

–No logro imaginar que esta es una buena idea–sugirió ella observando a Allen.

–Escogiste la audaz y tonta –contesto el mientras corría hacia la otra llanta trasera y la tajaba.

–Sí, pero no elegí estúpida.

Allen rio y corrió hacia el otro lado, donde repitió en las otras dos llantas el acuchillamiento. Las cuatro llantas quedaron tan desinfladas como un pastel de millo.

–Sigamos rodando –ordeno él.

– ¿Puedes conducir con estas llantas?

–Por unos cuantos kilómetros. Ese es el punto.

Continuaron por el camino, y a cien metros empezó el horrible sonido. A cien metros más la bulla era tan fuerte que Road estaba segura que las llantas se iban a salir.

– ¡Esto es ridículo!

– ¡Aja! ¿Crees que es ridículo?

Ella estaba preocupada un poco en serio. Él nunca le había fallado desde que lo conocía, pero esta locura era algo nuevo. Tal vez había perdido realmente su don a consecuencia de la oración.

Un fuerte estrepito provino de motor, y Road se estremeció un poco. Por el frente empezó a filtrarse vapor. ¿Ahora qué? ¡El motor iba a explotar!

– ¡Allen! ¿No deberías detenerte?

– ¡No! –Contesto lleno de alegría–. ¡Todo está bien!

– ¿Qué diablos estamos haciendo?

–Desarréglate el cabello y ponte en la cara un poco de bloqueador. ¿Me podrías colocar a mí también?

– ¡No hasta que me digas que estás haciendo!

–Nos disfrazamos. Lo suficiente para que él no nos reconozca por algunos segundos. Es todo lo que necesitamos. Creo que el protector solar queda mejor que la grasa.

– ¿Quién es él?

La sonrisa abandono el rostro de Allen.

–lo siento, pero se nos termina el tiempo. Estamos comprometidos, y en serio, y esto no funcionara si te explico mucho. Juro que te hare que parezca cómico cualquier cosa que veas más tarde, pero ahora debes parecer menos árabe.

Del frente salía humo. Debajo de ellos sonó un tremendo golpe.

–perdimos una llanta–comento el, sonriendo de nuevo.

Road lo miro por un instante, y luego se tiró apresuradamente al asiento trasero donde una bolsa pequeña contenía sus artículos de tocador.

–No me gusta esto–comento ella, sacando la crema blanca.

Se llenó el rostro con ella.

–No me gusta para nada.

–Pareces un fantasma.

Ella agarro la visera y miro su imagen en el espejo. Un rostro surcado de crema le devolvió la mirada. El auto se detuvo en una nube de humo.

–Perfecto–indico Allen –. El cruce esta exactamente al girar en esa esquina. Solo maneja con amabilidad y detente antes de llegar a la patrulla policial.

– ¿Maneja? –pregunto ella, volviéndose a el–. ¡No se manejar!

–Te dije que te vendría bien, ¿No?

* * *

El capitán Chakar Rabon acababa de apagar su último cigarrillo y pensaba en regresar a Shoshone, y tomarse una cerveza fría en el bar de Bill, cuando vio la nube de humo que venía a él desde la curva.

Su primer pensamiento fue de alguien que había encendido una bomba de humo, pero desecho la idea cuando vio la parrilla. Se trataba de un auto recalentado, rengueando como si corriera en su último cilindro. Pamplinas, esa cosa apenas se arrastraba. ¿No se daba cuenta el tonto del chofer que el motor estaba hirviendo?

No lograba divisar el auto porque se arrastraba debajo de una máscara de vapor, pero debido a la parrilla cuadrada lo tomo como un sedán. Estos aquí eran turistas de nueva york o Vermont, que venían de picnic al valle de la muerte sin saber antes de las realidades del lugar. Rabon lo había visto centenares de veces.

Gruño y se recostó sobre su capo.

–Lerdos–exclamo.

No sabía cómo el necio lograba ver más allá del parabrisas. Esa cosa también se estremecía. Es más, si no se equivocaba… ¡Vaya, al artefacto se le habían salido las llantas! ¿Era eso posible? La situación acababa de pasar de neoyorquino estúpido a imbécil difícil de imaginar. En sus once años de patrullar estas regiones no recordaba haber visto algo parecido.

Se puso de pie y coloco las manos en la cadera.

–Requetenecios–dijo–. Espera a que los muchachos vean esto.

El auto parecía una limusina jalando sartas de latas vacías después de una boda. Sonó hasta detenerse echando vapor a diez metros de distancia.

Chakar descanso su mano derecha en su pistola. Nunca podría ser demasiado cuidadoso. Un tipo tan mentecato como para conducir esa trampa mortal era tan estúpido como para hacer cualquier cosa.

El motor dejo de funcionar. El humo hirviendo subía silbando al cielo. Se habían salido las cuatro llantas. ¿Cómo diablos era posible eso? La puerta se abrió y alguien salió a tropezones, tosiendo y tapándose la boca en medio del humo.

– ¡Deténgase allí! –Grito Chakar–. ¡Sencillamente deténgase allí!

La persona se enderezo, frenética. Era una mujer y tenía blanco el rostro. O protector solar o maquillaje. El pelo despeinado le daba un leve encanto, y le recordó a Kiss.

Ella se agarró el cabello y giro en un círculo lento, gimiendo. Una débil brisa aclaro el humo por un instante. El auto estaba vacío. Chakar avanzo y miro a través de la neblina.

–Usted tiene que ayudarme–gimió la mujer.

– ¿Esta sola señorita?

Ella comenzó a saltar de arriba abajo, gritando a todo pulmón.

– ¡Me persiguen los Arcas! ¡Me persiguen los arcas! ¡Ayúdame, me persiguen los arcas!

Pasmado, el siguió la aterrorizada mirada en la vía abajo.

–Está bien, solo cálmese, señorita. No sé qué le pasa, pero todo está bien ahora. No hay arcas detrás de usted.

– ¡Los arcas! Usted no comprendo, ¡Tengo el anillo y los arcas me persiguen!

El aminoro el paso hacia ella. La mujer estaba drogada y alucinando, o simplemente loca. Nada terrible en realidad; ella sería su boleto de salida de este puesto. Le alargo una mano tranquilizadora.

–Por favor, señorita. He estado aquí todo el día y le puedo asegurar que no hay arcas en estas regiones. Ahora usted se tranquilizara.

Chakar iba comprendiendo lo que ella quería decir. Se detuvo a poco más de un metro de la joven y agito la mano a través del humo.

– ¿Quiere usted decir que la persiguen los orcos? ¿Cómo los orcos del señor de los anillos?

Ella dejo de saltar, sorprendida pero no frenética, como si recordara algo. Una puerta golpeo detrás de él, y el giro. ¡La patrulla!

– ¡Hey!

Una mano le pego en la cintura, y el policía giro otra vez para ver que ella lanzaba su revolver sobre la barandilla. Intento agarrarla, pero ella lo paso, corriendo hacia la patrulla. Chakar dio un paso en la dirección. En que ella había arrojado la pistola y al instante comprendió que no recuperaría el arma antes de que se fueran. Persiguió a la mujer.

– ¡Deténgase! –ordeno; supo que ellos eran los dos que buscaban. – ¡Deténganse!

El motor se encendió y la mujer se metió. Su patrulla se echó hacia atrás con un chirrido de llantas, hizo un giro en u, y luego salió chirriando, dejándolo de pie sobre las líneas amarillas de la vía.

Chakar bajo la mirada a su cintura. No tenía radio. Podía agarrar la pistola, desde luego, pero…giro alrededor y miro el auto que habían abandonado. Las ruedas sin llantas estaban destrozadas. No iría a ningún lado. El baúl estaba abierto. El hombre había salido del baúl a hurtadillas, usando el humo para cubrirse mientras la dama seguía hablando de los arcas. Orcos.

¡Pamplinas! Esto no era bueno. No era nada bueno.

* * *

**_Me he divertido con este capítulo, y pues ha sido uno de los mejores y pues ya estamos a más de la mitad de los capítulos como tal. y pues bueno disculpen el retraso el 27 posible sale mañana o el domingo XD espero que se diviertan sayonara y gracias a todos._**


	28. Chapter 27

**_Capítulo 27: Atrápame si puedes_**

* * *

Dejaron la patrulla en un pueblito llamado Pahrump y tomaron un bus hacia las vegas. Road le aclaro a Allen que la idea de el de "audaz y tonta "sería mejor llamarla como "loca y ridícula", y solo entonces amable. Aun así, ella había reído bastante mientras se alejaban a toda velocidad del policía botado en la línea estatal.

El hecho de delirar acerca de arcas en vez de orcos eso era lo peor del todo. El insistió en haber dicho orcos, no arcas. Y después de todo, afirmo él, ella había visto la película; por tanto debía saberlo. No obstante, decidió perdonarla. Todo el incidente pareció haber hecho más grande el cariño de ella por él, aún más que antes.

Sin embargo, a pesar del placer de Allen con la escena de ella, mantuvo la misma naturaleza de su experimento con la oración. Su habilidad de ver por delante del tiempo no se extendió más allá de tres horas, pero parecía ver más futuros dentro de ese tiempo. Si ella no se equivocaba, su visión se ampliaba pero no se alargaba, y los dolores de cabeza habían aumentado, juzgando la cantidad de Advil que tomaba.

Las Vegas era una ciudad asombrosa, sus luces y colores sobrepasaban la imaginación de Road. Allen se refirió a los enormes casinos como hoteles, pero en la mente de ella no eran más que ciudades encerradas.

Tomaron habitaciones adjuntas de lujo en las torres foro del Caesars Palace. Road estaba acostumbrada al lujo, por supuesto, pero nada de lo que había vivido se comparaba con el aura mágica que los rodeaba.

Los cuartos estaban decorados con oro, espejos y antiguos símbolos griegos: pilares, caballos y, si, dioses griegos como los de ella.

–Es un desperdicio de recursos–comento Allen cuando Road recorría el cuarto con alegría.

Ella se detuvo en la ventana que observaba la ciudad y vio un enorme océano de colores: rojos, azules, anaranjados, verdes, y muchos más moviéndose y centelleando con fulgor y encanto.

– ¿Un desperdicio para quién?–Pregunto ella volviéndose a él con el ceño fruncido–. ¿No soy digna de esto?

Él la miro, avergonzado, y ella comprendió que en la mente estaba descifrando las cosas.

–No. Eso no es lo que quise decir. Para ti, apenas es aceptable.

Por un instante se miraron a los ojos. Los de él eran suaves y ensimismados, y al mirar dentro de ellos, ella se llenó de tristeza.

_En otro tiempo, en otro lugar, te amaría, Allen. Pero no aquí. Nunca._

–Skin está aquí–anuncio Allen mirando a la ventana–. Pero él no es lo que esperaba.

– ¿Y qué esperabas?–indago Road, desilusionada de saber que su destino se tornaba negro antes de disfrutarlo.

–Esperaba que Cross tuviera gran presencia policial, buscando en hoteles y calles. Pero la policía de las vegas no está consciente de nosotros. Puedo ver incidentes en caminaríamos al lado de las autoridades sin ser observados, mucho menos llevados a la cárcel. Skin está por cuenta propia.

– ¿Estamos seguros o no?–pregunto mientras estaba sentada sobre la cama.

–Seguros

Road se levantó de la cama acercándose a él, y asiéndose de su brazo.

–Entonces vamos de compras.

–Está bien.

Deambularon por las tiendas del foro, rodeados por muchas personas aturdidas y sin rumbo fijo. Los precios eran altísimos en el pensamiento de Allen, pero el precio era algo que Road no prestaba atención. Ser una princesa tenía sus ventajas.

Además de los disfraces que compraron para el día siguiente, Road no puedo dejar de comprar ropa apropiada. Un sencillo pero elegante vestido color negro para ella, y un par de pantalones informales negros con un smoking negro para Allen. Y zapatos nuevos para ambos.

Cenaron langosta y cangrejo de rio en el Terraza, una de las comidas favoritas de Allen. Ella insistió y él estuvo de acuerdo. No habría importado lo que comieran; era claro que Allen estaba más interesado en ella que la comida. Road decidió entonces, por primera vez, no desanimarlo.

Las mujeres habían sido creadas por una razón. Se suponía que sus rostros no debían ocultarse solo para sus esposos. Y estaba en las Vegas, ¡Por Dios! Además ella le agradaba a Allen, quizá la amaba. A ella también le gustaba el. Ella no iba a añadir ni a restar del asunto.

Road se sentó frente a Allen y rio con él, por primera vez sin ninguna carga de ella. Bebieron vino y se degustaron de libertad, y Road no pudo haber imaginado un sabor más delicioso.

Allen la llevo a su habitación temprano, ella lo miro con una sonrisa. Él la miro con tristeza y fingiendo un poco de alegría. Ella se acercó a él plasmando un beso en su mejilla y un leve "_Gracias_" salió de sus labios.

Cerró tras ella la puerta. Era hora de dormir y al menos esta noche dormiría como un bebe, muy bien consentida y refrescada por la aventura ante ellos. Dieron las diez de la mañana antes de que Allen tocara su puerta la cual la separaba de la suite de ella.

–Pasa

Allen abrió la puerta, con una sonrisa.

–Ha llegado el caballero

Road retrocedió y lo observo de pies a cabeza, asombrada un poco por la transformación. Él tenía el cabello alisado hacia atrás por encima de las orejas. El rostro estaba liso y su cicatriz era ocultada por el maquillaje dándole un buen aspecto, a excepción de un bigote en su labio superior. Vestido con los pantalones y el smoking tenía el aspecto de un hombre elegante.

– ¡Wooo! De veras que te aseaste, ¿verdad?

– ¿Y tú, mi princesa?–Le correspondió, mirándola–, estas absolutamente sensacional.

– ¿Si?–Pregunto levantando la mano y tocándose la peluca castaña–. ¿Te gusta?

–Pero por supuesto. Creo que te encontraría hermosa en un saco, pero estas deslumbrante en ese hermoso vestido.

–Gracias.

La peluca castaña lisa colgaba debajo de las orejas, cubriendo su cabello negro azulado. Los disfraces fueron idea de Allen, y a pesar de la aparente falta de peligro, el insistía en llevarlos. Estarían en mesas de juego por un tiempo, vigilados perfectamente por un montón de cámaras. No necesitaban publicidad.

–Tu futuro nos espera–anuncio Allen alisándose el smoking y entrando erguido–-¿Estas lista?

–Estoy sin aliento antes de hora–contesto ella, estirando su mano hacia él.

El agarro la mano, besándola suavemente, y luego la hizo girar en una leve danza. Ella giro haciendo que su vestido se levantara suavemente.

–la reina de las bailarinas–comento Allen.

Allen se inclinó, coloco una mano en su cadera, y la hizo danzar por el salón. Ella sabía que fingía. Cuando llegaron a la ventana, el dio un giro y la hizo machar hacia atrás.

–Esta es la forma en que danzamos–comento con acento británico.

Un extremo del bigote se despegó y aleteaba sobre el labio. Ella no pudo contener una risa tonta.

– ¿Qué?

–parece que el bigote del caballero protesta.

Allen se levantó el labio.

– ¿Qué? ¿Este? –Pregunto quitándose el bigote–. ¡Tonterías! esto para nada es un bigote. Es un bocado de anoche. Lo he estado reservando hasta ahora.

Se metió la tira de cabello en la boca, echo la cabeza hacia atrás como si lo tragara, y lo escupió rápidamente.

– ¡Uf! Terriblemente añejo.

Road comenzó a reír a carcajadas. La payasada de Allen se convirtió en bochorno.

–Has arruinado tu disfraz–seguro acercándose a él–. Aunque diré que luces muy diferente con tu cabello peinado.

Algún día o la obligaran a regresar a arabia o este hombre la entregaría sana y salva a Sam El corazón de Road se invadió de gratitud. Ella lo iba a extrañar.

–Te debo mi vida, Allen–confeso, mirándolo y acariciando su mejilla–. Quiero que sepas que no hay nada que yo pudiera hacer alguna vez para pagar lo que has hecho por mí.

Ella se empino y lo beso en la mejilla.

Allen se puso rojo como un tomate. Road pensó que podría acostumbrarse al poder de una mujer en este lugar.

–Muy bien, antes de ir a ganar dinero quiero que vengas conmigo, por favor.

Road asintió dejándose llevar por él, llegaron al asesor. El tecleo el número 4 en la pantalla de mando. Las puertas se cerraron brevemente y luego se escuchó un pitido. La puerta se abrió brevemente ambos salieron, Allen camino al fondo del pasillo y abrió con ambas manos la puerta extensa frente a él.

– ¿Allen, que hacemos aquí?–pregunto Road, observando a todos lados.

– No te preocupes, esto es parte de mi regalo.

El salón decorado con estatuas griegas y objetos dorados tenía una tarima con instrumentos musicales bien decorados. Allen continúo caminando seguido por ella.

–Road, quiero que disfrutes estos momentos. ¿Sí?

Subió a la tarima acercándose a un instrumento escondido por una sábana blanca. La quito con el brazo izquierdo, mostrando a la vista un espléndido piano blanco con bordes dorados.

– ¿Un piano?–indago Road.

–Deseaba tocar para ti, antes. Pero las circunstancias no eran precisas–suspiro e hizo una pausa–. Quiero que escuches esto es para ti.

Allen se sentó en el banco frente al piano. Abrió la tapa del teclado, colocando sus manos sobre ella. La melodía comenzó a fluir, las notas suaves del piano tranquilizaban a Road su corazón sentía la serenidad que cada tono emitía.

En cambio el hombre en el piano, tenía su vista cerrada. Quería expresar todos sus sentimientos en sus notas. Que ella los entendiera y supiera que a pesar de todo él la amaba y deseaba su felicidad. Road cerró los ojos para entender las palabras de la canción y luego todo se hizo silencio.

–Allen, yo…

–No te preocupes, quería que tuvieras el mejor viaje–comento y luego una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro–. Ahora vamos a ganar dinero. Esto debe ser como quitarle un dulce a un niño.

El bajo de la tarima y se acercó a ella. La miro con sus ojos suaves y luego siguió hacia la puerta, agarro la baranda, y luego titubeo. Se quedó mirando la puerta. Un relámpago de temor estropeo el momento. ¿Ahora qué?

– ¿Allen? ¿Qué pasa?

El miraba fijamente, paralizado.

– ¿Allen2?

El parpadeo una vez. Dos veces. Luego trago saliva y aclaro la garganta.

–Nada. No es nada–contesto.

–He visto _nada _contigo, y_ nada_ siempre es algo. ¿Qué está pasando?

–De veras, no es nada–repitió forzando una sonrisa y mirándola–. Nada.

– ¡No aceptare eso!

Allen dio un paso hacia ella y la beso en la frente. Ella se puso tensa. Pero el solamente la estaba besando en la frente, y fue un beso discreto.

–Eso es por si no te veo después de hoy.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Lo entenderás mas tarde.

Dio la vuelta y, simplemente así, se deshizo del extraño trance que lo había invadido.

– ¿Lista? Vamos.

Cross Marian espero pacientemente en el Lear Jet mientras este rodaba hacia el terminal del aeropuerto de las vegas. Ahora que había llegado no podía perder nada de tiempo. Suponiendo que su juego funcionara del todo.

Agarro su teléfono y marco el número privado del jefe de policía de las vegas. Howard contesto en el segundo timbrazo.

–Envié el auto.

Howard hablo fuera del teléfono y luego regreso.

–Está en camino.

–Bien. Ahora necesito que me haga un favor…

–Escuche, Marian, ASN o no, debo saber lo que trata de probar aquí. No estoy acostumbrado a trabajar a ciegas. Estoy de acuerdo con lo del auto, pero…

–Estoy tratando de explicar. Perdóneme, pero sinceramente ni yo lo sabía hasta hace unos minutos. Necesito que ponga vigilancia intensiva en los casinos. En particular los más grandes con mesas de grandes apuestas. No puedo decirle a quienes estamos buscando o cuál es su apariencia. Solo investigue algo fuera de lo común.

– ¿No sabe usted a quien busca?

–Sí. Pero no se lo puedo decir–contesto Cross después de titubear–. Esto tendrá sentido más adelante. Y no quiero que atrapen a ninguna persona sospechosa, solo que informe. ¿Puede hacer eso?

El teléfono se quedó en silencio por un momento.

–Supongo que sí. ¿Por qué ninguna orden hasta ahora?

–Usted no me creería si se lo dijera. Solo siga conmigo en esto. Necesito ojos. Apuesto mi pensión a que usted encontrara algo, y si estoy en lo cierto, solo tenemos dos o tres horas.

– ¿No puede decirme nada?

–No.

–Veré que puedo hacer.

–Algo más. Sé que esto va contra toda regla que usted siempre ha enseñado, pero es necesario tener al margen de esto a las fuerzas reprensivas. Nada de policía, nada de nada. Esto tiene que venir estrictamente de operadores de cámara en los casinos.

–Dice usted cosas que no entiendo, Marian. Esa no es la forma en que encontramos personas en esta ciudad.

–Así será hoy. Solo hágalo. Le explicare cuando llegue allá.

Cross cortó la comunicación y se recostó. El edificio del terminal se levantaba a su izquierda. En realidad, toda la idea era sencilla. Todos estaban en la oscuridad. Cross era poco más que un tonto ciego persiguiendo a un hombre que veía claramente en este mundo de futuros. Él no podía ver dentro del futuro mismo, así que cegaría a Allen quitando los futuros. Al menos esos futuros que involucraban una persecución.

Apenas logro convencer a los equipos que se retiraran de las vegas, en lugar de asfixiar la ciudad con todo agente de policía desde los Ángeles hasta Salt lake City.

Si era verdad lo que Allen le había confesado en el callejón, entonces su don se caracterizaba por dos elementos críticos: uno, veía futuros _potenciales_. Dos, veía futuros solo por un tiempo breve. Los había vapuleado en las calles porque conocía el próximo movimiento de ellos antes de llevarlo a cabo hasta una sintonía de dos o tres horas.

Así que, no le darían a Allen su próxima jugada.

La única manera de no darle su próxima jugada era quitarla del universo de sus futuros. Y la única manera de quitar su próxima jugada de algunos futuros del mundo de Allen era quitar su próxima jugada de algunos futuros del mundo de Allen era quitar esos futuros de sus propios mundos. Confuso, pero seguro. Esperaba.

En palabras que los políticos entendían, era algo así: si Cross no sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación, si deliberadamente quitaba de su programación algunos planes de perseguir a Allen, entonces el futuro de Cross saldría de todos los futuros de Allen. Allen no sospecharía nada hasta que Cross formara un plan para apresar a Allen. Al menos que el supiera. Howard tampoco. Howard observaba sin tener en cuenta el caso.

Al menos esa era la teoría. Unas pocas posibilidades inconcebibles convertían a Allen en un enemigo invencible, pero Cross se negaba a aceptar cualquiera de ellas. Pensándolo ahora, todo el plan–o la falta de plan–era poco firme. Primero, Cross había quitado de las vegas a todo aquel con una idea de que _hubiera_ siquiera una persecución de Allen. Segundo, el específicamente no decidió ir a las vegas. Solo planeo tomar una decisión de volar a la ciudad y montar una vigilancia inmediata. Si todo salía bien, interceptaría a Allen antes de que se cruzaran algunos futuros.

La única variable más fabulosa en este juego era el tiempo. Su decisión "no planeada" de ir tenía que corresponder con la presencia de Allen en los casinos. Establecer esto con certeza eran puras conjeturas, y había imaginado que Allen no solo iba a las vegas sino que tardaría dos días en llegar.

Esta persecución la ganaría el de mente más rápida en vez del corredor más veloz, y definitivamente Cross había encontrado la horma de su zapato. Tardaron quince minutos en llegar a la estación. Cross prácticamente aplasto su nuez en el viaje. Todo segundo contaba; todo momento que pasaba creaba un giro de nuevos futuros posibles; en algún instante uno de esos futuros podría cruzar uno de los de Allen, quien sabría que él se encontraba en la ciudad.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos antes de hallarse en la oficina de Howard, y para cuando cerró la puerta se convenció de que ya había fallado. Todo este plan no funcionaria. Andaban demasiado despacio.

–Bien, bien–expreso Howard, depositando el teléfono en la horquilla–, usted no cree en la suerte. Ese era el departamento de seguridad del Caesars palace. Mientras hablamos tienen a un hombre y una mujer apostando fuerte en las mesas de ruletas.

Las dudas de Cross desaparecieron.

– ¿Fotos?

El fax comenzó a zumbar.

–Viene en camino en este momento.

Cross corrió a la máquina y se limpió el sudor de las cejas._ Tranquilízate, muchacho. Te va a dar un ataque cardiaco a los pies de este hombre._ Estaba más nervioso que nunca. Aspiro para tranquilizarse y arranco la primera página de la máquina de fax.

Vio una borrosa foto en blanco y negro de un hombre y una mujer sentados ante una mesa de ruleta, con una nota garabateada a lo largo del fondo. $32000 en 30 minutos. El hombre de cabello blanco usaba bigotes, y tenía el cabello alisado hacia atrás. La mujer, de cabello negro corto. Equivocación.

–No son ellos–anuncio Cross–. Sigan mirando.

_Cada segundo representa otros mil futuros, Cross. Uno de ellos le avisara._

Gruño, arrugo la hoja, y la aventó al basurero.

–Eso es mucho dinero–opino el jefe; levanto el teléfono y marco–. No son ellos, Sam. Mantenga los ojos abiertos.

–Pregunte cuan a menudo gana alguien algo así–dijo Cross. Howard lo miro.

– ¿Cuan a menudo gana alguien algo así? –pregunto, luego asintió–. Dice que nunca. Es la primera vez que ve esto.

Cross parpadeo. Echo mano al basurero, saco el fax arrugado, y lo aliso.

_Es un juego mental, Cross. Olvida la evidencia fuerte; ve por la mente._

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar al casino?

–Veinte minutos. Otros diez a las mesas.

La realidad era que Cross no tenía idea de si estas personas eran Allen y Road. Si apresaba a la pareja equivocada podría avisar al mundo de futuros de Allen. Pero de todos modos, cuanto más esperara, mayor era la posibilidad de que Allen pensara en Cross.

También puede que ganar treinta y dos mil dólares en media hora en la ruleta fuera como dormir para un hombre como Allen.

–Vamos–apuro Cross moviéndose–. Tres autos, seis hombres, ahora.

–Seguridad los puede agarrar.

–No–contesto deteniéndose y girando–. Aún hay una posibilidad de que él no sepa que estamos sobre él. Si él es el hombre, se habrá ido en el momento en que seguridad haga un movimiento.

Cross hizo una pausa.

–Dígales que acordonen las salidas. No les diga la razón.

– ¿Y no desaparecerá el si usted llega allá?

–Tengo una probabilidad; ellos no.

– ¿Oh? ¿Y porque sería eso?

–Porque soy más listo, Howard.

* * *

**_Wooo! Mientras veía blood+ escribía el capítulo y me divertí viendo el final. Y pues me reí bastante y mañana estará al día el próximo capítulo. Pues es un día especial que Dios me ha dado. Recordando porque estoy aquí gracias a todos._**


	29. Chapter 28

**_Capítulo 28: Despedida_**

* * *

–Veinticuatro negro–informo Allen, señalando el lugar en la mesa de la ruleta; miro a Road a los ojos y se acarició el bigote blanco que se volvió a colocar en el ascensor–. ¿Qué opinas, querida? ¿No te parece que el 24 es el de la suerte para ti?

–No sé. ¿Esta 24 en alguno de nuestros cumpleaños o números telefónicos?

–No. Pero si divides 327.115,2 entre 13.629,8 te da exactamente 24. Opino que debemos jugarlo.

Road contuvo una sonrisa. El pobre repartidor ya había dejado hacía mucho tiempo de contestar las divagaciones de Allen. Los miro, mudo.

– ¿Cuánto? –inquirió Road.

–Todo–respondió Allen.

–Se lo dije, hay un límite de mil dólares–advirtió el repartidor, metió la bolita de acero bajo el borde de la rueda y la puso a girar.

–Eso es correcto, joven. Lo olvide. No soy bueno con los números. Diez mil es una cantidad muy grande–comento Allen, mirándola con ojos centelleantes y una sonrisa maliciosa.

Según lo planeado, había perdido a propósito muchas apuestas, pero las fichas crecían constantemente.

– ¿Mil entonces? –pregunto levantando una ceja.

–Eso significa que si la bolita va a dar en el 24 negro, ¿Cuánto ganaremos? –pregunto ella, sabiéndolo bien.

–Treinta y cinco, creo.

–Hagámoslo–considero ella al tiempo que deslizaba una ficha de mil dólares sobre el sitio, y guiñaba un ojo a Allen.

Una multitud de siete u ocho espectadores se reunió detrás de ellos, atisbando por sobre sus hombros mientras la bolita disminuía la velocidad hasta avanzar lentamente, y caer en la rueda, rebotar un zanco, y quedar vibrando dentro del pequeño espacio. 24. Alguien lanzo un grito ahogado.

– ¡Ganamos! –exclamo Road, levantando los brazos.

Ella puso los brazos alrededor del cuello de Allen y lo beso en la mejilla.

–Sí, así parece. Ganamos. Seré un sapo sentado en una banca en el fondo de la charca.

Allen estiro la mano y atrajo un elevado número de fichas negras, cada una marcada con _$ 1000_ en dorado. Le lanzo una de ellas al repartidor.

–Eso es para usted joven. Hoy es nuestro día de suerte.

Las fichas valían tanto como el dinero en las Vegas.

–Gracias –contesto el joven repartidor parpadeando, mirando al encargado y metiendo la propina al bolsillo.

Allen agacho la cabeza y sonrió con timidez.

– ¿Qué número, cariño?

Road no se había sentido tan atrevida y emocionada en toda su vida, fingiendo ser la ilusa amante de Allen, y mirando sus brillantes ojos azules con tonalidades grises. Se encontraban sentados debajo de las cámaras que, según Allen, estaban instaladas en todos los domos negros encima de ellos, ganando a su voluntad y haciéndolo sin romper ninguna regla. Podían ganar millones si hacían las apuestas correctas. Un hombre como Allen no sería pobre.

Este juego de la ruleta era fundamental. Allen tenía otro plan reservado. Inicialmente había calculado que necesitarían más de un millón, pero en el ascensor le dijo a Road que necesitaban menos. Algo había cambiado, pero el no quiso contárselo. Sería una sorpresa.

–No sé–respondió ella con un suspiro, fingiendo renuencia–. Tal vez deberíamos detenernos mientras vayamos ganando.

–Estamos en una buena racha–objeto el–. Opino que apostemos de nuevo.

–Bien. Hazlo.

–Yo diría once–anuncio él.

– ¿Es parte de nuestros cumpleaños?

–No. Pero si divides 24, el número de suerte, por 2,1818181818 al infinito, obtienes 11.

Ella hizo una pausa. Sabía que la familiaridad de el con los números no era parte de su habilidad de ver en el futuro. El sencillamente tenía esa clase de mente…pero el piano…

–entonces debe ser once.

Allen estiro la mano a las fichas, y su mano se detuvo a poca distancia de estas. Temblaba.

Road levanto la mirada hacia él y vio inquietud atravesándole el rostro. Ella se había acostumbrado a los cambiantes estados de ánimo de Allen, y esta vez lo tomo con calma.

– ¿No? Quizás once no sea la mejor elección.

–No. Creo que se acaba de ir nuestra suerte.

Allen recogió las fichas, más de cincuenta, y se puso de pie.

–El resto es suyo, joven–anuncio, y se volvió a Road–. Vamos.

Se fueron de la mesa, dejando a un atónito grupo de espectadores.

– ¿Qué pasa? –indago Road con la mayor tranquilidad.

–Cross está aquí.

– ¿Cross? –Comento ella; a pesar que el corazón le latía con fuerza–. Entonces debemos irnos ¿No?, ¿Acaso no lo viste venir?

–No. No, parece que nos ha hecho una jugarreta–informo Allen, luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro–. Muy listo.

– ¿A dónde iremos? Tenemos que salir de aquí no regresare a…

–No _podemos_ salir. Aún no. Además, las salidas fueron bloqueadas hace más de diez minutos.

–Pero tu vez una salida.

–Sí y no.

– ¿Qué se supone que significa eso, si y no? Me estas colocando nerviosa. ¡Debemos salir ahora!

–No podemos. Aún no. Lo que haremos será terminar lo que empezamos aquí. Es hora del _rock and roll._

* * *

Tikky se alojó en el hotel Tropicana, porque allí es donde estaba Skin. Es más a tres puertas por el pasillo. Como un reloj, Skin hacia sus llamadas al general, con más frustración cada hora. Aun recibía información de Cross, pero llenas de tonterías sin importancia. Skin estaba seguro de que Cross ocultaba información, y con seguridad la retenía pero todo esto tenía que ver con la clarividencia de Allen que era obvio que tenía.

Sea como sea, todos estaban llegando a las vegas; Skin se jugaba su reputación en ello. Tikky conocía todo movimiento de Skin, lo cual significaba los movimientos de Cross y que al menos Cross conocía los de Allen. La espera en esta caja encima del equipo había sido enloquecedora, pero eso cambio unas horas atrás cuando Cross aterrizo.

–No me gusta esto–comento Kanda.

Tikky se recostó sobre el mueble de cuero negro, con un cigarrillo en sus manos. Mientras el rastreador de ondas yacía sobre la mesa. Durante dos días habían escuchado los informes policiacos de tráfico. La ciudad era una alcantarilla llena de ladrones y prostitutas. Un día, en mejores circunstancias, el volvería.

Skin vivía porque Tikky necesitaba su información. Pero la persecución se estaba alargando; él no podía arriesgar más la interferencia de Skin. Tal vez la vida de Tikky sería más fácil si Cross se encarga de la custodia de la chica. Sin Skin para devolverla a Arabia, el departamento de estado tendría que hacer otros arreglos. Hasta una corta demora le daría tiempo a Tikky. Si debía hacerlo, mataría a Cross y se llevaría a Road. De cualquier modo, Tikky estaba donde quería estar.

–siéntate, Kanda– le ordeno.

–Tsk–refunfuño el samurái.

Kanda fue a la cocina la radio chirriaba con interminable juerga policiaca. Los americanos estaban concentrados en el crimen. Unas cuantas leyes buenas cambiarían eso. El islam podía cambiar,..

– ¡Comprendido! Ahora mismo tenemos a Cross Marian con la ASN…

Tikky miro la radio.

–ETA Caesars Palace, 15 minutos. Tenemos un hombre y una mujer, posibles fugitivos. Volveré a llamar en veinte. Fuera.

– ¡Son ellos! –exclamo Kanda corriendo desde la cocina. –. Son ellos.

Tikky tomo su bolsa.

–Skin primero–ordeno.

El Caesars Palace estaba a una cuadra al norte, pero era un desafío entrar y salir rápidamente de estos enormes hoteles. Kanda lo paso corriendo y entro al pasillo vacío, en su mano tenía una 9 mm modelo USP negra. Camino hacia el cuarto de Skin, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que la tocara.

Skin acababa de entrar al pasillo cuando la primera bala de Kanda le dio en la cabeza y lo lanzo contra el marco de la puerta. Miro con los ojos abiertos por un instante, luego cayó al suelo. Un estorbo menos para Tikky.

Sin decir una palabra, Alma y Kanda metieron a rastras el cuerpo en el cuarto de hotel, limpiaron la sangre del marco, y cerraron la puerta.

–Al Caesars Palace–ordeno Tikky–. Debemos apurarnos.

* * *

Prácticamente corrieron las mesas, esquivando jugadores como si estuvieran en una carrera. Road perdió su orientación, pero Allen parecía saber dónde estaba exactamente a donde se dirigía.

Entraron de sopetón en un salón donde había veinte jugadores, la mayoría caballeros, sentados o de pie alrededor de varias mesas. Había dos hombres en los rincones, con los brazos cruzados, supervisando la acción. Estos no eran los típicos jugadores.

Allen echo un vistazo al salón. Todos los jugadores los observaron.

–Me gustaría apostar–exclamo Allen en voz alta.

Nadie respondió. El hombre barbado del rincón derecho que parecía tener el poder de romperle el cuello a Allen con un solo golpe, bajo los brazos y camino hacia ellos.

–Una apuesta–pidió Allen–. Y luego les dejare sus jueguitos.

El tipo gordo sonrió.

–Lo siento–señalo el guardia–. Este salón está reservado solo para invitados. Ustedes deben salir.

Allen no le hizo caso

–Tengo 50.000 dólares en fichas–manifestó, levantando las manos llenas para que todos las vieran–. Estoy dispuesto a entregar esto por cualquier apuesta que alguien quiera hacerme.

–Usted tendrá que salir ahora, señor.

–Espera Goushi. No seamos tan acelerados–opino un hombre rubio con ojos verdes delgado con cabello rubio alisado, acercándose y estirando una mano–. Mi nombre es Tokusa.

–Hola, Tokusa. Yo sería educado si tuviera menos fichas.

El hombre lo miro con una sonrisa y luego asintió a uno de los repartidores, quien levanto cinco fichas doradas.

– ¿Cincuenta?

–Cuéntelas.

–Seguro.

Esto ocasiono algunas risas. El repartidor agarro las cincuenta fichas de Allen y le dio las cinco fichas doradas. Allen estrecho la mano de Tokusa.

– ¿Qué clase de apuesta tiene en mente? –indago el hombre.

–Una apuesta interesante. Ahora tengo cinco fichas que valen diez mil dólares cada una, y necesito salir con cincuenta igual en cinco minutos. Temo que es todo el tiempo del que dispongo.

A pesar de la urgencia en la voz de Allen, lo menos que Road pudo hacer fue Reír. El tipo hizo un gesto de desdén y se apartó, desechándolos. Otros siguieron su ejemplo. No tomaron muy en serio a Allen.

–Bueno. Nunca he rechazado una donación–considero Tokusa–. ¿Cualquier apuesta?

–Cualquier apuesta que exija romper las probabilidades–indico Allen, yendo a una mesa y depositando sus fichas–. Apostare estas cinco contra un fondo igual que correspondan a cinco almas valientes, de que puedo adivinar cualquier número que escriban en cinco turnos consecutivos. Puedo hacerlo con los ojos vendados, y puedo decirles el nombre de la persona que lo escribe.

El hombre se volvió lentamente hacia los demás y arqueo una ceja.

– ¡no me diga! ¿Cualquier entre todos los números?

–Entre todos. Pero se nos acaba el tiempo.

–Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído alguna vez –expreso el tipo–. Estamos aquí para jugar, no para ver trucos de magia.

–Por favor, quédese callado, señor. Usted no participara de todos modos. Veo eso. Pero Tokusa está aquí, y usted, usted, usted y usted–señalo rápidamente a cinco hombres–. Ustedes jugaran porque cien mil dólares no es demasiado dinero para ustedes, además nadie ha hecho una apuesta tan absurda en todas sus vidas, y ustedes simplemente no pueden dejarla pasar sin arriesgarse. Así que comencemos. ¿Quién tiene la venda?

Tokusa lo estaba disfrutando inmensamente, a juzgar por la sonrisa en su rostro. Se quitó la corbata pasándola a Allen, quien el agarro, la envolvió alrededor de la cabeza, y les dio la espalda.

–Cada uno de ustedes ponga diez fichas sobre la mesa y agarre una carta. Escriba un número sobre la carta. Luego ponga su nombre sobre la carta y désela al Sr. Tokusa aquí. ¿Puedo confiar en usted?

–Supongo que lo averiguaremos, ¿verdad?

– Tomare eso como un sí. ¿Están escribiendo?

Cada uno siguió las instrucciones de Allen, aunque no con mucha rapidez y no sin intercambiar miradas cínicas.

–Tengo las cartas. Bien, Kiredori–informo Tokusa y luego se levantó bruscamente la mirada–. Mézclalas ahora.

Kiredori lo hizo.

–Ahora el resto de ustedes reúnanse alrededor de el para echar un vistazo. La primera carta es una jota de espadas, y Goushi ha escrito en ella el número 890.34 estaba tratando de ser astuto con los decimales, eso está bien.

Tres de los jugadores miraron alrededor del salón, buscando espejos.

–Dios mío–exclamo uno de ellos–.Como hizo usted eso?

–Dios podría tener algo que ver con esto o no– contesto Allen–. Estoy indeciso en ese punto. La segunda carta es un as de diamantes y Don ha escrito un cinco en ella.

Allen siguió con la lista, recitando como si estuviera leyendo. Giro rápidamente, desato la corbata, y sonrió a los asombrados espectadores alrededor de las cartas, ahora diez.

–Gracias, caballeros. Y a propósito, el tipo gordo está a punto de tener una buena racha, aunque ahora que se lo dije no ganara tanto como habría hecho. Nunca rechacen algo seguro. Buen día.

Allen reunió los montones de fichas y se marchó del salón, al pasar Road sonreía a los caballeros.

–Eso es lo que llamo arrasar con todo.

–Debemos apurarnos–dijo Allen, había desaparecido su imagen de la escena–. Solo tenemos unos pocos minutos.

–Pero…

–Sam está aquí, Road.

– ¿Qué? –exclamo ella deteniéndose.

–Tu gran amor. ¿Recuerdas? está aquí y te busca. Tenemos in intervalo de 5 minutos. Si la perdemos, lo perdemos a él.

– ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo?

¡Ella lo sabía! ¡Él había venido!

–No lo sé. Pero supe que estaba aquí cuando estábamos en el cuarto.

¡El beso!

–en este momento el corre hacia acá, buscándote en el casino. Solo puedo imaginar que sabe lo mismo que Cross.

Road estiro el cuello colocándose de puntas para verlo. El salón estaba lleno de gente que la bloqueaba.

–No lo veo.

Allen suspiro.

–Lo veras, princesa. Lo veras.

A ella le pareció que Allen no estaba emocionado por esto. _Pero, Allen, no comprendes, ¡esto es lo que quiero! Tú eres muy querido para mí, pero Sam… ¡Sam es mi amor!_

Por un momento quiso ella decir eso, pero supo tan pronto como pensó en las palabras que estas solamente lo lastimarían.

Y luego otro pensamiento le vino a la mente: que estaba a punto de dejar a Allen. ¿Qué le sucedería a ella? ¡No podía dejar a Allen!

_Desde luego que puedes. Y debes. Es tu salvador, ¡No tu amante! _Road respiro hondamente y tranquilizadora.

Rodearon un grupo enorme de máquinas tragamonedas y allí, ni a tres metros de distancia estaba de pie Sam, con el cuello estirado, mirando al otro lado. Ella comenzó a llorar. Este era el hombre que amaba, y que la amaba y que había estado con ella casi todos los días de su vida.

–Sam.

El giro, la vio, y se ablando. Se miraron como atrapados en un trance. El ojo descubierto se humedeció y sonrió.

–Road.

Ella fue hacia él, y la levanto en sus brazos. Como una ola la envolvió el alivio. Allen estaría bien. Con solo mirar a Sam comprendería que ella era feliz con él. Eso le agradaba a Allen.

– ¡Yo sabría qué vendrías! ¡Lo sabía! –exclamo echándose ella hacia atrás, incapaz de detener las cosquillas en su piel.

Sam vio a Allen y por un instante se ensombreció su rostro.

–Debemos apurarnos–anuncio–. Las autoridades han acordonado el edificio.

–En realidad les queda un par de minutos–aviso Allen, analizando a Sam–. ¿A dónde la llevara?

Sam miro a Road y regreso la mirada.

– ¿Y quién es usted?

–Él es mi salvador–informo Road–. Sin el yo estaría muerta.

–Entonces usted tiene la gratitud de mi nación–añadió Sam.

–¿A dónde va usted a llevarla? –repitió Allen.

Sam analizo el rostro de Allen.

–Hay un pasillo que lleva a la…

–Quiero decir después de escapar.

–A... A Madrid. No estoy seguro que esto sea tu problema.

Allen frunció el ceño. Road nunca lo había visto tan serio.

–El pasillo a la cocina es un error –advirtió el –. Solo hay una salida. En vez de tomar por la puerta a la cocina, tomen la siguiente. Los llevara a una ventana con una escalera de incendios. Bájenla hasta el callejón posterior y diríjanse a su auto. Estarán seguros durante las próximas tres horas.

Sam parpadeo, confundido.

–Sam, debemos escucharlo.

Allen recogió un balde blanco y echo las monedas en él.

–Aquí hay 500000 mil dólares. Dudo que usted lo necesite, pero le pertenecen a ella. Yo me escondería por un rato y luego los regresaría para hacerlos efectivo. No todo a la vez.

Road vio que esto era difícil para Allen. Fue hacia él y lo miro a los ojos. Ella estaba de espaldas a Sam.

–Gracias. Muchísimas gracias.

–Tus necesidades materiales son mis necesidades espirituales–contesto guiñando un ojo–. Un proverbio judío de mis antecesores.

– ¿Tus antecesores?

–Judíos, musulmanes, una locura, ¿eh?

Ella arqueo una ceja, luego dejo de pensar en la insinuación. Sam dio un paso adelante y le agarro la mano a Road.

–Debemos irnos.

–Adiós, Allen.

–Deberías saber algo, Road–indico Allen, trago en seco–. Alguien además de mi persona cambio nuestros futuros ayer. No hay otra explicación para lo que sucedió.

Ella asintió, impresionada por sus palabras. Francamente, ya no estaba segura de lo que creía. Solo de que Dios era muy real. Sin duda muy real.

Sam la jalo, y luego se apuraron entre las máquinas de azar, corriendo hacia la salida. Acababan de llegar a la puerta que Allen les aconsejo que tomaran cuando se escuchó un grito por sobre la algarabía.

– ¡Policía, alto!

Road giro. Otros miraron hacia el lugar en que dejo a Allen, y supo que lo habían atrapado. El permitió que lo atraparan. ¿Porque?

– ¡Rápido! –ordeno Sam arrastrándola.

Corrieron.

* * *

Tikky observo junto con muchos espectadores cuando la policía esposaba a Allen. Había llegado medio minuto demasiado tarde, y pensó en dispararle al albino allí mismo delante de todos. Este, después de todo, fue el hombre que se había llevado a su esposa y al parecer violado.

Sin embargo, él no era tonto para arriesgar su misión por venganza. Había venido por Road, no por Allen. Y Road había desaparecido. Lo que significaba que estaba sola, escondida por Allen, o…Tikky se las arregló para acercarse a Cross y Allen, cuidando de evitar el contacto visual.

– ¿Dónde está ella? –oyó que Cross preguntaba casi sin aliento.

–Se ha ido.

Allen parecía tranquilo, no preocupado.

– ¿Esta en el edificio?

–No.

A Tikky se le vino a la mente que Cross preguntaba de esa forma porque sabía que Allen respondería sinceramente.

– ¿Sola?

–Ella se fue, Cross–manifestó Allen mirando al pelirrojo a los ojos–. Está en buenas manos y ya no es una preocupación para el departamento de estado. Tú me quieres a mí. Me tienes. Vamos.

Cross se metió a la boca un chicle de menta y luego miro a los policías alrededor e hizo señas para que volvieran sus armas a su lugar.

–Guárdenlas. Vamos.

Ellos le siguieron bajo la mirada de la multitud.

_Ella Está en buenas manos y ya no es una preocupación para el departamento de estado._

Solo podría ser una cosa. Tikky sonrió con suficiencia. El Sr. Mikk había confesado sus sospechas de que el conde enviaría a su propio hombre. Sam. Así seria. Road estaba con Sam. De regreso a arabia con su amante.

¡Caramba! ¡Caramba! Que sorpresa se llevaría ella.

Tikky dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida posterior. Era hora de ir a casa.

* * *

**_Lamento la demora por el capítulo pero es época de trabajos y parciales en fin….a pesar que era ayer por fin sale hoy. Bueno espero lo disfruten en estos días coloco el 29 pues ahora espero cumplir mejor ya que mi computador siempre anda ocupado….bueno nos vemos…XD_**


	30. Capitulo 29: Necesidad

**_Capítulo 29: Necesidad_**

* * *

Pocos estaban enterados del profundo del monte Cheyenne, por el pasillo del centro de comando y el sistema JFT, uno de los únicos salones de computación en el enorme complejo digital de NORAD que solo poseía un escritorio. Sobre este montado cuatro monitores de matriz activa, dos sobre los otros dos. Frente al escritorio una pantalla prácticamente explotaba con los contenidos de los cuatro monitores…series de números y símbolos que hacían que la cabeza de Cross le diera jaqueca.

Cross vigilaba el salón desde una sala de observación por encima del escritorio. Froi Tiedoll, el general Winters Sokaro, y dos técnicos mas observaban con el. Pero era Allen Walker, el joven detrás de los dos teclados manipulando esos números, quien captaba la atención de Cross.

Allen insistió en trabajar solo, sin la distracción de importantes directores inclinados en su hombro. Le molestaba su sola presencia. Habían pasado tres días desde su arresto. Examinarlo fue idea de Cross, en un salón de guerra fue idea de Tiedoll.

Pero examinar la mente de un hombre exigía su participación voluntaria, así que Cross y Allen llegaron a un acuerdo sencillo. El gobierno retiraba los cargos contra Allen a cambio de su cooperación. En el camino al aeropuerto de las vegas, Cross explico las consecuencias de ayudar a un fugitivo conocido y luego ofreció su trato. Allen miro por la ventana en silencio, y finalmente asintió.

Tiedoll se encargo de las pruebas en NORAD y llego a colorado Springs antes que Cross y Allen. El secretario había desarrollado una fascinación por el caso. Tardo un día en modificar el escenario de programas con ayuda de Allen, tiempo durante el cual se mantuvo callado y reflexivo.

Cross pasó 4 horas rindiéndole informes de su misión en la persecución mientras los técnicos obsesionados montaban las computadoras según las especificaciones de Allen. Aparte de interesarlo en una sucesión de pensamientos fascinantes en vez de hechos triviales, Cross saco tres conclusiones.

Una, Allen pudo haber salvado de un golpe de estado a Arabia al violar la ley y ayudar a Road.

Dos, con o sin su habilidad, los poderes cognoscitivos de Allen superaban las más grandes expectativas de Cross. Destruir una mente como la suya era como matar a Einstein o a Sir Isaac Newton.

Y tres, su habilidad estaba cambiando. Lo que había empezado como una creciente capacidad de ver futuros posibles variaba como un péndulo entre enormes amplitudes de visión y una completa perdida de capacidad. Allen podía ver más allá de si mismo y más allá de Road, pero solo en ocasiones.

–Esto es increíble–comento Sokaro rompiendo el silencio, cruzando los brazos y dando media vuelta–. Si no lo viera no lo creería ni por un instante. ¿Cuántos de estos simuladores ha completado el?

–dieciséis en los últimos días –informo Tap, uno de los técnicos.

– ¿Y los ha ganado todos?

Tap asintió.

–Las primeras batallas fueron ofensivas marinas excesivamente simplificadas en las cuales contaba con un solo destructor contra una fuerza superior. Lo pusimos en tanques de batallas con montones de posibilidades a favor del enemigo, y después en invasiones a escala natural.

– ¿Así que simplemente ve lo que sucederá y lo contrarresta?

–No exactamente–objeto Tap, golpeando su lápiz en la ventana.

Allen se volvió hacia el ruido, con los ojos llenos de enojo. Tap levanto la mano en señal de disculpa, y Allen se volvió a sumergir en el simulacro frente a el. Allen no era muy diferente de un grande jugando con los videos mas complejos del mundo, luchando con los gustos de ASCI White de IBM, una computadora que funciona a una velocidad de 7226 gigaflops. Un gigaflop equivale a mil millones de operaciones matemáticas por segundo. La tarea era de enormes proporciones hasta para un hombre con las aptitudes de Allen, y el odiaba las distracciones.

–El acordona muy cerrado–pregunto Tiedoll.

– ¿No lo haría usted? –Pregunto Cross–. Allen esta procesando en su mente incontables bits de información, siguiéndole la pista a cada uno de instante en instante y adaptando incalculables variaciones. Me da dolor de cabeza solo de pensar en cómo lo hace.

–Y eso es únicamente la mitad del asunto–advirtió Tap sonriendo, luego miro al general a través del vidrio de la ventana–. Él no está viendo el futuro, solo futuros posibles. Hay una gran diferencia. Si estuviera viendo lo que ha de ocurrir, sería bastante fácil. Pero evidentemente el futuro no funciona de ese modo. Me explico, lo que ocurrirá en un minuto aún no se ha decidido. Si un tanque está en posición en el campo de batalla frente a diez tanques enemigos, el futuro podría tener mil resultados posibles, dependiendo de las decisiones que tome el comandante. Allen tiene que verlos todos y elegir aquellos en que su tanque destruye a los otros diez y escapar ileso. Eso podría implicar una hora de batalla y una serie unida de decisiones escogidas de entre un millón de posibles decisiones.

Rio y volvió a mirar a Allen.

–Intente eso ahora con mil tanques, cada uno frente a diez tanques enemigos, y trate de ordenar los mil tanques a la vez. Si usted logra imaginar eso tendrá una idea de lo que Allen estuvo haciendo ayer.

Pasaron algunos segundos. Cross no lo podía imaginar, en realidad no; ninguno de ellos podría hacerlo.

– ¿Y qué está haciendo hoy? –inquirió el general.

–Hoy día está dirigiendo una campaña con cero victimas –contesto Tap respirando profundamente.

La mirada del general Sokaro se movió hacia los técnicos y regreso a Allen.

–En realidad fue idea de Allen–informo Tap–. Tardamos la mayor parte de la noche en montarla.

– ¿Una batalla en que el no produce ninguna víctima?

–Algo así. Esa fue su idea inicial, pero la llevamos más lejos. No es una batalla; es una guerra, y la trata de ganar sin ninguna baja de su lado.

El general dio media vuelta y volvió a fijar la mirada en Allen, quien se encorvo sobre su escritorio, con las manos volando sin detenerse sobre los teclados.

–Este muchacho es invaluable.

–En realidad se trata algo más que una guerra–expreso Tap–. Es una ofensiva nuclear. La pregunta es: ¿Cómo gana usted una ofensiva nuclear mundial sin una sola baja?

– ¿Es posible eso? –Esta vez pregunto Tiedoll.

–Si es posible ganar–contesto el técnico a cargo Komui Lee–. Esta mañana, a las 08:43 de nuestro huso horario, Allen vio dos futuros diferentes en los que Estados unidos podía lanzar un ataque total, que incluía armas nucleares sobre china, partes del antiguo bloque soviético, varios estados árabes, y una docena de objetivos más pequeños, y salir muy bien con un cerrojo de poder mundial.

– ¿Sabe Allen como apoderarse del mundo? –pregunto Tiedoll con Sarcasmo.

–No necesariamente. Le estoy diciendo que vio dos futuros únicos en lo que habría ocurrido si estados unidos hubiera hecho cosas específicas desde las 08:43. Ahora son las 13:15. Esos futuros ya no existen. El primer ministro de china pudo haberse comido en el desayuno un bistec en mal estado, haber tenido indigestión, y como resultado, ante la noticia de un ataque nuclear, ahora podría reaccionar de forma distinta a como lo habría hecho si el ataque se hubiera realizado antes de comerse el bistec. Allen está viendo montones de cosas, pero solo puedo ver en un ámbito de tres horas.

–Pero usted podría bajar allí ahora y pedirle un contexto en que nos podríamos apoderar del mundo, por así decirlo, ¿y está usted diciendo que él podría darle ese contexto? –indago el general.

–Si hubiera una manera ahora–contesto Komui frunciendo el ceño–. Y si él quisiera dárnoslo.

– ¡Esa no es la pregunta! La pregunta es: ¿_Tiene _ el esa capacidad?

–Eso es lo que estamos diciendo, sí. Parece un poco a lo James Bond, pero estoy seguro de que él podría decirnos como cambiar el poder en medio oriente, por decir, o neutralizar a china, al menos en las próximas tres horas.

Cross pensó que el general estaba empezando a entender lo que tenían aquí.

–Como yo estaba afirmando–añadió Tap–, los dos contextos que Allen vio esta mañana incluían cientos de miles de víctimas americanas. El trata de imaginar cómo realizar una campaña similar que produzca cero víctimas, usando principalmente armas convencionales. Eso significa que está dirigiendo cientos de grupos de batalla, proveyendo órdenes precisas a cada uno. Equivale a dar a cada comandante instrucciones específicas y luego decirle a cada soldado cuando agacharse y cuando disparar.

Cross conocía bastante bien a hombres como el general como para darse cuenta que Sokaro ya estaba pensando en los dos lados de esta ecuación.

–De modo que básicamente estamos viendo al hombre más poderoso en el mundo–comento Sokaro , ahora serio.

–Y el más peligroso–advirtió Tiedoll.

Verdaderamente.

El general movió la cabeza de lado a lado, aun mirando a Allen a través del vidrio.

–Esto es increíble. ¿Está usted absolutamente seguro de que todo esto es posible?

–Hace dos días yo habría dicho que no–manifestó Tap–. Pero los insensibles datos no mienten.

– ¿Ha mostrado alguien antes esta clase de Habilidades?

–Bueno…no que hayamos podido calificar. Estoy muy seguro de que nunca se ha registrado esta clase de habilidad de ver en tantos futuros a la vez y de verlos en un corto periodo de tiempo. Esta es la primera vez.

–Fenomenal.

Cross decidió que era hora de cubrir el fuego con las sabana húmeda.

–Existe un problema. Al menos alguien puede considerarlo de esa forma. La habilidad de Allen esta...cambiando. Se ha vuelto cíclica.

–Va y viene–explico Komui, como si lo demás necesitaran claridad.

–Empezó hace cuatro días, mientras estaba con la princesa–informo Cross–. Su habilidad de ver comenzó a extenderse más allá de las preocupaciones inmediatas que ellos tenían, pero se volvió intermitente. A las pocas horas experimentaba retrocesos.

– ¿Y qué significa eso?

–Significa que cuando el ve, ve un grupo completo, pero su clarividencia solo dura pocas horas. Es casi como si sus baterías se gastaran, y necesitara algunas horas de descanso para recargarlas. Los periodos de ceguera eran cortos al principio. El asegura haber cometido algunas equivocaciones en el desierto... pero con cada día que pasa, esos periodos parecen estar durando más.

– ¿Basándose en qué?

–En el hecho de que ahora Road está segura. El cree que su don estaba ligado a ella.

–Debemos proceder como si fuera a perder la habilidad en cualquier momento–considero Komui.

– ¿Están ustedes grabando lo que Allen esta diciendo? –pregunto Sokaro.

–Sí.

–Entonces podemos crear modelos de su trabajo, ¿de acuerdo? Al menos nos darán escenarios para analizar. Como si creáramos historias de las que podemos aprender.

–Sí.

–O ahora podemos usar de veras a Allen–opino Tiedoll–. Proporcionarle un escenario real sin decírselo. Darle sus instrucciones para el campo de batalla a medida que entra en ellas, y el las ejecuta en tiempo real.

–El vería lo que estamos haciendo–afirmo Cross–. Ahora que usted lo menciona, es probable que ya lo vea como un futuro posible, aunque solo inconscientemente.

El general movió la cabeza de lado a lado y gruño.

–Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas, caballeros. Manténgame informado–indico, y se fue, dejándoles que lo observaran.

Los pensamientos de Cross volvieron a un problema persistente, del que no deseaba hablar en voz alta. El problema era Allen. Allen no era un hombre común y corriente, con o sin su visión. El tenía una mente propia, y Cross tenía la seguridad de que esa mente estaba ocupada por algo más que por como estados unidos podría tomar el control del mundo.

* * *

**_Bueno sorpresa el capitulo29 salió un día antes, espero les agrade y pronto el próximo. Pues felices fiestas a quienes las celebran. Porque yo no lo hago…en fin Si Dios quiere pronto coloco el otro bye saludos…._**


	31. Chapter 30

**_Capítulo 30: comprensión_**

* * *

Para Allen la descarga de futuros sobrepasaba su capacidad de señalar uno específico en particular. Sin embargo, su mente la manejaba sin esfuerzo consciente. Al menos la mayor parte de su mente.

La otra parte la consumía Road.

La parte que se sumía en estos juegos estaba en una especie de piloto automático, si bien de piloto automático intenso. El suponía que el proceso no era muy distinto de los controles mentales sobre funciones corporales involuntarias. Sus dedos parecían seguir sus propias voluntades, golpeando los teclados con órdenes que separaban el futuro que él quisiera.

El segmento consumido con Road transitaba con gran esfuerzo por un abismo de dolor. El rostro de ella se le había plantado en su mente, negándose a moverse, a pesar de todos los trucos que él le pusiera en frente. Desde mucho antes de llegar a las vegas supo que se había enamorado de ella, pero el suponía que una vez que ella estuviera a salvo, su sentido común se repondría rápidamente de ella. Después de todo, él era un hombre inteligente, no dado a razonamiento emocional. Parecía que su corazón le había traicionado la mente.

Si, él estaba enamorado de Road. No solo era amor, como en "es primavera y creo que es primavera y creo que estoy enamorado", sino _amor,_ como en "pásame el veneno, porque sin tu amor me muero". Esta nueva bestia presentaba un reto más difícil que todo lo que había enfrentado.

Allen se había metido de lleno en los juegos porque acordó hacerlo, pero también porque debía hacerlo; esto le brindaba una distracción necesaria. Del rostro de Road. De su cabello negro con tonalidades azul que se extendía por su espalda brillando en el calor del desierto. De sus labios besándolo, de sus ojos llenos de picardía guiñándole un ojo a un lado de la mesa de ruleta, y de su risa sincera y picara mientras giraba en un absurdo baile en el cuarto de hotel. De Road, la princesa bronceada que irrumpió en su vida como la mas bella melodía y la mas furiosa ola hecha por los vientos de…

Allen golpeo el teclado con sus puños._ ¡Por fin!_ Miro el monitor en la parte inferior derecha. Un informe _bajas sufridas= 0._

Además estaba consciente de la fuente de su don que no lo abandonaba. Esa locura acerca de Dios. Allen levanto sus manos y se froto las sienes. Su capacidad de ver futuros se había mantenido por cuatro horas. Pronto lo dejaría libre, por un momento antes de volver otra vez con toda su furia.

La puerta se abrió detrás de el.

– ¿Esta bien?

Allen cerró los ojos, y los volvió a abrir. El informe de bajas cambio. 3.

_Mira, pierdes tu concentración por unos segundos, ¿y ves que pasa? Estas matando gente._

–Estoy bien–mintió con una sonrisa.

Cross ingreso. El número de victimas empezó a aumentar. _100. 300. 700._

–Descansa –comento Cross en consuelo.

¿Por qué no? De todos modos había echado a perder el simulacro. Allen asintió.

Cross lo llevo a una sala contigua de descanso cerca de la parte trasera del complejo.

– ¿Té o café?

–Advil–contesto Allen.

Cross le lanzo el frasco desde el mostrador y se sirvió un poco de te.

–No se cuanto tiempo pueda seguir así–objeto Allen dejándose caer en la silla–. No estoy seguro que me duele mas, si mi mente o mis dedos.

– ¿algún cambio?

–si hace como tres segundos, volví a encontrar mi sensatez.

Cross lo miro por sobre el borde de la taza de té y luego volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

–Por tanto ahora mismo no puedes ver…

–Ahora mismo estoy más ciego que un topo. Hablando del futuro quiero decir. Y si pudiera consumir una droga que mantenga aquí en la tierra la prefiero por vía intravenosa.

Cross se recostó al borde del mesón y sorbió su té.

–No estoy seguro de culparte–manifestó Cross, e hizo una pausa–. A los árabes casi les das un ataque por la muerte de Skin. El departamento de estado hablo con el rey Ashraf tu teoría de que Road se debía casar con Tikky como parte de un trato con el conde milenario.

– ¿Están oyendo eso _ahora_? –Pregunto Allen mirando a Cross–. Eso no es una teoría…es el testimonio de ella. ¿Saben donde se encuentra ella?

–Obvio que no. Y a los ojos de ellos el testimonio de una mujer no vale nada contra la palabra de un príncipe– opino Cross encogiéndose de hombros–. Además, eso ahora es discutible. Road esta siendo salvada por Sam. ¿Recuerdas? aunque haya habido un matrimonio planeado, ahora ya no lo hay.

Cross arqueo las cejas.

– ¿Así que a los árabes casi les da un ataque?

–Nos acusan. Que Ashraf mantenga el poder es muy transitorio sin que circulen los rumores de un golpe de estado–comunico Cross, y tosió–. Para ser sincero, creo que ellos no saben que creer. Pero simplemente no pueden arrestar a un príncipe y matar a un Conde basándose en la palabra de una mujer. Las cosas no funcionan de esa forma en la realeza árabe.

–No estoy seguro de discutir eso–objeto Allen, bajando su mirada hasta sus dedos.

Estaban rojos. Se toco las yemas. Tal vez heridos.

– ¿Y porque no? –Contesto Cross–. Road ha desaparecido. ¿No es asi? la entregaste a Sam Nadie sabe a donde la llevo, pero sea donde sea, no fue a arabia. El seria un tonto en volverla a llevar allí. Probablemente estén ocultos en España bajo nombres falsos.

–parece sensato. Pero hay un problema–discutió Allen sin estar seguro de cómo decir esto; ni siquiera estaba seguro de creerlo.

– ¿Y cual seria?

–Seria…–Allen hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño–. No me la puedo sacar de la mente.

–La maldición que traen las mujeres bonitas…–añadió Cross cruzando los brazos y suspirando.

– ¡es mas que eso! –Interrumpió Allen, luego se contuvo y aparto a un lado la mirada–. No puedo sacarla de mi mente. ¿Que te dice eso?

–Que te enamoraste de ella…

–O tal vez…que quien la haya puesto en mi cabeza aun no se la haya llevado. Quizás por un motivo.

– ¿De veras? –Pregunto Cross agarrando un cigarrillo y destrozándolo en sus dedos–. ¿Y quien podría ser ese?

Allen se puso de pie ante esa incomoda pregunta a la que a veces llamamos el momento de la verdad. Había estado en ella muchas veces en el transcurso de su viajes mentales. El sendero se dividía en dos ante Allen.

Una senda, la evitada, exigía que se explicara en términos conocidos para Cross. Esta senda lo eximia de llevar al hombre a un precipicio en que podían observar un panorama de nuevas ideas. La otra senda que significaba el precipicio antes mencionado, requería que intentara hacer entender a Cross.

La mayoría de las veces, Allen descubrió que la ultima senda era una experiencia dolorosa. Tal vez parecido al parto de una mujer. Al considerar el asunto, no encontraba nada diferente que sugiriera algo distinto.

Por otra parte, Cross era un tipo listo. Y la idea estaba empezando a nacer.

–Tu eres muy astuto, Maestro. No me pidas que lo explique ahora. Pero hoy se algunas cosas que no conocía ayer. Se que lo que hacemos cambia el futuro. Se que algo allá afuera llamado Dios cambio mi futuro en el desierto. ¿Comprendes las consecuencias de esto, Cross?

–Dime.

–La oración podría ser la herramienta más poderosa de la humanidad.

Allen se recostó. Sus propias palabras eran absurdas para el. Imaginar la reacción del profesorado de Berkeley antes eso.

_Nuestro más brillante estudiante se ha vuelto loco._

Allen sonrió y soltó una carcajada. Cross lo observo entendiendo el meollo del asunto. Volvió a tomar calma y continuo.

–Lo que quiero decir es que allá fuera existe otra dimensión completa, y siento como si me ahogara en ella. Es un don. Pero ahora al parecer tenemos un problema.

–Estas perdiendo ese don–añadió Cross colocando el destrozado cigarro sobre un cenicero en la mesa,

–Sin embargo aun lo tengo. Lo que significa que aun lo necesito.

Cross se centro tranquilo, observándolo.

–No permitas que tu capricho por una mujer…

–No estoy encaprichado. Pero creo que Road aun esta en problemas. Y eso, maestro o más bien amigo mío, no es simple amor por una mujer. Se trata de la estabilidad de arabia y oriente medio. Del futuro de Estados unidos, algo mucho más allá de lo que puedo ver con este don mío.

* * *

**_Bueno el capitulo siguiente espero les agrade este capitulo…si ya se no esperaban a que sucediera lo de atrapar a Allen y eso. Pero es mejor que sea así para que entiendan que Cross no esta en contra de ellos…es mas los apoya. En fin, bueno estos pocos días que tengo con un portátil que pedí prestado los aprovecho para adelantar capítulos y mas…en fin que tengan felices días y aprovechen estar con sus familias. La bendición de Dios este con ustedes._**


	32. Chapter 31

**_Capitulo 31: La Verdad Tras Sam._**

* * *

Road estaba sentada en una silla de playa junto a la piscina de la villa, mirando al hermoso horizonte de Madrid, bebiendo delicadamente de un coctel de piña, sintiéndose tan vacía como un lago seco.

Sam la había traído aquí, a esta maravillosa ciudad en la que pasaron tiempo solos por primera vez. Para sorpresa de Road, nadie interfirió con su viaje. Aunque el le consiguió una identificación falsa, ella esperaba que el mismo nombre de el hiciera surgir preguntas en las fronteras. Pero salieron de la aduana sin problema alguno.

Reunirse con Sam fue maravilloso en muchas formas…ella estaba una vez mas con el guardián de su juventud, el hombre que representaba libertad y amor. Eso solo ya era suficiente.

Durante el viaje Sam la trato con indiferencia; después de todo, el era un árabe ¿No? Viajando libremente con una mujer. Pero ella tenía confianza en que tan pronto llegaran a su destino, el cual ella suponía era Madrid, se abrirían nuevamente las flores del amor.

Habían estado durante dos días en esa fabulosa villa, y Sam se había ido "_a ocuparse del futuro de ellos_", como decía. Road se pregunto que quiso decir.

Allen lo sabría.

Una vaga sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro. Su mente había regresado cien veces hacia Allen desde que lo dejaran en el casino. En su compañía ella se había transformado en alguien distinto. El era como un aroma delicioso que se apego en su vida y la había traído a la vida. Muy agradable.

_Tus necesidades materiales son mis necesidades espirituales._

Ella creía que lo eran. Lo habían sido, de todos modos.

Cuando Road se dispuso a escuchar las tranquilas voces de su corazón, estas hablaban de que había enfermado al dejarlo. Si enferma… la clase de enfermedad que viene de haber perforado el corazón.

Pero esas eran tonterías, porque ¿Cómo podría estar así cuando estaba con Sam? ¿No era Allen nada mas que un conflictivo americano que irrumpió a tropezones su vida?

Además era descendiente judío-ingles. O sus parientes lo eran. No es que eso importara ahora.

– ¿desea otra bebida, señorita?

Road miro al joven que se le acerco por la derecha.

– No, por ahora. Gracias.

Ella pensó que hasta su voz parecía vacía.

El criado inclino la cabeza y se alejo. Road miro nuevamente el patio buscando con sus ojos a Sam Un amigo era dueño de la villa. Estaban aquí por su protección. Eso es lo que Sam diría. No es que importara; ella estaba aquí bajo su cuidado y confiaba en el. La mayor parte del tiempo el había estado ausente desde que llegaron, volviendo a cenar solamente, porque disponía de un futuro secreto para ellos. Quizás un viaje a una isla, o a una ciudad en el sureste asiático.

Ahora no había indicios de Sam, y ella se recostó en su silla. Allen no la habría dejado sola en la piscina, ¿verdad? la habría llevado con el para escoger juntos su futuro.

_Por favor, Road, no puedes comparar a Allen con Sam Es como si compararas una rosa con un mercedes. Ellos son incomparables._

En la mayor parte del viaje ella había enterrado las imágenes que trataban de emerger de su ser. Pero aquí en la soledad de la piscina con horas para desperdiciar, Road estaba impotente delante de esas imágenes. Recuerdos de Allen subiéndola al inodoro, cayéndole encima desde arriba, orando con los brazos extendidos antes un altar hecho de prisa, e inclinado sobre la ruleta, fingiendo ser un tonto afortunado; si algún otro hubiera hecho estas cosas, lo habría considerado un tarado. Pero el era el dulce mas delicioso que la había salvado de morir. Su salvador.

Quizás un día, si Sam estaba de acuerdo, volvería a Estados Unidos y lo buscarían. Los dos estaban en deuda con el. Road por su vida y Sam por su futura esposa.

Road se coloco de lado, le dolía el corazón.

_Piensa en el futuro, Road. Piensa en la libertad delante de ti._

Pero en lugar de eso la invadió la tristeza, y sus ojos se apañaron de lágrimas. ¿Como podía traerle esos recuerdos tanto sufrimiento? ¿Porque simplemente no sacarlos de su mente y llenarse de satisfacción como antes? Cuando vivía como princesa muchas veces dejo de lado muchas cosas, y no le dolió…hasta la muerte de su amiga, pero esto...

_Allen, Allen. Mi amado Allen, ¿Qué he hecho?_

–Road.

Ella se irguió bruscamente. Sam se acercaba, con traje azul oscuro y lentes negros los cuales ocultaban su parche, Y su cabello rojo sobresalía. Ella se froto los ojos.

–Debemos irnos. Tu ropa te espera en tu cuarto. Nuestro vuelo sale en una hora. Apúrate por favor.

– ¿Nuestro vuelo? –Comento Road colocándose de pie suavemente– ¿Adonde?

–A tu padre–contesto después de titubear.

– ¿Voy a ver a mi padre? ¿Como? creí…

–No puedes casarte sin su bendición–la interrumpió con una sonrisa.

¿Casarse? Si, claro, pero ¿el conde cambiaria de opinión y bendeciría su matrimonio? Eso es lo correcto ¿no?

–El futuro de mi padre depende de mi matrimonio arreglado ¿Puede estar de acuerdo ahora con lo nuestro?

– ¿Crees que el puede ser tan cruel?

–Sin embargó, yo creía…

Ella no sabia que decir.

–Rápido, Road. El avión nos espera–advirtió Sam mientras se alejaba.

¿Porque no? La bendición de su padre era importante. Observo a Sam…el traje le quedaba bien. Pensó en que no era el mismo que antes.

_"El esta a punto de casarse, ¿Qué esperas?"_

Road voló a su baño, este nuevo giro de sucesos impidió que pensara en Allen. Se ducho rápido, un poco nerviosa. Sin duda seria en Egipto. El conde habría volado al Cairo y hecho los preparativos. Se casaría con Sam en Egipto.

Corrió a la habitación. ¡Casada! Su maleta yacía abierta, ya empacada. Y Sam había colocado un vestido negro para que lo usara. El ya estaba pensando en su novia. Dios dos pasos hacia la cama y quedo petrificada,

Era una abaya. Y un velo.

Solo al ver eso la hizo pensar en Tikky.

Road tembló un poco, recobró el control. Y luego observo la abaya sonriente. Sabia que algo andaba mal…salió del cuarto viendo a Sam de pie frente a la enorme ventana, las manos en los bolsillos, mirando hacia la piscina.

–Sam, hay…

–Tienes que usarla, Road– la interrumpió cuando se volvió hacia ella con el rostro serio; luego se suavizo–. Por favor, veremos a tu padre. Sin duda sabes que el debe aprobarlo. ¿Estas pensando en aventar todo lo que amas y preferir la costumbre estadounidense? ¿Es esto lo que ese hombre te ha hecho?

Por primera vez Road escucho ira en la voz de Sam, hacia ella, y solo pudo sentir temor, pero esta vez no. El pensaba en Allen. ¿Sospechaba algo Sam? Estaba herido.

–No– contesto ella, con un paso al frente–. No, Sam Pero esto no es arabia.

–Pero tu padre lo es. Póntela.

Road parpadeo. Quizás Sam tenía razón, pero esto no era lo que deseaba. Una ultima vez, por respecto a su padre. Solo era un vestido. Se miraron por algunos instantes y ella observo que algo andaba mal.

_"El solo trata de hacer lo mejor. Porque me ama. Esto no es mas fácil para el que para mi."_

Ella dio medio vuelta. Sonrió y sus lagrimas salieron por si solas, su reprobación resonaba en su mente. Su conciencia hablaba que actuara de esa forma.

_"Se una mujer obediente, Road. Sencillamente no puedes tirar el pasado y fingir ser alguien que no eres"_

Entro en la habitación y miro la ropa negra y sonrió. _"un bonito color para un funeral"_ pensó para si misma. ¿Como se la colocaría? Si no lo hacia se crearía una brecha entre ella y Sam

Road cerro los ojos y agarro la abaya. Se la puso obrando a ciegas y conteniendo el aliento. _"No es nada, es solo una prenda de vestir"_

Se deslizo el vestido sobre la cabeza sin mirar. Habían pasado diez días desde la última vez que uso el velo, y lo sintió como si hubiera sido toda la vida. El lapso entre la vida y la muerte.

Ella abrió los ojos y todo era gris. Bajo la mirada ¿acaso debía fingir que eran lentes para el sol? ¿Era eso imposible después de todo lo que paso?

En el viaje hacia el aeropuerto, Sam se sentó en el asiento frontal de la limusina e hizo caso omiso de Road. Ella siguió detrás de el en el aeropuerto, su mente resonaba. El enojo y el abatimiento formaban un trago amargo que ella ingería y permitía que la envenenara. No veía nada…se negaba a ver. Permaneció en un rincón, cruzando los brazos, y dejo que Sam hiciera los arreglos del viaje. Después de un tiempo el se le unió, y ella lo volvió a seguir, hacia la rampa de un Jet privado.

_Solo unas pocas horas, Road. Después de que veas a tu padre te arrancarás este saco_

Muchos árabes no exigían a sus mujeres usar la prenda. La mayoría en realidad. El islam tenía poco que ver con lo que usaba. Pero ella era una princesa árabe de la secta wahabí. Ella…

Road se detuvo. Estaban entrando al puente de embarque. Ella se había sentido humillada por la vestimenta que no presto atención alrededor. Ahora veía al piloto, y estaba segura de saber quien era. Miro el exterior de la ventanilla a su izquierda. Estaba demasiado oscuro. Se levanto el velo y vio el jet. ¡Tenia señales árabes!

Con ira, un hombre le hacia señas de que se bajara el velo. Ella lo soltó y corrió para alcanzar a Sam

– ¿Adonde vamos?

–Te lo dije…a tu padre.

– ¡_Pero donde_! ¡Donde esta él!

Sam la agarro con fuerza de codo y la jalo hacia delante.

– Por favor, Road. No hagas una escena. ¡Hay algunos que harían cualquier cosa por detenernos!

–Entonces dime adonde–susurro con dureza, caminando de prisa por la rampa.

Entraron al avión, el cual estaba vacio, a excepción de media docena de hombres sentados cerca de la parte posterior. Todos la miraron a la vez.

–Vamos a Riad con tu padre–informo Sam, y le señalo un asiento en primera clase–. Siéntate aquí.

Las piernas de Road se entumecieron. No estaba segura de estar respirando. Se sentó sin comprender lo que hacia. ¡Riad! ¿Porque? ¿No era allí donde estaba la familia de Tikky? ¿No era Riad la ciudad de la que intentaba escapar?

Sam se sentó en la parte trasera con los otros hombres. Algo había salido terriblemente mal. Road entendía la posible necesidad de todo lo demás que había pasado, pero no esto. No que Sam prefiriera sentarse con hombres en la parte trasera cuando tenía la alternativa de sentarse con su novia en primera clase.

A menos que estuviera siguiendo la costumbre. Eso seria, por supuesto. No se esperaba que los hombres árabes conocieran a sus novias, mucho menos sentarse a su lado. Al ser discreto protegía su matrimonio.

¿Pero porque Riad?

Road odio cada minuto del vuelo. Paso el tiempo detallando escenarios en lo que cada actitud y hecho de Sam tenia sentido. Solo estaba haciendo lo que debía por el futuro de ambos. Ella no podía esperar entrar al paraíso sin pagar un precio. El Conde quería una boda árabe en arabia.

Sin embargo, ¿Por qué no en Jedda, o Dhahran, su ciudad natal? Aterrizaron, y por algunos instantes Road agradeció que el velo la ocultara de las miradas curiosas. Luego subieron otra vez a una limusina, atravesando la campiña a gran velocidad. Sam se negó a hablar con ella. Por supuesto. El chofer.

La limusina se detuvo ante una tienda, la misma en la que se había reunido con el Conde al menos dos semanas atrás. Pero esta vez había una docena de tiendas más pequeñas, y una docena de vehículos. En su impaciencia, pasó a Sam y corrió a la tienda quitándose el velo.

– ¡Road!

Ella giro ante la voz del conde y entro, confundida pero esperanzada. El la beso y la invito a la misma mesa en que habían comido antes. Dos hombres permanecían a la izquierda de ella…guardias.

Ella continuo adelante.

–Usted debe saber lo peligroso que es estar aquí…

–La vida esta llena de peligro, Road–tomo una copa llena de vino.

–Pero si me casare con Sam, ¿Por qué no podríamos hacer la boda en El Cairo, o en Dhahran?

–Siéntate, Road–ordeno el, mirando por sobre el hombro de ella.

Ella siguió la mirada de su padre. Sam acababa de entrar a la tienda, y la observo con ojo lloroso. ¿Estaba llorando? Ella enfrento a su padre, tranquila.

–Te casaras con Tikky–sentencio el conde–. He dado mi palabra por el reino y por Dios. Así que siéntate.

La cabeza se le inundo de sangre y la tienda se inclino.

– ¿Tikky? –Inquirió ella girando alrededor y miro a los de Sam directamente– ¿Tikky?

–No podernos poner nuestros deseos por sobre los de Dios, Road–expreso Sam su expresión cambio a una indiferencia sin precedentes a pesar de que –. Lo que hagamos ahora debe ser por amor de Dios. El reino esta en juego. Tú has sido elegida por Dios para liberarnos. Yo estoy simplemente feliz de haber amado a una mujer tan elegida.

–Eso es absurdo…–comento ella.

¿Querían ellos en realidad hacer esto, o no?

– ¿Qué clase de Dios me obligaría a casarme con una persona así?

–Cuidado con lo dices, Road–amenazo el Conde.

La abatió el pánico recorriendo su cuerpo. Ella miro a Sam

– ¡Sabes que tu amor _me matara_! Lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¡Tikky me matara o me hará morir en vida! ¿Y tú permitirás esto?

– ¡El no te matara! –Exclamo Sam–. Tu muerte rompería vínculos con tu padre. Por favor, Road…

– ¡No! –Ella se inundo de ira. – ¡Los odio !¡Los odio a todos!

Corrió hacia Sam, gritando. Cayo sobre el, agitando los puños, golpeándole el rostro mientras el rechazaba sus golpes.

–Road…por favor, ¡Te lo ruego!

A ella no le importo, ningún ser humano podía hacerle esto y afirmar que la amaba.

Unas manos la agarraron y la jalaron por detrás.

–Por favor, Road…deja de llamarlo Sam…–comento el conde volviendo su mirada a ella.

– ¿A-A que te refieres padre? –comento la joven con la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo agarrada por un par de hombres.

–Su nombre real es Lavi…–comento con una sonrisa. Observo como el pelirrojo se quitaba el turbante y cerraba los puños con fuerza–. Uno de mis mejores hombres…no dejaría a mi hija a manos de cualquiera.

–Conde…–comento en voz baja Lavi.

Road se sorprendió por la confesión de su padre. Recupero la compostura con una sonrisa.

–Hmmp…sabes padre…–comento Road una mirándolos llena de odio–. Yo sabia que el no era árabe, ni tampoco cualquier chofer…dime Sam o como te llames… ¿Esa basura que dijiste de amarme es verdad?

El conde la observo con una sonrisa, y volvió la mirada al pelirrojo. El hombre allí de pie se mordió los labios, y cerro su ojo con fuerza.

–No.

Road soltó una carcajada. Ella los observo con una sonrisa y un leve brillo dorado se vio en sus ojos. Su padre sonrió mientras Lavi abrió totalmente su ojo visible sorprendido.

_Así es mi pequeña, aprende lo cruel de este mundo…muestra el Noé que heredaste de tu padre… y podrás obtener lo que desees…_

–Padre…si este es mi destino. Entonces la aceptare…pero sabes me encanto conocerte para ver la muerte que me espera con…

Algo la golpeo en la espalda.

–No la lastimen–ordeno su padre–.Ella se casara mañana por la noche. El novio no la quiere magullada

Con estas palabras desapareció todos los sentimientos que había descubierto con Allen. Se rindió. Alcanzándola la desesperación y el miedo que siempre temió.

Aanisa no fue la única en morir.

* * *

**_Bien he terminado el próximo capitulo antes de lo esperado. Ahora pues adelantando otras historias y una traducción para Oozora wings como se lo prometí…bueno espero disfruten los adelantos para vacaciones. Bendiciones_**


	33. Chapter 32

**_Capitulo 32: Resolucion_**

man ni En un instante me pertenecen sino a katsura hoshino y Ted dekker.

* * *

Allen pensó que el sueño profundo había hecho posible esta clarividencia intensificada, y lo pensó incluso mientras dormía. Se había ido a dormir sin la carga y se sumió en el primer sueño REM que había tenido desde esa última noche en las Vegas. Casi como se podía imaginar, en la forma en que alguien se imagina cosas mientras muere para el mundo, la nueva y mejorada visión le llego estando aun en el estado REM, separado del aluvión de preocupaciones que lo apaleaban durante el día. Como resultado podía ver con un grado de claridad sin precedentes.

Allen estaba en el futuro; sabia eso. Pero no era como el futuro que había visto antes, enfocado en los sucesos que podrían ocurrir en su vida o en los modelos computarizados en los minutos siguientes. Estaba en un futuro que no se extendía mas allá de un segundo, un futuro que en realidad no tenía tiempo que resultara en algún acontecimiento en absoluto. Estaba en la próxima millonésima de segundo de miles de posibilidades.

Estaba en la mismísima estructura del futuro.

Esa era la única manera en que lo podía imaginar. Si hubiera visto un chip de computadora, ahora veía el mismo sistema de circuitos de ese chip, no como un suceso, sino en su estado de ser.

Y lo que vio le hizo refunfuñar.

No lo había visto antes, no pudo haberlo visto sin esta perspectiva única.

La luz se movía de manera turbulenta a su alrededor, como una gran cantidad de luciérnagas. Cada punto de luz era una posibilidad, y cada una se alimentaba por la misma fuerza que les daba vida. Allen comprendió que sin este poder de vida no existiría el futuro. Pero era la fuente de ese poder lo que revolvía su estomago. Volvió a refunfuñar, furioso consigo mismo.

Estiro la mano y rozo uno de los puntitos de luz. En un parpadeo, mil se desviaron a la oscuridad y otros mil nacieron. Era como el futuro cambiaba, en un instante, alimentado por la fuerza creativa del universo mismo, sin embargo cambiaba fácilmente por el movimiento de su mano.

Una de las pequeñas luces llamo su atención, y el se centro en ella. Se expandió hasta que estaba mirando un futuro de la manera en que se había acostumbrado a verlo.

Estaba a punto de apartarse cuando atrajeron su atención los detalles de este futuro particular. Road. Allen se sobresalto de la cama, totalmente alerta y respirando con dificultad. Las sabanas estaban empapadas de sudor.

¡Era Road! La primera vez que la había visto en sus futuros desde las Vegas. El pulso latía con fuerza en las venas. No solo se trataba de ella sino también de Tikky; era Road y Tikky. El sabía eso porque dos días antes había descubierto una foto por internet del príncipe árabe. Pero el hombre del futuro no sonreía como en la foto.

– ¡Oh, Dios! –exclamo.

Las palabras salieron entrecortadas y ásperas.

Arrojo las cobijas y salió disparado de la cama. Ya había pasado la puerta de su cuarto cuando recordó que solo traía su ropa interior. Se deslizo en un freno áspero hasta detenerse, confuso por un instante, y entonces regreso por sus pantalones. Eso bastaba por ahora. Corrió por el pasillo hacia los cuartos que alojaban a los demás invitados.

Irrumpió sin tocar en la habitación de Cross.

– ¡Cross!

Oprimió el interruptor de luz y un titilante tubo fluorescente brillo zumbando. El irguió en la cama e instintivamente hurgo debajo de su almohada buscando una pistola que le habían quitado en la entrada.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunto Cross, mirándolo semidormido.

–Acabo de ver el futuro, Cross–informo Allen pasando al lado de la cama y luego retrocediendo, tratando de encontrar las palabras; giro hacia el pelirrojo–. Quiero decir, lo vi como nunca lo antes lo había visto.

–Irrumpes en mi cuarto–señalo Cross, colocándose los lentes y l luego miro el reloj al lado de la cama–, a las tres de la mañana, para decirme…

–Vi a Road.

– ¿Road? ¿La princesa? Soñaste con una mujer hermosa y…

– ¡Basta! Road esta en problemas. Se está casando con Tikky. Habrá golpe de estado.

Cross hizo oscilar los pies hasta el suelo.

– ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ¿Viste más allá de tres horas?

–No se cuán lejos era. Pero se las intenciones. La vida de ella está en peligro.

– ¿Cómo es posible eso? Creí que ella estaba con Sam

–Debió traicionarla.

Allen cerró los ojos. ¿Porque no había visto nada en Sam en el casino? Porque la amaba de verdad. El estaba seguro de eso. Y sin embargo…

Se froto las sienes. Cuando abrió los ojos, Cross se colocaba los pantalones.

– ¿Cuándo crees que ocurrirá eso?

–no lo sé. Pero tengo que ir, Cross.

–Olvídalo. Tú te quedaras aquí. Podemos informar al departamento de estado que advierta al rey Ashraf.

–No. ¡Eso no funcionara! –Exclamo Allen, golpeándose los costados de la cabeza con las palmas de la mano–. Adviérteles, si, ¡pero yo debo ir! ¡El departamento no podrá ayudarle! Tú lo sabes.

–No puedes ir. Ellos _no_ te dejaran ir. Y aunque lo hicieran, sencillamente no puedes abordar el próximo vuelo de United y salir para Riad. Arabia es una nación cerrada.

–Así estaba la frontera a nevada,

Cross hizo una pausa.

–Eso fue antes de que tu habilidad se volviera intermitente. ¿Puedes ver ahora?

–No pero veré otra vez.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de hacer entender a Cross. Estaban encerrados en la fortaleza más segura del mundo; sin la ayuda de Cross no saldría a ningún lado. Y Road lo necesitaba. Si ella alguna vez lo había necesitado, era ahora.

_Suponiendo que puedas ayudarla ahora. ¡Estas ciego, Allen!_

–Voy a ir–aseguro Allen caminando de un lado a otro–. En unas horas podre ver de nuevo y salir de aquí. Sabes que no hay manera de que puedas detenerme.

–Quizás.

–No. De veras. ¡Pero no tengo tiempo!

–Te guste o no, eres la joya más valiosa que este país pudo tener–advirtió Cross–. También eres el potencial más peligroso. Si te dejo ir…

–Si no, ¡Estarás sentenciando a muerte a Road, y a Estados unidos a una tremenda crisis política!

Allen tanteo su bolsillo trasero. Aun allí. Saco un disco y lo sostuvo a la vista de ambos.

Cross entrecerró los ojos.

–Hice algo por mi cuenta. Este es un escenario que ejecute esta mañana mientras los técnicos revisaban los resultados de la batalla. Es la única copia.

–De ahí que…

–De ahí que, esto es lo que ocurrirá si los Mikk toman el poder del rey Ashraf. No es muy lindo.

Cross sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿Cómo puedes ver lo que podría pasar en medio oriente en mas allá de tres horas?

–Coordinando segmentos consecutivos de tres horas.

– ¿Cómo…. hiciste eso?

–en la computadora. Llegue hasta tres meses, y créeme, muchas personas morirán si los Mikk toman el control. Si yo hubiera sabido que esto era importante, te lo hubiera dicho antes. Ahora es importante–dijo lanzando el disco a Cross, quien lo agarro.

– ¿Y cómo te ayuda esto?

–Me ayuda porque no creo que haya una forma en que estados unidos detenga un golpe de estado sin mi ayuda. Podrás creer que soy valioso aquí, participando en tus juegos, pero puedo ser la única opción allá fuera, donde realmente importa.

–No hay garantías de que logres llegar a Arabia, mucho menos de que detengas un golpe de estado. El departamento de estado…

–El Departamento de estado fracasara–aseguro Allen.

– ¿Sabes eso?

–No–contesto Allen después de respirar profundamente–. Pero ¿Y si tengo razón? ¿Y si la única manera de detener todo este desorden es por medio de mi? ¿Y si me ha dado este don para ese propósito? Si no me dejas salir, tu decisión pasara a la historia como el más grande acto de negligencia criminal ejercido intencionalmente. Me asegurare de eso.

Cross lo miro por unos instantes

– ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estas pidiendo?

–Si.

– ¿Sabes siquiera adonde ir?

–No.

–No. Escúchate. Quieres que te deje ir de aquí porque Dios te selecciono cuidadosamente para salvar al mundo. Y esperas que le explique eso a los generales, tres de los cuales vienen en camino para reunirse mañana con el secretario de estado.

–Prácticamente, si muéstrales el disco y diles que si me equivoco, prometo regresar y dejarlos curiosear por mi mente. Si me mantienen aquí me hare el tonto. Tu espectáculo del perro y el pony será una terrible vergüenza. Es más, sencillamente le daré errores de lectura. Desearas nunca haberme descubierto.

Cross sonrió ante las palabras de Allen, sin duda creyendo cada palabra. Se puso de pie y atravesó la habitacion, con una mano en la cadera.

–No puedo creer que consideres esto de veras.

–Serias un idiota sino lo hicieras–contesto Allen.

–Esto se trata de ella, ¿verdad?

–Quizás. Sin embargo, a donde vaya Road, va arabia.

Cross miro a Allen por un buen momento. Se le frunció el ceño en el rostro.

–Me tienes atrapado.

Allen asintió y agarro de la silla la camisa de Cross.

–Está bien. Tú ganas. Pero si lo harás, cualquier cosa que esto sea, déjame al menos facilitarte los documentos que necesitas para ingresar a la nación. Sígueme.

* * *

**_Bueno actualizando capitulo como regalo a pesar de no celebrar esto…si de vez en cuando sufriré retrasos…el computador usado por todos -.- bueno pronto el próximo hasta el fin de año XDD_**


	34. Capitulo 33: Culminacion

**_Capitulo 33: Culminación _**

* * *

Llegó la mañana y transcurrió una vaga nube que apenas registraba en la conciencia de Road. Ella resolvió no mostrar emoción. Ninguna en absoluto.

La tarde avanzo lentamente, animada con actividad, pero distante…una pesadilla como las de hace años, pero esta vez ella se había resignado.

Debido a la reservada naturaleza del matrimonio, estaba ausente la parte acostumbrada de parientes cercanos. En vez de eso, la esposa del Conde y sus criados hicieron los preparativos de Road, trajeron un elaborado traje de novia de color durazno, el cual le dijeron a ella que Lavi había comprado en el Cairo. Road se paro en pies entumecidos mientras se lo ponían por la cabeza para un rápido ajuste. El vestido se veía suelto, y una de las esposas ordeno a una criada que lo metiera en la cintura. A Road le pareció que era un color horrible.

Ella yacía obediente para la ceremonia del _halawa_, realizada por las mujeres. Le esparcieron por todo el cuerpo de dulce aroma de jugo de limón, azúcar y agua de rosas que habían hervido hasta formar una goma, y la dejaron secar. Cuando se la quitaron salieron con ella todos los pocos vellos de su cuerpo. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, ella pudo haber protestado de dolor, pero no sintió más que una molestia abstracta. El dolor físico era fácil de soportar.

Las mujeres enjuagaron con alheña el cabello de Road para que brillara más de lo normal, y le pintaron las uñas de rojo rosáceo…preparando a la ramera para la unión impía de ellos. Dos semanas antes observo a Aanisa soportar los mismos preparativos, armando a su amiga para que diera lo mejor en su nueva realidad. Aanisa la había mirado con el terror en sus ojos vidriosos. Su amiga se había sentenciado a muerte, y ahora la idea surgía en Road. No podía soportar la idea de que Tikky la tocara. Primero moriría.

Pero el no la mataría. No, en vez de eso la mantendría en un infierno vivo, tal vez atada y amordazada en una mazmorra. Quizás la azotaría y la torturaría para su placer. Ojala lograra una manera de morir sin hacerlo ella. Dios no sonreiría ante el suicidio.

Al acercarse la noche y cantarse el suave llamado a la oración desde los minaretes, Road susurro entre dientes una oración de impotencia y desesperanza.

Incapaz de mantener su resolución, comenzó a llorar. El constante horror que omitió durante todo el día se extendió sobre ella como se cierne la oscuridad sobre el día. La estupidez de dejar a Allen mostraba sus verdaderos matices, y no era nada menos que la clase más repugnante de insensatez. Ella había dejado voluntariamente al único hombre que la amaba de verdad. Su salvador, su amor, quien la secuestraria para llevarla a campos de flores en vez de entregarla a las manos asesinas del matrimonio con Tikky.

La novia lloro prolongada y suavemente, inquietando a las jóvenes que resguardaban. _"No pensé…que podría enamorarme de ese tonto…"_ pensó mientras Lloraba por Allen. No le importaba estar distorsionando la imagen que tenia del amor de el en algo más de lo que era. Ahora mismo necesitaba que alguien la amara, y solo quedaba Allen.

Un conde religioso llego al anochecer y le pidió al padre de Road su consentimiento para la boda. Firmaron documentos, y luego el conde salió para repetir lo mismo con Tikky. La voluntad de su padre estaba sellada. A cambio de su hija recibiría lo acordado por el precio de la novia, en este caso lealtad y poder en vez de dinero. La esposa del conde le dio a tragar una pastilla, le dijo que era para calmar los nervios. Road pensó en su amiga, drogada antes de morir, pero de todos modos se la tomo.

Al anochecer entro en una limusina. Se sentó en la parte trasera con su padre. Detrás iba una gran comitiva de autos. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo desde que acepto su destino, Road sintió las cadenas de la oscuridad a su alrededor. Su padre permaneció en un silencio sepulcral durante el recorrido al palacio de Tikky. _"Soy su chivo expiatorio"_ pensó en saltar del vehículo en movimiento. Coloco la mano en la manija. Las puertas estaban atrancadas. Pudo sentir que la droga le hacía sentir efecto. Sus manos sudorosas y el frio en su cuerpo.

– ¿Padre? –susurro con voz suave.

El conde giro la cabeza, sonriendo como ella imaginaba que un padre orgulloso sonreiría antes de dar a su hija, pero esta vez su rostro sonreía pero sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

–Eres una novia hermosa, Road. Serás una esposa maravillosa.

–No…quiero…hacer…esto…

–Ya se te pasara tu temor–le aseguro el conde desviando la mirada–. No siempre puedes pensar en ti misma. Ahora eres una mujer, y debes comenzar a pensar en tu esposo.

–No…creo…que sea un buen esposo.

La enfrento con una mirada de advertencia.

–El es a quien he escogido, no cuestiones mi autoridad–comento con voz airada y luego bajo el tono–. No te preocupes, con el tiempo se ganara tu amor. Yo se lo he ordenado.

Road se arrellano en el asiento, rogando que se la tragara. Por su estomago le recorrieron algunas nauseas. Cerró los ojos, pero el movimiento del vehículo la hacía marear, así que los abrió de nuevo.

Llegaron a un enorme palacio y Road fue llevada por la esposa del conde a un estudio. El sonido de los tambores ahogaron las risas en el otro lado de las paredes. Ella se pregunto cuántos invitados habrían llegado. Y si estarían enterados del motivo de su matrimonio.

Sono un toque en la puerta y la esposa del conde se puso de pie.

–Se fuerte, Road–le sonrió compasivamente–. Por el bien de tu padre. Se fuerte. No hay nada que podamos hacer.

Road la miro solamente.

–Ven.

Ella alargo la mano y Road se puso de pie. La mujer le bajo el velo a la novia y la llevo por un enorme pasillo de columnas altísimas. Varias docenas de mujeres la observaron caminar hacia el frente de la concurrencia. Road podía oír con ironía sus propias pisadas resonando en el piso de mármol. No había indicios de Tikky.

Llevaron a Road al frente y la dejaron sola, de cara a las mujeres. No soportaba mirarlas, ahora de pie sin velos y con vestidos coloridos, como de costumbre en las bodas. La ceremonia buscaba mostrar a la verdadera mujer en todo su esplendor, pero para Road todo esto era una farsa, una burla que las convertía en insensatas por creer…

Una puerta se abrió de golpe a su derecha. Su padre camino lentamente y detrás de él otro hombre que reconoció como el Sr. Mikk. Y luego otro hombre, vestido de negro, petulante, a pesar del buen aspecto físico. Tikky.

Un escalofrió estremeció el cuerpo de Road. Era la primera vez que veía a Tikky. Los duros zapatos golpeaban el mármol. Road alejo la mirada, odiando cada centímetro que se acercaba. Era como si ellos caminaran para siempre, sus pasos huecos en el pasillo. Por una puerta a la izquierda de ella entro el religioso que se había reunido antes con su padre y se acerco. La droga que había tomado una hora atrás parecía hacer más lento todo esto era parte de un sueño o más bien una pesadilla.

Los pasos se detuvieron. Road pudo oír la respiración de Tikky. Se le ruborizo el rostro. El sacerdote se coloco frente a ellos y comenzó a hablar, a su padre y luego al resto. No se dirigió a ella. El intercambio era entre hombres, entre su padre y Tikky.

Una voz suave y áspera hablo, y ella supo que pertenecía a Tikky. No se atrevió a volver la cara…el estaba allí, frente a ella, levantando su velo. Ella contuvo el aire. El rostro que veía a través de la vista borrosa tenía un rostro suave y una barba en el mentón con sus ojos oscuros. Una sonrisa de suficiencia le inclinaba los labios húmedos. Los ojos del hombre recorrieron su cuerpo y luego la volvieron a mirar a los ojos. El sonrió y le hizo un guiño.

De no ser por los efectos de la droga, pudo haber salido corriendo. En vez de eso, lloro y crujieron los dientes de ira. Los demás no le hicieron caso y dijeron unas cuantas palabras más para completar la ceremonia.

Tikky la paso y se dirigió a una puerta lateral. El salón estallo el alarido de las mujeres, como una banda de cuervos que advertían a Road.

El sacerdote dio un paso adelante y le dijo que siguiera a Tikky. Ella dio la vuelta y camino, apenas consciente de que se estaba moviendo. Tikky entro al mismo estudio en que ella había esperado, le sostuvo la puerta mientras ella entraba, y luego la cerró detrás de ellos. Permaneció de espaldas a el, airada y aterrada.

La mano de Tikky toco la parte alta del velo; lo arranco y lentamente recorrió a la mujer.

–Eres más hermosa de lo que imagine–la alago.

No lo miro. Nunca le daría satisfacción de sostenerle la mirada.

– ¿Me tienes miedo?

Ella no contesto.

Tikky levanto del escritorio una botella de vino y se sirvió una bebida. El tintineo del vaso le lastimo los oídos a Road. El tomo un trago y bajo el vaso.

–Creo que me temes. Y quiero que sepas que te prefiero así. El temor tiene su manera de formar a una mujer en algo de terrible belleza. ¿Sabías eso? No hay nada peor que una mujer sumisa.

Road miro a través del salón. El la reduciría a la condición de gusano antes de terminar. Camino alrededor de ella, recorriendo su dedo por los hombros femeninos. Se inclino y ella pudo sentir el aroma del vino besando su mejilla.

–Pero no solo estas asustada; estas enojada, ¿verdad? No estoy seguro de haber tenido alguna vez una mujer asustada y enojada. Creo que será un gran placer.

–Yo…nunca…–espeto Road, pero se detuvo, sorprendida de haber hablado.

– ¿Si? Continúa

–Nunca le daré placer–advirtió ella con voz ronca.

El rio, su risa era profunda y suave.

–Sí, creo que en realidad crees eso. Eso es muy bueno. Habrá consecuencias, desde luego, pero está bien podría ser parte de nuestro juego.

Tikky le apretó las mejillas con una poderosa mano y le hizo girar su rostro frente a el. Ella mantuvo su mirada llena de ira. Sus labios oprimidos como un pez.

–Ahora eres mi esposa, Road. Eso es lo que eres. Nada más, y nada menos. Me complacerás, y si eres afortunada me darás un hijo. Eso es lo que harás. ¿Comprendes?

El salón se cubrió de lágrimas frescas. Ella cerró sus ojos.

–Tengo algo planeado especial para ti, Road. Una recamara especial. Algo tan delicioso no se debe hacer a la carrera. Tomaras una noche en preparación para mí. El temor es bueno, mi cielo. Deja que pase el efecto de la droga y permite que el miedo te invada. Luego serás mía. Será encantador, lo veras.

Tikky se inclino hacia adelante y la beso en los labios. Ella sintió como si fuera a vomitar antes de que el la empujara. Luego la soltó. Ella tambaleo sobre sus pies, asqueada otra vez. Cuando abrió los ojos, el ya no estaba allí. Después de un rato miro alrededor con cautela. El salón estaba vacío.

Road se dejo caer en el sólido piso y comenzó a sollozar mientras crujían los dientes llena de rabia.

_**Bien tuve que dividir el capitulo 33 en dos partes por lo extenso que es y pues bueno feliz año y que tengan los mejores exitos en todo lo que se propongan.**_


	35. Chapter 34 : Decision y Voluntad

**_Despues de mucho tiempo y ver tantos visitantes y que por fin toco el computador, disfruten el siguiente capitulo de En un Instante..._**

* * *

El aeropuerto internacional Rey estaba treinta y cinco kilómetros al norte de Riad. Una ciudad que cubría aproximadamente 600km2 y la ocupaban más de tres millones de habitantes. Allen sabia sin ninguna duda que sin su habilidad sería imposible negociar su paso por inmigración y su entrada a la ciudad.

Los documentos de viaje que Cross le había dado lo llevaron a Londres y luego a Beirut, donde tomo un vuelo de cuatro horas a Riad. Hasta ahora todo iba bien.

Solo había dos problemas. Uno, la inmigración Árabe no aceptaría su visa… el había visto eso en todo futuro posible. Su identificación falsa no era una obra maestra. Y dos, su habilidad estaba a punto de acabarse. No podía saber exactamente cuándo…ni siquiera podía mirar dentro del futuro y ver como actuaria su habilidad.

Pero ahora había estado viendo claramente casi por dos horas, y según sus últimos cálculos, dos horas eran ahora su límite. La duración de su habilidad se encogía constantemente. Peor aún, el espacio en que no veía se estaba extendiendo a casi una hora entre episodio y episodio. Cuando su vista fallara esta vez, no volvería por lo menos en seis horas.

Peor aún, veía menos cada vez que la habilidad volvía. Había desaparecido su vista expansiva que iba más allá de sus hechos inmediatos. Sencillamente esta se estaba esfumando.

Allen descendió del avión y se dirigió a inmigración, sudando la gota gorda. Aun estaba viendo. El secreto estaba en arreglárselas para pasar la mirada de las autoridades. Solo tendría que ir cuando y donde no lo vieran, en realidad pasándolos sin que se enteraran.

Aunque lograra pasarlos, aun estaría lejos de encontrar a Road. El temor se le asentó como plomo en el estomago.

_¡Concéntrate!_

El ojo de su visión le mostraba con precisión quien miraría, donde y cuando. Al menos como un mar de posibilidades. Tendría que aislar un curso particular en el cual ninguna de las autoridades de inmigración estuviera mirando en un sitio particular. El tendría que estar en ese lugar en ese instante, y luego coordinar otra docena de lugares invisibles en que se pudiera deslizar.

Tres filas iban a dar a las estaciones de inmigración donde los funcionarios examinaban y sellaban los pasaportes antes de permitir el paso a los pasajeros. Dos estaciones a su izquierda no tenían personal, estaban acordonadas. Con facilidad se podría deslizar debajo de la cuerda roja.

El problema era que en realidad no logro ver ningún futuro en que pasara desapercibido. Eran muy pocas las probabilidades de que todos los guardias apartaran su atención el tiempo suficiente para el evadirlos. Muy, pero muy pocas. Descubrió una cantidad de futuros en que la izquierda del pasillo quedaba sin supervisión durante varios segundos, y unos pocos futuros en los que la derecha quedaba sin control por breves instantes, pero ninguno por suficiente tiempo.

Se puso detrás de una gran columna e hizo lo posible por relajarse. El sudor y temblar como una hoja no ayudaba en su esfuerzo. A menos que se le ocurriera algo pronto, seria detectado en los próximos cinco minutos.

Quizás regresar al avión, y fingir que había dejado algo a bordo. Eso le daría tiempo. Pero no, tenía que hacer su jugada mientras el personal de inmigración estuviera aun ocupado con otros pasajeros.

_Eso es todo, Allen. Estas acabado._

Ellos no lo matarían, ¿verdad? No, él era americano en parte ¿no? A menos que un golpe de estado cambiara las lealtades. No pensó nada para disminuir su constante sudor.

Lo pasó una madre vestida de negro, sus dos hijas agarraban puñados de su abaya. Allen forzó una sonrisa y apretó el paso. La línea de inmigración estaba exactamente adelante. ¡Esto era una locura! Sintió que caminaba hacia un precipicio con la plena intención de saltar. ¡No podía hacer esto!

Una imagen de Road le llego a la mente. Ella estaba sentada frente a él en la mesa, partiendo una pata de cangrejo con los dientes, sonriéndole sobre la luz de la vela. Allen se inclino pata amarrarse el zapato y ganar más tiempo. El problema con el futuro era _que dependía tanto de sus decisiones como las de otros_. En este caso, de las autoridades. Vio que en realidad podía llegar a la puerta de salida sin ser detectado, pero allí en la puerta lo vería en todo futuro un guardia que ahora estaba detrás de las estaciones.

Una gota de sudor le corrió la sien, haciéndole cosquillas. _¿Qué estabas pensando? ¡Piensa! Piensa, piensa…_

Parpadeo.

_No, no pienses. Da un paso más allá de tu mente._

El corazón de Allen le latía en los oídos. Se paro lentamente, aun mirando el suelo. Da un paso más allá de tu mente. Contuvo el aliento. Su mente engancho una nueva secuencia, y supo que había venido más allá de él. Se quedo allí aturdido, con la boca abierta como un idiota.

_¡Camina! ¡Ahora! ¡Camina!_

Allen se seco las resbaladizas manos en sus pantalones, dio tres pasos de frente y giro a la izquierda. Dio dos pasos, conto hasta cuatro, y luego giro a la derecha. Nadie chillo. Nadie grito:" ¡Detengan a ese hombre!"

_Confía, Allen. No te puedes detener ahora._

Se apuro diez pasos a la derecha.

Si alguna de las autoridades lo hubiera visto, sin duda habría mirado asombrada. El estadounidense de pantalones de pana negro estaba caminando diez pasos a la derecha, deteniéndose, retrocediendo tres pasos, y luego atravesando en un leve Angulo hacia el otro lado del pasillo, una marcha lunática alrededor del terminal como si engranara con otra docena de personajes invisibles.

En realidad, el daba pasos precisamente donde estaba bloqueada la visión que ellos tenían de él por una cabeza o un brazo, o cuando este o ese bajaban la mirada. Un niño observo a Allen todo el tiempo, durante todos los cinco minutos que necesito para llegar a la puerta. Pero el niño solamente lo miro mientras Allen se movía en su camino por el pasillo.

El nuevo futuro que habría de llegarle le exigió estar en la puerta, mirar hacia la pared, y aclarar la garganta. El ruido reboto de forma que llamo la atención de un guardia distante el tiempo suficiente para que Allen pasara de largo.

Entonces paso. Temblando y asqueado del pavor, pero paso. Se alejo de los puestos de inmigración con las piernas entumecidas. Aun estaba viendo. Eso terminaría en cualquier momento, y luego estaría ciego.

Allen localizo rápidamente los baños y entro deprisa en ellos. Una abaya colgada en el baño de damas…la necesitaba. Gracias a Dios que al menos había visto allí. Se metió en el baño, las manos le temblaron por la alegría de su triunfo. Si solo pudiera…

El mundo se oscureció ¡había terminado su clarividencia!

Vio la abaya negra y la saco del gancho. Busco una abertura. Hallo una. Arriba o abajo, no lo sabía…nunca había tocado una abaya, mucho menos usar una. Se la lanzo sobre la cabeza y la jalo hacia abajo. No había mangas como tales y rápidamente la recogió alrededor de él en una forma que correspondía a las fotos que había visto. Sus zapatos de cuero asomaban por el fondo…eso podría ser un problema. Levanto el velo y se lo calo en la cabeza. ¡Ja! ¡Perfecto!

La puerta se abrió y entro otra mujer.

_¿Otra?_

La mujer lo miro como si algo estuviera mal. Por un momento no se movieron. Luego siguió de largo y enderezo la cubierta de la cabeza, diciendo entre dientes algo que Allen no entendió. El asintió agradeciendo y salió. Se quedo quieto por un instante, haciendo acopio de sus sentidos. Estaba ciego al futuro. ¿Habrían usado alguna vez las mujeres en Arabia zapatos tenis? Esperaba que sí; sinceramente lo dudaba. Sin embargo, no podría calzarse bien un par de zapatillas, ¿no es así? Estaría tropezando en toda grieta.

Había visto suficiente futuro para saber lo que debería intentar ahora, pero no había visto si tendría éxito. Podía llegar a la ciudad en autobús regular. Pero las especificaciones de ese futuro se desvanecieron. No el futuro general, sino los aspectos mínimos que eran decisivos. Cuando decir que, en que asiento sentarse…esa clase de cosas.

Emprendió camino hacia la señal que indicaba autobuses. Ahora no podía echarse atrás. Esta era la patria de Road. El pensamiento se la trajo a toda prisa a la mente. Ella estaba aquí; él no tenía duda. _Dónde _era un asunto totalmente distinto.

El viaje en autobús involucro poco más que sufrimiento durante una hora de humillación. Varios hombres lo miraron, enfocándose antes en sus manos pálidas y claras, las cuales escondió al instante, y luego en sus zapatos, los cuales no podía ocultar. Él no podía imaginar si el desprecio de ellos venia por su elección de zapatos o por viajar solo. Debió esforzarse para no pegarle una cachetada a un tipo que evidentemente veía como deber ponerle mala cara, pero de otro modo Allen no habría sobrevivido a su primera hora en Arabia.

Se bajo del autobús en el centro de Riad cerca de la medianoche. Se alejo del bus tan rápido como pudo, plenamente consciente de que la mayoría de mujeres árabes no estarían fuera a estas horas.

La ciudad estaba prácticamente desierta. Si él tuviera su visión podría comenzar ahora su búsqueda de Road, pero tendría que esperar al menos otras cinco horas. Y ocultarse.

Allen encontró un callejón desierto y se acomodo sentado detrás de un enorme bote de basura. La noche lo ocultaría bien. Él _era_ la noche. Una mancha negra en el callejón oscuro a altas horas de la noche.

No se había sentido tan ansioso desde que su padre adoptivo lo saco a patadas de la casa por derramar jugo en la mesa de la cocina en la fiesta de su cuarto cumpleaños.

Había gritos y golpes, y Allen despertó.

–levántese, levántese, mujer mugrienta–grito alguien en árabe.

Un palo le golpeo la cabeza, haciéndolo entrar bruscamente en conciencia. Un hombre estaba sobre él empuñando un bastón. Alguien de la policía religiosa. Los_ crowns_, por el aspecto de su traje.

Allen se puso de pie. El _crown_ retrocedió para lanzar otro golpe, Allen hizo lo único que le vino a la mente. Huyó.

Detrás de Allen en el callejón se oyeron maldiciones. La abaya se le enredaba en los tobillos, y el la jalo hasta las rodillas para correr. Algo respecto de lo que vio el _crown _ lo silencio. Quizás los zapatos o sus largos saltos. Ahora Allen no podía correr ningún riesgo. Si el hombre sospechaba que Allen era algo distinto a una mujer, investigaría. Vestir ropa de mujer no era exactamente algo alentado en este país.

Allen cortó por otro callejón. Entro en las tiendas del bazar por diez minutos hasta asegurarse de que el oficial ya no era una amenaza. La abaya lo ocultaba solo entre mujeres; a estas horas de la madrugada aun no estaban afuera.

El llamado a la primera oración trino en el aire matutino. Eso convocaría a algunos hombres, lo suficientemente devotos para levantarse temprano, pero el tendría que esperar para iniciar su búsqueda cuando lo cubrieran bastantes mujeres.

Mientras su visión regresaba trato de escuchar conversaciones en el mercado. Alguien en alguna parte debía saber algo respecto de Tikky. Estaba seguro que si lograba encontrar a Tikky, hallaría a Road.

Lo absurdo del caso lo golpeo mientras caminaba por el mercado, tratando de lucir como si fuera del lugar. Pero la realidad era otra. Se imagino a Road caminando por esta misma calle antes de su vuelo a Estados Unidos. En muchas formas ella pertenecía al lugar.

¿Dónde podría estar Road ahora? Si estuviera con él, el pertenecería al lugar; sin ella estaba perdido. Y sin su habilidad también podría estar en una tumba. Los pensamientos le ocasionaron un nudo en la garganta.

_Road, mi princesa. ¿Donde estas? _Él fue allí a buscarla, aun impotente para empezar.

Una alarma de incursión aérea resonó por la ciudad. Luego el sonido de armas automáticas, como palomitas de maíz. El corazón se le acelero con fuerza. Se hizo silencio en el aire. ¿Qué significaría eso? Problemas. Pero no para él. Esto era algo más grande.

Allen corrió hacia una enorme estructura en el horizonte, como unos quinientos metros adelante. Necesitaba su habilidad. La necesitaba urgente.

¿Y si no le volvía?

Volvió, dos horas más tardes. Siete horas después de que lo abandonara. ¡Siete horas! Y se iría en menos de dos. La causa de las sirenas le vino a la cabeza. Alguien en un auto que pasaba estaba a punto de decir algo a alguien más en un teléfono celular, y Allen lo vio como un futuro.

–Lo que estoy diciendo, Cardenal, es que no podemos fingir que no está pasando nada. El palacio real esta sitiado, imbécil.

La conexión se perdía a medida que el auto se alejaba de su alcance. Allen lanzo un grito ahogado. ¡El golpe había comenzado! Lo cual significaba que Road se había casado. Allen se sintió mal.

Investigo los futuros por acontecimientos fuera de esta pequeña plaza. Nada. Veía como al principio. ¿Cuánto tiempo más hasta que desapareciera su clarividencia?

Si los beligerantes habían sitiado el palacio, lo tenían en secreto… aquí en el centro de la ciudad no se había alterado la vida cotidiana en ninguna forma obvia. Unos cuantos autos policiales resonaban, seguidos por pesados camiones del ejército, pero las calles estaban llenas de transeúntes, despreocupados o no conscientes.

_Está bien, Allen. Un paso a la vez._

Se metió de prisa en un paso de peatones con vista a un enorme patio del centro Al-Faisaliah. La estructura central del centro comercial estaba muy por encima de la línea del horizonte, en forma de angosta pirámide, curiosamente moderna entre las demás. La atención de Allen se dirigió hacia las personas que abarrotaban su base.

Podía ir hasta alguno de los miles que pasaban y preguntarle si sabía quién era Tikky Mikk y, de saberlo, donde vivía. Eso creaba posibles futuros. Los vería, y vería las posibles respuestas. Su tarea era mirar en esos futuros y encontrar a la persona que sabía la respuesta a las dos preguntas.

Allen observo a la gente. El era una mujer que descansaba en la pasarela, extraña solo porque estaba sola. Los futuros dieron vueltas en su mente, infructuosos por diez minutos. Luego veinte. Luego cuarenta.

Cien mil personas debieron haber pasado abajo en la multitud, ¿y ninguna de ella conocía a Tikky? En realidad vio a ocho que habrían contestado afirmativamente a su primera pregunta, pero no tenían más información que él en cuanto a donde vivía Tikky. Si solo pudiera encontrar _uno_ que supiera, posiblemente le podría sacar la respuesta.

¿Y si el golpe de estado hubiese triunfado? Si Road estaba casada con Tikky, ¿Qué podría hacer él, un ciudadano Americano sin posición diplomática? Las preguntas lo debilitaron.

Una muchacha al otro lado del pasillo llamo su atención. Casi era una niña, aun sin velo, y al instante supo que era la elegida. Ella hablaba inglés, y su conversación con ella fue más o menos así:

– Discúlpame. ¿Quizás conoces a este hombre Tikky?

– ¿Eres inglés? –le pregunto en ingles, mirándolo divertida.

– ¡Sí! Si, lo soy.

–Entonces habla en ingles. ¿Te parezco tonta? ¿Y porque estas vestido de mujer?

–Eres brillante. Estoy vestido así porque soy del teatro.

–No tenemos teatros.

–Hay uno y es secreto. ¿Conoces a Tikky Mikk?

–No te creo. No existen aquí. Si, conozco al Sr. Mikk.

– ¿Lo conoces? Es maravilloso. ¿Y donde vive? Debo hablar con él respecto al teatro pronto.

Ella lo miro por unos instantes y luego sonrió.

–Aun no te creo. Pero Tikky tiene muchas villas, pero la más reciente es la Villa Amour, en el acaudalado distrito occidental. Es muy conocida.

– ¿Lo es? ¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Y sabes si hubo una boda hace poco? ¿En los últimos días?

–No puedo decirte eso…tu eres hombre–habría dicho ella, sonrió–pero esta allí la persona que buscas…

Ella se alejo con su madre, Allen quedo perplejo… _¿Qué fue todo eso?_ Cuando se volvió a mirar donde estaba la joven, ella había desaparecido. Y en realidad no esperaba que se lo dijera. Pero ya lo había hecho, ¿no era así? La conversación pudo ser aun más interesante, pero el tenia lo que necesitaba. 

_Una confirmación del cielo…que ironía…_

Allen rodeo el enrejado. Debía encontrar el camino a la Villa Amour. Tenía menos de una hora antes de que terminara su habilidad. Quizás mucho menos.

* * *

**_¡Por Fin! He podido usar el computador…T.T y lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer fue esto… O. O" agradezco a todos los review, fav´s de las historias y los mensajes…que de verdad les han gustado las historias. Pues comenzando a adelantar y bueno para todos pues esto es los últimos capítulos de esta historia solo tendrá 42 capítulos que de verdad esta es la recta final… ¿Qué sucederá con nuestros amigos? ¿Road se ha casado, que podrá hacer Allen?_**


	36. Capitulo 35 : Estrategias

El Rey Ashraf entro como un vendaval en su oficina, furioso estaba rodeado de incompetencia. Se sentía vulnerable sin su jefe de seguridad, quien yacía muerto en un ataúd en alguna parte regresando al país. Skin ya habría acabado con esta locura sino lo hubieran asesinado. Por eso Ashraf culpaba a los americanos

– ¿Cuántos hombres tenemos?–averiguo, mientras se deslizaba detrás de su escritorio.

–El Conde afirma tener diez mil exactamente más allá de la ciudad hacia el oeste–contesto el general al tiempo que se cruzaba de piernas.

Ashraf observo a su hermano. Este hombre lo había persuadido de no actuar después de recibir la llamada de la secretaria Estadounidense de Estado. Con el príncipe heredero de indonesia, Ashraf sopeso el consejo de su general y estuvo de acuerdo. Ahora que los Mikk habían tomado el control del perímetro del palacio, Ashraf se pregunto si el mismo general frente suyo no estaba en su contra.

– ¿Dónde está el príncipe heredero?

–Regresaron su avion a Yakarta–informo el general–. Al parecer los Mikk han tomado el control del aeropuerto.

_¡El Aeropuerto!_

– ¿Esta Muslim con Mikk?

–Así parece.

–Al menos doce. Mikk ha planeado esto por mucho tiempo para tener tan amplia base de apoyo.

Ashraf miro por la ventana. El cielo era azul. Una paloma retomo el vuelo. No era la primera vez que uno de sus hermanos había intentado quitarle el poder…la amenaza era constante. Pero ahora este parecía tener un gran ímpetu.

–Usted está hablando de mi muerte, general. No de una concentración política.

–No, su alteza. Ellos no han hecho esas amenazas. Le han dado doce horas para desalojar el gobierno. Si planearan irrumpir en el palacio, ya lo habrían hecho, cuando tuvieron la ventaja de la sorpresa.  
–No sea tonto. Me han dado ese tiempo para apaciguar a la mitad de la ciudad que me apoya. No tienen intención de dejarme salir con vida, siempre he sido una amenaza para ellos.

El general espero antes de contestar.

–Quizás tengan otros planes para contener esa amenaza.

–No tengo intención de morir en una celda. ¿Cuántos hombres tiene afuera mi hermano ahora mismo?

–No es cuantos, milord. Es donde los tiene. Controlan toda la seguridad externa del palacio. Además controlan la mayor parte de los ministerios.

– ¿Ningún cambio en los militares?

–No. Tanto la fuerza aérea como el ejército se han retirado. No necesariamente están con ellos, pero tampoco están en contra.

–Así que en definitiva la fuerza real de mi hermano consiste en los hombres del conde.

–Sí. Y el conde tiene otros veinte mil en estado de alerta.

Ashraf cerró los ojos y pensó en los acontecimientos que llevaron a este momento. Su padre, siempre se había impuesto, usando la astucia como la fuerza bruta. Astucia era lo único que Ashraf tenía. Astucia y los estadounidenenses.

– ¿Tenemos comunicaciones? –pregunto.

–No hay teléfonos–contesto el general.

–Entonces envía un mensaje con un comisionado. Usted puede hacer eso, ¿o no, general?

–Quizás, creo que sí.

–Bueno. Haga que la ciudad sepa lo que está ocurriendo aquí– expreso Ashraf, abriendo los ojos–. Crearemos tanta confusión como se puedan en las calles. Dígales que los beligerantes chiitas sitiaron el palacio. Eso debería conseguir una reacción. El conde Adam Al-Asam es la clave. Quizás podríamos hacer lo que Mikk ha hecho. Tal vez podríamos quitarle su lealtad a mi hermano…

El general permaneció en silencio. Mientras yacía oculto tras su máscara, como tal se decía que tuvo un accidente en la mitad de su rostro. A pesar de no haber nacido aquí el general de cabellos rojos y mirada penetrante sonrió.

– ¿Qué crees, general? ¿Se puede debilitar la lealtad del conde?

–Quizás…No lo sé. Si se pudiera, su hermano fracasaría. Pero el Conde está ligado por matrimonio, y el es un hombre de vínculos tradicionales.

–Pero rompió su vínculo conmigo.

–Solo porque los líderes religiosos concordaron en que podría hacerlo, milord. Dadas las circunstancias.

– ¿Y usted, general? ¿Con quién esta su lealtad?

–Con el rey.

– ¿Y si fuese mi hermano?

–EL rey será quien quiera que Alá desee. Pero creo que el ha querido que usted sea el rey, milord.

–ya veo. ¿Y esta mi hermano siguiendo la voluntad de Dios?

–Quien sabe… además usted sabe que yo no soy de este país, mas le debo mi vida a usted milord. Después de todo muchos no saben sobre mi…

El general sonrió, Lo miro. El rey sabía que el país se había dividido entre los del islam fundamentalista y los más moderados. Pero igual que muchos, podría ser probable que el general también estuviere dividido…pero por lealtad aun permanecía a su lado. A veces era conveniente pensar en el fatalismo.

–Si no oigo disturbios dentro de una hora, supondré que usted no ha anunciado el mensaje, general. Eso es todo.

–Podemos decir que el golpe tiene seis horas, pero no podemos asegurar al no tener contacto con la realeza–informo Tiedoll– ¿Esta usted aun en Colorado Springs?

¡Así que Allen había tenido razón! Cross se cambio el teléfono celular a la mano derecha.

–Ahora mismo me dirijo al aeropuerto. ¿Confirma usted que lord Mikk ha triunfado de veras?

–Es demasiado pronto para afirmarlo.

–Entonces Allen podría ser nuestra única esperanza.

–En lo que a mí respecta, el está acabado. Es obvio que no logro desbaratar la boda, y no hemos sabido nada de el. Usted, por otra parte, nos puede ayudar–anuncio Tiedoll e hizo una pausa–. Mire, tenias razón sobre esto, y pido disculpas. Mientras, tenemos una grave situación en las manos. Lord Mikk cerró nuestra embajada en Riad y los consulados en Dhahran y Jedda. No tenemos idea de que sucede con Jordan y su personal; no hay comunicaciones. Es un desorden.

– ¿Esta viva Road? –pregunto Cross.

–Suponemos que sí. El conde ha reunido una fuerza moderada al oriente de la ciudad. Por eso queremos que usted vuelva al laboratorio con el último escenario que presento allen. ¿Era el conde u n factor importante en el simulacro?

Cross uso su mano libre para maniobrar el auto dentro de un 7-eleven.

–Debió suponerlo. El Conde habría tenido que tratar en cualquier escenario real. ¿Quiere usted que analice las acciones del conde y de Tikky en el escenario de Allen? Tiene sentido–comento haciendo girar el auto.

–Los técnicos ya lo están haciendo, pero ellos carecen del sentido suyo. Creemos que nuestra mejor esperanza reposa en el conde. Debemos conocer sus debilidades, sus respuestas a situaciones reales. Si el escenario de Allen fuera real, nos podría dar eso, ¿de acuerdo?

–Tal vez…o no. ¿Tiene contacto con el Conde?

–No aun, pero podernos acceder a su línea personal. De todos modos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Cross regreso a la circunvalación 24 y se dirigió de nuevo a la montaña Cheyenne.

–Estoy en camino. Así que nada de Allen, ¿eh?

–No por ahora…eso podría ser algo bueno. Lo último que necesitamos es que algún maniático americano entre y secuestre a la hija del conde. Necesitamos su cooperación, no su enojo.

– ¿No entiende aun a Allen, Tiedoll? Es bueno que ahora el este fuera de su alcance. Al menos, usted no se salga de su camino para detenerlo.

–Por lo que sabemos, el murió–indico Tiedoll–. Usted no debió dejarlo ir. Olvídelo, Cross. El no es un factor.

Cross quiso objetar, pero en apariencia el secretario tenía razón. Hasta donde sabían, Allen ya había perdido su don. Y si Road se había casado…

Sin embargo, aun sin su habilidad, Allen no era idiota.

–lo llamare si consigo algo– comento Cross, y cerro el teléfono.

**_Bien dos capítulos en esta semana eso es bueno, antes de entrar a la universidad espero les guste…pues pronto la recta final y bueno un review? Quien sabe -.- en fin…nos vemos y bendiciones a todos. y gracias a Adicted y a Oozora-chan os lo dije...bueno con respecto a algunas historias, pues la de El dia mas feliz ya pronto termino traduccion.. jejeje y estoy comenzando algunas otras...bueno espero les guste hasta luego me despedire al estilo italiano-reborn: ¡Ciao...!_**


	37. Capitulo 36 : Ansias de Libertad

**_Capitulo 36:_**

El tiempo era todo ahora. Allen encontró un chofer de taxi que conocía la ubicación de la villa Amour. A pesar de balbucear unas pocas palabras en árabe usando su mejor impresión de voz femenina, Allen convenció al chofer de que lo llevara. Pero ese esfuerzo lo hizo desperdiciar media hora.

Un elevado muro rodeaba la villa, y en las puertas había guardias. No importaba… de todos modos no veía manera de atravesar la puerta. La única forma de entrar a hurtadillas sobre el muro en el extremo sur. Gracias a los destellos que aun veía.

Corrió lo mejor que pudo en la abaya sin parecer un murciélago herido. Se subió a lo alto del muro, recogió la abaya, y se lanzo al otro lado.

A las villas se les llamaba palacios, y Allen pudo ver el motivo al verlo por primera vez. Altas columnas griegas enmarcaban la entrada de cinco metros hecha de madera. Pero él no tenía la intención de utilizar la entrada principal. Lo que le interesaba eran las viviendas de los sirvientes en la parte trasera.

Poco tiempo atrás pudo haberse detenido aquí y saber exactamente lo que había en la villa al ver los futuros posibles. Pero en el momento solo captaba destellos, como al inicio de todo esto, cuando vio por primera vez a Road a punto de ser atacada en Berkeley.

Allen corrió protegido por los arboles y las palmeras que yacían alrededor de una fuente, pensando en las preguntas que lo acosaban durante el prolongado viaje en el taxi. ¿Por qué no había visto a Road en ningún futuro? Esta era la más nueva de los "Palacios" de Tikky; al menos sabia eso. Y sabía que recién se había hecho una boda. Pero aun no sabía si ciertamente se había casado con Road, o si de ser así, ella aun estuviera aquí.

Allen trago en seco, consciente de las pocas posibilidades. Puso su esperanza en la sirvienta que al parecer venia de las filipinas que hablaría con él en los cuartos de servicio. No sabía canto podría ayudarle, pero sabía que ella le hablaría. Al menos tenía eso.

_Un paso a la vez, Allen. Solo un pasó._

Hizo una pausa ante la puerta y miro hacia atrás. Ya no podía dar por ayuda su visión. Puso la mano en la manija y la giro. La puerta se abrió hacia adentro.

En el poco iluminado cuarto había una mesa de madera, cortinas hechas con algunas sabanas, y un antiguo horno de madera. Una mujer morena, sin velo y vestida con una túnica sucia, se volvió del horno, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Allen entro y cerró la puerta. Ella le hablaría, en ingles. El sabía eso, pero también sabía que debía presentarse como mujer.

– Hola, ¿Me podría ayudar? –inquirió, temiendo que se le quebrara la voz.

A el le pareció la voz de una mujer. La criada simplemente lo miro.

–Soy estadounidense–señalo el–. Le ruego que me ayude.

– ¿Estadounidense? –exclamo ella mirando por la ventana, obviamente aterrada.

Los criados filipinos, musulmanes que habían venido al centro del islam en busca de trabajo, eran comunes en arabia, pero a menudo sus contratistas los maltrataban.

–Sí. Estoy dispuesta a pagarle–continuo Allen.

Deslizo la mano debajo de la abaya, agarro un fajo de billetes de dólar de su bolsillo frontal, saco doscientos dólares, y se los extendió.

–Por favor–le suplico.

La mujer miro el dinero por unos segundos, y volvió a mirar por la ventana, y entonces estiro con ansias la mano hacia el billete. Por la mirada en sus ojos, lo más probable era que no había visto tanto en toda su vida.

–Debo hablar con la mujer que está aquí. Se llama Road.

La criada se fijo en los billetes.

–Ella se caso aquí, ¿Cierto?

La mujer miro, desconfiada.

–Por favor ella es mi amiga. Usted tiene que ayudarme.

–Ninguna mujer se caso aquí– dijo la mujer.

La oscuridad inundo la mente de Allen. ¡No! ¡Estaba ciego otra vez! Lanzo un grito ahogado. La mujer retrocedió hacia atrás. Estaba en medio de un palacio vigilado en la península árabe con un furioso golpe de estado a su alrededor, y estaba ciego.

_Querido Dios, ¡Ayúdame!_

– ¡Por favor!

– ¡¿Es usted un hombre?! –exclamo ella.

El se aclaro la voz, y subió un octavo su voz.

–Por favor, no quise asustarla me duele el estomago.

(En serio eso era ridículo)

–Ningún matrimonio–volvió a decir ella–. ¡Usted no debe estar aquí! ¡Si me agarran me golpearan!

Allen alargo una mano tranquilizadora, y luego la recogió al darse cuenta de su fuerte contextura, para nada femenina.

–No, _no _la atraparan. Me iré. Pero debo saber. Le pagare más.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco otro billete. De cien.

–Aquí, tómelo.

Ella estiro la mano hacia adelante, pero esta vez el retiro el dinero.

–Dígame ¿Dónde está la mujer?

Ella lo observo con curiosidad y luego miro el dinero.

–Si…hubo una boda–reconoció

– ¿Cuando?

–Anoche.

¡Esa fue! ¡Tenía que ser!

– ¿Dónde está ella?

–El dinero–ordeno la mujer con su mano extendida.

Allen se lo dio.

–No lo sé– contesto ella–. Ahora ¡váyase!

La mujer agarro una escoba y pincho a Allen con ella

– ¡Váyase ahora!

– ¡Dígame donde esta! –retumbo con su voz dejando de lado su simulación.

La sirvienta horrorizada por un instante abrió la boca con un grito ahogado e intento golpearlo con ella. El detuvo el golpe que se dirigía a la cabeza y detuvo la escoba. La mujer hizo un esfuerzo por zafarse del hombre, pero era inútil y sonrió.

–Supongo que no tengo más remedio, verdad señor. Si grito usted quedara al descubierto ¿No?

– ¡Esta bien! –Soltó a la mujer y a la escoba.

Recibió un golpe en la cabeza. La mujer lo miro y arqueo una ceja.

–A pesar de saber el peligro de venir a un país extranjero, usted desea ayudarla ¿no?

Allen la observo anonadado, ¿Cómo podía saber que era lo que pensaba? Y tras de todo no había dado aun anuncio a los guardias. ¿Acaso no sabía que estaría en peligro? Pero ligeramente la mujer señalo a la villa y llevo su dedo con sus ojos suaves a la boca.

–Está bien, me iré, muchas gracias

Me incline en un leve agradecimiento y ella me golpeo con la escoba, con una leve señal, sin intimidación. Allen salió y mientras cerraba la puerta en un soslayo que lanzo a la mujer, leyó entre labios un susurro

–_Haga lo que deba hacer señor Walker…_

Corrió cinco pasos antes de pensar en que debía parecer una grácil dama saudí, y quedo pensando en la palabra de la mujer. Se detuvo, el corazón latía con fuerza. Pero aun más extraño era que el área aun estaba en calma, ninguna alarma sonó, o se escucho gritos, absolutamente nada.

Road estaba allí. Eso ahora sabía. Solo había una forma de encontrarla.

Para un hombre con cabello blanco, ojos azul grisáceo y piel blanca corriendo por un palacio árabe y abriendo puertas, una abaya era algo maravilloso.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH**

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Road estaba sobre el sofá, hastiada del color naranja a su alrededor. El cuarto no tenía ventanas, pero su decorador, suponiendo que era Tikky, había forrado las paredes con pesadas cortinas de terciopelo. La alfombra carmesí evocaba sangre en Road, y desentonaba con las cortinas. La colcha de seda negra, las velas aun naranjas que olían a ungüento. La habitación no era más que un hermoso calabozo.

A ella todo le olía a esa desquiciada secta, era espantosa y extremista secta, aunque nunca los había olido.

La había traído aquí una hora después de la boda y cerraron la puerta. Desde entonces no había visto ni oído a ninguna persona. El tiempo pasaba tratando de llenarla de terror, y ella se las arreglo para dormir solo unas horas en el sofá.

Muchas veces pensó que era mejor suicidarse que enfrentarse nuevamente a su "Esposo", pero eso no era su manera. Prefería que el fuera el que diera el paso para asesinarla, y quería incitarlo a hacerlo. El _crown_ que había supervisado la muerte de su amiga Aanisa ahogándola dijo que ella le había hecho a su marido un gran daño corporal; Road se pregunto cómo lo heriría su amiga. Quizás le araño los ojos, o rompió su nariz. Si Tikky trataba nuevamente a besarla, lo mordería, y no con suavidad.

Road pensó en morderlo con suficiente fuerza para romperlo. _ Te demostrare que no soy tu juguete._ No, ella era una mujer. Pero en manos de él no podía ser una mujer. El ni siquiera parecía entender que las mujeres existían. Para el eran solo posesiones, algo para usar y simplemente desechar.

Road sonrió con cinismo, y pronto su visión se hizo borrosa.

_¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_

El teléfono sonó y road lo descolgó un poco sorprendida.

El auricular de porcelana que colgaba de una boquilla de bronce…ella pensaba que solo era algo decorativo. Contesto después de haberlo dejado sonar una docena de veces antes de colocárselo en el oído.

– El ya viene– informo una suave voz de mujer–. Y ha pedido que su esposa este lista.

Road se estremeció.

– ¿Escucho? –indago la voz desde el otro lado.

– ¡Ni lo sueñe, nunca estaré lista! –susurro Road.

Silencio. Una suave risa desde el otro lado.

–Y eso es lo que el desea. De modo que esta lista. Si lo enojas, el aun te amara mas por eso. Si te sometes, te odiara. El tiene la sangre de un rey y tú eres su reina.

Road colgó bruscamente el teléfono y se mordió los labios. Sollozo y atravesó la alfombra, aun temblando su cuerpo.

_Solo hay un camino, Road. Debes matarlo. _ Ella cerró los ojos. _ Debes distraerlo y hundir en su cabeza el candelero._

Oyó un ruido en la puerta. Road corrió hasta el tocador y se escondió entre las sombras. ¡El candelero! Estiro la mano y lo agarro del tocador. La puerta se abrió un poco. Roas se presiono en la oscuridad y contuvo el aliento.

La puerta se abrió del todo. Una mujer estaba en el marco, vestida de negro. Con velo. ¿Una enferma fantasía de Tikky? ¿Venir vestido de mujer?

La repugnancia le recorrió su estomago, amenazándola con explotar en un grito. Ella lo podía hacer. Le arrancaría la cabeza antes de que…

– ¿Road?

¡_Era_ un hombre! Tikky había venido hasta aquí en una abaya para burlarse de ella. Si lo dejaba entrar e intentaba pegarle mientras estuviera de espaldas, podría triunfar.

–Road, ¿Estas aquí?

El hombre estaba hablando en inglés. ¡Ingles! ¿Tikky hablaba inglés?

–Road…Dios, ayudame. ¿Donde estas?

Lamente de Road se inundo con su voz y un nombre emergió en medio de la oscuridad a gritos. La figura se empezó a alejar. No. ¡No! ¡Este no puede ser Allen! Ella se estaba volviendo loca. Si lo llamaba, la descubrirían.

La figura se volvió de espalda para salir. Road no se pudo controlar. Salió de las sombras, con el candelero como arma.

El giro.

– ¡Road!

_Quítate el velo,_ trataba de decir ella, pero no pudo. Las palabras se habían atorado en su garganta. El se arranco el velo de la cabeza.

Era Allen.

Ella sintió que sus piernas desfallecían. Su rostro con una mueca de vergüenza. Lloraba. ¿Porque estaba avergonzada? El corrió hacia ella, quien cayó contra él, incapaz de contener algunos sollozos. Quiso decirle algunas cosas, pero las palabras salían como gemidos, resonando alrededor de la recamara.

– ¿Qué te hicieron? –exclamo Allen mientras se las arreglaba para sostenerla, pero ella se desmadejo y la dejo caer suavemente sobre el sofá, abrazándola–. Voy a matar…

La joven no podía contener la euforia en su corazón. Tikky venia en este preciso momento, y ella tenía que advertirle a Allen. Pero su voz no cooperaba.

–Ahora estás segura–le asevero él acunándola–. Estas segura conmigo. ¿Me oyes, Road? Ya estoy aquí.

–Él viene para acá–comento con dificultad.

– ¿Quien? ¿Tikky?

Road trato de contener la respiración. E impulsivamente agarro a Allen por el vestido negro y le beso el rostro.

– ¡Gracias! –Exclamo mientras besaba sus mejillas y las lágrimas salían ligeramente–. Gracias, gracias. De verdad, Allen.

–Escúchame, Road. ¿Dónde está Tikky?

Si, el venia, ¿no era así? Road volvió en sí. Se irguió inquieta.

–Viene hacia acá…–advirtió Road.

– ¿Ahora? –pregunto mirándola inseguro.

–Si, ahora mismo…–comento empujándolo y dirigiéndose a la puerta–. Así que debemos salir ahora… ¿Puedes ver los futuros?

–No–confeso enderezándose y quitándose la abaya–. Toma esto…

–No.

Allen se detuvo ante su respuesta con un tono de ira.

–No–repitió–. Póntela tú. Dame tu ropa. ¡Rápido!

Él entendió. Les llevo solo unos segundos, luchando con los botones y cierres, pero al final Allen estaba oculto nuevamente en una capa negra, y Road usaba los pantalones de pana negra y la camisa blanca de él, todo era el doble de su tamaño.

–Mi cabello…–comento ella, mientras tomaba una tijera y cortaba con rapidez, quedando en puntas–. Ahora si listo, dame algo Allen.

El giro alrededor de ella y le ato un nudo sobre su cabello detrás de la cabeza. ¡Horrible! ella necesitaba un _ghutra_. Algo que le cubriera la cabeza. Algo que cubriera su cabello, corrió y tomo una funda de almohada y se la amarro sobre la cabeza.

–Haces un pésimo papel de hombre –comento Allen.

–Y tu como mujer eres terrible –se defendió ella – ¡Vamos! –exclamo Road, extendiéndole su mano,

Salieron corriendo de la habitacion por las escaleras.

– ¿Dónde está el garaje? –pregunto el.

Ayer habían llegado por el garaje, pero ella no lo observo.

–No se… ¡ah por detrás! Hacia la parte trasera.

Salieron juntos por el piso principal. Allen parecía saber mejor que ella donde estaba la parte de atrás, porque la llevo por un pasillo y señalo hacia el extremo. Ahora caminaban con afán. Un criado entro al pasillo y dio dos pasos antes de volverse hacia ellos.

Siguieron caminando, un hombre y una mujer dos extraños en la villa, quizás extrañamente vestidos, pero nada más. Esa era la esperanza de ella.

– ¿Les puedo ayudar? –pregunto el sirviente.

–No –contesto Allen, y Road creyó que su acento árabe era bastante bueno.

Allen le informo que había perdido su don, lo que significaba que se las estaban arreglando por su cuenta. _Ellos _ se la estaban arreglando por su cuenta.

_Querido Dios, ayúdanos._

Encontraron el garaje en la parte de atrás, mas allá del estudio en que Road había esperado ayer. Había una fila de autos puestos. Mercedes, todos. Oyeron gritos que venían de la villa. Tikky.

– ¡Rápido! – exclamo Road arrancando hacia el primer auto, cegada por la ira; nunca regresaría. No viva.

–No logro ver un… –empezó a decir, Allen mientras se quitaba el velo del rostro, salto la reja, y corrió al otro auto. Ambos con seguro. Intentaron abrir los cinco autos. El último sonaba como si acabara de enfriarse. Estaba sin seguro. Ella supo que Tikky acababa de llegar en este auto.

Allen subió al asiento del conductor y pulso el control de la puerta del garaje.

– ¡No puedes conducir! Te detendrán; eres una mujer –advirtió road, y miro a la puerta que se levantaba por la orden de Allen –. Yo manejare.

El titubeo y luego se paso al asiento de pasajero.

Road se deslizo detrás del volante e hizo girar las llaves. El negro Mercedes rugió. El movimiento de la puerta llamo la atención. Tikky salía por ella, la puerta que llevaba a la casa.

_Llegaste demasiado tarde, imbécil._

Ella apretó los labios. Bajo el freno de mano, y presiono el acelerador. Abrieron camino a través de la puerta medio abierta del garaje entre chirridos y desgoznes, pero apenas Road lo noto; estaba destruyendo los muros de la prisión.

– ¡Adelante! –Grito Allen–. Adelantes, adelante, ¡adelante!

Ella siguió. Directo a la entrada principal. Pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

– ¡Derríbala! –grito Allen agarrado de la puerta.

– ¿Derribarla?

– ¡Con fuerza!

– ¿Chocarla?

– ¡Hazlo, ya! ¡Duro! Es un Mercedes; ¡Lo lograremos!

Road había aprendido a confiar en Allen en el desierto, y no tenía motivos para dudar de él. Presiono el acelerador hasta el fondo y salieron rugiendo contra las puertas con un tremendo estrepito y una fuerte sacudida que lanzo a Road contra el volante. Arrastraron por algunos metros la puerta y después se abrieron paso.

Road giro el volante a la derecha. El vehículo viro bruscamente algunas veces antes de enderezarse. Luego salieron volando por una intersección en medio de algunos pitos de autos.

– ¡Desacelera!

– ¡Lo logramos! –exclamo road aflojando el pedal.

–Por ahora–le aseguro mirándola y lanzando una picara sonrisa– ¿Sabes a donde vamos?

–Fuera de la ciudad

– ¿Y después?

–Luego no se… ¿Tú lo sabes?

–No.

En una curva los paso un camión militar que iba hacia un grupo de hombres que rodeaban la estación de combustible. Por tanto, había comenzado el golpe.

Road observo a Allen, casi sin poder comprender su presencia.

–No puedo creer que esto suceda–comento ella con una sonrisita–. Viniste por mí.

– ¿Dudaste alguna vez?

Ella miro por la ventana, en calma ahora.

–Esto está pasando de verdad, ¿No? ¿Somos libres?

–No por ahora. El palacio está rodeado–comunicó él–. Se está extendiendo el caos. Esperemos poder salir de la ciudad.

Ella solo considero por un momento el asunto pensando en que no podrían salir nunca del reino. Pero habían escapado de Tikky, por ahora…y eso bastaba.

–Allen, no regresare…nunca regresare ni siquiera viva.

Allen no pareció escucharla.

– ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó golpeando una caja negra al lado de la palanca de las direccionales.

– ¿Me escuchaste, Allen? Prométeme que pase lo que pase, no permitirás que ellos me lleven con vida.

Él la miro a los ojos. Sabía lo que ella le pedía. No contesto nada.

–Sabes… a pesar de todo…preferiría morir contigo.

– ¿Qué es este dispositivo? –volvió a preguntarle.

El auto de su padre tenía lo mismo…era común en un país de muchos ricos y muchos pobres.

–Es un dispositivo antirrobo. Esto permite rastrear nuestro auto…

Él levanto la mirada hacia ella con ojos inquietantes y sombríos.

–Conocen cada movimiento. No hay manera de salir de este país, Allen– confirmo ella, mientras las lágrimas salían nuevamente–. Prométeme, Allen. No estaré viva, no con ellos nunca.

El apoyo su mano en su hombro y lo oprimió.

–Hasta para morir, necesitas _mazel_–contesto él.

– ¿Eso qué es?

–Suerte.

–¿Otro proverbio de tu abuela?

–Yiddish, pero si–afirmo con una sonrisa, tragando en seco, sin embargo mantuvo la calma en su voz–. Aun no tengo intenciones de renunciar.

Allen aclaro la garganta.

–Por ahora eres libre. Eso es lo que importa, ¿sí?

–Si. Y te debo mi vida – contesto suspirando profundamente– de nuevo…gracias. De todo corazón. Pero no puedo regresar y lo sabes. Espero que lo entiendas.

Él la miro y brindo una sonrisa forzada.

–Solo conduce, Road. Conduce rápido

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**HHHHHHH**

**_¡Por Fin! He podido usar el computador… ahora pues esta historia esta e su auge y espero la disfruten disculpen el retraso pero por problemas técnicos no podía hacerlo bueno y pues espero les haya gustado las otras dos historias mientras esta estaba atrasada, jajaja Bendiciones._**


	38. Capitulo 37 : esperanza

Tikky escupió a un lado furioso.  
– ¡Lo que te estoy hablando es que ella esta con otro hombre! –exclamo por teléfono.  
– ¡Encuéntralos! –retumbo la voz de su padre en el auricular–. Y cuando lo hagas, mata al estúpido. Esta mujer hace que parezcas un estúpido. Se te escapa una vez, ¿Y ahora dos veces?  
Tikky cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza el teléfono. Ella no era la inteligente, sino él. ¿Quién más podría haberla encontrado donde la había encerrado? ¿Quién más podría encontrar la manera de entrar a su palacio y llevársela? En realidad, él no tenía ni idea de cómo pudo haberlo sabido el americano.  
–Tú debes preocuparte por los disturbios–advirtió a su padre–. Están destrozando la ciudad.  
–Déjalos que lo hagan. Si el golpe falla será a causa de tu mujer, no por las protestas callejeras. ¡Debemos tener el apoyo del conde!  
Su padre tenía razón, desde luego, pero al final ellos seguirían al nuevo rey. Así se hacía en la tradición del desierto. Pero si algo le pasaba algo a Road, el conde sería un problema.  
–Tikky, estamos cerca–se oyó la tranquilidad en la voz de su padre–. Todo ha avanzado como lo planeamos. Las fronteras están cerradas; los ministros de nuestro lado; la lealtad de las fuerzas armadas está dividida, y ellos acordaron dimitir. Ashraf tiene hasta el anochecer, y entonces lo aplastaremos. Pero sin el Conde, perderemos. Nos abandonara tan rápido como abandono a la monarquía sino nos mantenemos hasta el final. ¡Encuentra a tu esposa!  
Tikky sonrió. No era frecuente que su padre se desesperara.  
–El auto va al sur. Tienen poco combustible. Tendré a mi esposa antes de que tengas a la ciudad.  
Cerró el teléfono. Diez sedanes se alinearon en su entrada a la calle, esperando. Tikky se dirigió primero y se subió al asiento del pasajero. A su lado un rastreador que le mostraba la ubicación del auto robado. Los árabes usaban esto como rutina; sin duda Road sabía eso. Pero ella podía hacer poco al respecto. Era probable que cambiara de vehículo, pero encontrar un auto y robarlo en esta ciudad no era tan fácil como en Estados unidos. Y en realidad rastrear cualquier auto era más sencillo en estas escasas carreteras. Usaría el helicóptero si era necesario. Esta vez la persecución seria corta.  
–Tenemos veinte hombres y están bien armados–informo Kanda.  
–Vamos–contesto Tikky asintiendo.  
El grupo de autos se movió, deslizándose en una línea serpenteante por las calles de Riad y luego entrando en la vía, al sur hacia Jizan.  
Un humo de llantas quemadas ennegreció el cielo. Esporádicamente se escuchaban disparos desperdigados. La vía estaba casi desierta, una vista poco común para el mediodía. El cambio flotaba en el aire. Cuan fácil y rápido era llegar cuando todas las piezas estaban en su sitio. Una corriente entre las partes fundamentalistas amenazaba durante diecinueve años la monarquía, y ahora alguien podría triunfar finalmente. En realidad ellos eran más de la mitad de la nación; este golpe solo consistía en devolverle el poder al pueblo. Al finalizar todo esto Arabia tendría un nuevo rostro. El de su padre, y algún día, su rostro.  
Su mente volvió a Road. Cuan irónico que una mujer estuviera demostrando ser la pieza final. La próxima vez que la tuviera no la soltaría hasta que ella entendiera lo que significaba ser su mujer.  
–Más rápido, Kanda.

* * *

Intentaron detenerse una vez por combustible, pero la estación había sido asaltada por una turba. Luego salieron hacia el sur de la ciudad. Devolverse para encontrar combustible hacia más probable encontrarse con Tikky. Si Allen solo pudiera ver el futuro…  
Pero no podía. Y si era correcto, no vería por mucho tiempo más allá de sus ojos. Trato de quitar la pequeña caja de seguridad. La pateo intentando inutilizarla, en vano. La pequeña luz roja se negaba insistentemente a dejar de titilar.  
–Nos estamos quedando sin combustible–anuncio Allen–. Esto no es bueno.  
Road conducía con las manos aferradas al volante, su mente se peleaba por ideas. Las arenas del desierto se movían de aquí para allá, con arenas y casas esparcidas.  
Allen metió la cabeza entre sus manos y gimió. Estaba asustado e impotente más de lo que ella lo había visto antes.  
–Por favor, Allen. No te asustes  
– ¿Te asusto? deberías tener miedo del hecho de que nos estamos quedando sin gasolina mientras un loco nos persigue.  
–en serio… solo podemos hacer lo que podamos. Hemos llegado hasta aquí…y tal vez haya un camino. Sino…  
–No digas "sino" –la interrumpió él–. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?  
Era verdad ella sentía una paz que nunca antes conoció. Había escapado de las fauces del infierno vivo.  
–Allá estaba muerta, Allen. Por ahora estoy viva.  
–Bien, para empezar desearía mantenerte con vida. Comprendo que todo no está a nuestro favor, pero a pesar de estar desesperado no puedo renunciar, no después de todo lo que pasamos.  
Él tenía un punto a favor. Sin embargo, ella se había resignado.  
–Dices que no podrás ver en por lo menos cinco horas. Quizás sobrevivamos esa cantidad.  
–Quizás–concordó él, pero con su rostro aún más pálido.  
El aspiro profundamente y suspiro poco a poco.  
–Está bien. Tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde podamos escondernos. Si se acaba la gasolina en la vía, estamos perdidos. ¿Van a algún sitio esos caminos a los lados? –pregunto señalando un camino al oeste.  
–Deben ir algún sitio.  
Él se volvió y miro por la ventanilla trasera.  
– ¿Alguna señal? –indago ella.  
–No. Sigue por el próximo camino de tierra. Tenemos que salir de la vía principal.  
–Si ellos están cerca, verán nuestro rastro de polvo.  
–De todos modos no importa, ellos saben dónde estamos.  
Road bajo la velocidad en la próxima salida, giro a la derecha, y siguió por el rustico camino de tierra. Ahora estaban como a más de treinta kilómetros al sur de la ciudad. Tal vez los disturbios habrían estorbado la persecución de Tikky. Quizás estarían fuera del área de rastreo.  
– ¿Qué hay hacia el occidente? –indago el albino.  
–el desierto de Jizan.  
Viajaron en un silencio por varios minutos.  
– ¿Te dije que te ves ridículo en ese vestido? –Pregunto ella con una sonrisa en sus labios–. Pareces un sacerdote.  
Él la miro. Sonrió al igual que ella, y Allen volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.  
– ¿Te había dicho que no pude dejar de pensar en ti? –pregunto él.  
– ¿acaso pensabas en mí, mientras estabas aun en estados unidos? –inquirió ella.  
Entonces, el también.  
–Como si fueses un problema.  
– ¿Es bueno eso?  
–Depende de lo grande que haya sido el problema–respondió Allen.  
– ¿Ahora tratas de confundirme con tus palabras?  
–Depende, si tienes el mismo problema que yo–indico él.  
Ella sonrió, y reflexiono en sus palabras. Él se refería a sus sentimientos por ella, y le preguntaba si ella sentía lo mismo por él.  
– ¿Cómo no podrías gustarme? –comento ella suavemente.  
–Sí. Es difícil no amar a tu salvador.  
No había señal de vida hasta aquí. Viajaron por sobre un montículo y se metieron en un valle vacío. El polvo se arremolinaba detrás de ellos en nubes cafés. El indicador de gasolina en el tablero se hallaba un milímetro por debajo de la E.  
–Creo que podemos morir juntos en este desierto, Allen Walker. Si aún pudieras ver los futuros, este sería uno de los más probables, ¿de acuerdo?  
–Tal vez– contesto el después de meditar por unos instantes.  
–Entonces antes de morir debería decirte que has cambiado mi vida. Nunca volvería a ser la de antes de conocerte, una ingenua. Has hecho imposible para mí amar a algún hombre tan dulce y atento como tú lo has sido.  
–Lo siento mucho–contesto con una sonrisa.  
–No te disculpes–continuo ella, e hizo una pausa –. Simplemente estoy siguiendo el mandamiento del profeta. Si el mundo hiciera lo mismo no estaríamos aquí ¿no?  
– ¿Cuál profeta?  
–Ama a tu prójimo como a ti mismo. Ese es el segundo mandamiento.  
Eso produjo una leve sonrisa en los labios de Allen.  
–Me alegro de haberte conocido, prójima–comento Allen, le agarro sutilmente la mano, y la llevo su boca colocando un suave beso.  
Antes de ella reaccionar, el señalo una casucha en la base de un abismo.  
– ¿Qué es eso?  
–Una casa abandonada. Una construcción sin permiso.  
–Un buen lugar como cualquier otro.  
No había alguna entrada que ella pudiera ver. El terreno escabroso y rocoso. Road saco el vehículo del camino y acelero el motor. Dieron tumbos sobre el terreno.  
–Es igual al valle de la muerte–comento Allen.  
Ella rio. ¿Porque no?  
–Como Bonnie y Clyde–añadió ella.  
–Solo que no destruyas el lugar. Estaciona atrás.  
–Claro.  
–Bueno, está bien entonces–concordó sonriendo, pero ella sabía que era una risa forzada.  
Road detuvo el auto entre la desvencijada estructura y el precipicio, luego apago la ignición. Una nube de polvo pasó por encima de ellos. Un leve gruñido salió del motor. La casucha no media más de siete metros por siete, construida de ladrillos de barrio y por encima un techo de hojalata. Una granada la demolería.  
– ¿listo? –indago Road.  
–Ahora o nunca.  
Se apearon y rodearon la cabaña. Una capa apenas perceptible de polvo estaba sobre el camino, pero hasta ahora no veían señales de persecución desde la carretera.  
– ¿Crees que los hemos perdido? –indago ella, sonriendo.  
–quizás…  
–No lo crees.  
–Siempre podemos tener esperanza–la tranquilizo él.  
La puerta de madera que colgaba de una bisagra, fue abierta con un fuerte chirrido por Allen, entro después de ella, y el cerro de la mejor forma.  
Un poco de luz caía levemente sobre el piso a través de una ventana cubierta por tablas a un lado de la puerta. Contra la pared derecha había una rustica mesa de madera, flanqueada por dos estantes y un par de bancos. Una pequeña cama hecha de tablas completaba el oscurecido espacio que los años habían consumido.  
Road fue a los estantes y enderezo dos velas grandes. Había ollas y calderos al lado de un viejo Corán cubierto de polvo.  
–Una cabaña común. Usada de vez en cuando por viajeros–informo ella, mientras agarraba una caja con fósforos mientras tomaba uno y lo rastrillaba. –Hasta dejaron fósforos.  
La luz de las velas disipo las sombras. Road volvió a poner los fósforos donde estaban y dio la vuelta. Allen seguía mirando entre las tablas de la ventana. Ella pensó que parecía un sacerdote allí de pie, estirando el cuello tratando de ver. El sacerdote que pudo ver muchos futuros, que no era cristiano, ni del islam, pero que creía que la oración funcionaba.  
Ella observo el cuello de Allen moverse al tragar saliva, y le dolió el corazón. Miro su rostro tenso y supo que a pesar de fingir otra cosa, era un hombre desesperado. Había llegado al final de su mundo.  
No hacia ni una hora que ella había estado muy desesperada, en su propio final. Pero ahora veía con ojos diferentes. Ningún final se podía comparar con aquel del que Allen la había rescatado.  
Allen se volvió de la ventana y se dirigió a la cama, con una mano en la cadera, y la otra agarrándose la mandíbula, sumido en sus pensamientos. Se detuvo de espaldas a ella, frente al oscuro rincón.  
–Allen –hablo Road acercándose a él.  
Él levanto los hombros y lanzo un profundo suspiro.  
–Allen–repitió ella detrás de él–. Hay una cosa más que debo decirte.  
Le puso su mano en el hombro, pero él no se dio la vuelta.  
Road lo empujo suavemente y él se volvió. Tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Una le había bajado por la mejilla, dejando un rastro que brillaba a la tenue luz de la vela.  
–No, hay dos cosas que tengo que decirte–indico ella, limpiando su lágrima–. La primera es que no me fallaste. Crees que sí, pero estoy feliz de estar contigo aquí.  
El cerró los ojos, conteniendo más llanto. Ella llego hasta él y coloco su rostro sobre su hombro. Acariciando la parte trasera de su cabeza luchando contra el nudo en su garganta.  
Él levanto la cabeza, se limpió los ojos y sollozo una vez.  
–Esto es ridículo. No sé cuál es mi problema–confeso mientras se alejaba–. Siempre pude arreglármelas para razonar en este mundo. Siempre he sido fuerte, tú lo sabes.  
Fue hasta la ventana, miro afuera, luego regreso y se recostó contra la pared.  
–En realidad no se en lo que estaba pensando al venir aquí.  
Road dio un paso hacia él. Y sonrió dulcemente.  
–Viniste a darme vida–confeso ella–. Y eso es lo que hiciste.  
Él la miro y se le empañaron los ojos. Ella sabía que él no entendería como liberarla no hizo más que pos pagar el final.  
–La otra cosa que debo decirte es que no he sido sincera contigo. Tu más que cambiar mi vida, me la robaste–continuo ella, y luego su sonrisa se amplió– ¿Sabes cómo se castiga eso? Eres terriblemente culpable.  
Él la miro desconcertado.  
–Me robaste el alma y el corazón–añadió Road–. Has robado mi corazón. Ya no puedo vivir más sin ti.  
Las palabras se asentaron entre ellos, hermosas y elegantes, y demandaba silencio.  
–Me he enamorado de ti, Allen–le confeso acariciando su rostro–. Al parecer desde la primera vez que te vi. No como un amigo.  
Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, y envolvió ligeramente sus brazos y toco sus labios con los suyos. Era la primera vez que ella iniciaba un beso, y sentía como ardía y esto recorría su cuerpo.  
Por un momento él se sorprendió y no contesto. Entonces ella sintió en su cintura sus manos, devolviendo su beso, suave como el pétalo de la rosa.  
Él la atrajo hacia sí y la volvió a besar, primero en los labios y luego en la mejilla. La envolvió con los brazos y la mantuvo abrazada. Un suave sollozo salió de su pecho pero lo contuvo.  
–Está bien, Allen. Ahora estaré bien–comento ella.  
–Te amo, Road. Te extrañe muchísimo.  
Ella iba a morir…lo sabía. Pero estaba segura y se sentía realizada, y si podía disponerlo, moriría en sus brazos. Lo único que necesitaba era _mazel._

* * *

_**Ay que demora pues bueno ahora que puedo usar el pc actualizando historias, estoy terminando el cuatro del día más feliz y el siguiente de Caminos entrelazados. Espero les agrade hasta pronto. **_


	39. Capitulo 38: Pistas

Cross analizo el listado y recorrió el dedo por la información, con los nervios tensos. Marcas de lápiz cubrían los márgenes en un laberinto de flechas y anotaciones. Tres meses de predicción de Allen se habían expresado en setenta y tres páginas. Había trazado óvalos en cada acontecimiento que mencionaba al Conde, por lo menos cuarenta. Adam Al Assam se destacaba con importancia en un gobierno dirigido por los Mikk. La pregunta era: ¿Qué parte de este futuro podría ser útil para que pudiera ser común en todos los posibles futuros, incluyendo el actual?

El golpe de estado había comenzado ocho horas atrás, y el mundo se movía confuso. Un gobierno de problemáticos islámicos en Arabia causaría estragos en Medio Oriente, facilitando refugios a los terroristas y disidentes, ya que una pequeña minoría de musulmanes estaba a favor de la destrucción de todo aquel que les impedía su utopía.

Quienes seguían a los políticos de la región sabían que el desequilibrio del país se podría extender rápidamente a otros países árabes, y también a otros musulmanes.

Los militares Estadounidenses ya desarrollaban planes para eliminar un reino árabe dirigido por los Mikk, pero Cross mantenía una extrapolación de esos planes, y no parecía como si fuera fácil quitar un rey extremista. Es, según Allen, ellos fracasarían, al menos durante los tres primeros meses.

Cross miro el reloj. El tiempo se acababa. Según una información de arabia, el golpe de estado irrumpiría en el palacio en tres horas.

–Vamos, Allen–susurro–. ¿Qué estoy buscando?

Por su mente paso el recuerdo de Allen inclinado sobre el computador, tecleando. ¿Qué hace que una mente sea brillante?

–Aun estas allí, ¿no es así, Allen? Esto aun no termina, ¿o sí?

Cross volvió a mirar el listado. El secretario tenía razón en una cosa: un gobierno de extremistas dependería de la cooperación del Conde y de su pueblo. El hilo de una débil idea estremeció su mente. Si Allen aun tenía su don, podría decirle a Cross si este juego alterador de la mente arrojaría algo de valor en las próximas horas.

Olvida a Allen. Vuelve al listado.

* * *

El Conde Adam Al-Assam se coloco de pie en la entrada de su tienda, mirando por sobre el valle repleto de sus hombres. Si Dios quiere, pensó. Por diecinueve años, veinte años, Dios no había querido; hoy había cambiado de opinión.

Riad se hallaba en el horizonte, contaminada por una espesa nube de humo de llantas incendiadas. El llamado a la oración de la tarde trinaba precisamente ahora sobre la ciudad.

_Si, oren, mis compañeros musulmanes. Oren como yo lo hago._

La Realeza se había hecho débil con cada década que pasaba. El primer rey se revolcaría en su tumba si pudiera ver hoy en día a Ashraf. Ellos habían abandonado las enseñanzas principales del profeta para aliarse y ganarse la confianza de occidente. Por tanto a quienes se mantenían fieles los llamaban extremistas o fundamentalistas y los veían con desagradado y sospecha. ¿Era la religión algo que debía cambiar con estados culturales de ánimo?

Obviamente, la mayoría pensaba así.

Uno de sus siervos y hermano más confiable, Wisely, se le acerco por detrás. A pesar de ser hijo adoptivo de Sheryl, hermano menor del conde en secreto, siempre estuvo de acuerdo con sus decisiones a pesar de todo lo que sucediera.

Al hacerse pasar por hermano de Road, podría mantener a su sobrina bajo control. La edad podría haber engañado a muchos con respecto al chico, pero este era sabio en gran manera. Había escuchado de los planes entre Los Mikk y el conde desde hace tiempo, y simplemente observo los hechos como una obra de teatro que disfrutaba en gran manera…

–Hemos recibido otro mensaje, Adam.

– ¿De quién? –inquirió el conde sin desviar su mirada de la ciudad.

–De los americanos–contesto el con una sonrisa–. Dicen que de triunfar el golpe, ellos no permitirán que pierdan en el océano los cuarenta años de progreso.

Al-Assam cerró los ojos. Nunca entendería porque ellos intervenían de forma insistente en donde nadie los llamaba.

–Continua.

–Dicen que ya han comenzado planes para eliminar al nuevo rey.

El Conde sonrió. Ellos eran ingeniosos; el les reconocía eso. Y era verdad que la descendencia de él no estaría en el poder por mucho tiempo hasta que Road tuviera un hijo. Pero ellos subestimaban el valor de la mente y la palabra de _él._ Todo podría negociarse en la mente de los americanos, incluyendo su religión. No era así con el  
Conde Milenario.

–Diles que estoy más interesado en la voluntad de Dios que en la de los hombres. Luego recuérdales que ellos son solamente hombres–comento después de hacer una pausa–. Pensándolo mejor, no le digas la última parte. Únicamente le daría pánico. Solo diles que intervengan en sus asuntos y que se quedan de su lado en el océano.

–Lo sé, hermano. Ya conoces mis palabras, simplemente respeto tus decisiones.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió volviendo su cabeza para ver al joven.

–Tú lo sabes al igual que yo. Road es la clave de tu plan ¿no es así? Bueno, ten en cuenta que si mi sobrina estuviera en peligro…este plan terminaría ahí.

–Road, no estará en peligro. Está bien con su esposo y será feliz con él.

–Eso espero también, hermano.

Wisely sonrío e inclinándose regreso al salón donde se hallaba la máquina de Télex, el Conde lo observo de soslayo con desconcierto, sonrío. Sabia lo inteligente que era lo que parecía un joven, pero era un hombre lleno de conocimiento y sabiduría.

Adam cruzo los brazos y camino en dirección hacia su habitacion. Era hora de orar.

* * *

_**Hello Dios les bendiga a todos, por fin he podido actualizar el siguiente capítulo de En un instante en su recta final, espero puedan disfrutarlo y les agrade también mis otras historias. **_

_**En el próximo capitulo de En Un Instante: ¿Qué es el Amor?**_


	40. Capítulo 39: ¿Qué es el Amor?

_**Capítulo 39: **_

Se sentaron a la mesa, las manos de ella enlazadas en las de él, compartiendo preciosos minutos. A medida que hablaban, Allen se colocaba de pie periódicamente e iba hacia la ventana antes de regresar.

El aprieto en que estaban era apenas comprensible. Road era árabe, musulmana. Una princesa, hija de uno de los más prestigiosos y poderosos Condes Adam al-Assam, y ahora ella estaba casada con uno de los príncipes herederos al trono. Allen por otra parte era…bueno, ¿Qué podría decir? Un tipo brillante, destinado sin duda a cambiar el mundo descubriendo como viajar con poco equipaje, o una bombilla más resistente y más duradera con menos contaminación. Allen era judío, al menos hereditariamente. Americano, no árabe.

Y ellos estaban enamorados; eso era un problema.

Él le hablo brevemente de su viaje a este país, de cómo despertó en la montaña Cheyenne después de verla en un sueño, y de cómo paso por la inmigración árabe, pero parecía distante de esos acontecimientos. Había tenido estas grandes y fuertes experiencias hasta pocas horas atrás, pero las narraba como si fuesen simples sueños distantes.

Para Road todas estas no eran palabras, ni abstracciones mentales lejanas. Sus consecuencias recorrían su mente. Tal vez los problemas del amor solo eran las ilusiones de la mente.

Ella se levantó y llego hacia las velas. Cuando había luz en la mente de Allen, él podía ver con mucha claridad, pero cuando no era así, estaba ciego. No obstante, la verdad era inmutable, esperando que fuese iluminada por una vela, ¿de verdad? ¿Y cuál era es verdad?

Allen permaneció en silencio detrás de ella. Ella levanto la mano y lentamente la paso suavemente sobre la llama. Tan pequeña pero tan cálida, tan real.

– ¿Crees que tantas personas podrían estar equivocadas con respecto al amor? –Pregunto ella, y sintió como se aceleraba su pulso al hacer la pregunta.

El siguió en silencio.

– ¿Qué el amor es el único camino? –continuo ella –. Las consecuencias son demasiado problemáticas de llevar.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –curioseo al mirar él la vela.

– ¿Cómo puedes matar a tu prójimo si lo amas?

Allen asintió.

–Supongo que no puedes.

– ¿Por qué…no nos enseñaron esto en nuestras mezquitas? ¿Porque tus congregaciones, Iglesias y templos omiten esta grandiosa verdad?

Él pensó en eso por un momento.

–porque la política y el poder al parecer son más grandes.

–Harían mejor pensando con sus corazones.

–Esa es una forma de ponerlo.

– ¿Crees ahora?

– ¿en el amor?

–En el amor de Dios…

–Sí. Lo creo. Dios cambio el futuro –asevero el mientras la luz de la vela titilaba en sus ojos –. Pero ahora no veo el futuro.

–Allen…no vez que ahora estas dependiendo de tu mente.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Cuando ves las cosas con tu mente, estas son fáciles de creer. Toda tu vida has estado dependiendo de tu brillantez. Pero pierdes la fe cuando estas cosas, estos futuros que ves, ya no están en tu mente. Todos colocan la mente antes que el corazón. Eso poco a poco nos está matando.

Allen la miro. Ella miraba los círculos que giraban dentro de sus ojos desorbitados como si temiera a que algo más allá fuese visto.

–Veías el futuro, los futuros y creías, lo suficiente como para venir a salvarme. Pero ahora que no ves, pierdes la fe.

– ¿Fe?

–Nunca has tenido fe –continuo ella –. Y eso sería lo que ahora nos podría salvar la vida.

Él se volvió hacia la ventana cerrada con tablas, considerando esta lógica como un niño sorprendido de haber descubierto un truco de cartas.

– ¿En quién?

–En Dios.

– ¿En _cuál_?

Road se levantó y fue a la ventana. Cruzo los brazos y miro hacia afuera. Una pequeña columna de humo se avisaba en el horizonte, pero se hallaba muy lejos como para saber dónde se originaba.

–En el mismo Dios que nos exige amar a nuestro prójimo –contesto ella sonriente.

–¿Así de simple?

–Así de simple –dijo ella, volviéndose.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Hello Dios les bendiga a todos, por fin he podido actualizar el siguiente capítulo de En un instante en su recta final, espero puedan disfrutarlo y les agrade también mis otras historias. **_


	41. Capitulo 40 : La Voluntad de Dios

_**Capítulo 40: La Voluntad de Dios**_

* * *

–Deténganse–ordeno Tikky mientras levantaba la mano.

Kanda detuvo El Mercedes. Habían subido una loma sobre el camino abierto. El desierto se levantaba ante ellos, ininterrumpido excepto por este sendero que dividía el norte del sur. Una casucha se asentaba al borde de un precipicio, a trescientos metros delante y a cien metros del camino. Según el rastreador, el auto estaba allí, quizás detrás de la cabaña.

–La cabaña común–dijo, señalando con una sonrisa, mirando al precipicio.

Kanda dirigió el auto al frente y Tikky agarro la radio.

–Si–chirrió la radio.

–Armas listas. Desde un perímetro en el frente. No los subestimen –anuncio mientras lanzaba la radio sobre el asiento, saco sus arma nueve milímetro, y coloco una bala en la recamara.

Los autos dividieron el desierto y se acercaron a la casucha desde varios ángulos, levantando una nube de polvo a medida que convergían en el precipicio. Kanda siguió un par de huellas frescas de auto y detuvo su vehículo a cincuenta metros de la abandonada casa. El polvo alcanzo los autos y luego se aclaró. Desde aquí se podría decir que estaba sola la casa.

Los demás mercedes se detuvieron, uno a uno, en un gran semicírculo alrededor de la cabaña, inmóviles contra la escarpada roca.

–Hay un auto detrás de la casucha…–comento Kanda.

Tikky asintió con una sonrisa. El mercedes ronroneo. Esperaron por un minuto completo, no esperando nada. Nadie hablo por la radio; ellos solo seguirían su guía. El simplemente disfrutaría prolongando el amenazador espectáculo, una muestra del poder, para que Road viera desde su decadente escondite. Donde la desesperación tomaría presa a los habitantes de la casa, al ver diez autos negros con parabrisas matizados, listos para el ataque final, a la comodidad de él.

Tikky abrió la puerta. El calor de la tarde desplazo el aire frio del auto, haciéndole sentirse un poco irritado al ponerse de pie. Miro por la línea de autos por sobre el techo del auto. Una por una se abrieron las puertas, y veinte hombres se unieron a su salida, acechando tras la protección de sus autos.

Tikky miro la casucha.

– Contare a diez para que salgan ilesos–grito–. Luego abriremos fuego.

Levanto el arma y apunto a los postes de la puerta.

–Sigues siendo tan estúpido ¿No, Tikky?–comento la voz suave de Road.

A Tikky le sorprendió, no solo la fuerza de su voz. Era una especie de humillación delante de sus hombres. Apretó la mandíbula.

–Sabes muy bien, que si me matas tú padre te asesinara–exclamo–. Y si el falla… ¡te prometo que el mío no dudara!

Un halcón chillo sobre el abismo. Tikky no esperaba que se creyeran sus amenazas, pero tampoco que las desvalorizara.

–Y si crees que podrás entrar aquí y matar a Allen antes de llevarme contigo, mejor vuelve a pensarlo–siguió comentando en voz alta– ¿si crees en realidad que regresare con vida a tu lado, solo para ver te toda mi vida?

Ella lo desafiaba sin méritos frente a sus hombres para hacerlo perder los estribos. Él lo sabía y no podía evitar que un frio recorriera su cuerpo. Decidió entonces. Mirando la casucha a través del calor, que ella solo debía vivir lo suficiente para darle un hijo. Eso era lo único que necesitaba de ella, a menos que…los rumores acerca del clan fuesen ciertos.

Se decía que el dichoso "Clan Noé" ocultaba cierta cantidad de misterios y tesoros que los hombres anhelaban desde el principio de los siglos, secretos inimaginables donde lo oculto y el misterio yacían en la eternidad de las épocas. Y no era tan malo pensar que por causa de ella podría tener algo más, que el poder político en Arabia….si quizás.

–Oigo más bien a una salvaje–dijo con tranquilidad–. Me gustaría hablar con el hombre. Con el Americano.

–Váyase a otro lado, Tikky–exclamo una voz masculina–. Ella dijo que no quiere verlo. ¿_Capisce_?

Quizás por primera vez en su vida como hombre de negocios y príncipe, Tikky se quedó sin saber que decir. Un poco asombrado, sin comprender alguna de las palabras del hombre en la casucha, pero más que todo la voz masculina le traía algunas veces buenos recuerdos…pero ¿de quién? Simplemente sonrió al comentario sin pensar nada más.

–Está bien, lo siento–comento Allen–. Retiro lo dicho. Pero me temo que Road siente afecto por mí. Así que deberíamos permitir…

– ¡Estás hablando de mi esposa!–Exclamo Tikky–. ¡Mi esposa!

Su voz hizo eco en el precipicio.

–Sí, bueno, ese es un problema. Pero hemos estado orando a Dios, y creemos haber encontrado una solución a este caos. Y decidimos comentárselo. Es decir, si es lo suficientemente hombre para entrar.

Tikky miro el reloj. En dos horas el conde irrumpiría el palacio, aprovecharía el tiempo para terminar esta insensatez

–Su esposa me ha exigido en asesinarla si intenta entrar por ella–continuo exclamando Allen–. Sería como Romeo y Julieta terminando en el abrazo del amor hasta la muerte. No hay veneno, pero podemos utilizar un pedazo de vidrio que hayamos aquí.

¿Acaso el sería capaz? No

Y sin embargo…él debía saber la situación desesperada en la que estaba. Y quizás Road preferiría morir o hacer algún trato con el como mínimo ¿No? Pero al comprender que era una mujer caprichosa, quizás la posibilidad de hacerlo…al comprender esta posibilidad que agitaba la mente de Tikky. Miro la línea de autos. Allen no conseguiría nada matándolo. Otros veinte irrumpirían y descargarían su furia si fuese necesario.

–Voy a entrar–comento Tikky a Kanda.

Kanda asintió.

–No ganara nada matándome. Si algo sucede, invadan el lugar. Ya sabes qué hacer con ella, no dudes…Mantenla viva.

Salió detrás de la puerta del vehículo. Kanda dio la orden a los otros detrás de él.

–El arma, Tikky–exclamo Allen–. Déjala caer.

Tikky dejó caer el arma que se perdió entre la arena al caer, y continúo caminando. En su mente pensaba con un toque de cinismo como tal individuo lo había llevado a tal punto de ir tras él y tras lo que debía ser suyo, solamente una persona lo había obligado a hacer tal cosa, solo una y ese era…

La puerta se abrió con un suave jalón. Entro un espacio donde la luz iluminaba escasamente el pequeño lugar, donde el polvo y la arena en el suelo hacían parecer que en mucho tiempo este lugar solamente había sobrevivido por acciones del destino.

–Cierre la puerta.

El americano yacía en el rincón, vestido con una prenda femenina, los ojos grises resplandecían con un leve brillo dorado a la luz de una vela. Tenía un trozo de vidrio que apretaba el cuello de Road.

– ¡Cierra la puerta!–ordeno Allen.

Road se estremeció. Vestida como un hombre. Tikky cerró la puerta y luego los enfrento con la mirada y una cínica sonrisa.

– ¿Creyó que bromeaba?–Pregunto Allen–. Vacié sus bolsillos.

Tikky saco algunas monedas y fajos de billetes. Las tiro sobre la mesa.

–Sabes que no podrás salir de aquí. Estamos rodeados por más de veinte hombres bien armados.

Allen pareció no haber oído, simplemente debajo de aquella abaya sonrío.

–Súbase las mangas del pantalón.

El americano iba tras su cuchillo. ¿Cómo lo supo? Tikky saco de la funda de cuero un cuchillo de treinta centímetros con doble borde en la punta. Por un instante pensó en correr hacia él, pero se tranquilizó al ver como el vidrio yacía contra la piel de Road. Ella no debía ser lastimada. Aún no.

Dejo caer el arma sobre la mesa.

Allen agarro el cuchillo, fue hasta la ventana, y lanzo el vidrio por una rendija. Agito el cuchillo en el aire y extendió su mano hacia la mesa, invitando a Tikky a sentarse.

–Siéntese. Por favor.

Road retrocedió al rincón, estando aún más lejos de Tikky con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

–No ganara nada al hacer estos estúpidos juegos. Me darás a mi esposa, o me la llevare por la fuerza. Así de sencillo.

–Su esposa. Sí. En realidad ese es el tema del que quiero hablarle. Deme el placer. Como dices, tiene veinte hombres afuera,

Algo alrededor del americano, le encantaba a Tikky. Decían que este tipo de cabello blanco no se sabe porque, vestido con la prenda de mujer negra, poseía uno de los más altos intelectos. Apenas era posible. ¿Qué estaría pensando este hombre?

–No estás en posición de mandonear, chico. Esto es…

– ¡Siéntese!–exclamo Allen girando a hacia Road y presionando el cuchillo contra su cuello–. Por favor, siéntese… ¡Siéntese!

Él estaba loco. Por un instante los dos se desafiaron a los ojos. Allen no parecía confiado. Tikky había aprendido a reconocer el miedo, y lo veía en sus ojos grises…pero aun así veía una chispa de odio y destellos de lo que podría llamarse confianza. Sin embargo, Allen tenía el cuchillo. Si estuviera en sus zapatos no hubiera dudado en usarlo.

Tikky se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa.

–Excelente–expreso Allen llevando a Road al extremo opuesto de la mesa.

Ahora la mesa sería una barrera entre ambos y el. Este hombre tal vez no fuese un guerrero pero Tikky veía una buena ubicación.

– ¿Dices que Road es tu esposa?–pregunto Allen.

Él se negó a responder la pregunta.

–Pero no creo que sea así–continuo Allen–. En realidad no. Y ella tampoco cree serlo.

–Tengo más de una docena de testigos que afirman lo contrario.

–Cállese. Escúcheme.

–Entonces habla rápido. La ciudad está ardiendo, ¿o quizás no lo has visto?

–No creemos que este casada, porque no se caso con usted. Ella fue obligada a pasar una ceremonia, pero eso es como si yo dijera que soy rico porque entro a un casino. Usted debe tener posesión del dinero antes de ser rico. Road no ha sido suya–manifestó, y luego forzó una sonrisa–. Pero no se preocupe, no le buscaremos más patas a la araña. Sabemos que ante sus ojos y los de su padre, Road está casada, y por desgracia con usted.

–Entonces…puedes apresurarte.

–Queremos que se divorcie.

Tikky soltó una carcajada. El tipo no solo era demente, era un verdadero idiota y muy descarado por cierto.

–En su tradición, usted puede divorciarse simplemente diciéndole frente a un testigo que se divorcia. Así como viene así se va. Si se divorcia, están resueltos todos los problemas de todos. El golpe de estado fracasara, porque el conde retirara su apoyo; usted no tendría que perseguir por todo el mundo a su fugitiva novia; ella será libre de luchar por el amor. Es un plan perfecto. Un final feliz.

Tikky no podía creer lo que había oído de este hombre. ¿Había perdido algo del vocabulario en inglés?

–Si conoces nuestras costumbres, sabrías que ninguno de ustedes dos son testigos legales–explico Tikky; el calor se le había subido al cuello–. Aunque me quisiera divorciar, no podría aquí, eres verdaderamente un imbécil. ¿Me llamaste aquí con la expectativa de divorciarme de ella? ¿Solo porque me lo pidieras?

–No. Le estoy diciendo que se divorcie porque es lo mejor para su país y para ella. Además creemos que eso es lo que Dios quiere que haga.

Tikky sintió un brote desde lo profundo de su interior, la ira lo llenaba e inundaba.

– ¡No escuchare eso!

– ¡Si escucharas! –Grito Allen golpeando con fuerza la mesa con su mano izquierda; se toco la sien con el dedo índice–. ¡Piensa, hombre! ¡Piensa!

Tikky entrecerró los ojos y un destello de ira se aviso en ellos, incomodo por esta impertinente exhibición.

–Está bien, he aquí cómo funciona–advirtió Allen–. En estados unidos los evadí a usted y a cientos de policías... ¿Cómo? porque pude ver el futuro, dentro del futuro, ¿correcto?

El no respondió.

– ¿Correcto?

–Así lo dices…

–No. Así fue. Pude ver lo que podrían hacer, y supe que hacer para hacer fáciles las soluciones–expreso Allen al tiempo que intercambio algunas miradas con Road–. El futuro puede ser cambiado, nosotros podemos cambiarlo; Dios lo puede cambiar.

–Créeme cuando digo que no me divorciare de ella.

–Ah. Pero los dos concluimos que el divorcio es una posibilidad–añadió Allen–. Es posible que yo tenga este don para evitar que Medio Oriente se salga de control. Por tanto, debe haber una forma, sea que alguno de nosotros la vea o no.

–Entonces veremos la voluntad de Dios– indico Tikky –. Y será seguro que la voluntad de Dios es mantener este matrimonio hecho en su nombre.

– ¿Estás seguro de probar eso?

– ¿Qué hay que probar? Dios me dio una esposa, ¡_Esta _esposa! –exclamo Tikky exasperado.

– ¡Siéntese! –Grito Allen acuchillando el aire con la hoja del cuchillo– ¿Esta negándose a orar a Dios?

– ¡Ya lo hice!

– ¡Siéntese!

El hombre escondido debajo de la abaya tenía la apariencia de un hombre que sería capaz de matarlo. Tikky se sentó.

Allen respiro profundamente.

–Hemos orado para que se haga la voluntad de Dios, ahora solo hay que ver ¿verdad?

– ¿Ver qué?

–Los futuros que se materializan.

–Yo conozco ya la voluntad de Dios, y este país espera que la cumpla en la ciudad que esta a ochenta kilómetros al norte de aquí. ¡Estoy devolviendo Arabia a Dios!

– ¿Es así? Entonces oraremos ahora. Otra vez. Si no se materializa ningún futuro en el que se divorcia de Road, ella se irá con usted sin objeción alguna.

Allen intercambio una sonrisa con Road. Ella pareció un poco sorprendida pero no discutió.

Nunca se había imaginado Tikky en su vida un escenario tan molesto como este. La ciudad en llamas, y el discutiendo en una casucha con su esposa y un infiel Norteamericano en lo cabía acerca de la oración. Cerró los ojos, reflexionando en cómo recuperar el control.

Allen aun sostenía el cuchillo.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

_**¡Ciao! Dios les bendiga a todos, en estos últimos capítulos reflexionando las ediciones y eso…mientras escribo los otros capítulos ahora que puedo, tengo varias historias y pues debo planear cuanto puedo adelantarlas antes de colocarlas por primera vez y como serán aceptadas , depende de ustedes y espero les guste mis próximas historias.**_

_**Observe que algunos visitantes por ahí, les ha gustado la trama de Caminos entrelazados y de El día más feliz que aún no la he podido continuar hasta el momento, más que todo pro que la autora al igual que yo hemos estado en parciales en las respectivas universidades de cada una. Así que esto es de paciencia y claro hemos adelantado algo, pero mientras esperar y muchas gracias…**_


	42. Capitulo 41: Ganar Tiempo

_**Capítulo 41: Ganar Tiempo**_

* * *

Cross había leído y releído tres veces los listados cuando la idea salto a su mente sin previo aviso. No se trataba de forma exclusiva de los pensamientos; con franqueza, el se pregunto porque no se había dado cuenta. Suspiro y reconsidero. Si Road falleciera, el golpe de estado fracasaría, ¿no es cierto? Sí, todo se basaba en su descendencia que Road daría al conde. Y si Allen estaba en el país…

Cross agarro el teléfono celular y marco el botón de última llamada.

–Tiedoll.

–Creo tener algo, Tiedoll–anuncio Cross y respiro profundo–. Aparentemente este no parecería un curso de acción, pero solo escuche por un instante.

Hizo una pausa. Tiedoll no aceptaría esto.

– ¿Y bien?

–Solamente tener un hijo garantizaría al Conde un heredero de la familia real. ¿Qué pasaría si cortáramos la línea de sangre?

–No estoy seguro de entender.

–Si ocurriera algo que evitara que Road le diera un hijo a Tikky, el Conde podría reconsiderar su lealtad. No tendría garantías sin un hijo. El solo matrimonio no la da. El Conde necesita un hijo del matrimonio.

–Todavía no veo como…

–Si algo le sucedía a Road, ella no podría tener un hijo. ¿No es así?

Tiedoll se quedo callado por un instante.

– ¿Estas sugiriendo eso? ¿Qué matemos a Road? Ya tratamos ese asunto.

–No. Estoy sugiriendo que le _digamos_ al Conde que mataremos a su hija si triunfa el golpe de estado. Así ganamos tiempo.

– ¿Tiempo para qué?

–Para Allen.

–Creí que ya habíamos decidido eso–objeto Tiedoll después de una pausa–. Aunque sepamos que Allen _está_ en juego, no es asesino. No confiamos en el.

–No, no. El de ningún modo mataría a Road; está enamorado de ella, ¡Por Dios! Solo trato de engañar. En el peor de los casos podemos ganar tiempo para el plan B. esta podría ser nuestra última oportunidad.

–Me estas pidiendo que informe al Conde que tenemos un asesino, listo para jalar el gatillo y terminar con la vida de Road. Si Allen está en juego, no podemos ponerlo en esa posición. Y si no lo está, no podemos inventar cuentos. Perderíamos nuestra propia credibilidad.

– ¡Tenemos que hacerlo! –exclamo Cross, secándose el sudor de la frente.

Tiedoll tenía razón, pero el instinto de Cross le decía que Allen aun estaba allá y que necesitaba tiempo. Tiempo para que, el no estaba seguro. Solo tiempo.

–Yo he estado tras Allen, ¿Recuerdas? –Indico Cross–. Ellos tienen que atraparlo para matarlo. Esto nos da más tiempo. Esto le da a el una posibilidad.

–Esto es una locura. Ni siquiera sabemos si esta en el país. ¿Y si los deciden eliminar? Peor aún. ¿Si ya lo hicieron? Además, lo único que el Conde tiene que hacer es una llamada para verificar que su hija está bien, y todo el complot fracasara.

–Tal vez. Pero obliga al Conde a hacer esa llamada. Y no es fácil agarrar a Allen. Mire, no me pregunte porque esto tiene sentido. Solo hágalo. Por favor. La idea de que tenemos un hombre en el lugar listo para matar a su hija captara la atención del Conde. Garantizado. Aunque ella esté bien ahora, el comprenderá que podemos eliminarla antes de que tenga un hijo. Esto le hará bajar el ritmo. No podrá descartar a un asesino en cosa de minutos. Le podría llevar horas.

–Nos quedan dos horas–informo Tiedoll–. Demorarlos un tiempo mas no cambiara nada,

–A menos que Allen haya hecho algún verdadero adelanto. No lo excluya. Este tipo aun podría verles las jugadas antes de que las hagan.

Otro largo silencio. Tiedoll tapo el auricular para hablar con alguien más y retorno.

–Está bien, Cross. Veré que puedo hacer. Eso es todo lo que puedo prometer.

* * *

– ¿Cómo podrían tener un asesino en el lugar? –cuestiono el Conde entrando suavemente en la tienda.

–Su nombre es Allen–notifico Wisely–. El mismo que dejo atrás a Skin y a Tikky en California.

¡Ah! El que supuestamente podía ver dentro del futuro. El que parecía poder atravesar paredes. ¿Había venido a matar a Road?

–El la protegió. ¿La matara ahora? ¿Creen ellos que somos unos niños?

–Ellos afirman que su prioridad es sacarla del país, pero si no puede hacerlo, la matara. Dicen que está enamorado de ella.

Por tanto, si el no podía tenerla, entonces no le permitiría ese privilegio a otro hombre. Esto lo podría hacer Tikky, pero no un americano en teoría.

–Considera esa amenaza, Conde –manifestó Wisely.

– ¿Por qué no nos dijeron eso antes?

–Tal vez deseaban usar un as bajo la manga. Si nos hubieran dicho antes, habríamos tenido tiempo suficiente para tratar con la situación. Ahora que nos queda solo una hora estamos obligados a reconsiderar nuestros planes. Es una buena estrategia de parte de ellos, engaño o no.

El conde salió de la tienda, inquieto, y aspiro profundamente. El sol se estaba poniendo, la esfera anaranjada en el horizonte. Siempre estaba seguro de que Road estaría a salvo. Pero no pensó que ese hombre podría matarla para conservar el estúpido de _statu quo_. Una sombra de temor lo perturbo ¿de verdad lo harían?

Si Road muriera antes de tener un hijo, no tendría valor alguno el acuerdo entre el y El duque Mikk. ¡Su amada hija y sus sueños de poder desaparecerían al mismo tiempo! los americanos podían ser tan despiadados como cualquiera cuando decidían serlo.

El Conde dio media vuelta y entro a la tienda.

–Tengo que hablar con Tikky–exclamo–. Dile a los Mikk que no me moveré hasta estar seguro de que mi hija este a salvo.

* * *

–Se te acabo el tiempo–sentencio Tikky levantándose de nuevo, y vigilando el cuchillo de Allen–. Puedes venir voluntariamente conmigo, o te llevare a la fuerza a la fuerza. Es tu decisión.

–Si tratas de llevarme a la fuerza, Allen me matara–contradijo Road bruscamente.

–Allen es incapaz de matarte–se burlo Tikky–. Termino esta payasada.

– ¿Por qué soy incapaz de matarla? –cuestiono Allen.

–No tienes carácter.

–Quieres decir que la amo, ¿verdad? Nos has estado viendo y ahora que tengo lo que no tienes. Amor.

Road sonrío, al ver que Tikky no objeto.

–Pero tiene razón–concluyo Allen, al tiempo que rotaba el cuchillo en la mano y lo aventaba al aire; la hoja se incrusto en la mesa temblando como un resorte. –. No podría lastimar a ninguna mujer, mucho menos a la que amo.

–Y por eso es que no merece esta rosa–expreso Tikky–. Por eso morirás hoy.

–Moriré solo si Dios ha decidido que debo morir. Ninguno de nosotros sabe eso todavía, ¿verdad?

Tikky arranco el cuchillo de la madera.

–Ahora estas desarmado, rodeado por veinte de mis hombres, ¿y sigues con esta tontería? Sin este don suyo, tu no es más que un tonto balbuceando.

–Mi falta de visión no hace menos real al futuro. Si yo _pudiera_ ver ahora mismo todos los futuros potenciales, sin duda vería uno en que Road y yo sobrevivimos. Solo porque no vea ese futuro ahora no significa que no sea posible.

Entretener era lo único que Allen podía hacer por ahora. Tikky tenía razón, el juego había terminado. A Road se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Miro el cuchillo en las manos de Tikky, lamentando la decisión de Allen de abandonarlo. El había ido demasiado lejos este asunto de amar al prójimo.

¿Era Tikky su prójimo? Ella lo dudaba. Tal vez Allen no la mataría, pero ella no volvería con Tikky.

¿Y si huía ahora? Podría llegar a la puerta y entrar al desierto antes de que Tikky pudiera detenerla. Pero iría tras ella. Tendría que matarse. Quizás saltar a un precipicio. ¿Podría de veras suicidarse? ¿Cómo podría suicidarse?

Tikky abrió su celular y tranquilamente pulso dos teclas. Llevándolo al oído y observo de soslayo a Road.

–Estamos saliendo–afirmo–. Si el hombre hace un movimiento, dile a Alma que le dispare en la cabeza. Por ningún motivo maten a la chica. Y no se engañen el esta vestido como mujer y ella con ropa de hombre.

Cerró secamente el celular.

–Vamos–ordeno, señalando la puerta.

El corazón de Road palpitaba como un gigantesco pistón. No se pudo mover. Allen también estaba inmóvil.

– ¿Esta sordo? ¡Fuera! –Retumbo Tikky; el celular le chirrió alegremente en la mano–. Si no se mueven, tendré que dispararle aquí.

Allen no hizo movimiento alguno. El teléfono volvió a chirriar Tikky se molesto y se llevo bruscamente el celular al oído.

–Ya estoy saliendo, ¡idiota! –grito.

Tikky dio otro paso y luego palideció. Escucho, inmóvil, y luego se volvió a Road con los ojos abiertos como platos.

–Perdóneme, Conde. Creí que era uno de mis hombres.

_¡El conde!_

–Por supuesto que aun vive su hija–afirmo Tikky hablando rápidamente, distraído momentáneamente por esa intrusión.

Avanzo hacia la ventana y miro hacia afuera, escuchando ahora.

Road observo los ojos de Allen. Estaban bien abiertos, brillando con una determinación que nunca antes había visto en ellos. El había decidido algo.

–No señor, usted no entiende. ¡_Tengo_ a su asesino! –Exclamo Tikky y luego hizo una pausa–. Si, aquí está el asesino y a su hija. Ambos bajo mi control.

Allen salto sobre la mesa, arrebato el cuchillo de la mano derecha de Tikky, y agarro a Road antes de que Tikky pudiera reaccionar. Lanzo el brazo izquierdo alrededor de los hombros de ella, y le puso el cuchillo en la garganta.

Tikky se volvió.

Allen se acerco al cuello de Road y la acaricio con sus labios suavemente. Provocando que un gemido saliera involuntariamente de los labios de Road. Su rostro ruborizado por la simple caricia y se volvió para verlo.

–Grita–musito en voz baja a Road en el oído.

Ella comprendió al instante.

– ¡Padre! ¡Hay un cuchillo en mi garganta! ¡Padre!

El teléfono aun estaba presionado al oído de Tikky.

Un puño golpeo la puerta.

–Diles que se marchen o la matare, sin dudar–Musito Allen–. ¡Matare a la hija de Conde!

Tikky parpadeo varias veces. El puño volvió a golpear, acompañado esta vez de un grito ahogado.

– ¿Maestro?

Tikky finalmente volvió en sí.

– ¡Váyanse! –Les grito a los hombres afuera–. ¡Suban a sus autos y esperen mi llamada!

Una voz confusa se escucho desde el teléfono a través del cuarto. El padre de Road, hablaba en voz alta.

–No, Conde–expreso Tikky al auricular–. Le aseguro que no está en peligro su hija. ¡Mis hombres tienen rodeado este lugar! Tengo todo bajo control.

–Grita–volvió a susurrar Allen.

– ¡Padreeee! –grito ella, ahora con todas sus emociones, sacando el horror que se reprimió al enfrentarse sola a Tikky–. ¡Padreeee!

Agonía y terror aparecieron en el grito.

Los ojos de Tikky se abrieron de par en par, incrédulo.

Road pensó que el plan de Allen, aunque temerario, probablemente solo retrasaría lo inevitable. Allen no la mataría, y una vez acabadas sus amenazas inútiles, su padre lo entendería. Una vez que el Conde estuviera satisfecho de que la vida de ella no estaba en la cuerda floja, Tikky mataría a Allen y se la llevaría.

Road sabia lo bueno que podría sentirse hacer sufrir a Tikky. Pareció un venado herido.

– ¡Cállate! –grito Tikky.

Road sonrío y se alegro por ese momento al ver la desesperación de Tikky, había encontrado el placer de ver como sufría la gente como presa de la desesperación, le hizo un guiño a Allen.

–Le aseguro, Conde, no hay…si, el está aquí, ¡pero lo engaña! ¡Su hija esta gritando porque esta con el! ¡Hablar con ella no probara nada!

El conde le gritaba a Tikky.

Tikky se quito el celular del oído y miro a Road, se mordió los labios apretados y temblorosos.

– ¡Usted no probara nada con esto! –Exclamo, y escupió; luego continuó bajando su voz–. Ustedes pagaran antes de morir.

El empujo el teléfono hacia ellos.

–Tu padre quiere hablar contigo.

– ¡No! –musito Allen.

Eso lo detuvo.

– ¿Qué quiere decir con no? ¿Que ella no hablara con su padre?

–No–musito Road–. No lo hare.

Tikky levanto el teléfono.

–Ella no hablara con usted.

– ¡Padreeee! –Volvió a gritar Road–. ¡Me estoy muriendo!

– ¡Ella no se está _muriendo_! –Exclamo Tikky–. ¡Ellos están jugando con ambos!

– ¡Padreeee!

La sensación de fe le llego a Allen tan clara como cualquier ecuación algebraica. Había visto suficiente obraban los futuros para saber que algo sin posibilidad como que el conde llamara cuando lo hizo, cualquiera que fuese la razón, no era una casualidad o algo sin propósito.

La llamada no hizo más que ganar tiempo. Pero si había un futuro en el cual Allen y Road sobrevivían, y si Allen podía hacer más fácil ese futuro entreteniendo a Tikky. Decidió que sería buena idea hacer distracción un poco más al príncipe. Pero eso significaba apretar el cuchillo contra su cuello, era tentadora…una posibilidad que lo lleno de pavor. Pero esto valía la pena.

Aun no sabía cómo sobrevivirían, pero creía que estaban _destinados_ a sobrevivir, y eso era suficiente.

– ¡Padreeee!

Y entonces Allen supo que sobrevivirían, porque sin previo aviso se le abrió la mente, como si hubiera volado el techo en pedazos, un tornado de se cernió sobre su mente. Lanzo un grito ahogado y sus ojos se tornaron vacios.

– ¡Oh! –se quejo Road.

Sin querer le había presionado bruscamente el cuchillo contra la garganta, pero lo llevo un instante organizar el tornado de imágenes que le llegaban y aflojar su fuerza.

Sintió sumergirse en las profundidades frías de un océano de futuros potenciales después de dejarlo para que muriera en el desierto. Allen relajo sus brazos, ahora tenía sentido entretener a Tikky. Alguien había hecho que el conde llamara,

Road se volvió hacia Allen, ya no se preocupaba por continuar la farsa. Sus ojos se abrieron al verlo.

–Por supuesto que ella hablara con usted. Por favor, ¡cálmese por favor! –explico Tikky, sin saber que todo había cambiado.

Allen observo por el tornado de futuros posibles como si fueran imágenes girando a su alrededor. Allí…un futuro en que ambos sobrevivían. Pero era uno solo de muchos. Y no era en especial uno que le gustara.

Allen guiño un ojo a Road mientras le sonreía, ella sonrío por todo. El respiro profundo y dio un paso adelante. Mientras ella se resguardaba en su hombro.

–Cambio de planes, mi amigo.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
**

_**¡Ciao! Hi a todos espero que os agrade este capítulo, pues bueno en la recta final de todo esto…y claro si no es por esta semana que colocare el capítulo de Caminos entrelazados. **_

_**Agradezco a Kadero-chan por los reviews sinceramente me sorprendió el tiempo que tardaste para leer los cuarenta y un capítulos que he colocado. Cuando me di cuenta mi bandeja de entrada estaba llena de mensajes. Quede un poco sorprendida y a todos mis visitantes y lectores os agradezco su compañía.**_


	43. Capitulo 42 : Limites

_**Capítulo 42**_

Road miro el rostro de Allen y comprendió que estaba viendo los futuros. Relajo las rodillas, aliviada. Ya antes había estado allí junto a el, mirando dentro de lo que parecía una prisión sin ser capaz de salir pero lo que alguna vez la atemorizo ahora la lleno de alegría. Una sonrisa cínica se le formo en los labios.

Allen guiño un ojo a Road mientras le sonreía, ella sonrío por todo. El respiro profundo y dio un paso adelante. Mientras ella se resguardaba en su hombro.

–Cambio de planes, mi amigo.

Tikky bajo el teléfono. Mientras arqueaba una ceja. Y la voz del padre Road se apago a través del pequeño parlante. Allen levanto torpemente el cuchillo, amenazando suavemente,

–El teléfono, por favor.

– ¿Crees que tu cuchillo amenaza…?

Allen le arrebato el teléfono antes de que Tikky pudiera terminar. Se llevo el aparato a la boca.

–Lo siento terriblemente, Conde, pero terminare por ahora esta llamada por poco tiempo. El príncipe le llamara pronto, y le prometo que aclarara todo. Su hija estará bien. Usted sabe que la amo. Es loco pero es verdad. Y si yo fuese usted…no irrumpiría aun el palacio. Sencillamente aun no.

Cerró el teléfono.

El silencio reino en el lugar. Tikky permaneció quieto e inseguro de qué hacer con este hombre delante de él.

–Jaque mate–comento Allen–. Sus pensamientos no son futuros, por tanto no se qué pasa por su mente, pero se docenas de cosas que intentara si tiene oportunidad. Si tengo razón, algo que _hará_ seria saltar sobre mí. Y a pesar de ser un poco más fuerte que yo, se cuales pueden ser sus movimientos, y como lastimarlo a pesar de no haber peleado antes. Incluso hasta podría matarlo.

–Estas tratando de embaucarme–expreso Tikky, aunque dudaba.

–Supongo que espera a que sus hombros entren ahora derribando esa puerta, pero puedo decirle que no existe esa posibilidad por algún tiempo. Usted los envió a encerrarse en sus autos, y ellos le temen. Lo siento mucho.

– ¿Cree que eso me asusta? –pregunto Tikky con los puños cerrados–. ¿Qué me puede manipular con esa tontería?

–Yo me cuidaría–afirmo Road, levantándose sobre los hombros de Allen–. He visto en acción a Allen. Y lo podría derrotar con una sola mano.

Las palabras de ella le dejaron un sabor agradable en la boca. El rostro de Tikky se contrajo, y por un instante Road pensó si había sido lo mejor provocarlo. ¿Y si no había futuros en los que sobrevivieran?

–Road–expuso Allen–. Por mucho que lo disfrutes, se nos acaba el tiempo. Según veo, tenemos treinta segundos. ¿Te importaría voltearte? Esto se podrá feo.

¿Feo?

– ¿No quieres que vea?

–Exactamente. Si no te importa. Normalmente no soy violento, y no estoy seguro de que mires–contesto mirándola, ella pudo ver que hablaba en serio.

La escena parecía extravagante: Allen enfrentando a Tikky, anunciando que lo heriría, tomándose incluso el tiempo para insistir que ella no mirara.

–Solo voltéate–le dijo.

Ella se volvió de espalda con un pequeño puchero.

–Quizás primero un beso rápido–pidió Allen.

Tikky resoplo y comenzaba a embestir.

– ¡Quieto! –advirtió Allen, moviendo el cuchillo como un experto espadachín hacia el frente.

–el beso princesa–Recordó Allen.

Ella miro a Tikky. Si, ¿Por qué no? Con Allen, nada era casualidad, incluyendo un beso. Esta era la parte de ella en el escenario. Dejo de mirar a Tikky el tiempo suficiente como para besar suavemente a Allen cerca de los labios y luego sonreír a Tikky. Fue un placer para ella representar su papel.

Allen le paso el teléfono celular.

–Pulsa el botón y devuelve la llamada cuando te diga.

Tikky rugió. Road agarro el celular, dio media vuelta y se fue al rincón.

–No quiero lastimarlo, tikky– insinuo Allen–. Por lo tanto me disculpo ates. Hay dos maneras en que podemos hacer esto. Me atacas o te ataco. Y si se lo pregunta, estoy hablando naturalmente para ponerlo nervioso. Eso funcionara en mi beneficio, aunque ya sabe que lo manipulo. Ver por anticipado es maravilloso.

–Una llamada y mis hombres estarán aquí, ¿Cree poder vencer a veinte hombres?

–No lo sé. No está en los futuros, por lo tanto no lo veo. Ellos no vendrán. Por desgracias para usted, están en sus vehículos. Un Mercedes es de verdad muy aislado. Temo que está abandonado a mi suerte, don Juan.

Tikky no respondió.

–Bueno, ¿debo atacar? –Inquirió Allen–. ¿O solo debo provocarlo para…?

Un fuerte gruñido hizo estremecer a Road. Se volvió para ver que Tikky se había lanzado sobre Allen. El príncipe era un Guerrero entrenado. Parecía un demonio descendiendo sobre el albino, quien no se defendía. Ella cerró sus ojos con dolor y desvió la mirada.

La choza se lleno de sonidos de pesadas respiraciones y choques, seguidos de un tremendo golpe y un gemido silencioso.

Road abrió los ojos y se volvió.

Tikky estaba boca abajo recostado, con el rostro presionado contra las tablas del suelo, un brazo retorcido debajo de su espalda. Boqueaba tratando de respirar. La rodilla de Allen le pinchaba la espalda. Le había torcido el brazo de forma antinatural con una mano, y con la otra presionaba el cuchillo en la columna vertebral, donde el cuello se unía con los hombros.

– ¡Ahora escúcheme! –gruño Allen; la ira en su tono hizo que Road se estremeciera.

–El mundo no necesita asesinos como usted. Ni siquiera este país lo necesita.

Allen se inclino aun más cerca tanto que sus labios llegaron a su oído. Aplico presión en la hoja y el hombre se quejo.

–Road no lo necesita ni lo quiere. Y sé que esto le llega como una bomba, ¡Pero las mujeres no son animales! Usted, en cambio, puede que lo sea.

Allen volvió a presionar la hoja. Tikky lloriqueo. Una gota de sudor cayó de la frente de Allen y se estrello en el cuello de Tikky.

–No soy violento, de veras que no, pero juro…–añadió rechinando los dientes–. ¡Usted me da asco!

Allen respiro profundo para tranquilizarse.

–llama a tu padre, Road.

Ella levanto el teléfono y presiono el botón.

–Usted obligo a Road a casarse contra su voluntad–indico Allen–. Ahora lo obligare a divorciarse. Para nosotros, ella no está casada pero lo haremos oficial.

El miro a Road, con ojos vidriosos.

–Se suponía que no estabas mirando.

Ella lo amo aun más que antes. El teléfono Sono del otro lado.

–Esta hoja esta cerca de su espina dorsal, Tikky–advirtió Allen–. Si gira o se levanta, le cortare los nervios y quedara tetrapléjico. ¿Acaso desea estar el resto de sus días en silla de ruedas?

El conde contesto el teléfono.

– ¿Padre?

– ¡Road! ¿Que significa…?

–No tendré un hijo con Tikky, padre. Lo he rechazado, y si alguna vez me intenta tocar…Lo matare–comento ella, sabiendo a donde iba Allen, y decidió ayudar–. Tikky me desprecia y quiere divorciarse de mí.

Silencio.

–Eso es verdad, Tikky–afirmo el albino –. Usted se divorciara de Riad ahora. Lo dirá al teléfono y el conde será su testigo. Si titubea, le enterrare el cuchillo. ¿Entiende? No volverá a tocar a otra mujer mientras viva.

Tikky gimió otra vez, y Road se pregunto si se desmayaría de dolor.

–Tikky no puede divorciarse de ti–comento el Conde, volviendo en sí–. ¡Arruinaría todo!

– ¡No me arruinara a mí! –afirmo Road

Tikky gimió.

Allen hizo un gesto hacia el teléfono, y Road se lo puso en el oído.

–Si Tikky no se divorcia, quedara aquí como un inválido. No habrá hijo. De ninguna forma. Acepte la voluntad de Dios, Adam Al-Assam

Road bajo el teléfono hasta los labios de Tikky. Los ojos del hombre estaban virados de terror. Sus orificios nasales se abrían con cada respiración.

– ¡Dígalo!

Tikky cerró la boca y luego la abrió, enmudecido.

–Hágalo a su manera–advirtió Allen.

–Me divorcio de ti–pronuncio Tikky en un quejido apenas audible.

–Otra vez–ordeno Allen–. Me divorcio de ti, Road.

–Me divorcio de ti…

–Road.

–Road.

–De nuevo. Me divorcio de su hija, Conde del milenio.

Road oyó en el parlante un carcajada, y la voz de su padre ¿Quizás oponiéndose?

–Me divorcio de su hija, Conde del milenio.

Un alivio recorrió a Road. Lo dijo tres veces frente a testigos. Se había cumplido la ley. Ella era libre. La única manera de que Tikky la volviera reclamar era atraves de otra ceremonia.

–Hija…

Road escucho su nombre con suavidad, y luego se llevo el auricular al oído.

–Sabes, no importa este asunto tan trivial como el poder en el reino…pero deseaba lo mejor para ti. ¿Puedes pasarme al hombre a tu lado?

Ella se volvió a ver a Allen y el la miro desconcertado

–Quiere hablar contigo, Allen–musito dudosa

– ¿El conde? –pregunto.

Tomo el teléfono y se lo llevo al oído, una melodía familiar resonó en el auricular. Y luego la voz del conde se volvió a escuchar.

–La reconoces, ¿No es así? –musito la voz madura del hombre, Allen abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa–. Bien, entonces como sucesor del Decimocuarto eres el indicado para ella. Espero la hagas feliz.

Un pitido anunciaba que la llamada había terminado. Ella cerró suavemente el teléfono, había escuchado una carcajada. Allen titubeo, mirando la parte trasera de la cabeza de Tikky. Aparto el cuchillo, le dio vuelta, y golpeo con el mango la cabeza de Tikky, duro. El hombre se relajo.

– ¿Qué te dijo? –inquirió Road

– No, nada en especial…Lo siento mucho–le dijo Allen a la figura inconsciente.

Allen se levanto.

–ellos están saliendo de sus autos, ahora–anuncio–. Cuando me vean, disparan. Cuenta hasta cinco y corre hacia nuestro auto. No te dispararan.

– ¿Te darán?

–Fallan en tres de cuatro.

– ¡El auto no tiene gasolina!

–Tenemos la suficiente para lo que haremos. Solo mantente en movimiento. Ellos irán tras las llantas, pero allí no es donde esta nuestro peligro. Haz lo que digo exactamente.

– ¿Existe algún peligro?

–Siempre lo hay–opino Allen besándola con firmeza en los labios–. Te amo, princesa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

_**¡Ciao! A todos alistando todo para concluir algunas dudas de las historias pues bueno en algunos casos dependiendo cuales sean, y pues gracias a Todos los visitantes que pronto tendrán capítulos por doquier, es que ya es final del segundo corte de la Universidad y pronto empezare entre hoy y la otra semana un parón por motivos académicos. En fin os deseo un buen sabor de boca, para todas las historias…Bendiciones y hasta pronto.**_


	44. Capitulo 43: Vuela LibreFinalmente

_**Capítulo 43 :  
**_

* * *

–Recuerda cuenta hasta cinco–anuncio Allen abriendo de golpe la puerta, y saliendo como un cohetede la choza.

Road descansosobre una rodillay comenzó a contar. Disparos llenaron el aire del desierto. Varios rifles y al menos un arma automática. ¿Cómo podía el escapar a eso?

Él dijo que fallabaen tres de cuatro. ¿Y el cuarto?

Road apuro los tres últimos conteos, se encogió, y luego salió disparada a través de la puerta. Los autos negros estaban alineados en media luna. Al menos seis de ellos tenían sus puertas abiertas, las armas apuntadas a la choza.

– ¡No disparen! –Grito el chofer del auto en el extremo izquierdo, el chofer de Tikky, corriendo hacia la cabaña–. ¡Es la mujer!

El fuego ceso.

Road resbalo levemente en la esquina y rápidamente recobro la compostura y corrió alrededor de la cabaña. Luego llego el auto, resoplando. Allen se había sentado detrás del volante, haciéndole señas de que entrara.

– ¡No disparen! –Grito Kanda en el extremo izquierdo, desde el chofer de Tikky, corriendo hacia la choza–. ¡Es la mujer!

El fuego ceso.

Road se resbalo en la esquina, se puso apresuradamente de pie, y corrió alrededor de la cabaña. Luego llego al auto, resoplando. Allen se había sentado detrás del volante, haciéndole señas de que entrara.

– ¡Apúrate!

– ¡Lo estoy haciendo! –exclamo, rodeo la parte trasera, abrió de golpe la puerta delantera, y se zambullo dentro–. ¡Vamos!

–Cuando lleguemos al mercedes del extremo izquierdo, necesito que salgas–indico Allen–. Ellos aun no saben que Tikky se divorcio de ti. Estarás segura. Yo no estaré…

–Comprendo–lo interrumpió ella–. Es el auto de Tikky. Su chofer está ahora en la choza. ¡Conduce!

–Es correcto. No te preocupes de las llantas…

– ¡Anda! ¡De prisa!

Allen puso la palanca en marcha atrás. El vehículo se disparo hacia atrás, lanzando arena. Ellos salieron de la choza. Una docena de rifles giro hacia ellos.

–Lo estamos calculando muy cerca–expreso Allen–. Tikky se levanto.

Puso la palanca en directa y rugió hacia el Mercedes abandonado. Unos disparos atravesaron la arena. Sono metal y una de las llantas estallo. Ellos volaron, y Road estaba segura de que chocarían contra el capo del auto.

Allen piso el freno en el último instante, y se deslizaron hasta detenerse, a centímetros del auto de Tikky, puerta con puerta.

Road abrió su puerta y salió a tropezones. De inmediato pararon los disparos. Nuevamente, los hombres temieron que el tomara joven irguió las piernas, rodeo la puerta abierta, y corrió hacia el puesto del conductor del Mercedes de Tikky.

Allen corrió hacia la otra puerta, protegido por el pesado auto.

Road subió al asiento del chofer. Allen se arremolino a su lado. Tikky y su chofer ya salían de la choza.

–Sácanos de aquí, mi amor–le dijo Allen a Road, sonriendo a su lado.

Ella pulso el acelerador a fondo. Chocaron contra el auto que dejaron.

–Lo siento, vi venir eso–señalo Allen–. Otra vía.

Ella puso la palanca en reversa, y giraron en una curva estrecha. Algo golpeo dentro del auto. Dos más. ¡Balas! Luego toda una hilera a lo largo del parabrisas trasero. Ella miro a Allen y vio que sonreía.

–En cualquier otro auto estaríamos muertos–expreso Allen–. Este es el único blindado. Literalmente. Un regalo de despedida de Tikky.

¡Por supuesto!

– ¡Aja!

–Correcto, ¡aja! –remedo el.

– ¿Y las llantas?

–Ni en broma.

– ¡Aja! –volvió a exclamar ella, golpeando el volante eufórica.

Rugieron sobre la arena, dejando atrás el círculo de autos en medio del polvo.

– ¿Izquierda o derecha? –pregunto ella

–Izquierda, de vuelta a la carretera. Luego al sur, hacia Jedda.

Road condujo el auto a una velocidad vertiginosa. Durante todo un minuto ninguno hablo. Ella miro por el espejo retrovisor…una columna de polvo se levantaba en el camino de tierra.

– ¡Nos están siguiendo!

–No te preocupes. Tenemos un as detrás del volante–aseguro Allen–. Te dije que nos vendría bien tu condición.

– ¡Casi nos matan allá atrás! –objeto ella–. ¿Y si llaman adelante y bloquean la vía? ahora estamos en territorio de Tikky, no en estados unidos.

–Tikky podría tratar de bloquear la vía. Pero tu padre retirara ahora su apoyo. El golpe se derrumbara. El rey Ashraf se impondrá a su rival. Los Mikk se verán obligados a huir para salvar el pellejo. Piensa en eso, Road, ahora no te puede utilizar. Tampoco el rey. Ya no eres títere de ellos.

Ella medito en el análisis de Allen. Tenía perfecto sentido.

– ¿Ves todo esto?

–No. Ahora no veo nada. Se fue.

Ella lo miro, inquieta.

– ¿Cómo entonces puedes estar tan seguro?

–Porque vi suficiente cuando podía para saber cómo funciona esto. Estoy muy seguro de que se acabaron mis días de ver. Ahora tendremos que deambular en la oscuridad, pero no estoy seguro que eso sea malo, ¿verdad? Ten un poco de fe–se burlo el–. Somos libres, princesa. Confía en mí, somos libres.

Allen saco de su bolsillo el teléfono de Tikky y marco un número larguísimo. Miro a Road y lo dejo sonar.

– ¿Cross? Hola, Cross…

Allen escucho por un momento.

–Tranquilo, amigo mío. Tikky se divorcio de ella. El conde ha retirado su apoyo. El golpe de estado es historia. Ahora tengo a Road y nos dirigimos a la embajada en Jedda. Si, por favor, tenía abierta para nosotros. Te explicare mas tarde. Mientras, dile al departamento de Estado que llame al Conde. El confirmara todo.

Allen cortó la conexión.

Condujeron en silencio por varios minutos interminables. La columna de polvo aun estaba en el horizonte detrás de ellos, pero se estaba alejando aun más que antes. Llegaron a la carretera y Road giro al sur hacia Jedda. Allen tenía razón; Tikky tendría más que pensar que perseguir a una mujer de la que se divorcio. Tendría suerte si sobrevivía esa noche.

A Road le vino a la mente que ella y Allen habían comenzado así su relación, huyendo en un auto hacia el sur sobre kilómetros de pavimento. Una princesa y un forajido americano. Bonnie y Clyde. Atascados en dos culturas. ¿Cuándo terminaría la huida? ¿A dónde huían? ¿Que futuro les esperaba?

Solo Dios lo sabía. Amor.

La emoción la recorrió como una embestida. La vía se hizo borrosa y ella parpadeo aclarando su visión.

–No creo que pueda vivir sintió, Allen.

–Mientras viva, no tendrás que hacerlo–contesto el–. Lo juro. No dejare que te vuelvan a agarrar. ¿Me oyes?

Road no estaba segura de porque, pero lloro suavemente. Era lo más dulce que le habían dicho.

–Te amo, Allen. Mucho–confeso ella.

–Y yo también te amo, Road. Siempre te amare.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lavi estaba en la entrada de la mezquita, mirando a la cantidad de Fieles que pululaban en sus oraciones, hablando en tonos bajos y asintiendo con la cabeza. El Conde estaba de pie cerca del frente, hablando con algunos líderes de menor grado aquí en Dharan. Pronto pasaría su época, debía apartarse del tiempo y las épocas, y uno de los líderes se levantaría para ser la voz del pueblo. ¿Y cuál sería el mensaje de ese líder? ¿Amor o espada?

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el fallido golpe de estado. Lavi no pudo imaginarse tal reflexión como la que lo acoso en estos últimos quince días.

Se le dibujo una sonrisa, aun no entendía el análisis del asunto, pero confiaba en que las respuestas no lo evadirían por mucho tiempo…Dios no retenía de modo indefinido la verdad a alguien que lo buscaba devotamente. Mientras tanto se le habían presentado en la historia varias observaciones a Lavi, ninguna bien recibida.

La menos alentadora fue que había perdido el amor de Road para siempre. Ella había sido, y aun era, la única mujer que amo, y la sacrifico por un ideal erróneo.

–Perdóname, querida Road–hablo entre dientes.

¿Cómo podía ser un hombre capaz de reconciliar a los beligerantes con el amor? ¿Como ser una persona que mate en nombre del amor?

¿Cómo pudo haber entregado a Road? Lavi no odiaba a Allen. De alguna forma agradecía que con carácter se la hubiera llevado a una vida nueva. ¿Cuántos hombres arriesgarían tanto por una mujer?

Desde luego, no era del reino. Ni tampoco creyente…soportarían una gran cantidad de retos culturales si se casarían. Pero al final, ella sería feliz con el. Si había algo que podía hacer Lavi era desearle la mayor felicidad.

–Buenas tardes, Lavi.

Lavi se volvió a la voz. Era Neah, un hijo que le nació al conde, tenía quince años de edad. Y su voz aun en proceso de madurez expresaba calma y confianza.

–Buenas tardes, Neah-sama.

–Sabes que no me gusta tanta formalidad, Lavi.

–Está bien.

Observo la multitud y luego el cielo iluminado por el sol del día, el viento soplo haciendo que su cabello se moviera levemente cerrando los ojos por un instante, como si disfrutara de ese instante.

–Dios es grande–comento mientras se volvía a el.

–Dios de veras es grande.

El muchacho sonrío y se volvió caminando.

Si, Dios era grande, pero no lo eran quienes empuñaban espadas en su nombre, pensó.

Lord Mikk había muerto, asesinado tratando de escapar el día siguiente al golpe. Muerto por los hombres del conde. Una cierta justicia poética, pero se dice que a su hijo lo decapito el mismo Conde. Mientras el rey Ashraf mantuviera el poder, nadie podría pedir el trono sin más ni menos.

El conde no solo había sido perdonado sino también elogiado por su lealtad en última hora. Aunque había sido uno de los conspiradores, era aun más valioso para el rey como amigo que como enemigo. Así se hacía en el desierto.

Las religiones del mundo se habían comprometido en una gran lucha. Una lucha entre los que deseaban arreglar el mundo a espada y quienes lo querían hacer con amor, un día todo entendería que el mundo estaba cansado de tanta espada.

Igual que muchos, en lo más profundo del corazón, Lavi era un amante, no un guerrero. Un día, si era tan afortunado, hallaría otra mujer a la que amar. Esta vez la amaría como lo hacía con Road, con todo los dones y toda la gratitud que tenía el. Ella seria libre, y si no era así, la liberaría. Como un ave.

–Vuela, mi amada. Vuela libre.

Lavi bajo por la calle, vagamente consolado. De repente en medio de la aglomeración de turistas y musulmanes, tropezó con alguien. El ruido lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

– ¡Ay! –exclamo la voz suave.

–Lo siento…Yo…–se volvió para ver que en el suelo yacía una chica vestida de una abaya negra y su cabello peli verde brillaba al aire libre–. De verdad, lo siento.

–No hay de qué preocuparse–comento mientras levantaba la mirada, cuyos ojos lilas se reflejaron por un instante en su mente. Todo se detuvo en ese momento, quizás Dios le había enviado una respuesta a sus pesares…una nueva oportunidad.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –comento Lavi, extendiendo su mano para levantarla

–Lenalee, Lenalee lee–comento mientras aceptaba su mano suavemente.

Ese leve contacto suave y total de sus manos, le hizo atravesar una corriente por su cuerpo sintiendo por primera vez después de mucho tiempo con Road. Un sentimiento que quizás podría expresarse después como Amor, quizás lo conocería de una forma diferente. Tal y como lo hizo Road.

Fin.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

_**Ciao! Dio te benedica. Es el final de esta historia y espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Comenzare otras pero todo a su tiempo, espero les guste esta temporada que viene pues tengo muchos planes en la cabeza. Y hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
